How life should be
by Vickie-4-Books
Summary: Katniss is in her senior year at school and life just seems to be falling into place. Slightly AU where the games have not happened but the original uprising did. THIS IS A MATURE STORY or it will be in later chapters so only read if you are an adult! I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL SUZANNE COLLINS
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sun shining through my thin curtains and directly into my eyes. I sigh as I sit up running my hands through my tangled hair, like most mornings I pull it to the side and put it in a plait that runs down my back. I climb out of bed and look at myself in my broken mirror sighing again. I never sleep well before the start of a new term and this being my senior year will be no different. My face is pale and I have dark circles under my eyes. I lean in closer and notice that round my grey irises the whites of my eyes are red. I look like I have been crying. There is a knock on my door and I turn, my mum's head appears around the door.

"Oh you are up," she says opening the door wider and rubs her hands together. I nod, "Erm well your breakfast is ready." She adds.

"Ok I will be out in a moment." I say and she smiles at me and closes the door behind her. I hear her stop in at Prim's room and I get dressed. I love my mother but I do not like her so much at the moment. She has only very recently started looking after myself and my little sister Prim again, not that I need looking after, I have more than proven that the last few years. I had to start looking after my little sister and myself since I was twelve, just after my father died. My mother went into a deep depression and basically checked out. She was still there, still in the house but for all the good she did she could have been on the other side of the world. I was left, after days or weeks of pleading with her and when out food ran out, to feed and raise my Prim. It was hard, I struggled to get food for us enough to get us by, and I only managed thanks to the help of my best friend Gale. He helped me hunt and with the knowledge my dad had given me before he died and the book he made giving me details on edible plants we managed to scrape by. I owed him.

Once I was dressed and washed I walked down the small hallway and towards the kitchen where I could hear Prim and mum chatting, they are discussing the new term.

"I can't wait to learn more in science." Prim says.

"Well if you want to be a doctor you will need to pay attention to what your teacher says." Mum says and I enter and they both turn to look at me. Looking at the two of them next to each other is like looking at the same person, they are so similar in every way. They look almost the exact same, with their blonde hair and blue eyes the only difference in their features is that Prim has got a dusting of pale freckles on her nose. They act the same and enjoy the same things and I will find them regularly snuggled on the sofa on a Sunday reading one of mum's medical books from when she used to be a nurse. Prim is so like her she wants' to follow in her footsteps and have a medical job but she is desperate to be a doctor. Ever since mum snapped out of her depression Prim has been making mum quiz her on the body and medical procedures. Prim is so much more forgiving than I am she is so sweet and mums disappearance, in her mind, has been forgotten. I smile at Prim as I enter.

"Morning Katniss, oh you don't look like you have slept at all!" She says with a little giggle.

"Thanks," I grumble and frown at her I flick my plait back over my shoulder and take up a few slices of toast. "It is hard to get sleep around here with you snoring the house down." I say and Prim sticks her tongue out as I throw my backpack over my shoulder.

"You should sit and eat that…" Mum says.

"I don't really have time." I interrupt cutting her off. "See you later." I say leaning down and kissing Prim's forehead. She scowls up at me knowing I was being unnecessarily harsh. I sigh and smile at mum who gives me a tentative smile back and I look back at Prim. _Is that better?_ I ask with my eyes and she smiles. I grin and open the door and shut it carefully behind me knowing the glass is a little loose in the frame. I step out from under the porch and breathe in deeply. It is going to be a hot day, strange for September. I glance at our little shed where mum insists I keep all my hunting equipment and groan as I walk past knowing today would be a great day to go hunting. I push the thought of skipping school away and begin my slow walk to school. I do not live far from school I just like to be able to take my time and eat my breakfast in piece and quiet before the other students get there. As I approach the school grounds I note I am the first person there not even the teachers are there yet, there is not one car in the car park. I take a seat under my favorite big oak tree and start on my now cold toast, just the way I like it.

A good ten minutes late the first of the teachers start to arrive and pass me with miserable faces nodding at me as they pass. I give them all a smile that shows to them that I would rather not be here as well. Mr Abernathy the head and my math teacher just looks at me and shakes his head.

"You not got better things to do than come into school thirty minutes early everyday?" He asks as he passes and I shake my head.

"Not really." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"That's just a tiny bit sad don't you think sweetheart?" He says and walks off leaving me staring after him my mouth open with shock. I hear him chuckle, Mr Abernathy is well known for his straight to the point no bull shitting comments and he is never afraid to tell you what he thinks. I like him for that but when the insults are aimed at you it is kind of hard not to get insulted. Students are filling the car park and school grounds and I stare moodily at the ground still reeling from Mr A's comments. I look around when I hear laughter and take in the people who surround me. There is a large group of people all smiling and joking and I recognize them as the "popular" kids, the jocks and pretty girls who date the jocks. They all look ecstatic to be back at school, unlike the rest of us, being that their lives seem to revolve around the social events and statuses school provide, because lets be honest outside of school in the big bad world they are just faceless kids like everyone else in this school. I roll my eyes as the girls squeal at each other and hug for the fourth time; I shake my head and continue to look back around. I sense someone looking at me and I turn back to the large group and I spot a guy staring. His bright blue eyes dart away quickly when I lock eyes with him, he blushes slightly at being caught staring at me. He is sat on a bench amongst the group. I frown at him not recognizing him for a moment and when it finally clicks my eyes widen and my mouth pops open for the second time this morning. I turn away as he turns to look at me again and I feel myself blush. It is Peeta Mellark. I glance back at him and stare at him, he is laughing and smiling, he looks very… different!

He looks totally different form the last time I seem him he looks like he has got taller and he has definitely gotten more muscular over the summer. He looks over again and this time I am caught staring but he smiles at me. This startles me for some reason and I jump up, stumbling as I do and climb the hill to the school building. From the corner of my eye I see him pushing one of his friends, Cato if I am not mistaken, and I rush off into the building and to my first class of the day. The first class of the day is math, my least favorite subject and a depressing start to the term. I take a seat in the back of the class nearest the window, so at least I can have a nice view as I pretend to learn. I pull out my pen and paper and start to doodle in the margin and jump completely scoring through the nightlock berries I was practicing drawing for my hunting book. I looked down at the attempt and to be honest it didn't look anything like them anyway I was going to have to keep practicing. The classroom starts to fill quickly and I stare out of the window wising more than anything that I was out in the woods with Gale, yesterday had been a wash out the rain never stopped and we hardly made any progress through the woods never mind caught anything. Now today it is sunny and hot mocking me as I sit in the stuffy classroom.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asks making me jump I turn in my seat and blink rapidly as I lock eyes with Peeta's. I shake my head dumbly and Peeta smiles making me look away his smile dazzling me, like looking directly at the sun. He pulls out the chair and I move my things over to my side, I glance around the class and note all the empty tables and I frown at him as he sits down. _Why'd he sit here?_ He smiles at me again and as if he was reading my unspoken thought he answers.

"It's a nice view from here." He says and I turn and look out of the window towards the woods in the distance.

"It is." I say shortly turning back to him but he is not looking outside but directly at me. I can't help but blush at the way he is looking at me. He chuckles I look away and frown at the table. I see his hand come up and I face him again.

"I'm Peeta." He says offering me his hand, I continue to frown but take his hand I am shocked to find it quite rough and calloused, not what I was expecting at all from him I was expecting baby soft hands of someone who hasn't done a hard days work in their lives.

"I know." I say letting go of his hand and his face breaks into that dazzling smile again, he looks pleased like my knowing who he is a great thing. "We have been in school together since we were six." I continue.

"Five," he says.

"What?" I say frowning deeper.

"We have been in school together since we were five, not six." He says correcting me with a small smile I shrug. "You're Katniss," he goes on and I nod, " you have a little sister called Prim?" I stare at him and nod again, "You like to hunt and you sell to my dad who owns the…"

"Bakery," I say and he nods, _that explains the rough hands, he works there,_ he gives me that pleased smile again. "How do you know about…"

"The hunting, your sister?" He asks smiling and I nod again. "I am pretty observant you know. Also my dad knows your mum and he kind of told me about you." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck looking a little embarrassed I can't help but smile. I hear giggling and I scan the room to see what people are laughing about and I freeze when I realize that people are looking in my direction. I glare at them and some of them turn around.

"Seems like Mellark likes the cave woman type." Glimmer one of Peeta's group says in a carrying voice. I blink stupidly and look back at Peeta who is red in the face he looks angry and I turn away and look back down at the table just as the second bell rings.

"I am sorry about that some people are so…" He begins but I turn to him quickly scowling at him and he stops and stares at me his mouth open.

"Why are you talking to me?" I snap at him his mouth closes and he just stares at me for a moment and as he opens his mouth to answer the teacher walks into the room and I look away and face the front of the class. I see him frown from the corner of my eyes.

"Alright everyone shut up." Mr. A says slamming his book down on the desk I realize I am breathing heavily I never realized I was quite so wound up.

"Hung over again sir?" Cato, another of Peeta's friends calls out and Mr. A scoffs.

"I wish boy, that might make this whole day slightly more bearable." He jokes and the class laughs. I look down as I notice a note being shoved towards me I snatch it up with a huff and open it up.

_**I talked to you because I wanted too, no need to bite my head off!**_

He wrote. I let out a small laugh and try to disguise it as a cough. I see Peeta smile in the corner of my eye and snatch up my pen and quickly scribble a reply.

**Sorry.**

I hand him it and he chuckles and rips a new page out and I roll my eyes. He starts scribbling away and I try to concentrate on what Mr. A is saying about how important our senior year is when Peeta passed me the note.

_**You're forgeiven. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to talk to you is all.**_

I frown at the not and reply.

**You didn't upset me. Why?**

_**Why what?**_

**Why do you want to talk to me? We don't even know each other; we have hardly talked since we were FIVE!**

Peeta chuckles at the end of the note and scribbles away.

_**I know we don't really know each other but there is no harm in making new friends is there?**_

**Why, why now?**

_**I don't know I guess you used to scare me you can be pretty intimidating.**_

**I am not!**

_**You are, I have seen the damage you do to those poor squirrels! Very intimidating!**_

I giggle at that and I stop myself, I don't giggle.

**You never answered why you wanted to talk to me.**

Peeta frowns at the paper and he doesn't answer straight away. Finally after chewing on the top of his pen for a moment he starts writing and he passes me it quickly. He looks down at it like he wanted to snatch it back and he finally trys to take it back and I grab it quickly. He looks at me pleadingly and I frown at him and he looks away his face red. I read his response and I stare down at it confused.

_**I find you interesting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I really didn't want to leave notes but I only will if I have a reson, firstly thank you to all who have read and especially those who are following and have favourited the story. Secondly I am desperately trying to write a story set in American like way but my silly Scottish way's have no understanding of your schooling system and for that I apologise. And lastly I would love some reviews to let me know what you think, they would be appreciated.**

**Sorry for that long note but here is chapter 2 as my way of a sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**Vickie. X**

_Interesting_? I frown and put the paper away as Mr. A looks over at us. Peeta has turned to face the front his face still slightly red.

_Interesting, what did he mean by that? Is it a good thing or a bad?_ My whole body is screaming, _bad, _and I try and ignore it focusing on the rest of the class and try and learn something. As the bell rings I pack my bag quickly and try hard not to look at Peeta and I realize it is so much harder not to look at someone when you are actively trying to avoid them. The class empties and I walk around Peeta and rush out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. As I take my seat in my next class I smile feeling proud of myself. I take out my stuff and look out the window again waiting for class to start. Someone sits next to me and I turn to him and my mouth pops open.

"What are you grinning about?" Peeta asks and I sigh.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" I moan and Peeta laughs I scowl up at him.

"The sight of me that horrific is it?" He chuckles throwing his bag on the table.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask frowning. "You are aware that it is a crime?" He laughs again and pulls out his books and hands me a slip of paper, his timetable. I glance at it and it looks almost identical to mine.

"Sorry," He says stuffing it back in his bag. "Sorry for the note as well I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah you did kind of break a habit." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking puzzled.

"Well you haven't really ever properly spoken to me before today." I say and he runs his hand through his curly blonde hair.

"I know, I am sorry about that." He says and I frown at him.

"Why are you sorry."

"Well I never meant to seem unfriendly or anything I just didn't know how to start a conversation with you, you're just so, so…"

"Intimidating?" I offer with a small smile he nods.

"Exactly." He says and the bell rings and we turn to face the front of the class. I see him glance at me a couple of times and it starts to make me feel a little uncomfortable and I start to fidget with my braid. The bell rings and I let out a big breath not realizing I was holding it in.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Peeta asks hitching his bag over his shoulder. I look at him and shrug and he smiles widely. He gestures for me to go first and I walk slowly forward feeling very cautious. I glance at him suspiously and I notice his friends staring at him in disbelief as he passed them with a small wave. I stop in the hallway suddenly and he bumps into me making me stumble forward a few paces.

"I'm sorry." He says grabbing my arm and steadying me I shake him off as his friends walk past laughing.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I as in a snappy whisper as they are out of earshot he looks down at me and frowns.

"I don't understand."

"This!" I say pointing to him then myself, my frustration rising not understanding what he wants from me. "You talking to me, being… nice! Is it some sort of joke or a dare or bet or something, you know between you and your friends?"

"Katniss I would never do that!" He says looking offended and his expression makes my next comment fall short, he looks really hurt. I open my mouth again to apologize but he raises his hand, "I can understand why you'd be… hesitant to talk to me I don't hang around with the most trust worthy bunch of people but have I ever done anything horrible or cruel to you ever? Or anyone for that matter." He asks. I look up at him and the few memories of him I have of him he was being kind or friendly. When he held doors open for me he always wore a smile. When he lent me a pen he was also smiling and my most vivid memory of a few years ago I was huddled outside his shop against a tree tired and distraught at another failed hunting trip and being unable to sell Prim's baby clothes at the Hob.

**I didn't want to go home, knowing I would be bringing Prim back nothing to eat and she would go hungry again. I heard Peeta's mother screaming at him and I saw him being pushed out of the back of the shop and she yelled at him I moved out of her line of sight and his eyes landed on mine until she slapped him hard around the face then his eyes fell on her cold and calm. **

**"Look at me when I am talking to you you arrogant swine!" She screamed at him and he just clenched his jaw as his mother hurled abuse at him for burning a few loaves of bread.**

**"Throw them to the pigs you useless boy and get back in here!" She yelled at him and slammed the door. Peeta looked back at me and back at the door and he smiled. He threw the bread towards me and walked quickly back into the bakery. My family was fed for days thanks to him.**

He is still staring down at me when the bell rings making us both jump. We rush to the class and we sit apart being as there are only a few seats left. I sit next to Madge Undersea my only friend in school and she smiles at me and I grin back. Madge has always been very sweet to me I never spoke to her but she started sitting with me and after a while we became good friends.

"Why are you so late?" She whispers as the teacher starts talking. I shrug but turn around and glance at Peeta who is looking at me, he gives me a little smile and I turn back around and sigh. Class seems to take a long time and as the bell sounds for break I jump up quickly.

"I'll see you later Madge." I say and I rush out I notice Peeta trying to reach me but I just put my head down and keep moving. I walk quickly into the court yard and sit under my favorite tree. I am always left alone under here and I sit back and shut my eyes letting the sun beat down on me. I am there for a good few minutes before my sun gets blocked out and I sigh.

"Madge you are blocking the sun." I say and I hear a deep chuckle and the sun is back. I open my eyes and shield them with my hand and look up at Peeta who is smiling down at me.

"Can I sit with you?" He asks.

"It's a free country." I say blushing slightly and pulling my legs up and crossing them. I frown at him as he crosses his legs and rifles through his bag. "Why are you here? Why are you not sitting with your friends?" I say nodding my head in their direction, they are all staring at us and I feel uncomfortable. He leans forwards and smiles.

"Does it sound bad if I say they bore me?" He whispers, I look over at them and there vacant looking expression. They are definitely the schools beautiful group. There is Cato, Marvel and Thresh three large and intimidating boys who all play football of course. There are the beautiful girls Glimmer and Delly all tall blonde and busty and Clove the short dark haired but equally pretty. They make up the group and I suppose Peeta too I look back at him and his blue shining eyes his blonde hair and broad muscles, yes he is definitely one of them.

"No it doesn't sound bad. I'm surprised you haven't escaped sooner,the they seem pretty boring." I say and he laughs loudly.

"Oh Katniss you have no idea." He says smiling me laugh he pulls an apple from his bag and takes a bite. I stare the the apple and he holds it out. "Would you like some?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No thank you." I say and he takes another bite.

"So Katniss," he leans back on his hands and stretches his legs in front of him, "You never answered my question earlier."

"You haven't." I say and he frowns.

"I haven't what?" He asks and I sigh.

"You haven't done anything horrible." I say blushing as I remember the bread again he smiles.

"And I never would." He says. The bell rings signaling the start of class and we stand up. We walk in silence to our next class; double history and we sit down together and pull out or books and wait for class to begin in silence.

"Ok settle down everybody," Mr Snow says as he enters the classroom, "I said settle down Cato!" He says loudly and Cato grumbles as he sits down. "Now this term you will be pairing up and working on a project all about Panem. You will do a presentation which will account for a third of your overall grade for the year so fail this project fail this class." Snow says with a grin now capturing everyone's attention. "So everyone look to who you are sitting with, they are going to be your new best friend for the year." I glance at Peeta and he is smiling, I roll my eyes and start writing notes on what Snow wants for the project. The first half of the lesson is all about the project and its importance, which Snow keeps repeating. As soon as the bell rings for the start of a new period Snow drops the topic and we start learning about the Panem of the past. Panem used to be a Country called America before the uprising and the collapse of the old government. Apparently people got tired of being told what to do and rebelled and over ran the country. Governments fell and the people rose to claim back their lands, then without rule they started fighting amongst themselves and a war broke out killing many millions, and from the ashes of the people a new government rose. Panem as we are now known, is ruled by the Capitol, and much like most governments they are equally corrupt and harsh on rule breakers. In Panem the rich are rich and the poor are poor. Here in district Twelve if you don't work hard or use your head to get what you need you will have a really bad time.

My brain is fried when the lesson finally ends and I realize I am very hungry my stomach rumbles at the thought and I put my hand on my stomach. Peeta chuckles and I smile a little. The lunch bell rings and I pack up my things quickly and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Peeta asks looking down at me slightly nervous.

"Meeting my friend." I say and he nods.

"Ok well erm, I will see you later." He says as he puts his bag on. I watch him leave and he joins his friends who are laughing Cato says something and hit's Peeta's arm and looks at me. Peeta shoves him roughly and walks away on his own glancing at me as he goes. I stare at him and his friends glare after him as he vanished around the corner.

I meet Madge at lunch and she watches me as I sit down. I pull out my small lunch and start to pick at my sandwich.

"What's wrong with you today you seen more grumpy than usual.."

"Nothing, I just hate coming back after the holidays is all."

"Tell me about it!" She says and she starts telling me about her holiday and her visit to district four and how she spent her whole time on the beach.

"That sounds nice." I say only half listening.

"Hey." Peeta says passing us, Madge stops mid sentence and he keeps walking and I stare down at my apple.

"Was he talking to you?" Madge says disbelieving.

"Try and sound less offending when you stay that." I say frowning at her angrily and she just rolls her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, well was he?"

"Yes he was, he has been following me around all day." I say and Madge smiles at me her eyes shining.

"I knew it!" She says looking smug.

"You knew what?" I frown and she shakes her head.

"Never mind, he is actually a very nice guy you know." She says still looking very pleased with herself. I remember the bread again and sigh.

"I know."

"So you were chatting then, what about?" She asks leaning forward.

"Nothing really." I say and she groans as she leans back.

"You are the worst girl in the world!" She says sounding exasperated and I laugh. I know Madge desperately wishes I liked girly things like clothes make-up and talking about boys but I really couln't think of anything I would want to do less.

"Sorry." I say shrugging and she giggles.

"It is ok, I knew what I was signing up for when I signed up for having you as a friend." She says jokingly and I laugh. I look around and see Peeta sitting on his own and chewing slowly. He sees me staring, again, and I turn back to Madge, who grins at me.

"He is good looking too." Madge smiles, I glare at her. "Oh don't pretend you haven't noticed how much he has changed. Not that he wasn't cute before but now, phew!" She fans herself I roll my eyes. "Oh come off it Katniss every girl in this room has noticed the difference."

She was right of course I had over heard Glimmer, Clove and Delly chatting about him and his muscles in the hall as they passed me earlier. I stare at Madge and she smiles.

"He definitely got even more handsome over the summer." She says.

"Yeah if you like that sort of thing." I say peeking at him again I notice a few other girls doing the same thing and I frown. One girl even walks past him and waves. He gives her a little smile and looks back down at his lunch.

"Who doesn't like that sort of thing? Tall, muscular, blonde hair and blue eyes and a nice guy." She says looking at him I roll my eyes again, "To be honest I prefer the whole tall dark and handsome guy myself." She says turning back to look at me.

"You mean Gale?" I tease smiling.

"Maybe." She says with a little blush. I know she likes him she never shuts up about him usually and she gets all shy when he is around. The bell for classes rings and we clear up our table and head to afternoon classes. The rest of the day flies by and I meet up with Madge in the hall and walk her to her chauffeur driven car, the perks of being the Mayors daughter.

"I am glad that is over!" I say smiling as the car door is opened for her by her driver Senica.

"Me too!" She sighs throwing her bag in the car. "Are you sure you won't let me give you a lift home?"

"No thanks," I say, she always offers but I always turn her down, "I like walking."

"Oh Katniss." She says exasperated and I chuckle.

"See you tomorrow." I wave as the door is closed. "See you Senica." I say to the driver and he nods and smiles.

"Miss Everdeen." He walks around the car and Madge's window rolls down and she smiles at me and looks behind me and her smile widens.

"See you tomorrow Katniss, oh hi Peeta." She says and I spin around. He is stood right behind me and I hear Madge chuckle as she drives off.

"What are you doing?" I sigh at him and he chuckles.

"Sorry I never meant to scare you." He smiles and winces and I notice he has a cut on his lip.

"Oh my god what happened?" I say and my hand moves of it's own accord to his face. My brain, slightly slower, registers what I done and my hand falls back to my side. Peeta stares at me with a confused look and he shrugs. I notice then the blood on his t-shirt and pocket of his shirt being ripped, _how could I have missed that_?

"It's nothing." He says dabbing his lip with the corner of his shirt. I note he only has a cut on his lip and frown.

"That's not your blood." I say and he shakes his head looking a little guilty. I notice a group of boys exiting the school and I see Cato holding a bloodied rag to his nose. Peeta is scowling at them and he watches as they climb into a car.

"You did that?" I ask my voice coming over all surprised.

"He deserved it!" Peeta says angrily as the car drives off. I frown at him and then walk away. "Katniss wait!" He says rushing after me but I don't slow. "Can I…"

"What?" I say turning and he freezes and stares at me.

"I erm, will see you tomorrow." He says licking his swelling lip and he walks off in the opposite direction and I sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally get home after what felt like one of the longest days of my life. I smell dinner cooking as I walk in and Prim rushes over to me and hugs me.

"Hey," I say smiling, Prim can always make me smile, " thanks little duck I needed that."

"How was school?" Mum asks from the kitchen I look up at her and roll my eyes and she smiles. "That bad?" she asks and I nod and she giggles.

"How was your day Prim?" I ask as she sits down to her homework.

"It was good but I have lots of homework already." She complains I smile and grab myself some water.

"Have you got any homework?" Mum asks I shake my head smiling.

"Strangely no but I do need to start thinking about something to do for my history of Panem project." I say.

"Are they still doing that? I remember doing that when I was your age. My partner and I did a model of the Capitol. Who are you partnered with, Madge?"

"No Madge isn't in my class I have been paired with Peeta."

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark the bakers son?" Mum questions.

"Yes do you know him?" I ask frowning and sitting down. Mum blushes slightly.

"I know his father, went to school together." She says looking down at the counter top avoiding my eyes.

"Oh right," I say and she turns to face me.

"Go wash up for dinner, it will be five minutes."

I stand up and I get changed and wash my hands. I sit back down again at the table and Prim skips in.

"I am so hungry." She says as mum puts a plate down for her. She brings over a pot filled with stew and my stomach rumbles.

After a delicious dinner and helping Prim with her homework I have a quick shower and get changed for bed. I climb under my cool sheets and I set my alarm. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep my dreams are filled with dazzling smiles and bright blue eyes. My alarm startles me awake indecently quickly and I roll out of bed and quickly get dressed. I hear mum and Prim chatting while I brush my teeth. I enter the kitchen and am greeted sweetly by Prim and I take my toast and say goodbye.

I'm under the tree again and munching my toast when I see Cato, both his eyes are and impressive purple and I can't help but laugh. I quickly stop when he spots me and I curse myself as he storms over to me angrily. I groan and I quickly stand up.

"Something funny Neverclean?" He says and I back away shaking my head, _oh how I hate that nickname_. I slip on a tree root and bash my head on the tree painfully. He stands threateningly close and I have to turn my face away. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Neverclean. You never know when accident's might happen." He whispers in my ear making my body tense.

"CATO!" I hear someone yell and Cato is shoved roughly away from me. I am shaking slightly Cato's words chilling me to the bone. I open my eyes and see Peeta standing in front of me.

"Don't make me break your nose this time." Peeta says through his teeth, Cato chuckles but backs off no amount of bruising covering the flash of worry that flashed on his face. I stare at him and he looks at Peeta then his cold eyes lock with mine.

"Accident's happen." He says and Peeta steps towards him threateningly.

"Leave!" He says through his teeth again and Cato turns and walks away. Peeta turns to me his jaw set in an angry line but concern shining through his eyes.

"You didn't need to do that." I say my voice sounding shaky and weak, I am so embarrassed. "It was my own fault I laughed at him."

"Are you ok?" He asks ignoring my ramblings. I nod my head and it throbs. I put my hand where it hurts and I feel something sticky I look at my hand and there is blood. Peeta's eyes widen and I try to hide my hand but he grabs it. His jaw clenches and I swear I hear his teeth grinding.

"It's fine." I say and he breathes through his nose and pulls me behind him and into the school building. "Peeta, I'm…" He turns and glares at me and I shut up. He pulls me into the school office and stands me by a wall and he looks around.

"Where is the nurse?" He asks the receptionist in a snappy voice which makes her penciled on eyebrows raise.

"She is not here until noon." She says looking over her glasses at Peeta he groans, his jaw tight again.

"Peeta…" I start to say but he silences me again with a look.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He says looking back at the receptionist.

"It is in the nurses office but you shouldn't go in…" The receptionist calls after Peeta but he ignores her and walks into the nurses office without permission. The receptionist looks at me frowning and I give her a little shrug and she looks back at her computer screen. Peeta comes back out of the room with a little metal dish and a green first aid box he backs me up and sits me down on a chair and sits down next to me clicking open the box.

"Can you please move your braid out of the way for me?" He asks pulling on a pair of gloves. I do as he asks and turn from him slightly so he can see the cut; he sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Is it bad?" I ask turning back round worry clear in my voice.

"There is quite a bit of blood but it probably look worse than it is. Now turn around." I frown at his bossiness.

"Have you done this before?" I ask and he looks at me his eyebrows high.

"You forget who my mother is." He says and I turn around unable to think of a good response so I opt for silence and Peeta just chuckles.

It was not secret at school that Peeta and his brothers had all fallen victim to their mother very short temper. Peeta had to have a week off school when he was eleven after receiving a beating form her so severe he was hospitalized. Well he was sent to my mother. Luckily for him this was before my father died and mum was no use to anyone. I remember it vividly.

**"That is the third game you have one tonight." dadsaid as he shuffled the cards with a grumpy face and I laughed. There was a loud bang on the front door and I sprang up an rushed to it. I opened it up and Mr Mellark was there covered in blood and holding Peeta in his shacking arms.**

**"Katniss is your mother in?" He asked his voice shaky and I nodded my eyes still on Peeta, his head was bloody and he was unconscious and he was covered in bruises. **

**"Mummy!" I yelled and I heard my dad crashing through the living room.**

**"Katniss what... Alex oh my god what the hell happened?" Dad said shoving me inside, "Lavender get in here now!" Dad yelled and mum rushed into the room.**

**"Oh my goodness! What happened Alex?"**

**"She, she just didn't stop." He said and mum nodded and exchanged a look with my father and he picked me up and carried me into my room. I listened as my mother treated him and told Mr Mellark how lucky he was not to be dead an how he had suffered a few broken ribs and he would need to be in bed untill he felt up to moving as his head would be painful for a long time.**

I gasp as Peeta wipes over the cut saving me from my horrible memory."Sorry," he says in a low voice and I shiver slightly as his fingers brush down the side of my neck making me blush. "Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"No." I say my voice low and husky, how embarrassing. I clear my throat and he starts to gently clean the cut and it stings.

"Thank goodness it is only a little cut." He says and I smile he removes the pad and blows lightly on the cut, instantly my skin prickles and I shiver again and I feel my skin erupt with goose bumps. "Feel better?" He asks his voice still low making my heart flutter slightly. I nod and let go of my braid and turn back to face him.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles as he pulls off the gloves.

"No problem." He says. We stare at each other and he frowns a little.

"You two get back to class if you are done." The receptionist says poking her head out of her office and we both jump he quickly jumps up and cleans away after himself and I get up my head feeling a little tender and he comes back over to me.

"You sure you are ok? You look a little pale." He asks taking up my bag.

"I am fine, I can carry that." I say and he smiles at me and walks off taking my bag with him. I follow after him and shake my head. _I just don't get him_.

"Where have you two been?" The teacher asks through narrowed eyes as we enter the class ten minutes late.

"The nurses office Miss we needed to use the first aid." Peeta says as we sit down.

"Both of you?" She asks looking unconvinced.

"Peeta had to fix me up the nurse is not in until this afternoon." I say making the whole room still. I never normally talk in a classroom full of people, I smile at Peeta as the teacher closes her mouth and accepts our story.

The morning is quick and during break I sit at my tree again and I sigh when my sunlight is blocked out again.

"Now I know you are stalking me." I say looking up and seeing Peeta he smiles and sits down.

"I promise I am not I just don't like sitting on my own." He says and I roll my eyes, "How's the head?"

"Sore." I say touching the back of my head lightly and I feel a little bump.

"You should go and see the nurse when she is in."

"No I am ok really plus I have Gym next and it's my favorite class."

"Really, I didn't know that." Peeta says his eyes brows raising and vanishing under his hair.

"Why would you?" I say frowning slightly trying not to smile.

"Well as your stalker I should… I'm kidding!" he says quickly and I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm kidding honestly, why'd you like it so much?"

"I get to do archery." I say with a shrug. "I like to climb too and I like cross country, it's good for practice for…" I stop myself and he smiles, why am I telling him all this?

"For?" He asks sitting forward and I know from his expression that he knows the answer.

"For hunting." I say and he chuckles.

"Of course but why would you need to climb though?"

"Element of surprise. Also it is useful for getting away from wild dogs." I say with a little smile. He grins and nods his head and the bell rings. We both stand up and walk towards the gym building together.

"Can you show me how to shoot?" he asks as he holds the door open for me.

"That's what the teachers are for." I say as I pass him.

"I know but these guys are not the professionals and I mean proper shooting like hunting."

"I don't know, I don't exactly do it for fun."

"I know that but I would like to learn you know for my family." He says and I stop and stare at him. I rely on selling my game to his family and if Peeta was to start hunting for them I would lose a lot of money and Prim would lose out.

"I can't, I need to sell…"

"Oh no I mean anything I catch, if anything, you can sell. It could be our little secret." He says in a hushed voice and I just stare at him.

"I… I will think about it." I sat frowning.

"That's all I ask." He says and he turns into the noisy boys changing room and I stare at the door. I am not sure how Gale would feel about bringing a "Rich boy" along on one of our hunts. I shudder at the thought and head to the changing room to get changed.

I walk quickly onto the schools game fields and make a beeline to the archery area. I grab a bow and a sheath of arrows and head to the farthest away target. I raise my bow and line up my shot, I loose my arrow and it slams into the bull's eye. I smile and line up another shot and look around, I spot Peeta running past me on the track and he waves. My fingers slip on the string and I let go of the arrow and it lands on the ground ten feet away from me and he stops running and laughs. I stomp over to the arrow and walk back to my line and I fire angrily at the target and it hits the bull's eye again. I hear clapping and Peeta is smiling. I cannot help but smile and take a little bow and he starts running again still laughing. The rest of the class goes by too quick as it always does when I am enjoying myself. I tag along at the back of the class as we head back into to get changed and I notice Peeta walking ahead of me by himself. I frown at this; I wonder if he has stopped talking to all of his friends? I wonder why then realize they have probably stopped talking to him after he hit Cato. Cato is definitely the leader of the group nobody ever stood up to him. Well nobody did until Peeta punched him the other day. He would have not done that before well maybe he would have but he would have got a lot worse than a cut lip before. Before the summer if Peeta had hit Cato I reckon Cato would have broke Peeta in two but now, well now Peeta was definitely bigger than Cato now. I stare at him as he walks a head of me and I find myself staring at his butt as he enters the building. I blush and let out a little laugh and the girl who was walking in front of me turns and looks at me a scared look on her face. I just stare at her and she quickens her pace.

I get changed and head towards lunch, I am very hungry and even the little sandwich I have in my bag seems appealing to me right now. I sit in my normal seat and pull out my lunch and Madge skips over to me smiling.

"How are you? I heard about earlier, that Cato is a real piece of work." She says scowling in his direction, "Who ever gave him those black eyes is a hero."

"It was Peeta." I say taking a bite of my sandwich, nope the sandwich was not as good as I had hoped.

"Peeta, really, why?" Madge asks her eyebrows raised and I shrug. "I thought they were friends?" she adds.

"Apparently not."

"Aww look at him," Madge says looking over my shoulder and I turn to see what she is looking at. "He looks lonely." Peeta is sat at a small table on his own and I turn back to face Madge who is smiling annoyingly at me. "I'll invite him over."

"No!" I say but she ignores me and stands up.

"Peeta!" She yells making everyone stop what they are doing and look at her.

"Madge!" I hiss through my teeth.

"Oh hush Katniss. Come and join us." She says and I hear a chair scrape and Madge sits back down grinning at me.

"You are a nightmare!" I hiss at her.

"Hi." Peeta says as he sits down next to me.

"Hi." I say before taking a huge bit of my apple, Madge looks betewwn us and smiles.

"So what are you sitting over there all on your own?" Madge asks ad I widen my eyes at her threateningly and she sticks her tongue out.

"Well I don't talk to them anymore." He says nodding to his old group of friends.

"I see, what happened to your lip?" She probes.

"Madge for god sake!" I say and she ignores me.

"I got in a fight."

"With Cato?"

"Yeah."

"That was brave of you, he is very strong." She muses. Peeta shrugs.

"I don't like fighting," he says, "I'd rather talk things through but Cato talks with his fists so…"

"Looks like you can handle him though. He is in a horrible state."

"I have two older brothers, I have has a bit of experience with avoiding being hit."

"Why did you fight?"

"That is none of your business." I say scowling at Madge.

"You have a lot of questions." Peeta says with humor on his voice.

"I am just curious is all." She says innocently.

"Well he… I… we just had a disagreement." Peeta says glancing at me then down at his food.

"About?" Madge asks, _she is always so bloody nosey!_ I try to kick her under the table but I hit my toe on the chair leg, Madge smiles at me evilly.

"Nothing in particular." Peeta says picking at his cheese bun.

"You nearly broke his nose over "Nothing in particular", it must be a girl?" Peeta blushes slightly.

"That's enough Madge. It really is none of our business." I say getting up. They both stare at me and I stomp off throwing my half eaten lunch in the bin as I pass, _I will regret that later_. I don't know why Madge's interrogation of Peeta bothered me but it really did. He probably wanted to sit on his own but then he was called out to in a room and interrogated by my annoying friend. I decide to sit in an empty cubicle in the girls' bathroom for the rest of lunch but I am not left alone for very long at all.

"Katniss," Madge says quietly as she enters and I sigh. She knocks on my door. "I know you are there I heard you sigh!" She says and I can tell she is trying not to laugh.

"Go away!" I say and she chuckles.

"Are you having a temper tantrum?" She asks and I stand up and flush the toilet and open the door.

"If you really must know I was peeing." I lie.

"What ever Katniss." She says and I push past her to the sinks and wash my hands. "What is up with you? You are moodier than usual." She says looking at me in the mirror.

"Nothing," I say and she raises her eyebrows, "I have a head ache."

"Well go to the nurse." She says.

"I am not dying, I will be fine." She rolls her eyes.

"You are in a special mood today. Peeta was worried about you but I explained that you are always this hostile."

"What? I am not, why would you tell him that?" I say angrily. She just stares at me her eyes narrowed slightly and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Interesting?" She says in a little voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise I have not put a disclaimer in yet. I do not own any of the characters in this story, although the story is mine the characters belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

"What is, what's interesting?" I sigh.

"I am not one hundred percent sure yet but we will see." She says walking out and leaving me staring after her.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at her as I chase after her.

Finally the bell goes for the end of the day and I couldn't be more pleased, my head is killing me and Madge was driving me insane. She never answered me and it was infuriating the irony was that she was doing what I normally do but my god is it irritating, _I don't know how I put up with her sometimes_. I walk out of class rubbing my temples the headache making my eyes hurt. As I step out of the classroom and I am slammed into the lockers across the hall knocking a freshman down as I go. I straighten up scowling and I turn to the person who shoved me, it was Cato. I help the kid up quickly and mutter a sorry and he scurries off after glancing at Cato.

"Better watch where you are going Neverclean." He says loudly as he walks towards me people laugh around me and I just stare at him. He swaggers towards me and puts his hand on the lockers behind me and leans towards me. His breath is warm and unpleasant on my face making me turn away and close my eyes. "Accidents happen." He whispers in my ear and I feel my body tense but this time it was not fear but rage. I ball my fist and I put all my strength into a punch to the stomach he groans and I grab his shoulders and slam my knee into his groin. He lets out a squeak and collapses to the ground on to his knees and the crowd cheers. I blink down at him and I suddenly panic, _what the hell did I do that for_?

"You are so dead!" Cato says shakily standing up his eyes watering. I just stare at him and hold my ground knowing, well hoping, he will not do anything with all these people standing around. "So dead!" He says glaring at me and I swallow loudly. He walks away hobbling slightly and the crowd parts for him and he passes, some of them clapping, one boy even comes over to me and pats my shoulder.

"Good one Everdeen." He says smiling widely, I nod once and he walks off, that's when I notice Peeta and Madge who are both looking at me with a look of shock and adoration and I turn away from them quickly and I walk away, my blood is rushing through my veins making my head throb horribly. I hear Peeta call after me but I ignore him. I power walk home adrenaline coursing through my body and when I get home I am a shaking mess.

"Katniss," Prim says as I enter the house, "Katniss are you ok? Mum!" She yells and mum comes rushing into the room and towards me.

"Prim go and fetch your sister some water." Mum says sitting me down slowly. Prim rushes into the kitchen and I hear her crashing round looking for a glass. "Katniss what happened?"

"I...I hit my head, I feel a bit funny." I say.

"Where? Where are you hurt?" Mum asks and I turn my head show her the cut. "It is clean."

"Someone cleaned it up for me." I say accepting the water from Prim and sipping it.

"Lie down and rest you look very pale." Mum says and I lie back Prim puts a cushion under my head, I smile at her and she smiles back. "Could you fetch me some pain relief for me Prim?" Mum asks and Prim's eyes light up, she loves being able to help mum with her medical stuff. Mum pulls a blanket off the back of the sofa and lays it over me. Prim reappears holding two little tablets and hands me them. "Just rest until dinner then it is straight to bed." Mum says and I nod I take the tablets and wash them down with the rest of the water. I close my eyes and I must doze off as Prim is shaking me awake a short time later.

"Dinner is ready, are you hungry?" She asks and I sit up and nod. My head feels a little better now the pills have had time to kick in I still have a horrible sickly feeling in my stomach but I don't think that is anything to do with being ill but just feeling scared. I was quite scared about the repercussions of my actions and Cato's threats. Of course I really didn't think he would actually kill me but I am sure he was more than capable of making my life a misery. I eat my dinner in silence while mum and Prim chatter. I cannot help but think of the look of rage on Cato's face after I floored him, _what the hell was I thinking? I must be going mad. _I should have just stayed still and left him be, but no I had to strike out. I curse Gale for being right about learning those moves. However I smile at the memory of the day in the woods the year before.

**"Katniss that guy in the Hob was totally checking you out." Gale said as we walked through the meadow I laughed.**

**"Shut up Gale. He was just being friendly I have known him forever like longer than I have known you." I said and Gale rolled his eyes.**

**"Katniss he was practically drooling."**

**"Whatever." I said laughing.**

**"Seriously though Katniss you are, um growing up and you look pretty different." Gale said looking at my chest and I stopped and looked at him.**

**"Gale are you trying to talk about my boobs?" I said staring at him and crossing my arms he went red.**

**"Well not... I didn't mean I just don't want you to be harassed you should learn to fight."**

**"I don't see me having to fight guys off anytime soon." I said rolling my eyes.**

**"You don't see yourself the way I... I mean guys do." He said and his eyes widened. I looked down at the ground feeling slightly awkward.**

**"Well I am sure I can manage if it ever happens."**

**"Just let me teach you a few moves." He said putting his bag down I looked up at him through narrowed eyes.**

**"That isn't really necessary." **

**"Come on Katniss." He said walking over to me his eyes dark and the look he is giving me is unfamiliar and unnerving and I back away. "Imagine I am coming onto you, try and fight me off." **

**"Gale I really don't want..." I start but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. I try to pull away but he wraps his arms around me and he edged his face closer to mine and I instinctively raise my knee and I hit him square between the legs. He lets me go and backs off holding his groin. He looks up at me his eyes wide and he moans.**

**"I told you," I said flicking my braid back over my shoulder, "It really is not necessary." I said with a big smile on my face and he fell to his knees.**

**"Good job." He said in a strained voice and I laughed hard.**

I suddenly cannot wait to tell Gale about what happened he will be so proud. After dinner I excuse myself and have a quick shower I wash my hair gingerly as I rub my sore head. Where Cato pushed me into the lockers and I hit my head really hurts and the cut from the tree stings as I rub shampoo into it. I think of how kind Peeta was sticking up for me this morning and for cleaning me up. I didn't really thank him properly and I make a note to say thank you the next day.

I decide the next morning that I don't feel much like going to school, my head is still throbbing and I really could do without meeting Cato and receiving any more head injuries. So I tell mum and she insists I stay in my bed. I agree grudgingly, I could use this time for hunting but she is having none of it.

"If you can hunt you can go to school!" She says shutting my door and I sigh.

"Yeah but I have a bow and arrow to protect me in the woods!" I mumble lying back down.

The next couple of days are dull, I don't go back to school until Friday and threats or not I am glad to be going back. Also it is Friday, it's the weekend! At school I don't sit under my normal tree knowing I would be targeted so I just head into class instead. As the class fills people look at me and a few of them smile at me and I just return their smile with a frown.

"You are a celebrity now." Peeta says in my ear making me jump, _how does he always do that_? I look up at him and he is smiling widely, I am a little shocked to realise I have kind of missed his smile, _after all it is a lovely smile_.

"What?" I say looking around the room and pushing away the thoughts of his lovely smile and how nice his breath felt against my face.

"People have not stopped talking about what you did to Cato. You are the talk of the school; even my giving him two black eyes has been forgotten." He says smiling, "I am quite offended actually because they are some pretty impressive black eyes." I shake my head and laugh as he sits down scooting his chair closer to mine.

"That's just what I want, to be centre of attention. I shouldn't have done it!" I say and he laughs and nudges my arm with his elbow and smiles.

"I bet it felt good though right?" He whispers his face close to mine again, _oh my goodness,_ and I smile and feel myself heat up.

"Yeah it kind of did." I laugh and he joins in.

"That's a nice sound." He says quietly and immediately reddens.

"What is?" I ask and he looks at me like he meant to keep that comment to himself.

"Your... your, um laugh." He says looking embarrassed.

"Err, thanks, I guess." I say smiling at the table and he lets out a huff of air.

"You're welcome." I look at him from the corner of my eyes and he is smiling down at his hands. Mr A walks in and calls for attention, Peeta pulls out a pen and starts writing I smile, _I like these little note writing sessions_. He hands me the note and I read.

**_How's the head?_**

**It is feeling better thank you.**

**_ I am glad._**

I smile and start to write.

**I never said thank you the other day for making Cato back off and cleaning up my cut. So thank you.**

**_Any time, but let's try not make a habit of it._**

**I will try my best. **

Peeta chuckles and quickly scrunches up the note and the teacher stares at us.

"Something you'd like to share Mr. Mellark?" Mr A asks.

"Definitely not sir." He says jamming the note in his pocket and I chuckle.

"No note passing in my class!" Mr A says turning around and facing the board. Peeta turns to me and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and I snort with laughter and he smiles.

"No laughing either Miss Everdeen!" He says grumpily over his shoulder. I stuff my hand on my mouth to try and muffle the sound; Peeta looks away from me as he starts to laugh his eyes watering and his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Some of the class are staring at us and I try desperately to shut myself up. I take a deep shaky breath and try to stop myself Peeta does the same and I hold my breath. We look at each other, a bad move, and we both laugh loudly making people jump, including Mr A.

"Out, get out! Both of you get out until you settle down." I get up and shake as I hold back my laughing Peeta is just laughing loudly as we walk into the hallway. I lean against the lockers and desperately try to catch my breath.

"Stop it!" I gasp as Peeta looks at me and bursts into fresh hysterics. I double over my side hurting and my face aching.

"I. Can't. Breathe!" Peeta says gasping; I take a deep breath and stare down at the floor. I cannot remember laughing like this before in my life, it feels nice. I chance a look at Peeta and he is holding his side taking deep steadying breaths. "Don't look at me you will set me off again." He says turning around. I smile and move to the steps and sit down Peeta sits down next to me and chuckles now and then.

"Stop it." I say shoving him, "I'm in pain, my cheeks are killing me." I say rubbing my aching cheeks.

"Sorry," he says wiping his eyes, "What the hell started that?"

"I have no idea." I say and he smiles at me.

"I have never laughed so hard in my life." He says wiping his eyes.

"Me either." I say and he stands up.

"You done?" He asks and I nod. "We had best get back or we will get detention." He holds out his hand and I take it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say as he lets me go he just smiles and I walk ahead. We enter the classroom and the teacher frowns at us.

"Quite finished?" Mr A asks and I swear he is trying to laugh and we both nod our heads say sorry and sit down. We avoid each other's gaze and I try to focus on the rest of the lesson. Peeta chuckles a few times and I dig him in the ribs. I smile when he chuckles because I can tell he is trying desperately not to lose it again.

"Sorry." Peeta mutters each time he starts up.

The end of the day bell could not come quick enough. I let out a big sigh of relief and quickly pack my bag.

"That was probably the funniest day of school I have ever had." Peeta says as we walk out of school together after he catches up with me in the hall way looking like he ran to meet me, the thought of this makes me smile.

"Definitely." I say and he smiles.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asks.

"I will be hunting, same as always." I say as we walk out and into the sun.

"You?" I ask and I pull off my jumper. Peeta stares at me for a second then blinks.

"I am working." I look at him confused for a moment, "At the bakery." He explains.

"Oh of course." I say as we come to a halt where I normally meet Madge. Peeta runs his hand through his hair.

"Well I will see you later then." He says.

"Yep see you Monday."

"Right," he smiles, "Have a good weekend Katniss."

"You too." I say with a little smile, for some reason I can feel my heart race and I frown as he turns and heads towards the car park. He turns around and smiles when he sees me still looking at him and he waves and I wave back.

"Interesting." Madge says from behind me and I roll my eyes as I lower my hand and I see Peeta laugh. I turn and face her scowling.

"What is interesting Madge?" I snap.

"Ah there's the Katniss I know." She says sweetly as she gets into the car. She holds the door open for me and I shake my head. "See you later Katniss, say hi to Gale for me will you?" She says and I frown at her and she shuts the door smiling. I shake my head at her as she is driven off and I walk away from school frowning, I really must stop frowning. My frown does not last long however as I start to replay my day. It was a good day, very funny and no further threats to my health, yes it was a very good day indeed. And, its Friday I smile widely and I practically skip home.

"You look like you are in a good mood." Prim says as she hugs me.

"It's the weekend how could I not be?" I say squeezing her back.

"Gale called by he says he has the weekend off and he wants you to go and see him." Prim says as she lets me go.

"He has the whole weekend off?" I say smiling; _this day just keeps getting better_, Prim nods. "Right well I am off to Gales then." I say throwing my bag in the corner. I rush to my room and get quickly changed into my hunting gear. As I leave I pass mum and she rolls her eyes at me and I smile.

"Are you going to eat?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I will get something later." I say and rush out the door. I pull my key from my coat pocket and open the shed I snatch up my bow and arrows and I lock it back up. I walk double speed the short distance to Gales and I knock on his door. I hear yelling and Hazelle, Gales mum yelling at him to get the door. The door flies open and Gale stands there smiling down at me.

"Katnip!" He says looking at me surprised.

"Hey," I smile, "you have a free weekend?" I ask excitedly and he nods smiling at me just as excited. Gale is two years older than me but he could be such a big kid sometimes. He grabs his bag and bow and throws them over his shoulder.

"Don't wait up." He calls back into his house and I just catch a glimpse of Hazelle and Gale's sister Posy and wave at them before he closes the door. We walk quickly through the town and he smiles down at me. "How was school?"

"Ugh," I groan and he laughs, "It was interesting."

"Interesting?" He questions.

"Oh that reminds me Madge says hello." I say smiling and he chuckles.

"Does she now?" He says, "So why was your week so interesting?"

I explain to him about Cato and the threats he made, making him stop and stare at me his face angry.

"Where does this kid live?" He asks before I could go on with my story. I told him about me flooring him and he simmered down and high fived me. I mentioned Peeta and he stopped laughing straight away.

"Mellark?" Gale asks frowning deeply.

"Yes."

"What'd he want?"

"He was just talking to me. He cleaned my cut for me, the nurse wasn't in and he made Cato back off me, he is nice and very funny." I say avoiding Gales gaze.

"He hasn't spoken to you before." He states.

"I know but I guess he is now." I say.

"Why?" Gale says harshly and I glare up at him. "Just seems fishy if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask." I say and he holds his hands up and I walk a head of him for a bit. He catches up with me and he still has a strange look on his face and I can tell he is holding back on saying something. "Spit it out Gale!" I say with a sigh as we duck under the fence into the woods.

"Are you sure he is not up to something?"

"Who?" I frown.

"This Peter."

"Peeta." I correct him and he scowls at me.

"Whatever. He is Cato's friend right do you not feel a bit suspicious?" He asks.

"No I don't." I say surprising myself and Gale raises his eyebrows looking unconvinced. "I did have my doubts at first but not any more I guess."

"You guess?" He says and I sigh. "What changed your mind?"

"He and Cato fought they don't talk anymore and he stuck up for me."

"They fought!" Gale scoffs, "That Cato must have flattened him."

"No he didn't actually," I say frowning feeling quite defensive, "Peeta is much bigger and stronger he nearly broke Cato's nose." Gale looks reluctantly impressed.

"Well he must have some game." Gale says matter of factly.

"And why would that be?" I say glaring at him as he starts to really bug me.

"I don't know, like I said fishy." He says and I turn from him and load my bow really in the mood to shoot something.

"Whatever Gale, let's just hunt."

"Whatever you say Katnip." He says and I can hear the smile on his voice, _he is so frustrating sometimes_.

We hunt until the lights starts to fade and once we have skinned and gutted our kills, two squirrels and a rabbit, we head into town to sell them. We will hunt for ourselves on Sunday.

"Who shall we sell to?" Gale asks holding a bit of the fence up so I can walk under it.

"Sae will have the rabbit I think and we can see if we can sell the squirrels to Mr Mellark." I say and Gale raises his eye brows, "What, he may even take the berries."

"Whatever." Gale says and he walks off. _What has gotten up his nose? _

We get into town just as it is getting dark we stop off at Sae's and she is more than willing to take the rabbit off our hands and she always pays well for fresh meat. We walk up the hill towards the Mellark bakery and the bell rings as we walk in. Mr Mellark has always been keen to buy my fresh game and as we walk in he looks up his kind round face lighting up.

"What do we have here? How are you two?" He says smiling and for the first time I notice Peeta has the exact same smile.

"Hi Mr Mellark. We are fine thank you, how are you?" I say and I hear a crash in the back room and Mr Mellark rolls his eyes.

"I am fine thank you Katniss; you are here early this week." He says a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah Gale has the whole weekend off so we thought we would head out." I say handing Mr Mellark the two squirrels.

"They are chubby ones." He says smiling examining the animals.

"The will be getting ready for winter." I say and he nods.

"These will do us great."

"Katniss the berries." Gale says loudly and Mr Mellark looks behind me at him.

"Oh we have some berries as well I don't know if they would be any use to you?" I say pulling out a small bag full, Mr Mellark's eyes light up.

"Oh this is great; there really is only so much you can do with rhubarb." He says taking them willingly from me and grabbing a fist full of coins. I always feel he over pays us for what we bring but I never comment, every penny counts.

"Peeta come through here." Mr Mellark hollers and Peeta enters the shop quickly wiping his floury hands on his apron. I stare at him as he comes through flour all over him he has a light dusting over his right cheek and I smile. He has his eyes on me as soon as he enters and his face splits into a dazzling smile his eyes flicking to Gale making it falter slightly.

"Hi," he says brightly as he looks back at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Just bringing you guys some game and I gathered some berries." I say. Peeta's eyes shine with the word "berries" and he snatches up the berry bag and smiles at them.

"They will be perfect for your cakes Peeta." Mr Mellark says smiling at me Gale snorts and I see Peeta flush.

"Yeah they'll be great." Peeta says before glancing over my shoulder to, I assume, Gale.

"You make cakes?" I ask and he nods looking back at me blushing again.

"Best cake decorator in Panem, he does all the display cakes you know the expensive ones." Mr Mellark says proudly. "They always sell out in minutes."

"I always thought you bought them in from the Capitol. They are always really nice, Prim loves coming to look at them." I say and Peeta smiles.

"Well we had better get going Katniss _we _need to have dinner." Gale says really emphasising the "we". I see Peeta's eyes narrow.

"Yeah ok, um could I get a loaf of bread please?" I ask and Mr Mellark wraps a crusty loaf up for me and I hold out the money but he waves me down.

"It's on the house." He says, I open my mouth to argue blushing slightly but he raises his hand up.

"I wouldn't argue if I were you," Peeta says, "He is getting stubborn in his old age."

"Less of the old son!" Mr Mellark says tossing a towel at Peeta and I smile at them.

"Well thank you." I say turning to Gale who is waiting at the door looking grumpy.

"See you Katniss." Peeta says waving as I exit the shop I wave through the window and see Mr Mellark tackle Peeta playfully. I chuckle and Gale lets out an angry breath through his nose.

"What is up with you?" I ask looking up at him.

"Nothing." He says stomping along. He walks me home and says good night still looking very grumpy.

"Good night," I say as he leaves, "Try and leave your bad mood at home tomorrow." I add and he turns around and makes a rude gesture making me laugh.

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE GREAT NUMBERS OF YOU READING I AM LOVING SEEING THE NUMBERS FLY UP EVERY TIME I COME ON HERE. YOU MAY ALL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT I HAVE THE NEXT 7 CHAPTERS LOADED UP AND AM JUST GOING THROUGH THEM TO MAKE SURE I HAVE SORTED OUT MY WORK AS BEST I CAN.**

**I WOULD BE REALLY GRATEFUL IF I COULD GET SOME REVIEWS JUST SO I KNOW YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT AS THE NUMBERS SUGGEST. THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND HAPPY READING.**

**VICKIE. XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

I sleep really well that evening after a small supper of stew and some buttered bread. I didn't even have the energy to lock away my bow although I regretted it in the morning.

"Katniss," mum sighed sounding exasperated, "What have I told you about putting those away!" She says pointing at the bow and arrows but not looking at them.

"Sorry I was tired, I forgot." I lie.

"Prim could hurt herself."

"I wouldn't touch them." Prim says frowning.

"That's not the point!" Mum says angrily making Prim jump and me scowl at her.

"There is no need to yell." I say and mum shakes her head and walks off into her room without anther word.

"You know it is because they are dads that she is like that." Prim says and I smile sadly.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I know." Prim was of course right for someone so young she was very observant and aware of people's feelings and emotions. I pick up my bow and arrows and sling them over my shoulder. "I will see you later." I say and I kiss Prim's head and her scabby cat, Buttercup, who is sitting on her lap hisses at me. I hiss back and he looks up at Prim and mews pathetically.

"Oh Katniss don't wind him up." She strokes his ugly head and I swear he looks at me triumphantly. Stupid cat, I roll my eyes and walk out into the already hot day. We have been having very unseasonably hot weather for the last week but I don't think it will last, it will start raining soon. I walk to Gale's house and munch my toast I see him sitting on his front step looking sad.

"Hey what's up?"

"I have to go to work today." He says and I notice his helmet and that he is wearing his work clothes.

"Oh," I say sadly and he looks up at me.

"And tomorrow." He adds and I feel my face dropping.

"Why?" I ask angrily he shrugs and stands up. I hear a group if people walking towards us. I turn and recognise Gale's team.

"Hi Katniss." Thom says looking equally as irritated at having to work on the days they were promised off.

"Hi Thom." I say sadly and Gale puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him.

"Rain cheque?" He says and I huff but nod and he squeezes my shoulder. I watch as they troop off towards the mines. I hate that Gale's talents are wasted in those damn mines nut they are the only way around here to make any money. I throw the rest of my toast away in a huff and make my way towards the woods. Before I do I decide to head into town to Sae's to get some proper food to set me up for day. I trudge down the hill and the smell of fresh bread hits me. I decide to buy myself a bun and I walk in.

"Katniss." Peeta says as he comes out of the back, he is smiling, he is always smiling.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"Oh can't complain, what can I get you?" He asks smiling.

"Can I have a few cheese buns please?" I ask and he nods. He wraps a few up for me and passes me them. I notice his hands are red, "What's up with your hands?" I say and he frowns and looks down at them.

"Oh," he laughs, "It is from the berries, hang on there and I will show you." He rushes into the back and he comes back in with two trays full of beautifully decorated cakes. The berries I picked sitting on top.

"They look great." I say my mouth watering slightly. He puts the trays down in the window and he picks up two and offers me one and I shake my head.

"Come on Katniss, I need a guinea pig." He says smiling as he comes around the front and pushes it into my hand.

"Are you sure?" I as my mouth now watering fully it really does smell delicious. He nods and I smile. "Well it smells _really_ good!"

"Yep, but does it taste good that is the question?" He says eagerly as I peel back the paper and take a big bite and I chew and moan a little. I smile at him.

"That is amazing." I say after I swallow and his smile shines at the compliment.

"Glad you like it I spent all morning on them." He says.

"Well they are the best thing I have ever tasted." I say shoving the rest in my mouth. He grins at me and he lifts his hand and wipes his finger across my cheek, I feel my face flush.

"You had a bit of frosting." He says also blushing his eyes have darkened and my stomach does a little flip.

"Fank ooh." I say with my mouth full, he smiles and rolls his eyes and goes back to the window and puts his cake back. I swallow the last of the cake.

"Are you not having one?" I ask guiltily he shakes his head.

"I have had four already." He says rubbing his stomach.

"Perks of the job?" I ask and he nods.

"All the bread you can eat." He says, "Sounds better than it is." I smile but then think how I'd take the bread everyday rather than go for days without eating. He must notice my face change.

"I mean four day old bread is pretty hard to swallow." He says, "We don't eat the fresh stuff normally I only ate four cakes because I burnt them." He says explaining himself. It all makes sense now why Mr Mellark is always desperate for my game, they may be the bakers and own a shop but even they struggle. I also realise why he would have eaten the cakes if he got slapped around the head for burning bread what would have happened to him if his mother spotted the burnt cakes.

"Right." I say now feeling guilty for assuming and ripping on the family all these years. "Well I had best go; I am on my own today." I say Peeta's eyes widen.

"Gale not going with you today?" He asks failing to hide his smile.

"No he had to work." I say and I smile at his pleased looking face.

"Right," he says pausing, "I could come, I mean you could teach me and I could help or whatever I am a fast learner." He looks at me hopefully. I stare at him and I don't know what possesses me to do it but I nod my head. He smiles and unties his apron and pulls it over his head his t-shirt rides up and I stare for a second at his muscular stomach. "Give me two minutes." He says smiling at me and I blush and nod he rushes around the counter and I hear him running up some stairs and I hear him talking to someone. Mr Mellark comes in a few moments later and smiles at me.

"So you are stealing my best worker for the day then?" He asks with a smile.

"I um... he wanted to..."

"I am kidding Katniss," he chuckles and I smile at him, "Just be careful, he can be a klutz."

"Shut up dad." Peeta says re-entering the room and pulling on a brown leather jacket, Mr Mellark laughs. Peeta puts his back pack on and he hops over the counter and lands on the other side with a big smile.

"Show off." I mutter and he laughs and opens the door for me.

"Have fun kids." Mr Mellark says as we walk out of the shop we wave at him and walk down the street Peeta practically bouncing along. We stop off at Sae's and order some soup.

"I'll want that flask back kid." Sae says as she hands me a thermos full. I stuff it into Peeta's bag and thank Sae.

"So how far are we going?" Peeta asks as we duck under the fence, his bag snags and I grab his arm and pull.

"We are going as far as possible," I say pulling him free. "I want to get some fishing done and do some hunting if I can."

"Cool." Peeta says walking on and tripping on a clump of grass, he turns to me and smiles looking a little embarrassed and I roll my eyes at him. As we get further into the woods I pull out my bow and arrow and Peeta stares at me with an excited look. I aim at a tree and I release my arrow hitting a squirrel. I head to fetch it and I put it in my game bag.

"Good shot." Peeta says and I lift my finger to my lips and he hushes mouthing "Sorry." We walk deeper and we check the snares Gale and I set up. We were lucky we caught a beaver and two rabbits.

"This is awesome." I say excitedly and I watch Peeta reset the beaver snare. I taught him with one of the rabbit ones and he is a very quick learner. He does it quicker than I would be able to but I keep that to myself. He looks up at me and I nod my approval at his snare.

"Can we talk now?" He says in a hushed voice.

"Yes." I chuckle we head down to the river front.

"Could you dig for worms?" I ask him handing him a knife.

"Sure." He says taking it and getting down on his knees.

"I'll be right back. I need to get the fishing poles."

"Ok." he says stabbing into the ground. I smile at him and go and retrieve the two fishing poles Gale and I have which we keep in a hollowed tree, I grab them and head back to Peeta. I watch him digging he has make quite a large hole already and he is smiling as he starts tugging on a worm. His smile vanishes when this worm clearly refuses to leave the ground so he chops it in half I chuckle and he turns to me.

"What?" He asks with a big grin his eyes shining making my heart skip a beat.

"The worm's giving you a bit of hassle there?" I say my voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah he was being difficult so I chopped his head off." He says holding up the halved worm. "He's having a really bad day." He adds looking at the still wriggling worm. I laugh and hold out my hand, he drops the worm in my hand and I look down at it.

"Sorry your day is about to get worse." I say and stick my hook through it.

"Poor bugger." Peeta says as I throw the line out into the lake. Peeta shuffles over and starts to dig in another area. I start to clean and skin the animals that we have caught and Peeta glances at me occasionally.

"You must have a pretty strong stomach." He says cringing slightly as I pull out a rabbits innards.

"I'm used to it. You want a shot." I offer holding out the bloody animal.

"Let's take it one step at a time. Beheading a worm is enough for now." He says and I laugh.

"Once I am done we should eat and see what else we can find." I say.

"Sure," Peeta says as he digs around a mouldy log, "Oh hey look I found a grub or something." He says holding it up and smiling, "Ah it bit me!" He says angrily and he throws it to the floor. I laugh and pick up the other fishing pole. I bend to pick up the grub but Peeta's hand stops me. I look at him and realise we are inches apart; _wow is eyes are an amazing blue._ "Let me." He says letting my hand go and taking the fishing pole from me and snapping me back to my senses. He spikes the grub angrily with the hook and tosses the line out. "I hope he gets eaten first." He grumbles making me laugh and is if by magic the pole twitches in his hand and he looks at me with startles eyes.

"Oh my god you have got a bite, bring it in!" I say rushing to his side and sitting next to him. He nods and pulls the pole back and tugs on the line. It is a few minutes before anything happens. He reel's in the line with his hands his fingers reddening as the line tightens around him but he does not complain. The fish splashes out of the water.

"Oh my god," he says standing up, "did you see that?" He says excitedly turning to me. I get up and look out and I see the fish's shadow.

"Peeta it is huge! I can't believe it, don't let it go." He nods and winds the line around his hand and I can see it is seriously cutting in now his fingers are as purple as a plum. He gives one last tug of the pole and the fish finally surfaces and he yells. He swings the pole around and the fish lands on the ground. It is a huge trout. The fish is flapping furiously and Peeta is quickly unwinding his finger from the line. He wiggles them trying to get the blood flowing. I hand him the knife and he takes it kneeling down next to the flapping fish and holding it still. He kills it quickly and without hesitation, he picks it up and beams at me.

"Good for a first time eh?" He says proudly and I nod my head.

"We have never caught anything that big in here before. I can't quite believe it."

"Believe it baby." He says and he blushes, "Sorry, it's the excitement." He mutters.

"It's fine, well done though. We should cook it now, make it for lunch." I say pretending that what he said didn't take my breath away.

"Really?" He asks with a frown and suddenly I feel guilty for suggesting it.

"In fact you should keep it you caught it fare and square."

"No I don't mind..."

"You keep it, we have soup anyway." I say sitting down trying to avoid his gaze.

"No I said you can keep anything I catch, remember? As payment for teaching me." He says putting the fish in my bag. "It's our little secret remember?" He says smiling I stare up at him.

"Peeta are you sure, you will get a lot of money for a fish that size."

"Really?" He asks looking back at the bag.

"Yes really."

"Ok how about we split the money on the fish?" He says.

"Peeta." I moan and he smiles.

"Look Katniss I used tour equipment so it is only fair, we are splitting it." He says finally and I sigh.

"I thought you said it was your dad who was stubborn." I say and he laughs.

"It's a family curse." He says. I get up and wash my hands and move the first pole to where Peeta put his. Peeta is pulling out our lunch and I sit next to him and he hands me a cup of soup and I drink it dipping my cheese bun into it. We eat in silence and when we are done Peeta stretches out on the ground using his jacket as a pillow.

"It is no wonder you spend so much time out here, it's so..." he yawns, "peaceful." I nod and he lifts his arms up and rests his head on them and his stomach is revealed again and I stare at it for a moment watching it move as he breathes and his plentiful muscles moving under his pale skin. I tear my eyes away and get back to gutting the other animals. Peeta falls asleep quickly his mouth slightly open and his breathing slow and even. I look back at him while he sleeps. His face looks younger when he sleeps his lips fuller and his eye lashes, _how did I not notice them before they are so long? _I suppose they are easily over shadowed when they are so close to his amazing eyes. My eyes slide down his body and I look at his arms, he has nice arms as arms go, they look strong, _strong enough to lift me up; no stop it_. His chest is broad and I can see through his t-shirt that it is as muscular as his stomach. He may be muscled but he is not horribly so, his muscles are subtle and beautiful. His legs are strong and lean I noticed that the other day when he was running, one of the reasons I got distracted and shot an arrow at the floor embarrassing myself. I feel bad for staring but I cannot help myself he is nice to look at. I shake my head knowing this can mean nothing but trouble and I check he is not awake. I shouldn't have gawked at him like that when he was, _oh no_, AWAKE!

"Hey." He says sitting up his eyes shining with humour and I turn away completely and utterly mortified. I want to throw myself on my knife.

"Oh my god!" I say stumbling as I get up Peeta just stares at me, "I...I am...UGH!"

"What?" He asks and I can just tell he is smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask angrily turning back to face him.

"A while." He says and I groan loudly.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Stare?" He offers me with a little smile.

"Don't you dare smile, I am so embarrassed." I say pacing up and down really wanting to just run away and leave him there.

"It is ok." He says crossing his legs and really trying not to laugh.

"It's not; I'm not like that I am not some sort of... well I don't normally." I mumble.

"I am flattered." He says and I stare at him. "It is nice to be looked at." He says and I start to feel sick.

"Ugh god, can we just pretend this didn't happen?" I beg.

"I can't do that I am afraid, but I promise to keep it to myself." He says still smiling.

"It is you I want to keep it from!" I moan and he laughs.

"Katniss please don't feel embarrassed, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No!" He says rolling his eyes. "Having a girl like you check me out is good for the confidence." He says and I frown, _"a girl like me"_, I scoff and look away.

"Yeah whatever." I say indicating to my bloody hands and knife he laughs hard.

"Some guys like the serial killer look." He says and I roll my eyes, "That's better you're pretty when you smile." He says and I blush he clears his throat and stands up. "So if you are quite finished ripping the guts out of poor woodland critters, can you show me how to shoot that contraption?"He says pointing to the bow I stare at him still completely mortified.

"Sure." I say and I head over to the lake to clean myself up. I crouch at the lake and slowly wash my hands trying to get over the embarrassment. _I cant believe he caught me staring at him, I can't believe he doeesn't mind. What did he mean when he said a "girl like you"?_ My mind races and I stand up drying my hands and knife on my trousers. I pick up the bow and suddenly feel reluctant to let him use it. I run my fingers along my father's bow and look at Peeta. I am not sure why but when I look at his face I trust him completely and I hold out my hand and he takes it gently from me noticing my hesitation. He looks at it and runs his fingers down the carvings.

"This is a nice bow." He says still examining the carvings.

"It was my fathers he made it and did the carvings himself." I say and he looks at me wide eyed and he hands me it back.

"I don't want to break it I would never forgive myself." He says and I shake my head.

"It is ok it is a lot stronger than it looks and I trust you." I say handing him it back.

"You do?" He asks quietly.

"Yes," I say and he smiles widely, "Ok I am going to make a few targets." I hurry around and make a few targets with the animal pelts and my knives. I walk back to Peeta and he is holding the bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. I quickly run him through the basics and he nods along remaining quite as I explain what to do.

"Ok now load your bow." He fidgets with it and eventually manages to load the bow. "That's it now lift the bow, arms strong and elbow high and draw it back, great now look at your target and line the arrow head up with it, ok?"

"Yeah." He says his voice harsh with concentration.

"Ok, when you are ready let go." I say standing back he takes a deep breath and lets the arrow go and it zooms between the trees.

"Damn!"

"No that was a good shot we just didn't account for the wind, load up again." I say handing him another arrow his jaw is clenched. "Relax and just breathe, it is your first time." He shakes himself and jumps on the spot.

"Ok I've got it." He says and he loads the bow quickly this time and lifts the bow his arms stretched and his elbow high. I take a few moments to admire him and I glance over his arms,_ they are lovely arms_. His back is strong and my fingers itch to move across it I bite my lip at the thought and i take a deep steadying breath.

"Perfect." I say my voice a little deeper than usual and he turns his head and smiles before turning back and taking a deep breath, he lets out a long breath and he lets go and it flies and hits the tree, slightly off centre.

"Ha-ha I done it!" He cheers and he turns to me and grabs me spinning me in a hug. I squeal as he spins me and he lets me down and my head is spinning, _so he can pick me up, interesting._

"Well done, that was great." I say smiling and stepping back moving my hair out of my face he holds his hand up for a high five and I high five him and i notice y hand is shaking slightly.

"Ugh sorry that was really bad, no one high fives anymore!" He says smiling and I laugh. He goes and collects the arrows vanishing into the woods to try and find the one that missed. I smile as I wait for him my body tingling all over; I miss his arms around me. I startle myself with my thought and I shake my head and think about how Gale and I always high five, _he doesn't pick you up and spin you around though._ Peeta comes back through the trees still grinning.

"We should probably head back it is getting late." I say quickly as my heart convulses at the sight of him coming towards me his face alight with happiness. He looks disappointed at my announcement but he agrees.

"Here let me carry that," he says as I reach for the game bag, "It is pretty heavy." He says I smile and I go and hide the fishing poles again. "I feel bad for the worm," he says loudly so I can hear him, "Being chopped into two and not even being eaten. Not like that grub." He says and holds up his hand and I could see a little puncture wound. "I can't believe it bit me!"

"They are pretty tough little guys." I say smiling at him as I take his hand to examine it. I look up at him and he is staring down at me and I let go of his hand quickly as my fluttering heart cannot take any more of his dark stares and his dazzling smile. "Come on lets go." I say turning around.

We walk through the woods and by the time we reach the fence it is completely dark, we were both walking very slowly. Peeta ducked under the fence and smiled when he didn't get caught.

"Who are we going to sell this all to?" Peeta asks as we get into town.

"Sae will take most of it I think. But the rabbit your dad can have." I say and he smiles.

"Great, I like rabbit." He says. "I will make you some tea when we get back and I will walk you home." He says and I smile.

Sae willingly takes the squirrel, beaver and the fish from us paying a lot for them.

"This fish is a beauty." She says slapping its side. Peeta looks at me and frowns and I smile.

"Peeta caught it." I say and Sae smiles at him.

"Well done boy." She says patting his cheek with her fishy hand. He smiles politely.

"Thanks." He says and we give her the flask back and leave. He wipes his face when we get out of the cafe and I laugh as we head towards the bakery. Peeta stops suddenly outside. "Um... I will bring those rabbits in if you like it is late you should get home. I will pay you for them now." He says pulling out some money and tipping it into my hand I stare at him frowning.

"Peeta Mellark get in here now!" Someone screams and Peeta's eyes close and he lets out a big breath through his nose. I look behind him into the doorway of the bakery and I stare into the furious eyes of his mother.

"I will see you later." He says quietly and he leans down and kisses my cheek, "I had a great time." He turns and enters the shop squeezing past his mother and she slams the door in my face. I stare at the door fro a moment and turn away and I hear his mother scream at him I walk off not wanting to embarrass him. I walk along and then something hits me. _Peeta_ _just_ _kissed_ _me_. I put my hand to my cheek and grin. _I can't believe he just did that, I hope he is not in too much trouble_.

As I get into my house I spot mum and she raises her eyebrows at me and I realise that I still have my bow over my shoulder.

"Oh right." I say and quickly rush to store them away. As I re-enter she is smiling.

"Did you and Gale have a good day?" She asks ladling soup out for me.

"Gale had to work." I say and mum glares at me angrily.

"Katniss what have I told you about..."

"I wasn't alone!" I say loudly over her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, who did you drag along?"

"I didn't _drag_ anyone along, Peeta came willingly." I say as mum hands me the bowl and sits down. I butter some bread.

"So are you and Peeta friends now?" She asks and I nod as I chew.

"Yes I guess so, I don't know why everyone is so shocked about that." I say grumpily and mum laughs.

"I am not shocked I remember him to be a nice boy I think it is nice you have a new friend. They are a nice family."

"Except his mum." I say my spoon hovering below my mouth.

"Yes well she is..."

"A bitch?" I say and mum giggles.

"Katniss!" She says and I smile.

"Well she is she hit Peeta I saw her once." Mum looks sad.

"I know it is so sad. I could never do that to you girls." Mum says.

"I know mum," I say and she smiles, "Why does Mr Mellark not do anything?" I ask.

"Well Katniss I think she is clever and doesn't let anyone see she obviously didn't know you were there when you saw what you saw."

"Yeah probably, but what about that time Mr Mellark brought Peeta here?" I ask remembering the unconscious and bloody Peeta.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." She says looking distraught.

"Kind of hard to forget." I say and she nods her mouth turned down slightly. "Did Mr Mellark not know what she was doing then?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Alex was not there when it happened he just found her sitting in the kitchen covered in blood and then saw him laying there. He was i a horrible state." mum says her eyes taking on a glassy quality like she is remembering something, she shudders a little blinks and looks at me with a sad expression.

"Well someone should do something about it." I say and I get a horrible feeling in my stomach that she might have hit him tonight and it makes me feel angry. I never liked Peeta's mother but now thinking about all of this I can honestly say I hate her.

"They should but there is not much anyone can really do. it is up to the family to deal with." Mum says and I nod and focus on my stew.

"Where is Prim?" I ask desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh she is at her friend's staying the night, little Rue."

"Oh ok, I like Rue she is very sweet." I say smiling.

"She and her whole Family are nice, they have a handsome son." Mum says smiling at me.

"Mum please!" I say and she laughs.

"I am just saying."

"Well don't."

"Ok." She says.

"I am going to bed, good night mum."

"Good night Katniss, go for a shower first you smell."

I do as I am told and when finished I get into my room and change for bed. I lay down and it takes me a long time to get to sleep thanks to the thought of Peeta being hit by his mother. I don't fall asleep for hours the image of a bloody Peeta haunting my head. When I do sleep I thrash around and I keep waking up. I get up early after the fourth or fifth time of waking up I decide to busy myself with cleaning and I start with my room and make my way out. I stop for breakfast then head outside to start in the garden. It is early afternoon and I am just finishing mucking out Prim's goat lady, who is making my task very difficult as she is eating the broom bristles.

"Get off you stupid animal!" I say through me teeth wrestling the broom from the goats mouth for the tenth time.

"Oh Katniss you didn't need to do her I was going to do it later." Prim says walking through the garden Rue on her heels. I tug the broom from Lady's mouth and climb out as she triumphantly chews on a clump of bristles.

"It is ok I don't mind," I lie, "hello Rue." I add waving to the little girl.

"Hi Katniss." Rue says rocking on her feet.

"How was your sleep over?"

"Good we played games and Rue's mum gave us ice cream."

"Sounds fun." I say smiling.

"Oh mum says lunch is ready." Prim says.

"Great I am starving." I say and we walk away together back into the house. I wash and sit down to soup and toasted bread and we are using the rest of the cheese Prim made from Lady's milk, it all looks delicious. I eat quickly and noisily making mum roll her eyes and Prim and Rue giggle.

I head for another shower and decide I should attempt to do some homework. I put on my lounging shorts and my big warm jumper and leave my hair down to dry naturally. I pull out my books and start. It must be hours that pass when the door goes and I tear my eyes from my math book I rub them as they sting. I hear people talking and look back down at my book and there is a knock on my door and Prim comes in.

"There is someone at the door for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"For me? Who is it, Gale?" I ask and frown when she doesn't answer me. I stand up rolling my eyes at her and I stretch my tight muscles and walk to the front door and see Peeta stood there looking awkward.

"Peeta?" I say in surprise and he turns to me and smiles.

"Hey." He says and I realise I am wearing old shorts and a holey jumper, I cross my arms and I hear Prim and Rue giggle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um...I need to apologise. Can we talk in private please?" He asks looking back into the house and I turn and see mum, Prim and Rue shamelessly staring at us.

"Yeah come out into the garden." I say turning to close the door but not before shaking my head at the three of them they smile and Prim makes kissy faces and I blush and slam the door. I follow Peeta who is walking towards the garden; I sit on the bench next to him and he looks down at his feet. "What do you want to apologise about?" I ask frowning at him.

"About outside the shop." He says and I instantly think of him kissing me, _oh no he regretted it_. "I should never have left you to walk home yourself I feel really bad. I couldn't stop thinking about how I offered you a drink and then just left you to walk home." He says and I smile, _he didn't regret it_.

"It is ok." I say a huge smile spreading on my face.

"It's not it was dark. I should have walked you or given you a lift or something. I just... well my mum..." He says rubbing his neck. I put my hand on the one on his lap and he looks up at me for the first time.

"Don't worry about it you don't have to explain." I say and he smiles at me. "I was honestly fine; no one was going to attack me especially when I had my bow and arrows on me." He chuckles and nods.

"That is probably true, thanks." He says and he takes hold of my hand and looks back up at me, "I really did have a great time yesterday."

"Me too." I say and his thumb grazes over my knuckles, I look down at our hands and look up at him.

"Is this ok?" He asks squeezing my hand lightly, I nod. It feels nice not uncomfortable not weird or strange. He smiles widely and I smile back. "I need to get back to work, I'm on my break." He says. I nod and he stands up pulling me up with him, "Can I pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"You don't have to." I say.

"I want to."

"Ok." I say and he grins again and I laugh.

"I will see you tomorrow then, oh and your hair looks nice down." He says.

"Thanks and yeah see you tomorrow." I say and he kisses the back of my hand and heads towards his car. He jumps in it and drives off sticking his arm out and waving and I smile as he honks the horn twice. I laugh and turn back towards the house; my stomach drops when I spot Gale stood in between the bushes to my left, his face looks sad.

"Gale." I say trying to sound happy he frowns and turns walking away, I run after him. "Gale wait up!" I yell he stops and turns around the look on his face stops me in my tracks. He looks really mad, _why the hell is he mad at me?_

"What do you want Katniss?" He says harshly his tone matching his face.

"Don't talk to me like that you were the one heading over to my house and why are you looking at me like that?" I say in a low voice.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to rip my head off!" I say louder.

"What were you doing with the rich boy?" He asks his tone still harsh.

"He's not..." _no don't bring that up he won't listen_, "He was just talking to me."

"And holding your hand?" He says his eyes falling to them as they fidget with the hem of my jumper nervously.

"Well yeah but..."

"And kissing it?" He adds looking back up at me.

"Yeah but..."

"You took him into the woods?" Gale asks looking hurt I stare at him feeling bad, the woods were our thing.

"Yes I did, how'd you know?"

"Sae, so you weren't going to tell me?"

"Yes I was, I needed someone to go in with and he offered he was pretty good." I say and Gale's eyebrows rise.

"Oh really, good was he?" He says in a tone that makes me blush.

"Gale stop it. Why are you acting like this?" I say ignoring his stupid comment my face burning.

"You can be rally thick sometimes." He says and he steps towards me and grabs my face and crashes his lips to mine. I am so startled I don't move. His lips are firm on mine and they move roughly as his hands holding me tightly in place. He eventually lets go and drops his hands I stare at him not blinking.

"Gale..."

"Don't..." he raises his hands and backs off. "Don't you dare say I am like family."

"Ok I won't." I say in a little voice and he groans and kicks a stone.

"I can't believe... I am so stupid!" He says loudly grabbing his hair, I stare at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Gale," I say, "I never meant to make you feel like there was something going on."

"You didn't I just..." He scoffs and runs his hands through his hair laughing sounding a little manic.

"Gale I love you, you are my best friend but ... I'm sorry that is all."

"Is it the money?" He asks and I slap him hard. "I'm sorry I never meant..."

"Yes you did," I yell angrily and he looks at me embarrassed as he rubs his cheek, "I am not like that how dare you!"

"I know Katniss I am sorry!"

"I think you should just go." I say and he looks at me sadly and sighs.

"I am sorry Katnip," he says and he turns and walks away, he looks back, "See you Sunday?"

"I don't know." I say crossing my arms he nods and walks off. I head back home and ignore the stares as I pass and head to my room and throw myself on my bed and cry as I think of Gale's stupid words. _"Is it the money?" _I repeat in my head. Stupid, clueless Gale he didn't know what he was talking about, how dare he say that to me? He was supposed to be my friend. How could he kiss me like that? Ugh it felt weird like kissing a relative. It is not like he is ugly or horrible, with the exception of today, but he is right he is like a brother to me I just don't find him attractive I prefer... _Peeta_. I gasp a little at the thought but a big smile creeps across my face. _I like Peeta, who'd have thought it? _I didn't really know him a week ago, I still don't know him that much but I trust him. I trust him enough to use my father's bow and to let him hold my hand and kiss me. I roll over and groan.

"What the hell am I doing?" I say quietly to the ceiling.

I dress double quick in the morning, I didn't set my alarm and now I am running late. I run out and snatch up two slices of toast and run to the door. I open it and hit into something hard. I am bounced back and I land on my butt in a heap.

"Oh my god Katniss are you alright?" I look up and Peeta is leaning over me.

"I am fine, what are you doing here?" I say as he helps me up.

"I am picking you up remember?" He says I nod my head remembering.

"Of course!" I say wiping myself down as he chuckles.

"Did you think you were late?" He asks grinning.

"What gave you that impression?" I say straightening my clothes.

"Well your hair is still down and um you are wearing two different shoes." He says smiling down at my feet.

"Thank god you noticed that," I say rushing back into my room and pulling on a matching pair of shoes and a hair band. I walk back out braiding my hair and he smiles.

"Come on lets go." He says picking up my bag.

"You don't have too..."

"Just eat your toast." He says as we walk towards his car. He opens the door for me and I smile at him and sit down. He has a nice car it isn't new or anything but it is nice. He sits down next to me. "Seat belt please." I stuff my toast in my mouth and fasten the belt. He starts the car and the radio turns on, I eat my toast and listen to the radio, thankful that I don't have to run to school in this heat. "Don't you have anything on your toast?" Peeta asks frowning as he watches the road.

"No I don't normally have time, plus if the bread is good enough you don't need anything." Peeta smiles at the compliment and takes my hand.

"Still ok?" He asks and I look at our hands smiling.

"Still ok." I say and he looks at me and smiles. "Eyes on the road."

"Yes mam." He says still smiling; _his face must hurt so much from smiling as much as he does_. We arrive at school and when he parks he jumps out and rushes around to open my door for me.

"Thanks," I say as I climb out, I spot Madge looking around for me and she looks over at us and her eyes widen as she spots us together. I wave and she just blinks.

"Is Madge ok?" Peeta asks with a chuckle.

"I don't know she is probably just shocked I let you drive me to school, she has been offering for years." I say smiling.

"I'm honoured." Peeta says as we walk into the school building. We take our seats in the back of our history class and pull our books out. "Can I ask you something?" Peeta asks turning in his chair to face me.

"Sure." I say.

"Gale and you are you or have you ever... dated?" He asks looking down at his hands.

"No," I say quickly, I blush, and he looks up at me his face blank, "He thought something was going on but he is like a brother to me."

"What do you mean he thought something was going on?" Peeta asks frowning slightly. I open my mouth and close it unsure I want to share this with another living soul.

"He kissed me." I say in a small voice and look away and blush redder.

"Oh, when?" He asks looking down at the table.

"Last night." I say peeking at him and he looks confused.

"Before I came over?"

"No. He came over just as you were leaving and he stormed off. I chased him and he kissed me." I say Peeta is quiet and I sneak another look at him his face is blank and he turns to look at me.

"So you don't like him like that then?" He asks his face still unreadable and I shake my head.

"He is my best friend but that is all." I say and Peeta nods.

"Ok." He says and his eyes burn into mine and I have to look away his look is so intense. The bell rings and I sigh a little sigh of relief.

The morning classes rush by and I head into the canteen for lunch, I am hungry and I sit in my normal spot. I see Cato staring at me his eyes a horrible green and yellow colour as they have started to fade. I look down at the table, not wanting to enrage him again, I pick at my sandwich suddenly feeling queasy.

"So Katniss took you hunting then?" Madge says sitting down opposite me I frown at her and then I see Peeta and he sits down next to me.

"Hey," he says to me and looks back at Madge, "yeah we went hunting I caught a fish and Katniss taught me how to shoot."

"Interesting." She says looking at me I frown at her. I can still feel Cato's eyes on me it is like they are burning into me and from the corner of my eyes I can see that I am right.

"It was; it was very interesting." Peeta says smiling.

"So what else did you get up to?" Madge asks.

"I worked." Peeta says taking a big bite of his sandwich. Madge looks at me wanting an answer.

"I didn't do anything much else," I say picking at my sandwich, "Unless you want to hear about me mucking out the goat?" Madge's nose curls and she shakes her head.

"I'll pass." She says she spots one of her other friends and jumps up, "I will be right back."

"Are you not going to eat that?" Peeta asks smiling.

"I'm not really hungry." I say and he frowns.

"Why not, do you feel sick?" he asks.

"Just lost my appetite," I say glancing at Cato, I hear Peeta getting up and I turn to him his eyes are dark and angry and he is looking at Cato. "What are you doing?" I say in a hushed voice grabbing his arm.

"He hasn't stopped glaring at you since I sat down." He says looking down at me I glance at Cato and he had now looked away.

"Just leave it." I beg he huffs and sits down. Madge scurries back and I take my hand off Peeta and she looks at us both.

"What's going on?" She asks looking at us through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." We both say and she glares at us as she sits back down. Peeta hands me a cheese bun.

"Eat." He says in a deep commanding voice than makes my stomach does a little flip and my face redden slightly. I pick it up, my sandwich forgotten, and I take a bite.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles at me.

"I know you like them." He says and I smile.

"Interesting."

"Oh shut up Madge." I say and take another bite and Peeta laughs.

The end of the day ends with science and I am glad to be leaving as I walk Madge to her car. I wave her off and start walking when a car pulls up beside me and the window rolls down and Peeta sticks his head out.

"Want a lift?" He asks and I smile and get in the car.

"Thanks." I say as I fasten my seat belt he smiles.

"You should have waited." He says.

"I didn't know the offer was to drive me home as well." I say honestly.

"I will everyday if you will let me." He says and I smile at him. We sit in silence for a little while and I switch on the radio I notice Peeta chewing in his lip. "I was thinking that we could start out project this weekend or at least do a bit of a brain storm on what we are going to do with it?"

"Ok." I say and he smiles. "I have been thinking of some things already.

"Really, well we can discuss it this weekend, how does Friday night sound?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me." I say as we pull up alongside my house.

"Great," he says stopping the engine and jumping out to get my door for me. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He says as I climb out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." I say putting my bag over my shoulder and walking up my path.

"Katniss," he calls and I turn around, "remember to put on a matching pair of shoes tomorrow." He says smiling widely I grin and give him a thumbs up.

"Noted, thanks for the lift." I say and he waves as he gets in the car. He drives off with a honk of the horn and I chuckle.

The rest of the week flies by and as school goes it was a good week. Peeta and I hang out a lot more however Madge keeps irritating us both always saying "Interesting" it is fast becoming my least favourite word. By last class on Friday I swear if I hear her saying it again I will not be responsible for what I do. She said it again at lunch and I felt like I could have punched her. Peeta and I were chatting about what our plans were for the evening.

**"So we finish today and we can head to my house and sort out what we are doing with the project." Peeta had said spooning a chocolate pudding into his mouth.**

**"Do we have to go to your house? I mean it is busier." I said groaning and he laughed.**

**"No one will be in until later." He said digging into the empty pudding cup.**

**"Interesting." Madge said and we both turned to face her frowning, "What?" she smiled innocently. I smiled when I noticed that she was not just irritating me and the thought of Peeta being irritated stopped me from punching her.**

**"Anyway," he continued, "my brothers are at college and mum and dad will be at the bakery."**

**"Ok." I said nodding.**

**"Inter..."**

**"Shut up Madge!" Peeta said and he stood up. "I'll see you later." He walked off and I scowled at Madge who looked like she had been slapped in the face.**

**"What is wrong with you?" I said in an exasperated voice she frowned at me.**

**"Nothing is wrong with me, but I think you might be blind." She said sounding just as exasperated as I did.**

**"What are you talking about?" I moaned her, riddles and stupid comments were making no sense and were really making me annoyed.**

**"OH Katniss you are so... innocent." I frowned at her wondering why I was friends with her for the eighth time in the one day.**

**"Ugh you are annoying me now, I will see you later." I said huffily getting up as she just chuckled and waved.**

Ah the last bell, such a welcome sound when the weekend follows. I wait for Peeta outside my classroom as promised and Cato passed me and glares at me and I remember that it has been a week since I fought him back. I look away not wanting to risk a confrontation but I think I just held his gaze a moment too long.

"Not got anything to say Neverclean?" He says walking over to me,_damn me why couldn't I just keep my stupid head down_.

"No, I don't think I have ever spoken to you and I am not going to start now." I say and he snorts.

"I think you'll find you just did." He grunts and I stare up at him and shake my head and give him an _"I can't believe you just said that" _look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that you worthless piece of trash!" He says shoving me hard.

"CATO!" Peeta shouts angrily from my side Cato straightens up and puffs himself out.

"Ah it's the baker boy." He says and Peeta steps up him his eyes angry and his jaw set. "You would have had such an easy life here but you've thrown your lot in with the likes of...that." He says pointing at me. "I am going to make your life a living hell." He says looking at me then Peeta.

"I would rather spend ten minutes with Katniss than have to put up with you and your shit every day. So if I see you come near her again I will finish what she started and I will ram you other nut back into your stomach." Peeta says and Cato's eyes widen, _I did what now? _ I stare between them and people laugh around us.

"You'll regret that!" Cato says through his teeth and Peeta laughs. Cato turns away and pushes his way roughly through the crowd. Peeta turns to me and takes my hand and pulls me numbly along. He sits me down in his car and shuts the door he gets in and turns to me.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asks and I turn to him.

"I am fine." I say.

"Katniss you are shaking." He says taking my hands that are trembling.

"I'm ok really, he just... well he scares me." I say looking down. "You shouldn't have said anything he will..."

"Hey." He says putting his finger under my chin and lifting my face. I blink up at him, "Don't worry about him he is all mouth, he is a coward. He will find someone new to harass next week." He says his hand hot on my face I just nod and he smiles. He brushes my cheek with his thumb and I am mesmerised by the look in his eyes, _can eyes that blue smoulder? _He leans forward and places his lips on mine very briefly and leans back. _Wow that felt good_. "Are you ok now?" He asks his voice huskier I nod and he smiles again. There is a bang on the windshield and we both jump apart a few kids running away laughing and I let out a deep breath. I must have been holding it, Peeta clears his throat. I blush furiously and Peeta starts the engine. We drive in complete silence and it starts to get a little awkward so I switch the radio on and I hear him chuckle I look over at him and he smiles.

We get to his house and my eyes widen slightly. Is house is big very big, it is made out of wood but this wood has been painted bright white. And there are flowers all around it.

"Nice house." I say and he just shrugs.

"It is somewhere to sleep," he says, "my mother likes nice things. We can hardly afford it." He adds. We walk along his driveway and he opens his front door for me and lets me enter. The house is as lovely inside as it is out. There are expensive looking paintings on the walls and ornaments on the table tops. The furniture is all pretty and expensive looking and as I look around the hall I can see into the kitchen and living room and they look just as grand. Compared to my house it is like a stately home, I notice Peeta looking at me nervously and I smile at him. "It is a bit over the top." He says rubbing his neck. "Like I said my mother likes nice things. I don't see the point myself."

"It is a bit much."I agree and he laughs.

"Yeah it is. Come and I will get you a drink." He says walking into the kitchen. I follow him and stand nervously next to the counter. He rummages in the fridge and turns holding two jugs. "You can sit down you know." He smiles and I climb on a stool and he grabs some glasses. "Would you like lemonade or some orange juice?"

"Orange please," I say and he pours me a big glass, "thank you." I say as he hands me it and pours himself lemonade.

"Shall we head into the living room to get started?" He says and I nod and follow him. We sit ourselves around the coffee table and I pull out my notebook.

"So I was thinking about maybe doing a presentation on each of the districts, you know what they do for us or an evolution of weapons, something like that." I say looking over my notes.

"I like the weapons idea that sounds interesting and like a lot less work." Peeta says and I smile.

"I was hoping you would say that." I say and he laughs. We discuss what we want to do and how we are going to pull it off.

"We obviously can't bring real weapons into class." Peeta says.

"We are going to have to find a way to get pictures from books printed on big bits of card. So we can show what we are talking about. That could cost a lot though."

"I could draw them." Peeta says quietly.

"What," I say and he blushes but looks up at me, "can you draw?" I ask smiling and he nods, "That's awesome can I see some?"

"Just look around." He says and I frown at him and I look around the room and my mouth pops open when I realise he means the paintings.

"No way!" I say standing up and walking around looking at the paintings. Some are of trees and lakes, some are of people but my favourite one is of a sunset over a forest. "Peeta these are amazing!" I say turning and I jump a little when I realise he is behind me.

"Sorry," he smiles at me apologetically, "and thank you." He adds.

"How long have you been doing this?" I ask.

"Since I was a kid."

"You are very talented. I never knew you were an artist." I say and he laughs.

"We've not known each other that long."

"I know but you seem to know everything about me." I say and he smiles and shrugs.

"I just notice things and no one except the family really knows I do this. So you are actually one of the first people to know." He says and I smile he takes my hand and I blink at him and blush. "Still ok?" He asks and I nod. He steps towards me a little and his eyes are blue fire again and his other hand comes up and traces my face lightly. I gasp slightly and he stills, "Ok?" He asks his voice rough I nod and blink rapidly my mind buzzing and my body frozen. It feels nice, really nice, but I am scared. A boy has never done anything like this to me before, especially one I like, the only one I have ever liked come to think of it. He is being so sweet and he is looking at me so intently it is making my stomach flutter and my heart race. He runs his fingers down my neck and I shudder, he smiles and I look down from his eyes to his lips. I want to feel them on mine again. He moves forward slowly and places them very lightly on mine like he did in the car. My eyes flutter closed and then his lips are gone I open my eyes a few seconds later and he is looking down at me. "Are you ok?" He asks and I realise I have not fled from him or slapped him and I realise I don't want to. I want this, I want him and I nod my head and he smiles. I raise my shaking hand move his soft hair out of his eyes and they close for a second when my finger touches his skin, he blinks down at me and smiles.

"You can do that again if you like." I say smiling and his eyes widen and his smile splits his face. His lips are on mine a few moments later and this time they are firmer but just as sweet. I find myself responding this time pushing my lips to his and he lets out a little moan and I smile. He holds me tighter and my arms snake around his neck his lips still moving on mine. He is holding my hips tightly and I like how hard he is gripping me, his tongue moves along my lower lip and it is my turn to moan, his hands grip me tighter still as I open my mouth for him and I am completely lost in the feel of him. Sometime later we both resurface both breathing heavily. He rests his forehead on mine and we catch our breaths.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." He says kissing my nose I shake my head and chuckle.

"How long?" I ask curious.

"Well I have liked you since we were five and I have wanted to do that since I realised that girls don't have cooties." He says smiling I laugh.

"Since we were five?" I say and he nods, I quickly think back and realise I have never seen him with a girl except Delly Cartwright who I know is just a friend as she is seeing someone else.

"It has always been you." He says and I blush a door opens and Peeta steps back and turns around standing in front of me.

"Peeta what are you doing here?" It is Peeta's mother.

"I am studying." He says.

"I thought you had a friend coming over." She says with an evil chuckle like she didn't believe him. I step out from behind him and she looks at me her eyes narrowed and they flick back to Peeta. Peeta looks down at me and I smile at him.

"Mum this is..."

"I know who she is!" She snaps glaring at me. I try not to react but the way she is looking at me, like I am something she had trodden in, is making my blood boil. "You disappoint me as ever Peeta." She says and storms off. My eyes widen and I look up at Peeta who is glaring after her his jaw tight. I take his hand and he visibly relaxes and looks down at me apologetically.

"I'm..."

"Don't apologise for her," I say finding it difficult to keep the acid out of my tone, "it is not your fault."

"I know I shouldn't say this but I hate that woman!" He says in a clipped tone.

"Peeta." I say with a little gasp although I totally understand why he would just him saying it shocked me.

"I know it is harsh but you don't know what she is like." He says and I look down at the floor.

"I know some things." I say and he frowns.

"What things?" He asks his tome sounding worried I look up at him.

"Well I saw her you know that day you gave me the bread."

"Right," he says with a dry chuckle, "well that is just the tip of the iceberg. I don't want to tell you about it yet I don't want to scare you off." He says squeezing my hand unaware of how much I actually knew. I nod and we go to the sofa and sit.

"I don't scare that easy I am pretty tough." I say and he smiles.

"Oh I know, and so does poor Cato." He says and he picks up my braid and rubs it between his fingers.

"What exactly did I do to Cato?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"You did a lot of damage."

"Did I, I didn't mean to." I say looking at him guiltily.

"You might have kneed one of his um, "boys" back into his stomach." He says and I frown at him. He laughs when realisation finally registers on my face and my hand covers my mouth.

"I did not!" I say through my fingers he nods my eyes widen and I sigh, "No wonder he wants to kill me."

"He will not hurt you." Peeta says his voice hard and I look up at him. I nod and he continues to play with my braid. "Is this hard to do?" He asks examining it; I roll my eyes at his obvious change of subject.

"At first it is but not anymore."

"It looks complicated." He says.

"You want me to show you?" I ask smiling and he nods.

"I would but not now." He says and gives me a quick kiss and leans back. "We had best finish what we were doing." His head twitches in the direction of the project and I nod. "But first." He says leaning back towards me and I smile. He softly kisses me and I put my hand on his neck. I feel his pulse race against my fingers and I smile.

"What?" He says against my lips.

"You're heart, its racing." I say and he smiles.

"It always is around you. It is like I am sprinting everywhere." He says and I lean back, "Like I said I have liked you for years, good thing I was too much of a coward to talk to you before."

"Why?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Because being around you so much might just kill me." He says and I smile.

"You are being dramatic." I say and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Let's get this work done or we will never get it done." He says and I turn back to our work. We work together for a few more hours and only stop when my stomach grumbles.

"I am so sorry I should have offered you something to eat." He says jumping up and pulling me into the kitchen.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" I ask glancing up the stairs as he starts pulling out pots.

"No, don't worry mum won't be back down tonight she will be drinking herself to sleep." He says his voice muffled as he is now rummaging in the cupboards he pulls out some tomatoes, onions and pasta. "I can do something with this." He says to himself and I chose to pretend I didn't hear the comment about the drinking. I sit down and watch him as he pulls on an apron and sets to work. He kisses my cheek before he starts chopping, frying and boiling. Fifteen minutes later he starts dishing out a delicious smelling simple tomato pasta dish. He rushes to the oven and pulls out two small rolls and puts one on each of the plates.

"Hope you enjoy." He says nervously handing me a fork.

"Thank you it looks and smells amazing." I say as he sits down next to me, I kiss his cheek and he smiles. I take a bite and smile at him. "This is great." I say and he grins and starts eating. We eat in silence and I reach for my roll.

"They won't be the freshest." He says and I pick it up and take a bite.

"It is great." I say and he nods looking down at the table. "Peeta it is a lovely dinner, thank you." He smiles as he looks up at me.

"You're welcome."

We finish dinner and clear up our plates I try to do the dishes but he is being stubborn and keeps moving me away from the sink and I keep rushing back laughing, really only making it an excuse so he can wrap his arms around me.

"You are a guest!" He says frowning down at me as he puts me down for the fourth time.

"Well at least let me dry, it will take less time." I say breathlessly picking up a tea towel he rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. We finish the dishes quickly and we go back into the living room and tidy up our books and some of Peeta's sketches. I pick one up and smile at it. "Is this my bow?" I ask looking up at him he rubs the back of his neck and nods. "How did you remember the carvings exactly?" I say looking down at the picture again. The detail was amazing he had drawn it beautifully and the carvings that my father had done on the bow were exactly as they were on the page.

"I don't know they just sort of stuck, they were beautiful I tend to have a weakness for beautiful things." He says putting his hand on my cheek. I blush again as he looks down at me his eyes flaming. "You look amazing when you blush." He says making my face heat further. He leans down and kisses me again, I could get used to this. He smiles and pulls away far too soon for my liking. "Will you... will you be my girlfriend?" He asks in shaky voice taking me by surprise.

"Girlfriend?" I say frowning slightly his smile falters.

"I mean, only if you want to..."

"I'd love to." I say finally getting over the shock. He smiles again.

"Really," he says sounding a little shocked, "I mean you didn't look to sure there."

"Yes I really would like to. I am just a bit... overwhelmed."

"Me too." He admits and I smile at him. He leans in again and kisses me and I feel him smiling. He stands up again and he looks at me happily I glance at the clock and groan.

"I should really get home it is getting late." Peeta looks at the clock and his eyebrows rise.

"Wow time really does fly when you are having fun." He says and he picks up my bag and throws it over his shoulder. He holds out his hand and I take it smiling. We get into his car and he drives me home. He holds my hand for the majority of the drive and I smile so much my face hurts. He stops and jumps out getting my door for me again and opens it smiling.

"You don't have to do that every time you know." I say as I get out.

"But I want to." He says taking my bag out of the back seat and taking my hand.

"Such a gentleman," I laugh and roll my eyes and he chuckles. We get to my front door and he hands me my bag.

"I had a great time tonight." He says suddenly looking nervous and I can't help but think how cute he looked.

"Me too." I say and I stand on my tiptoes and give him a light kiss. "Good night Peeta." I say and turn around opening my door.

"Good night Katniss." He says quietly and I wave as I shut the door he smiles and turns leaping down the few steps of the porch and I watch him walk away and he punches the air and I giggle. I turn around and my smile fades when I notice the room is full of people.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Katniss," Prim says smiling widely. I grin and I look around and I am totally mortified when my eyes finally met with Gale's and his whole family. Prim, Rory, Vick and Posy are all giggling and Gale looks angry and Hazelle keeps glancing at Gale concern clear on her face mum even looks worried.

"Hello." I say to the room and I feel my face burn crimson.

"You have just missed dinner." Mum says her eyes flicking to me then Gale and back.

"I... I have eaten," I mumble I glance at Gale and his eyes brows raise dangerously high. I look away from him his expression making me blush further.

"Oh," mum says, "At your friends?" Gale scoffs and I frown at him.

"Yes."

"Did you get your studying done?" I nod and mum smiles.

"I didn't know everyone was coming over otherwise I would have finished up earlier." I say putting my bag down.

"It was a last-minute thing." Hazelle explains with a smile.

"Right well I am just going to have a shower then I will be back out." I say quickly walking away, I rush into my room and slam the door, "Well that was awkward."

I gather my things and head for a slightly longer shower than usual. After I have changed I braid my hair and take a deep breath before I walk into the living room. I sit down next to Prim and I zone out as everyone chatters around me I watch as Posy plays with Prim's hair and Rory, Vick and Gale play snap which Gale is loosing horribly because he keeps glancing at me.

"I am going to get a drink." I say getting up when his staring starts to bug me. His eyes follow me and I escape into the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of water and stare out of the window. _Did they all hear me say good night to Peeta? Did they all see me kiss him? _The thought makes me groan loudly.

"Your glass is full." Gale says from behind me I drop the glass in fright and I turn and frown at him as he stands in the doorway smiling.

"Damn it Gale!" I say, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I complain scooping my glass out of the sink and checking for chips, it is ok and I quickly fill it.

"For a hunter you really should be more alert." He says.

"I am... distracted." I say.

"Thinking about the kiss?" He asks and I frown at him.

"I forgot I was still mad at you for that." I say.

"I wasn't talking about our kiss." He says and I blush, _damn they did see!_

"I wasn't talking about that either, I was talking about the comment you made after it." I say scowling at him but pleased with my turning the conversation around.

"Ah yeah," he says looking embarrassed, "I am sorry about that you know?"

"Are you?" I look at him doubtfully.

"Yes I am." He pauses and he sighs, "So are you two like going out now then?" I feel my face heat again.

"That really isn't any of your business." I say.

"I am just curious."

"Why?" I ask frowning and he just shrugs. "I don't know whats happening yet." I lie and I notice his little smile.

"Right well you are my _friend_ and I don't want you... you know he better not mess you around." He says going red himself. I blink up at him and smile and give him a quick hug.

"Thank you Gale." I say and he gives me a quick squeeze.

"I will hunt him down if he messes you around, you can tell him that." He says as he lets me go. I chuckle and smile.

"I will let him know." I say and he ruffles my hair playfully.

"Come on let's get back in." He says and thanks to our little chat the rest of the night goes smoothly. I catch Gale and Hazelle looking at each other and I realize where Gale got the idea of an apology from. Hazelle smiles at me and I grin back. It goes by comfortably until Prim opens her big mouth.

"So who were you studying with Katniss?" She asks and I glare at her.

"Erm..."

"Peeta Mellark." Gale helpfully answers for me I glare at him and he grins.

"Alex's son?" Hazelle asks and I nod. She looks at my mum and they exchange a look that makes me curious.

"What?" I ask frowning at them.

"Nothing." Mum says quickly as Hazelle opens her mouth and she looks at Hazelle and she doesn't say anything. I look at Gale and he shrugs.

"We should go it is getting late." Hazelle says pulling Posy up with her. Everyone moves around gathering up their things.

"Thank you so much for dinner." Hazelle says wrapping posy in her coat.

"Any time." Mum says smiling as they leave Gale turns to me.

"So see you Sunday?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah see you Sunday." I say and he beams as he walks out after his mum. I shut the door and turn to see mum and Prim wearing and identical amused look on their faces.

"Katniss and Peeta up a tree K.I.S.S.I..." Prim sings and in put my hand over her mouth.

"I.N.G." Mum finishes off and I scowl at her as she smiles and Prim chuckles under my hand.

"I am going to me bed." I say and walking away ignoring their giggles.

I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head. _What a day! _I think to myself, _I cannot believe Peeta kissed me, I can't believe I kissed him back, I can't believe how much I liked it. I felt like I could do that all day. I can't believe he actually wants me as his girlfriend! Does this mean we are exclusive? I suppose Monday will be the test, if he holds my hand in public. _My lack of relationship knowledge was embarrassing_._ I didn't even have anyone I could ask about it either. Gale was a big no-no, that would be awkward and I wouldn't do that to him. There was mum but who really wants' to talk to their parents about this sort of thing. Then there was Madge but the thought of asking her was cringe worthy in its self. She would probably know what to say but she would be _so _overbearing! I groan and roll over.

"You're on your own with this one." I mutter to myself. It takes a while for me to fall asleep when I do though my dreams are pleasant. I don't remember any major detail but I do wake up with my lips tingling and an image of Peeta smiling down at me flashing in front of my eyes each time I blinked and my stomach felt funny and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Later in the day I find myself padding around the house having cleaned it and now I was sat in the kitchen bored. I look outside and it is still nice out colder as I think the rain is coming but still nice so I grab up my bag and a handful of coins.

"I'm going out." I yell as I am leaving I close the door behind me I wave at Prim who is in Lady's pen mucking her out. As I walk into town I pass the bakery and see Mr and Mrs Mellark serving customers, Mr Mellark spots me and waves I wave back and he grins. Mrs Mellark slaps his arm and says something to him glaring at me. I turn away and walk on and I head into the Hob which holds a little market at the weekends. It where I buy most things we need for the house and ourselves, cleaning things and more often than not clothes. I stop off at the drug stall which mainly sells herbs and other natural remedies, mum prefers to use them where she can, she doesn't use the Capitol medicines unless it was absolutely necessary. I stock up on her usual items and pay the seller handsomely for them, when I question the seller about the prices he just shrugs.

"Cost of living babe." He says making my skin crawl with the way he was looking me up and down was making me want to knee him in the groin. I leave quickly and head over to Sae's and grab a table on my own in the corner of the room and Sae comes over with a little pad.

"You have had a busy shopping day Katniss." She remarks and I nod.

"Paid a lot for it as well." I state and she smiles. "Thank you for the money from the fish it really has helped."

"Oh that's ok girl it was a rare find and worth every coin. I have noticed the prices rising too; it is getting harder and harder to get by these days. Anyway what can I get you?"

"What is your special?"

"Beaver stew or I have some soup." She says.

"I will try the stew please." I say and she scribbles away making a note and walks off.

I sit and watch people walking by, I enjoy people watching. I watch as kids run around and their parents desperately try to settle them down. Miners are trudging by heading to or from the mines all looking desperately miserable. I notice a big truck park at the top of the hill and I spot Peeta walking over to it. He shakes the drivers hand enthusiastically and they chat for a moment then I see his mother storm over to them and she slaps him hard around the back of the head. Peeta turns to her his face hard she is obviously yelling as her face is getting redder and redder. Peeta nods and the driver backs away from them and makes himself look busy with opening the truck and jumping in. Mrs Mellark walks off and I see Peeta glare at her and he turns to the driver who says something and Peeta just shakes his head and starts unloading sacks of flour. Sae blocks my view as she hands me my bowl of stew.

"Something exciting happening?" She asks and I shake my head and look down at my stew.

"Nope." I say spooning some stew into my mouth.

"Isn't that the Mellark boy you were with the other day?" She asks a little knowing smile on her face as she peers up the street.

"Yes." I say eating another spoon full it is very nice.

"He is a decent boy; his father is a good man." She spots his mother, "The same can't be said for that witch! The boy turned out great considering he has _that_ as a mother. You could do a lot worse pet." She pats my shoulder and I look back out at him, he is carrying two sacks of flour and I can't help but think how strong he must be if he can carry all that. I finish my stew quickly burning my mouth a little. I get up leaving some money behind me; I hesitate when I am out on the street not sure if I really want to see him just now while he is working, my mind betraying what my body wants. I want to see Peeta. I regret leaving Sae's now I take a deep breath and will my feet forward. I walk slowly up the street and watch as Peeta heads in and out of the shop, he is getting all hot and sweaty and I feel my heart flutter. I pause and I pretend to look in a shop window as he comes back out with his dad. I look in the window and I notice it is a dress shop which I would never be able to afford anything out of but I keep looking and will him not to spot me.

"I didn't think dresses were your thing." Peeta's voice says from behind me I turn around and Peeta is smiling at me, "Are you stalking me?" He asks teasingly.

"No I was just..."

"I am kidding," he says with a laugh and I frown at him, "You are blushing again." He says his voice deep and I look away my stomach fluttering.

"It is your fault." I mumble and he chuckles and puts his hand under my chin.

"I like that I make you blush." He says and my face heats up again, _stupid face!_

"Peeta!" His mother yells his face drops and his eyes close.

"I am just coming!" He shouts back and he smiles at me he gives me a quick burning kiss his breath hot and he smells so good like cinnamon and fresh bread.

"NOW!" She screams he groans and steps back.

"I will see you Monday." He says and I nod dumbly, he rushes back up the hill and I stand there frozen, _what has he done to me? My head is all over the place and why can't I stop wanting to be with him._ I groan a little when I realise I need to buy bread and there is nowhere else so I climb the hill and enter the bakery and the bell ringing loudly.

"Now I know you are stalking me." Peeta says smiling and putting his hands on his hips. I smile at him and I shamelessly check him out. I stare at his body then back up at his face.

"Don't flatter yourself. If there were any other bakeries in town I would have gone there." I say teasingly he puts his hand on his heart.

"You cut me deep then Katniss." He says sounding hurt and I chuckle and he smiles. "So what can I get you beautiful?" He asks leaning on the counter and I blush again no one has called me beautiful since my dad. "You really need to try to control your blushing it is driving me crazy." He says his eyes fiery again. My heart skips a beat and I take a deep breath.

"I can't help it." I say and he smiles his eyes making me feel breathless. "Can I have a loaf please? And some cheese buns if you have any left." I ask he stands up and nods he grabs me my order.

"The last three buns aren't you lucky?"

"I must be." I smile, I hand him the money and he puts it in the cash register.

"Are you going hunting tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah we will stop off here first if we have anything to sell."

"We?"

"Me and Gale." I say and he frowns but quickly smiles.

"Of course." He says and I remember what Gale said to me about warning Peeta. I turn and walk to the door smiling.

"Oh and Peeta," I say from the door and he looks at me, "Gale knows." I say and his eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yep and he said and I quote "he better not mess you around,"" I say in a deep voice, "I will hunt him down if he does, you can tell him that." So just letting you know." I say and he grins.

"I wouldn't dare." He says, "Consider me warned."

"I will let him know." I say smiling as I leave the shop I wave him as I walk by and notice Mr Mellark in the doorway to the kitchen and he is smiling he waves at me and I grin sheepishly. I get home and deposit all my items on the table and had to my room and do my homework. It is late when I eventually finish and as I pack my things away I spot the picture of my bow that Peeta done. I hadn't realised I had it he must have put it in my bag, I smile at it and pin it to my wall and climb into bed.

It is cold the next morning and I have to layer up. I knew the weather was about to change it is October after all. I am waiting for Gale at the bottom of my path shivering slightly and I notice him walking towards me grinning, it had been a long time since I seen his truly happy face.

"Morning Katnip." He says as he reaches me.

"You're late." I say and he just chuckles putting his arm over my shoulder and pulls me along.

"Let's get moving then." He says I roll my eyes and allow myself to be pulled along. We enter the woods and we both fall silent both slipping into stalker mode. We check the snares and we collect three rabbits. We walk for miles and the woods seem empty we glance at each other and Gale shrugs answering my unanswered question, "_where the hell is everything?" _I decide to climb a tree to see if I can see anything. I see smoke and climb further up and I spot it to the east, a raging fire.

"Gale! We need to get out of here there is a fire!" I yell as I slide down the tree and I feel my hands being cut as I do.

"What?" Gale says as he helps me down from the lowest branch.

"To the east, there is a fire, come on." I say and I start to run in the opposite direction and we make it to the fence and from here you can see across the woods.

"Damn it!" Gale shouts angrily and I stare at him. I know why he is so mad until we know the extent of the damage we are not going to be able to hunt and if it is too bad or to close to where we hunt the animals will move on. It that is the case we will in trouble over the winter. There is a clap of thunder and we both look up and it starts to rain heavily. We stare at each other in disbelief and in moments we are soaked through and we sigh and walk home. As we get to my path he sighs.

"Well if this keeps up it might stop the fire spreading." He says hopefully.

"I hope so." I say shivering slightly.

"I am going to get cleaned up, get your hands seen to and I will come over later and we can just hang out." He says I look at my hands and they are bleeding, _thank goodness I bought more stuff for mum. _

"See you later then." I say and he walks off hunched against the cold rain. I pack my things away in the shed and rush into the house.

"Oh Katniss look at you, you will get ill!" Mum exclaims as I walk into the house. "Prim get your sister a change of clothes, Katniss what happened to your hands?" Mum says holding them in hers.

"I had to slide down a tree, there was a fire." I say and mum looks up at me worry clear in her eyes.

"A fire, how bad is it?" She asks knowing the effect it will have on us.

"It was to the east, I don't know how bad it is yet." I say worried she sits me down and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Katniss we will be fine." She says and turns to her medicine cupboard, Prim re-enters with and arm full of dry clothes. I peel my wet ones off and throw them in the wash basket. I dry myself and pull on the warm dry clothes and sit back down and mum is waiting to clean up my hands.

"Soak them in this bowl it will sting." She says as I slide my frozen hands into the hot water and wince. After a few minutes I take them out and mum pats them dry. They are badly scratched and I can see a few splinters in each of them and a really big one in my left hand, I glance at mum and she smiles apologetically.

"This might hurt." She says picking up a pair of tweezers and starts pulling at them, the little ones are ok but when she pulls the big one out my eyes water. I am told to soak them again in another bowl to draw out any dirt and again they are dried and I have a smelly cream put on them.

"They may hurt for a while." Mum says and I nod she pats my cheek and smiles at me, "Don't worry Katniss." She says but I know she is no longer talking about my hands I give her a small smile.

Gale comes over a little while later and he hands me a small pot of soup. "Mum says you should drink this." He says.

"Thanks," I say and he goes into the living room and sits down switching on the television.

"How are your hands?" He asks calling through to me as I warm up the soup.

"They are ok." I call back as I pour the soup into two mugs. I carry them through and hand him one.

"Thanks." He says taking a sip and I sit down next to him. "So what do you think started it?" He asks turning towards me. We speculate what it could have been and accident, arson but nothing seems plausible. "I mean I would have said the weather but it was so cold and the sun hardly made an appearance." He says setting down his empty mug. There is a loud bang on the door and he looks at me with raised eyebrows and he gets up to answer it. I hear a faint "Oh thank god!" and frown.

"What do you want?" Gale says harshly and I frown.

"Is Katniss there?" Comes Peeta's slightly hysterical voice ignoring Gales tone and I jump up and rush to the door.

"Peeta?" I say and his face changes from worried to pure relief in a second. He pushes past Gale and grabs me hugging me tight.

"Thank god!" He says into my hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask frowning into his chest he grips my shoulders and holds me at arm's length.

"I saw the fire." He says in a small voice. _Oh, he was worried about me._ My heart skips a beat and I smile at him.

"I am fine." I say raising my hand to calm him but his eyes flicker to my hand and I lower it, "I'm ok." I say as his face turns to worry again.

"No you're not." He says taking my hand and frowning at it. "What happened?" I open my mouth to answer but Gale butts in.

"She slid down a tree, will that be all?" He says in a strained voice holding the door open wide.

"Gale!" I say scowling at him and he raises his hands, Peeta clenches his jaw I stare at him and he takes a deep breath.

"You sure you are ok?" He asks again and I nod.

"I am fine I promise."

"I just thought," he stops and shivers a little, "I don't know what I would have done."

"I am sure you would have moved on." Gale says harshly and I try to yell at him but Peeta turns around to face him.

"Have you got a problem with me?" He asks and Gale leans off the door and steps towards him.

"Yes I do rich boy." He says and Peeta frowns at him.

"Rich boy? Listen Gale, I don't know where you get your facts from but you are very misinformed." Peeta says standing his ground and Gale blinks at him.

"Irrelevant." Gale says frowning.

"Well obviously it isn't otherwise you wouldn't have called me "rich boy" so if that isn't your problem what is it?" Peeta asks and Gale stares at him for a moment then punches him hard on the jaw.

"GALE!" I scream jumping between them, "For god sake Gale!" Peeta looks at him and rolls his jaw, Gale's chest is heaving.

"Feel better?" Peeta asks his voice dark and dangerous making me stare up at him. He is staring at Gale his eyes hard and the normal bright blue is icy,_ wow he looks hot when he is angry. _

"Yeah I do." Gale says and I turn to him scowling.

"Apologise." I say through my teeth he scoffs and walks back into the living room and I glare after him, _he'll pay for that! _I turn to Peeta.

"Peeta I..." his lips crash down on mine silencing me. This is different to the other times we have kissed this was almost aggressive, but I like it. He pulls away and I sigh. "Wow!" I whisper he smiles then looks at Gale who now looks like he had just been punched, _ah!_ I stare at Peeta frowning.

"I am glad you are ok." He says and gives me a sweeter kiss, "Sorry." He whispers obviously for the payback kiss. I narrow my eyes and he grins, "I will see you in the morning." He says and walks out ignoring Gale I watch him leave and as he honks the horn I turn on Gale. He gives me a little smile and I scowl at him.

"Don't you smile at me, what the hell was that, why did you have to hit him?"

"He asked for it." Gale says shrugging I glare at him.

"What are you talking about Gale, are you insane?"

"Katniss just forget it."

"I don't think we..."

"Katniss don't worry he got his pay back kissing you like that." He says looking pained.

"Well...good!" I say and I sit down folding my arms. "You are such an ass!" I say and he laughs.

"I will tell you something lover boy can take a hit," he says wiggling his fingers, "his jaw is solid I think I broke a finger."

"Good, I hope you did." I say trying not to smile but I catch Gales eye and he makes me smile, "Such an ass!" I murmur.

"You love it." He says and I throw a cushion at him. Gale leaves just before dinner giving me a hug and when he lets me go I punch his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"It was for being an ass." I say shrugging.

"Fair enough," He says and walks down the path, "Oh and Katniss tell lover boy I said hello."

"Go home Gale." I say and shut the door. A few minutes' later mum and Prim come back in from town. "Any news on the woods?" I ask stirring the dinner.

"No, no one knows how it started but it looks like it has stopped as far as we could see." Mum says with a look of relief.

"Ok," I say and I dish out their dinner.

"Are you not eating?" Mum asks. I point to my bowl in the sink and she nods sitting down. Prim comes over and hugs me.

"I am going for a shower then I am going to finish my home work then go to bed." I say and mum and Prim wish me good night. I have a quick shower then quickly change and climb into my bed. I do a little more homework before thoughts of Peeta distract me. I smile as I think of him coming to check if I was ok, _he is so sweet._ I think of Gale punching him and shiver slightly at the thought but Peeta's face after was an unexpected treat he looked so, HOT! I smile at the memory then I stop myself when I realise he only looked like that because he was punched in the face. I hope I don't have to see that face again, no matter how much I liked it. I suddenly start yawning and I realise I have had a bit of an emotional day what with fights, fires and kisses, no wonder I was tired.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I am startled awake by a huge clap of thunder which rattles the house. I jump out of bed momentarily startled out of my dream. I bang my toe on the cabinet and it starts to bleed. "Oh damn it!" I say and hop out into the hallway when Prim is coming out of her room clearly also woken by the thunder.

"Morning." She says groggily then she spots my toe. "Oh Katniss what have you done?" She sighs.

"I didn't do it on purpose." I say and hop a few more steps into the kitchen. Prim hands me a wad of kitchen towel and I clean myself up she kneels down and examines my toe.

"It is only a little cut." She says and pulls out a plaster and wraps it around my toe.

"You are going to be a good doctor." I say and she smiles up at me.

"That's the plan." She says getting up and heading back into her room. I decide to start on breakfast as I won't be able to rest with the storm still raging outside. After a while and when breakfast is nearly ready Prim and mum come out of their rooms.

"Good morning Katniss." Mum says I smile and she sits down helping herself to some bread.

"Mum can Rue sleep over this weekend?" Prim asks.

"You had better ask your sister, she will be looking after you."

"I will?" I ask and mum avoids my gaze.

"Yes I... I have to go away for a few weeks to the Capitol."

"Why?" I ask frowning.

"I am going back to work." She says and Prim smiles then turns to me and her smile vanishes.

"And when were you planning on telling us?" I say angrily.

"Katniss!" Mum says sharply, "I know you don't have very much respect for me at the moment and I can understand why but I am still your mother so do not speak to me like that." She says and I shut my mouth and she takes a deep breath. "I think considering circumstances it is time for me to go back to work I need to do some retraining so that is why I will be away. I never said anything as it was only decided yesterday and you went straight to your bed before I could say anything. My old boss is willing to take me back on so I am going to take him up on his offer. I have a meeting tonight so you will have to fend for yourselves tonight ok?" She says finally.

"That's great mum." Prim says.

"Yeah." I say and I am relieved when the door goes and I answer it. Peeta is stood with a huge umbrella and he is smiling.

"Nice morning." He says brightly.

"The best," I say and I grab my bag, "I will see you later." I shout back into the kitchen.

"Bye." They both yell and I close the door and step under the umbrella.

"You ready for this?" Peeta asks taking my hand. I nod and we rush to the car and he closes my door and rushes round throwing the umbrella in the back seat and flinging himself into his seat. "Ugh!" He says shaking his head and spraying me with the water from his hair. I glare at him and he chuckles.

"Oh my god Peeta, your jaw looks really swollen." I say and he rubs is.

"Oh yeah your friend has a mean right hook." He says looking at himself in the mirror. "it hurt like hell i had ice on it all night."

"I am really sorry about that." I say looking at him guiltily.

"Don't apologise for him," he says, "and anyway I feel like I might have to fight off a lot more jealous men to be able to keep you to myself."

"He's not jealous." I say sounding very unconvincing Peeta raises his eyebrows and I chuckle, "Ok well maybe he is but he knows I don't like him like that."

"But you like me like that, right?" Peeta says smiling and I blush and he grins like a fool.

"Maybe," I say and he leans forward and kisses me lightly I pull back and he frowns. "I have a bone to pick with you." I say and he leans back looking worried.

"Oh?"

"Did you only kiss me like that in my house to make Gale jealous?" I ask and Peeta looks guilty.

"I did a bit but mainly because I was relieved you were ok, I did say sorry." He says and I sigh.

"Don't do that again." I say and he nods.

"Would you prefer I hit him back?" He asks trying not to smile.

"No obviously not, but just don't." I say with a little moan.

"As you wish it. It was more fun kissing you than hitting him though." I laugh.

"Still don't do it again, unless you actually want to kiss me for reasons other than payback."

"I always want to kiss you." He says and I smile and lean over and kiss him. I press my lips to his and slide my tongue out and lick his lower lip, he moans and pulls me so I am pressed against him tightly. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and his hands rest on my back holding onto my jumper tightly. I finally let him go and he looks at me his blue eyes wide.

"What was that for?" He asks his voice husky.

"That was for coming to make sure I was ok yesterday." I say my voice huskier than usual. He makes a little groan in the back of his throat and crashes his lips to mine again I moan in response and he pulls me so I am sat on his lap. My body is buzzing and my stomach is doing somersaults as I push myself into him and rake my fingers through his hair he gasps and sits back resting his head on my shoulder.

"Katniss," he sighs I kiss his forehead and he chuckles, "what are you doing to me?" He says quietly.

"I could say the same." I say breathing heavilly and I wiggle myself off him and sit back down and fasten up my seatbelt. I look over at him and we smile at each other and he shakes his head and starts the car. "Could we swing past the woods, I want to see the damage."

"Sure," he says and he switches on the radio, "I couldn't see anything this morning it was to cloudy but it might me better now."

We stop at the bottom of town and I jump out taking the umbrella with me and I look out over the woods, there doesn't seem to be too much damage done where Gale and I hunt if any at all. The visibility is still very poor I will just have to check at the weekend. I jump back into the car and Peeta looks at me. "How does it look?"

"It doesn't look to bad, so fingers crossed." I say and he smiles and drives off. At school he opens the door for me and holds the umbrella over me as I climb out. He takes my hand, he smiles down at me and we walk into the building. _Well he passed the test he does want to be with me, even in public. _I smile widely as we walk into the school, Madge won't be waiting out here in this weather. I spot her standing by her locker and she smiles at us and then her eyes fall to our linked hands and her mouth pops open.

"I knew it!" She yells and I redden. "I can't believe I was right!"

"Shut up will you?" I groan and Peeta laughs.

"I bloody knew it; you two were just so... flirty." She says smiling.

"No we weren't." I say frowning and looking up at Peeta who shrugs.

"Well ok you weren't but you took him hunting that counts," she says and I roll my eyes and she giggles, "you are so cute together." She says and Peeta puts his arm over my shoulder and smiles.

"Aren't we." He says and he kisses me.

"Aww," Madge says clasping her hands together, "That is going to get old quickly." She says sweetly and we both laugh.

"You're just jealous." I say and she glares at me.

"Damn straight I am _you_ landed one of the hottest guys in school." I frown at her and look up at Peeta who looks embarrassed.

"Thanks." I say trying to not sound offended by how she had said that.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She says slapping my arm I rub it and sigh.

"Because of this." I say pointing to her.

"You just gestured to all of me." She says and I nod. The bell rings and I sigh with relief. "Don't think you have escaped my questioning Katniss, I will find you." She yells as we walk away.

"She is going to be a nightmare." I say and Peeta laughs.

"Yep."

We get to class and take our normal seats and when the second bell rings Mr A walks in and starts talking straight away. Peeta puts his hand on mine on the table and I smile at him. He gives my hand a little squeeze and let's go of it when Mr A walks by. Peeta starts to write a note and he passes me it smiling.

**_I had lots of fun this morning!_**

**Me too**

**_I can't stop thinking about it._**

**Neither can I you should come round my house tonight.**

Peeta stares at the note and smiles; he quickly scribbles a note and pushes it back to me.

**_Sure is seven thirty alright?_**

I nod and I see him grin. The day flies in and I am excited about getting home and Peeta coming over. I offered to cook him some dinner and explained, when he said he could just eat at home, that my mum was out tonight at a meeting and she had made to much food and it had to be eaten before it went bad. He finally accepted and agreed to come for dinner. I walk quickly out into the hallway at last bell and I am grabbed around the waist and lifted off the ground.

"Guess who?" Peeta whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"Is it Cato?" I say turning around and Peeta narrows his eyes at me, "Oh it's you." I say and he scowls at me.

"Very cute," He says his smile creeping through, "How was your afternoon?"

"Boring and Madge was a nightmare." I explain he laughs and he leans forward and kisses me.

"Better?" He asks pulling back I nod.

"Much better thank you." I say and he pulls me along and out into the rain. It has been raining almost non-stop for days now and it is getting boring fast. Peeta pops open his umbrella and we look for Madge but she is gone already so walk over to the car and he lets me in and walks round his side and sits down and we drive off. He switches on the radio and taps his finger off the steering wheel in time with the music. I smile at him and he grins his eyes never leaving the road. Outside my house he stops the car and I unfasten my seatbelt and lean over and give him a quick kiss.

"See you later." I say and he goes to get out to open my door but I stop him, "Honestly I can manage." I say with a smile he groans but shuts his door.

"Ok I will see you once I finish work." He says and he kisses my forehead. I leap out of the car and run up my path still getting soaked I turn and wave to him and he honks the horn.

It has been weeks since Peeta started coming around my house in the evenings and it was always something I looked forward to. We normally sat with Prim playing games or watching television but on those precious moments when Prim was out of the room or in her room our lips never left each others. Peeta and I were now known throughout the school and local area to be dating and everyone had something to say about it. Most of it negative but from the people I cared about Prim, Hazelle and Sae they all wished me well Gale was indifferent to it all and I think it was just his way of dealing with it, even Mr A passed his comment one day in class as Peeta kissed my cheek. He smiled at us as he passed and winked.

**"Good for you sweetheart." He said quietly and I smiled, Peeta frowned at me and I just shrugged. **

Peeta's dad Alex, as he now insisted on being called was being lovely about it. He welcomed me with a big hug one day in the shop making me blush and Gale laugh.

**"Looks like your father in law likes you." Gale joked as we left the shop making me chase him up the street and hit him with my bag.**

Although Peeta and I had been going now for over a month tonight was going to be our first official outing as a couple, we were yet to have a date but neither of us could really afford it so we counted the dinner Peeta cooked me as the first and the meal I made him as our second. But tonight at the Halloween dance would be our first proper date. I am still not sure how Peeta managed to persuade me to go to the dance as I hate dressing up and dancing but he used his charms on me and after ten minutes of making out on his bed I would agree to anything. I am really not looking forward to it owing to the fact that Madge "_kindly"_ lent me a costume, if you could call it that. It is a skin tight black cat suit; I am to be a cat! I really wish I could call it off but Peeta seems to be really excited about it. We are driving home from school on the day of the dance and I cannot think of a good enough excuse to not go and I am too busy trying to think up and excuse to listen to him chatting excitedly about tonight.

"Katniss are you even listening?" He chuckles poking me in the ribs I look at him and shake my head.

"No sorry." I say and he smiles.

"You really don't want to go tonight do you?"

"Not really. I just don't like getting dressed up."

"Well if you really hate it I will take you home, how does that sound?" He says taking my hand.

"Ok." I say and he gives me a quick kiss.

"I will pick you up at seven, I will bring Prim a little treat."

"You don't have to." I say.

"I want to though plus I have been working on it since yesterday." He says with a little smile.

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see." He says and I roll my eyes as I get out of the car.

"See you later." I say and he waves and drives off honking the horn. I rush into the house and start sorting something for dinner. Prim enters a few minutes later having come from the Hawthorn's where she goes after school until I am home; she uses Peeta's horn as a signal I am home.

"Hey Katniss!" She says sounding excited pulling off her wet layers.

"Hey, how was school?" I ask smiling as she hugs around my waist.

"Good we got to do some painting I painted a witch." She says sitting down as I chop some potatoes. "When is mum coming home?"

"What is my cooking not up to your standards?" I say and she smiles.

"No your cooking is fine I just miss her is all." She says and I smile at her. Prim was really upset after mum left it took me hours to settle her and it was only when Peeta came over and we played cards did she really cheer up.

**I came back from school a couple of days after mum announced she was going away and mum and Prim were sitting at the kitchen table talking and I spotted mum's bags right away.**

**"You are leaving today?" I asked and mum nodded.**

**"I have to take the chance the train leaves for the Capitol today." She said looking at me.**

**"I know," I said and her eyes widened, "I am glad you want to go back. I am just glad I caught you before you went I got you a book for the journey." I said placing the old worn book of poetry on the table in front of her. She got up and gave me a hug and I hesitated before squeezing her back.**

**"Thank you." She said and I nodded and she held me at arm's length, "You two will be ok though wont you?"**

**"Of course we will." I said and she looked at me proudly and patted my cheek.**

**"We will have lots of parties." Prim said and I smiled at her mum rolled her eyes at her and smiled.**

**"I have made you dinner for tonight and some things for the next few days."**

**"Don't worry mum we will be fine." I said sitting down and she looked outside as a car drove up to the house and someone honked their horn. She picked up her bags and turned to us.**

**"That is my cab," I stood up and take one of her bags. She gave Prim a big hug and Prim started crying. "Don't cry. I will be home soon." **

**"I am going to miss you." She sobbed as mum let her go.**

**"I will miss you more." Said and kissed her forehead and followed me out into the rain and I opened her door for her.**

**"Good luck mum." I said and she gave me a quick hug and sat down her eyes watery.**

**"Take care Katniss, I will be home in two weeks, I love you."**

**"I love you too mum, have a good time." She shut the door and the cab drove off and I rushed back into the house and Prim was crying into her hands. "Oh little duck are you ok?" She sniffed and I hugged her.**

**"I miss her already." She said and I kissed her forehead.**

**"Yeah me too." I said and Prim burst into fresh tears.**

"Don't worry Prim she will be home sometime next week." I say and Prim nods. "Go and start your homework and I will let you know when dinner is ready."

"Oh but Katniss it is Halloween can I start getting ready?" Prim begs.

"If you do your homework now it will be done and Rue's brother isn't coming for you until six so you still have ages." I say and she huffs and snatches up her bag and stomps into the living room making me laugh.

After we have eaten dinner Prim quickly packs away her homework and we get to work on getting her costume on. She is going as little Red Riding Hood, I managed to get a costume it is a little big for her but it should do her until next year and I had to make the hood myself. It is not well made but Prim likes it, although I think she is just being kind. At six o'clock exactly the door goes and Prim rushes to answer. Rue is stood there dressed in a feathery outfit and I smile she is dressed as a bird.

"Hi," she says smiling, "I like your costume Prim. Hello Katniss." She says and I wave. "Are you ready?"

"I am ready, bye Katniss thank for the costume. Have fun at your dance."

"Thanks." I say and she hugs me and rushes out of the door after Rue who is flapping her wings. I lock eyes with Rues brother who looks like he'd rather be anywhere than out in the rain trick or treating he gives me a little smile and i return it. I don't envy him having to chase a pair of hyper thirteen year olds around. I close the door and sigh.

"Right let's get this over with." I say to myself and I march into the bathroom and have a quick shower. I get into my room and stare at the costume that I laid out on my bed this morning. I stare at the skimpy costume and hope that it catches fire as I stare at it but it remains there black and intimidating. I quickly dry my hair and I pick it up gingerly with two fingers, _it is very small! _I sigh and gather it up and step into it I pull it and wiggle myself into it. The zip is at the back and I struggle to do it up, I eventually manage and I look at myself in the mirror and cringe. It is at tight as I had dreaded and really doesn't leave much to the imagination. "I can't wear this!" I say looking at myself, although I am proud of my body it being strong and firm thanks to the hunting and sports I like, I don't particularly like showing it off and this pretty much shows off everything. As I start trying to wrestle with the zip to take it off the door goes and I rush out grabbing the candy bowl and I open the door to a smiling rag doll.

"Oh meow Katniss!" Madge says looking me up and down, "Peeta is going to have a heart attack."

"Shut up." I say stepping back to let her in. "Will you trade with me this is ridiculous."

"No way, it has taken me hours to do my makeup I am not taking it off now, and you look great so stop whining and sit down."

"But..."

"Sit down!" She says staring daggers at me and I sit down and close my mouth she smiles. "Good now what are you doing with your hair?"

What feels like hours later, but is in actual fact is only about twenty minutes Madge steps back from me, after putting a head band with cat ears on it on my head, she smiles at me and claps her hands together.

"Perfect." She says and I frown at her, "Look at yourself and tell me you don't look hot." She says I get up and look in the mirror and I gasp. I don't look like myself at all my eyes are heavily made up and I have painted on whiskers and my hair is down and falls in soft waves. Madge comes behind me and our eyes meet in the mirror. "Like I said, perfect." She says and I can't help but smile. "We just need to put your tail on." I sigh and she wraps a belt around me and I take it and fasten it. The door goes again and my eyes dart to the clock on the wall, it is just after seven and my stomach drops.

"Oh my god, that'll be Peeta." I say turning to her my eyes wide.

"Well get the door then." Madge says sitting down. I straighten myself up and take a deep breath my poor heart racing, I was so nervous. I open the door and Peeta is stood there in a cow boy outfit hat and all and I smile, _he looks so cute_.

"Trick or ..." His eyes widen when he sees me and his eyes travel slowly down my body and I flush. His mouth hangs open and I smile at his reaction and he looks back up at me and clears his throat. "Wow!" He says and he grabs my belt and pulls me towards him and kisses me and pushes me against the door frame. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back he pulls away too soon and looks down at me his eyes fire and I bite my lip. "We don't have to go." He says his voice deep and suggestive and I smile.

"Oh yes you do, you are my ride." Madge yells from the living room Peeta groans into my neck and I giggle.

"You look amazing." He whispers trailing his lips up my neck and to my ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say and he smiles down at me.

"Why thank ya mam." He says tipping his hat to me and putting on an accent.

"Are you done making out because we need to pick up my date." Madge says coming over to the door.

"You never told us you had a date." I say grabbing my bag and Peeta's hand.

"Well he is just a friend really," she says, "I didn't want to go on my own. Being third wheel around you two at school is tragic enough but at a dance there is no way."

We head out to Peeta's car and I leave the bowl of candy out on the porch for people to help themselves. Madge jumps in the back of his car and I get in the front pulling my tail in after me. Peeta chuckles at me as I moodily bundle my tail in my lap. I glare at him and he tries to straighten his face and starts the car. We drive to the very outskirts of town, the expensive area where Madge lives.

"I will go and get him." Madge says jumping out of the car and Peeta switches off the engine and turns to me.

"You look amazing." He says smiling and his eyes travel down my body again making me blush.

"Thanks." I say feeling quite exposed.

"I really wish we weren't going now," he says taking my hand and I smile at him, "I just want to be alone with you locked in my bedroom and kiss you all night." He says and my heart skips a beat at the thought.

"That really does sound good." I say and his eyes widen and he moans. I lean over and kiss his cheek and he moans again gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"This sucks!" He says quietly and I laugh I spot Madge walking towards the car and she is being followed by a half naked man. He is a very good looking half naked man. He is laughing hard and his stomach muscles are rippling as he does, he is wearing some red shorts and flip flops and carrying some red float thing. I find it hard not to stare at him and only look away when Peeta speaks.

"What the hell is he meant to be?" He says frowning. Madge jumps in the car and the guy jumps in after her shutting the door.

"God damn it its cold out my nipples could cut glass. Hi guys I am Finnick," he says cheerfully and I giggle, "but you guys can call me Finn." He holds out his hand for Peeta and he shake's it.

"Peeta." He says and he turns to me and he frowns at me a little when he notices I am still smiling, Finn smiles at me and offers me his hand. "This is Katniss."

"Katniss, like Kitty Kat? Like your costume, I like it. It is _really _nice to meet you Kitty Kat." He says winking at me and I blush and I hear Peeta's teeth clench, _could he be jealous_?

"Nice to meet you too Finn." I say trying to sound as uninterested as possible but Finn just smiles widely and I smile back, unable to not smile at his friendly face. I turn around and fasten my seat belt as Peeta starts the car and I put my hand on his lap and he looks at me and gives me a little smile. We drive along and Finn tells us all about himself. Apparently he used to be a life guard which explained his costume and he lived in district four which made him a fisherman by trade but in his spare time he used to model.

"That's where all the money is Peeta. You are a good looking guy you should try it out." Finn says and Peeta just smiles and rolls his eyes. "So anyway my dad he is not a fisherman but he does some big business work. I don't quite know and to be honest it bores me to death so I don't even know what he actually does. Yeah where was I? Oh right, dad got a job here with Madgey's dad and here we are. I have to say I kind of like it here so far except for the cold. I really should have thought about that when I chose my costume. But yeah the girls here are very nice present company included." He says and I hear the smile on his voice. "Peeta you are lucky to have grown up surrounded by such beautiful women." Finn says with a little chuckle.

"Yeah I am." Peeta says looking at me and I squeeze his knee.

"See what I mean?" Madge says, "They are so soppy."

"Ah you are just bitter Madgey. Just because they are in love." Finn says patting her head. Peeta and I look at each other nervously and then out the window both as red as each other, Finn chuckles to himself and I glance at Peeta who is red in the face. _Well that was awkward. _Despite Finn causing that awkward moment, I think I like Finn he seems nice enough, chatty but friendly and he is very funny. He is starts making fun of himself for what he is wearing when the silence in the car started getting uncomfortable, making us all laugh."I mean what the hell was I thinking? It is practically winter. I think I have had one too many bumps to the head." He says as we get to the school and we all get out of the car. People around us look over at us and mainly stare at Finn who covers his nipples and turns to us. "How much of a tit do I look?" He asks and I burst out laughing. "God I should have come as a zombie or something, I mean look at that dude he is bleeding all over the place. That looks awesome. Madge you have to save me you have to dead me up." He says grabbing her hand and dragging her into the gymnasium leaving Peeta and I staring after them.

"Well," Peeta says taking his hat off and scratching his head, "He's um..."

"Strange?" I suggest and Peeta nods.

"That's probably the best description for him yes. He seems alright though." He says taking my hand.

"Yeah," I say and we walk through the crowd and into the gymnasium. I look around impressed as I take in the room; it has been fully decked out in black drapes covered in cobwebs. There is an eerie light filling the room from a large number of flaming pumpkins dotted around the room and placed on tables.

"It looks good." Peeta says also looking around. He pulls us towards where people are getting their picture taken and I struggle but he pulls me in front of the camera and I scowl at him. "Say cheese." He says and I smile up at him and the flash goes off. He gives me a quick kiss and it goes off again and I pull him away. He spots an empty table and he pulls me towards it and he pulls a chair out for me. I sit down and he smiles at me.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." I say and he leans down and kisses me and then rushes off to the refreshments table. Madge and Finn spot me at the table and I cannot help but laugh at Finn who is not sporting a massive bloody cut to the fore head and is wearing dark makeup around his eyes making them look sunken.

"I am a dead life guard." He explains giving me a twirl and sitting down with a huge smile.

"I see," I say smiling, "very good." Peeta arrives and he chuckles at Finn.

"I'm a..."

"Let me guess a dead life guard?" Peeta says and Finn smiles. "Good job Madge."

"We had to borrow someones bottled blood but it looks alright." Finn says looking around the room.

"It is the best I could do." She says and I smile at her. The music starts a few minutes later and Finn jumps straight up and pull's Madge out of her seat and on to the dance floor. Peeta looks at me hopefully and I shake my head, he looks disappointed but doesn't push the matter. We chat for a while and watch Madge and Finn dancing together Finn is spinning her around and they are taking up most of the dance floor. I laugh as Finn picks Madge up and spins her around like she weighs nothing.

"Do you think they are going out?" Peeta asks and I turn to him and he is looking right at me.

"No he is not her type." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" He asks and I smile.

"She has had a crush on Gale ever since I met her." I say and Peeta's eyes widen.

"I never knew that, does Gale know?"

"Yeah he does but he um..."

"Likes you." Peeta says with a sad little smile. I stare at him for a moment and he sighs. "I think Finn likes you too." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Please!" I scoff.

"Seriously he kept staring at you."

"Peeta, I am sure you are just imagining it." I say and he crosses his arms.

"You don't see yourself the way we do." He says and I groan that was not the first time I have heard someone say that to me. Gale had said it the day I kneed him for trying to "come on to me" I get up and sit myself on Peeta's lap and he unfolds his arms and wraps them around my waist.

"Peeta Mellark are you jealous?" I ask and he pouts a little but does not answer. "You have nothing to be jealous about I am here with you. No one else what do I have to do to prove you are the only one I want?" I ask and he opens his mouth to answer.

"I have totally been dumped." Madge says laughing as she stumbles over to the table and pointing to Finn who is being surrounded by a shockingly large group of girls, I feel Peeta sigh as I turn and I spot Glimmer in amongst the group and I roll my eyes. Finn is looking around the room desperately and he spots Madge at the table with us and scowls at her, he tries excuse himself from the group and slowly makes his way back to us glaring at Madge. He bumps into some one sending her drink flying everywhere and all over him she nearly falls over but he grabs her around the waist and he blinks down at her.

"I am so sorry." He says steadying the girl he looks down at her and smiles. She is wearing a Red Indian costume and I crane to see who it is but she is facing away from us he lets her go and watches as she walks away he turns to us and blows out a big breath and walks towards us looking like he has been hit in the face.

"You alright there?" Peeta asks and Finn turns to him.

"You are not lucky to have lived here they are all crazy." He says looking over at the gathered girls and he looks to wear the other girl was. "That little one, the Red Indian who is she?" He asks and we all shrug. He huffs and sits down wiping the punch off his chest.

"I am going to the bathroom." I say Peeta unwraps his arms from around me and I stand up and give him a quick kiss he smiles and Madge links her arm with mine.

"I will come too." She says and we make our way through the crowd and into the bathrooms. I stop suddenly when I get into the bathroom and Madge bumps into me.

"How am I supposed to pee in this?" I say and Madge sighs.

"Take it off obviously." She says looking at me like I am stupid.

"I need you to do the zip, it jams." I say and she unzips it for me and I stomp into the stall. I come back out and Madge is waiting and I turn and she zips me back up with a little smile. We head back into the dance here Peeta is sitting alone.

"Where is Finn?" Madge asks sitting down. Peeta points out into the crowd and we turn and look for him. He is easily spotted as he is the only half naked person in the room and he is dancing with the Red Indian almost every set of eyes are looking at them most look disbelieving or just pure shocked.

"She just came over and asked him to dance; I have never seen someone jump up so fast in my life." Peeta says with a little smile

"Who is she?" I ask squinting at them.

"Annie Cresta." Peeta says and I turn to him smiling.

"What crazy Annie?"

"Madge she is not crazy." I say, "She is just quiet." I say and look back at them. Annie seems to be having a good time and Finn is laughing. I know Annie is in a few of my classes but I really have never spoken to her, in all fairness I don't think she has really spoken to many people outside her friend group. I know she is painfully shy but from what I have heard about her or noticed of her she seems sweet. What a weird coupling him being so loud and talkative and her being as quite as a mouse.

"Do you want to dance?" Peeta asks standing up taking my hand I look away from Finn and Annie and look at him his face all pleading and puppy dog eyes and I sigh.

"Fine." I say standing up and pulling him with me.

"She is so romantic!" Madge calls after us and I hear Peeta chuckle. I pull him to the edge of the dancing crowd and stop turning and facing him. I have never danced before except with Prim and the way these people are dancing I wouldn't want Prim to dance like this. I look around at some of the other girls and they are smiling and moving their arm and legs gracefully their hips swaying seductively. _I can't do this! _Peeta takes my hands and puts them around his neck and puts his hands on my hips. He smiles and he moves his hips and I smile, _this is ridiculous. _He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Just relax and listen to the music." He says moving my hips with his hands. I stare at him and move them on my own feeling absolutely ridiculous but he smiles. Eventually I begin to relax and start enjoying myself. I feel ridiculous and I swear I must look it but the way Peeta is looking at me gives me confidence. He spins me around and I laugh and he pulls me back to him and I slam against him so I am pressed against him and he moves against me and I blush. "God Katniss you are so beautiful." He says and he lowers his lips to mine I wrap my arms around him tightly and I feel him groan when I press myself to him more. He backs us up until my back is against a wall and we are behind a black drape and I run my fingers through his hair. He nips my lower lip and I sigh and smile. My suit being so thin does has its advantages I can feel every little touch from him and it leaves trails of fire on my skin. Peeta trails light kisses down my neck and I breathe embarrassingly heavily and my eyes flutter closed.

"Peeta." I moan and he stills and I flush at the noise that just left my mouth, he looks at me with his eyes that burn with something I have never seen before, lust. My head spins and I just stare at him and we are both breathing heavily.

"Do... do you want to leave?" He asks hopefully and I nod he pulls me from behind the curtain and straight out of the door and towards the car park. We get into the car and I can sense a change between us we are both still breathing heavily. That kiss was different from any of the others we have shared it was very different, my body reacted differently and it terrified me but I also wanted more. I looked over at Peeta and he looked at me I started trembling slightly at the look he was giving me. We both, as if reading each other's minds, moved together the same way; we lunged at each other and moulded our lips together. He pulls me towards him and I straddle him without even thinking about what I am doing. I just need to be closer to him my body is taking control of me it just wants to be as close to him as humanly possible. He wraps his arms tightly around me crushing me to him and my hands go to his face and hold him there so I can kiss him. His hands move up and down my thighs squeezing them occasionally and I move closer still pressing him back into the seat and he groans gripping my thighs tightly. My lips leave his mouth and travel down his neck and I lick and suck him making him make some delicious sounds urging me on. I travel up to his ear and run my tongue along it and his hips thrust up and he squeezes my legs again. I smile down at him and he looks up at me like he doesn't quite believe what is going on. There is a bang at the window and we both look out his window and Mr A is there looking a little uncomfortable.

"Move it along guys go somewhere less public." He says and he clears his throat and rushes off. We stare out of the window for a few seconds then Peeta laughs.

"That's embarrassing." He says and I bury my head in his shoulder and climb off of him. He chuckles again and I look at him his eyes are shining and he looks slightly dazzled.

"Take me home." I say and his smile vanishes and his eyes widen slightly and he fumbles with the keys as he starts the car and I smile. We arrive home in record time and I laugh as he rushes around to open my door for me. He pulls me out of the car and we walk up the path in silence and I let us in walking in front of him and he closes the door and looks at me. I am suddenly very nervous and I can tell that he is as well.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask and he nods, I quickly pour us each a drink and hand him one. We sit in the kitchen and don't speak. It is not uncomfortable but I can feel a tension in the room and it is making my stomach flutter. "I am, um, going to get changed and we can watch a film if you like?" I suggest and he nods, I stand up and head into my room. I pace for a good few minutes before I remember why I was in here and I finally start to undress. I pull my shoes off and reach for the zipper but I cannot find the little grip. I struggle in the mirror for a few minutes and curse when I cannot do it, I swallow my fear and I leave my room and walk into the living room. Peeta has removed his chaps, hat and waistcoat he is left wearing a tight white t-shirt and pale blue snug jeans. I stare at him as he paces the living room still looking nervous and he runs his hand through his hair he turns and he spots me and he smiles.

"I can't undo my zipper, could you... it is stuck." I say and he nods enthusiastically and I see him cursing himself and I smile as I turn around. My skin tingles as his fingers touch the neck line of my suit and I feel electricity shoot through me as his fingers slide down my back as he unzips me. This has to be the most sensual thing he has done and he has no idea the affected it is having on me. It takes all my will power not to turn around and jump on him. His hand stops at the base of my back and he places a light kiss in between my shoulder blades and my eyes close.

"There you go." His voice is heavy and I turn and give him a quick smile and scurry off. I slam my door and, again, curse my lack of relationship knowledge. I wish I knew what I was supposed to be doing. I know what I want to be doing. I wish I was still in the car and we weren't interrupted, damn Mr A! It seemed so easy then my body just took over and I didn't try to analyse everything.

"Get a grip of yourself Katniss! He likes you just go out there and be with him." I say to myself in the mirror. I re-enter the living room having changed and washed up and I march over to him as he sits on the sofa waiting for me. He hears me as I come in and he smiles, his smile quickly vanishes when he notices the determined look on my face. I reach the couch and he just stares up at my wide eyed.

"Katniss?" He says and I climb onto him and straddle him again and he puts his hands on my waist and I press my lips to his. He is frozen for a moment and when I scoot down on the sofa he sighs and pulls me in tighter. I kiss him like I never have before letting him know how much I want him and how I cannot get enough of this and he kisses and holds me in the same way. His hands roam my body over my legs and up my waist grazing over the sides of my breasts so lightly it was probably accidental but a little moan escapes my lips when he does. His touch driving me mad and making me squirm. I run my hands over his chest and marvel at the feeling of it; it is firm but feels smooth under his shirt. Peeta's hands stop on my hips and he holds me still, I didn't realise I was moving around so much.

"Sorry." I say and he chuckles lowering his lips to my neck.

"Don't be." He says quietly as he nibbles my neck and my fingers play in his hair. There is a knock on the door and we both freeze and I stare down at him.

"Who is that? It is too late for trick or treaters." I say groaning a little as I climbing off of him he stands up with me and follows me to the door and I peek out of the window. It is Rue's brother and I yank the door open and he jumps, "What's wrong where Prim?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was just checking you were home I have had to bring her back because one of my sisters has come down with something and mum didn't want her getting sick. She is in my car with Rue."

"Oh ok, thanks." I say my heart beating fast. Rue's brother nods and looks at Peeta and back at me smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, I will go and get Prim." He says with a chuckle, _how embarrassing_. I straighten up my clothes and a few moments later I hear Prim talking as she walks up the path.

"I told you they would be in, Peeta's car is there." She says loudly and Rue's brother laughs.

"I had to check didn't it imagine I left you on your own your sister might shoot me." He says and he grins at me, "It is a good thing I did check." He adds giving me a knowing look and I glare at him, _now he is just being annoying_.

"Well thanks anyway..." I realise that I don't know his name.

"Noah." He says and I nod.

"Thanks Noah. Hey little duck." Prim smiles at me.

"See you around." Noah says over his shoulder as he walks back to his car.

"You have a nice night?" I ask Prim as I close the door and she nods.

"Hi Peeta, what did you dress up as?" She asks turning from me. She loved Peeta and to be honest I think she has a little crush on him. Peeta pulls on his hat and smiles.

"What do you think; you think I would make a good cowboy?" He asks.

"Yes you would. Do you like my costume? I am little Red Riding Hood Katniss got me the costume and made the hood all by herself."

"It is great your sister is very talented." Peeta says looking up at me and I blush Prim smiles widely. "Oh I have a treat for you in that bag over there." He adds smiling and pointing to the counter top where a brown bag sits, _how did I not spot that? _Prim rushes over to the bag and looks inside. She gasps and pulls out a giant pink cupcake.

"Is this all for me?" She says in a breathless whisper and Peeta smiles.

"It sure is."

"Thank you Peeta." She says and she rushes over to the fridge and puts it in, "I will share it with Rue tomorrow." She gives Peeta a quick hug and rushes into her room and I smile at Peeta.

"You are going to be her favourite person forever if you keep making her cakes."

"Forever?" He says with a little smile and I blush. He walks over to me and takes my hands, "I had better go but can I see you tomorrow after I finish work?"

"I'd like that." I say and he kisses me.

"Eww!" Prim says loudly from behind Peeta and he smiles.

"Is there something gross about us kissing?" Peeta asks turning to Prim.

"Eh yes, you are kissing, kissing is gross." She says her hands on her hips.

"Oh really and how do you know?" I say and Prim goes red.

"It just is." She says and she rushes off again. Peeta turns t me while I stare after Prim.

"I think Prim might..."

"Don't!" I say covering Peeta's mouth and his eyes crinkle as he smiles. "She is still a baby in my eyes the thought of her kissing a boy is terrifying." Peeta chuckles.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" He asks through my hand.

"Sure." I say lowering it and I give him a quick kiss and he smiles.

"I had the best time tonight and you looked hot as a cat." He says.

"You made a pretty good looking cowboy." I say and he grins.

"Why thank ya mam." He says in a terrible accent and I laugh. I give him another kiss before he leaves and I watch as he drives off and close the door.

"So how was the dance?" Prim asks reappearing in her pyjamas.

"It was ok actually; did you get lots of sweets?" I ask.

"Yes would you like to share some?" She asks and I nod she goes to her room and re-enters holding her basket which is full and we sit on the sofa together eating and watching some television. "Katniss," Prim says and I turn to her, "I am glad you have Peeta he makes you happy. I have not seen you this happy since dad." She says and I stare down at her my heart constricting painfully. "You have looked after me for so long and now I think everything is going to be good. Peeta is good for you, I can see that and I am happy for you." I blink at her and she smiles, she never fails to amaze me she is so insightful and clever for her age, she is growing up so fast and it terrifies me, I hug her and kiss her head.

"Thanks little duck, I am happy." I say and smile.

**AN: THANK YOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY, IT MAKES MY DAY SEEING HOW MANY VIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LIKING OR NOT LIKING SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AGAIN THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**VICKIE XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter so soon, I know i spoil you. just incase you are wondering I have got another 7 chapters after this one and I am still writing! What I have saved is already over 100,000 words and I am not finished yet, I need to get a life, but until I do I am going to write for you lovely people. So ok readers this is where it starts getting Mature, so if you are of a nervous disposition please read with caution. If that is not your cup of tea then I apologise but I started this story with every intention of it being an adult read.**

**I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and favourited, followed and reviewed. I do it all for you guys, so a huge thanks.**

**Those who continue I hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Vickie xxx**

The next day Prim and I have a cleanup of the house. We muck out Lady together as the rain has stopped and I try to fix the roof on her hut as the rain was getting in somehow. Prim milks her as I hammer some sheet metal to the roof and secure it so no more water will get in. Once we have finished we rush into the house as it has started raining.

"I am going to go to Rues today; I want to bring the cake Peeta made." Prim says picking up her coat.

"Are you sure it will be ok I thought her sister was ill." I say switching on the kettle for a cup of tea.

"Yeah it should be fine, if it isn't I will come back." She says and I nod.

"Fine but wrap up it is horrible out there." I say and she nods and smiles. A few minutes later she comes back out of her room wearing a scarf and hat and I laugh.

"This better?" She asks he voice muffled by the scarf.

"Perfect, here I have put the cake in this tub so it doesn't get wet." I say handing her it and she smiles.

"Thanks I will see you later." She says and she gives me a quick hug and she rushes out. I sigh and look around the spotless kitchen and smile when I realise I can just chill out for a bit so I hurry into the bathroom and start pouring a bath. I switch the radio on and I strip off and wrap a towel around myself. I find myself dancing to the music and I shake my head and laugh, _apparently I enjoy dancing_. I step into the bath and sigh as the water travels up my body and let out a big breath feeling content as the water covers me. I lie and listen to the music humming along when I know the song. I drift off into a little sleep and only wake when the water starts to cool. I haul myself up feeling sleepy and head back into my room, there is a knock on the door and I freeze.

"Peeta!" I gasp; I had completely forgotten that he was coming over. I quickly throw some clothes on and the door goes again. "Give me a minute." I yell and I pull a jumper over my head as I walk into the hall. I see a dark outline in the window and smile. Peeta smiles as I open the door.

"Sorry I was just... getting changed." I say stepping to the side to let him in.

"It's alright were you in a bath?" He asks as he pulls off his wet jacket and I nod.

"I lost track of time." I say and I take his jacket and hang it up he smiles.

"Its fine I never really said a time, anyway here's your treat." He says holding out a brown bag for me I take it and I frown at him.

"You shouldn't have." I say.

"Well I wanted to." He leans and kisses me quickly, "Hi."

"Hi." I say smiling and I open the bag and pull out a big cupcake like Prim's but mine is a bright green colour and has some red sprinkles on it I grin at it.

"You like it?"

"How did you know green was my favourite colour?" I ask smiling at him.

"Just a wild guess." He says shrugging I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss.

"Thank you, but I can't eat this all on my own, share it with me?" I say walking into the kitchen and he follows me and takes a seat. I make us both a tea and cut the cake in two and hand him a piece and a fork. I sit next to him and take a bite.

"Mmm, this is so good." I say through my mouth full and he laughs and starts on his.

"Glad you like it."

"Is there anything you are not good at?" I ask and he laughs.

"I don't think so." He says with a chuckle and I smile. "Well according to my mother I am not good at anything." He adds and I look at him.

"Your mother is an idiot." I say and he smiles, "What is her problem anyway?"

"We don't have that long," He says, "Anyway if I tell you I could still scare you away. I know you are tough but I don't want to risk it."

"Ok." I say not wanting to push it I can get why he doesn't want to talk about it; it is not a pleasant subject to even think about.

"I will tell you one day if you stick around." He says looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"I am not planning on going anywhere." I say and he smiles widely.

"I hope not." He says and I smile, "Where is Prim?" He asks he asks as I finish my piece of cake. "Did she like the cake?"

"I don't know. She is over at Rue's; she really wanted to show it off." I say taking my plate to the sink. I hear his chair scrape and he puts his plate in the sink.

"So we are alone?" He says in my ear and I shiver I turn around and nod. "Did you plan this?" He asks with a little smile and I laugh.

"You'd have thought so." I say breathily as he runs his hand up my arm.

"Hmm, you would." He says his hand moving to my face and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear I smile up at him. "What are we going to do with an empty house?" He says kissing along my jaw I chuckle and his lips stop centimetres from mine.

"Just kiss me already." I whisper and he smiles and captures my lips with his. I bring my hands up and they go straight to his hair and he makes a deep sound in the back of his throat and presses me into the counter top. His firm body presses against mine and I trail my fingers down his back and he shudders his hands that are on my hips tighten. He captures my lower lip in his teeth and I moan he picks me up and sits me up on the counter without leaving my lips. I part my legs so I can pull him closer and I wrap my legs around his hips and he stills.

"Still ok?" I question and he breathes heavily.

"Yes." He says in a whisper and his lips are on mine again his hands move along my legs and rest on my hips, "Hold on." He whispers and he picks me up with my legs still wrapped around him. He walks us into the living room and sits us down on the sofa so I am sitting astride him. My hands roam over his chest and I feel the soft skin beneath it at his side where his t-shirt has ridden up. I trace my fingers along the exposed area and I shimmy myself closer to him and he groans and stills again.

"Am I squashing you?" I ask and he shakes his head his face scarlet and his eyes avoiding mine.

"No your, um, I just need a second." I climb off him and he stands up. He rushes out and heads into the bathroom I frown after him. _What did I do, did he not enjoy it? _Then my mouth pops open when I finally realise what happened. _He was enjoying it. _I smile at myself at how I made him react like that; it was quiet an empowering feeling although it was obviously embarrassing for him. I sit on the sofa and wait for his return and bite my lip at the thought of my hands moving along his strong bare chest.

"I am sorry." Peeta says in a small voice from behind me a while later I turn to him and he looks absolutely mortified. I smile at him and pat the seat next to me and he sits down avoiding my gaze.

"Peeta," I say taking his hand and he reddens again, "It's ok."

"Ugh it is not, it's so embarrassing." He says putting his head in his free hand. "It's just you are so..."

"It is flattering," I say quoting him when he caught me staring at him in the woods, he looks at me like I am wrong in the head, "Really it is. That I make you feel like that is a bit of an ego boost."

"You are mad." He says and I smile about him and he shakes his head.

"Maybe." I say and I climb on him again and he leans back looking hesitant.

"Katniss." He says with a little moan and he grips my hips I kiss him lightly and work my way down his jaw and he closes his eyes. He is holding his breath and he lets it go when I nibble on his ear. "Katniss." He whispers his hands tightening on me.

"What?" I whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?" He shakes his head and I look into his eyes.

"Just don't move around so much you are driving me crazy here." He says his voice almost pained.

"Sorry I didn't realise." I say stilling myself he grabs me and flips me over so he is laying over me I giggle. He kisses my neck and I moan loudly and I blush he sits up smiling.

"Should we maybe go into your room just in case Prim comes in?" He says and I nod he pulls me up and I pause outside my door, he has never been in my room despite the fact we have gone out for a while now.

"It is not very tidy." I say.

"It doesn't matter."

"It is not very big either."

"Katniss I don't care." He says and I open the door and we walk in he looks around and I see him smile at his picture by my bed and the picture of us at the Halloween dance and then he looks back at me. I close the door and lock it he walks over to me and kisses me pushing me against the door. His hands trail down to my legs and he hitches my legs up and wraps them back around his hips. I smile into the kiss and he chuckles, I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses my neck again eliciting another loud moan from me. I grind my hips and he groans.

"Careful baby." He says into my ear I smile down at him and do it again. "Katniss!" He warns.

"What?" I say smiling his eyes blue fire again and he grips me tighter and walks us over to my bed and lays us down I stare up at him.

"I only have so much self-control Katniss." He says darkly and I bite my lip as my heart threatens to vacate my body. He stares down at me and I run my hand down his chest and firm stomach I blush at the thought of what I was about to do and his eyes widen when I continue down to the bulge in his jeans. "Jeez Katniss!" He says through his teeth as I start to rub him. He crashes his lips to mine and stills my hand. "You... you don't have to." He says his jaw tight I squeeze him and he gasps.

"I want to." I say and he let's go of my hand and flips us over so I am sitting astride him. I kiss him and run my hands down his chest and stomach and it shudders under my touch. I pull at his t-shirt and lift it over his stomach; he sits up so I can fully pull it off. He blinks at me like he is completely shocked that this is actually happening and to be honest so am I but my mind has been switched off and my body is in complete control. I run my fingers down every inch of his bare chest and his eyes flutter closed, _it is as soft as I had imagined. _He is breathing deeply as I lean forward and kiss where his heart beats against his rib cage. I kiss my way down his chest and I lick a path down his muscles admiring him as I move down further. He groans loudly as I nip at his hip and I smile when he whispers my name I look up and notice he is staring down at me his eyes heavy.

"Still ok?" I ask and he nods quickly. I smile and kiss below his belly button he bites his lip and his head hits the pillow again and I move my hands over his jeans and I can feel him beneath them, he is very hard. I pop the button and he gasps. I unzip his fly and notice his breathing has accelerated. I scoot his jeans down and he lifts his hips I stare at him his boxers pitching a tent. I must stare to long as he lifts himself up on his elbows again.

"Katniss," he says his voice almost a whisper and I look up at him, "Please don't do anything you don't want to." He says and I shake my head.

"I never do." I say and lean up and kiss him he kisses me back but seems hesitant again. I straddle him again and I lift my top over my head and he stares at me then his eyes find mine again.

"You are so beautiful." He says resting his hands on my ribs. I take one of his hands and place it on my breast he palms it and I moan. Gaining confidence he lifts his other hand and works on the two of them. I reach round and unclasp my bra and it falls off in his hands and he gasps. He stares at my bare chest and I blush a little and he sits up and kisses me. He flips us over and his hand is back on my breast and he flicks a finger over my nipple and I wriggle beneath him. He puts a leg between mine and I grind down on it and my body arches of the bed my jeans rubbing me in just the right way. Peeta stares at me wide-eyed and I smile up at him he smiles and lowers his head to my other breast and he captures it in his mouth flicking my nipple with his tongue. I groan and grind against him again my body taking over control completely I lose myself in the feeling. I writhe around under him and my breath quickens and my skin prickles. The feeling of Peeta's mouth and hands on me along with the feeling between my legs is all-consuming and there is nothing else. It is an overwhelming feeling and the intense feeling scares me but it feels so good I have never felt anything like this before.

"Let go baby." Peeta's voice says somewhere in the distance and my body convulses and all the sensations wash over me and I moan loudly as I explode.

I must have died because I feel like I have left my body. It takes a long time for me to come down from my high and when I do and I finally open my eyes and stare into Peeta's wide bright eyes. He is staring at me in awe and he leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back my body relighting at his kiss. I roll us over and I take hold of him and he lets out a hiss through his teeth. I move his boxers down and I look at him for the first time he is big, well he looks big I have nothing to compare it too. I take hold of him and he sighs loudly, he feels firm but soft all at once. I move my hand down experimentally and his hips thrust up and his jaw tightens, _that must be good._ I move my hand up and down and squeeze a little and his hips move again, _also good. _I run my thumb over the tip which is wet and he groans loudly and puts his arm over his mouth. I smile and move my hand up and down watching his reactions. He is breathing heavily, eyes closed and his hips keep thrusting up he looks amazing. I look down at his erection and I lick my lips and before I realise what I am doing and if he will like it I lower my head and lick the tip lightly.

"Ahhh!" He groans and his eyes shoot open and he sits up on his elbows and stares at me breathing heavily his stomach rising and falling rapidly, I grin at him and lick my lips again and lower my head. "Katniss, oh my god!" He says loudly as I wrap my lips around him, I take him in my mouth as far as I can go and his hips buck and I move back up. I take my time moving up and sown slowly and flicking my tongue around him, his breathing speeds up and his hands grip the sheets. "Katniss stop I'm going to..." he groans as he tries to move me but I stay where I am, "Katniss oh my god!" He groans through his teeth and he explodes in my mouth making my eyes water. It was not unpleasant but it was a bit of a shock I swallow him down and lick him until he stills. I look up at him and he opens his eyes, "You are going to kill me." He says sighing and I laugh and lie next to him as he pulls up his boxers.

"Enjoy that?" I ask and he stares at me wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best feeling in the world." He says in disbelief tucking my hair behind my ear.

"The best?" I ask with a little smile.

"Yes." He says kissing me. "Here let me show you." He says moving so he is hovering over me. I freeze and he looks down at me.

"I... I um..." I stutter and he smiles and kisses my nose lowering his head to my ear.

"Just relax and let me make you feel as good as you make me feel." He says in a deep voice making me shiver as he licks my ear. He looks down at me as if asking permission and I blink at him and nod. He kisses me until I have forgotten all about being nervous. His hands wander along my body and rests on my breast and my body arches off the bed when he pinches my nipple. "So beautiful." He says his lips against my neck and I let out a little moan. His hand travels down my body to my waist and down to the button on my jeans and he pops it open and lowers the zip. He sits up and stills my eyes open and he is looking down at me.

"Still ok?" He asks in a husky whisper and I nod and he takes hold of my jeans and I lift my hips and he pulls them down his eyes burning with lust making my whole body flush. He pulls my legs free and he moves between them his hands on my thighs. He slowly moves his fingers up my legs. I shiver and my eyes flutter closed his fingers move to my inner thighs and my hips move upwards and he lets out a low chuckle. Then he does something that makes me gasp loudly, he very lightly runs his fingers down my panties.

"Oh my god!" I say breathing heavily at the unexpected touch the feeling shooting through me like lightning. He leans over me and leans down and kisses me and I wrap my legs around him. He runs his hand along my thigh and smiles when he puts his hand over my panties and he palms me. My hips buck as he rubs the sensitive spot with the heel of his hand. He stares down at me as I stare at him breathing heavily. His hand moves and his finger play with the hem of my underwear and he stops.

"Please Peeta." I breathe not really sure what I am asking for but knowing I want more than just caresses, and he slides his hand into my underwear and his finger traces my outer lips and he gasps.

"Oh god Katniss you feel so good." He grumbles and his thumb finds my little bundle of nerves again and I gasp and my hips press up and his fingers slide towards my entrance. He sucks in a breath and sits up he takes hold of my underwear and slowly pulls them down. I watch him as he does and he stares at me as I lie there naked in front of him I move to cover myself and he takes hold of my wrists and shakes his head.

"Don't," he says huskily, "you don't know how beautiful you look. I have never seen anything so beautiful." He says making me blush again. He lowers himself over me and kisses me again and I respond enthusiastically he slowly kisses down my body paying extra attention to my breasts. He licks down my stomach and dips his tongue in my belly button making me gasp and he chuckles. He nips my hip bones like I did his and his tongue trails down my inner thigh. I sit up on my elbows and look down at him and he looks up at me and licks his lips and I gulp, his tongue flicks out and laps over my sensitive spot and I cry out. I have never felt anything so intense and he stops after a moment.

"Still ok?" He asks with a teasing smile.

"Oh god yes. Don't stop." I say and he smiles and his tongue attacks me again. I hit the pillow and I put one hand in his hair and push him down as my hips lift. He groans and it does great things to me, my hips are moving of their own accord and I am breathing like I am running. I gasp loudly as he slips two fingers into me and I feel myself tighten around him.

"Katniss you feel so good, you are so wet. You taste so good." He says his voice sounding awed and I wiggle down pushing him deeper into me. His mouth is one me again and he slowly moves his fingers in and out of me and I arch off the bed. I feel myself coming undone. He sucks on me and his fingers move quicker and I still when my orgasm hits me, overwhelming me completely. I feel like I am going to pass out and my eyes open finally when Peeta kisses me. I stare into his blue eyes and he smiles.

"Are you alive?" He says and I nod up at him and he smiles, "Was that ok?" He asks and I close my eyes and shake my head.

"It was beyond ok." I say and he chuckles again, I look up at him.

"What?" He asks and I smile.

"Have you done that before?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer I can see in his face that he is shocked by my question.

"No never." He says and I smile relief flooding me.

"How did you know how to..." I ask and I blush.

"I have two very descriptive older brother Katniss." He says smiling and I giggle.

"You are amazing you know that right." I say and he laughs.

"Right back at you." He says and kisses me again. His kiss is soft and I wrap myself around him again and we both still when we hear a door open.

"Prim!" I say my eyes wide and Peeta jumps up and pulls on his t-shirt. I pull on my trousers and my jumper and I catch myself in the mirror and I look at myself. I look different I am wearing an easy smile and my cheeks are flushed red. I sort my hair and stand up and Peeta is smiling at me. "What?" I whisper.

"No underwear?" He questions his eyebrows rising over his darkened smouldering eyes I smile and my stomach does a little flip, _how can he turn me on with just a look? Wow!_ "I can't believe how lucky I am." He says and he gives me a quick but steamy kiss and leads me out of the room leaving me wanting more. I bump into him in the hall where he stops suddenly I frown at him and I realise he is looking nervous.

"Peeta what..." I start then I spot mum, "You're back!" I say loudly and with a squeak blushing furiously.

"Yes, I finished early so here I am." She said her eye flicking to Peeta and then back to me. I step in front of him keeping his hand in mine, mums eyes fall to our linked hands.

"Mum this is my Peeta, I mean my... boyfriend Peeta." I say and Peeta squeezes my hand and I realise it is the first time I have called him my boyfriend and I smile up at him and he grins back.

"Hello Peeta." Mum says and Peeta holds out his hand.

"Really nice to officially meet you Mrs Everdeen." Peeta says smiling of course he has met her before but not in a situation like this one.

"I have not seen you since you were a little boy." She says and Peeta nods his eyes glazing over slightly and I think he is remembering the situation in which they met last; it would have been his after care after his mother beat him. "You look so much like your father." Mum adds trying to brush over the awkwardness.

"Yeah so everyone says." Peeta says running his hand through his messed up hair and giving her a smile as the shock of meeting her like this begins to wear off. I still have not recovered especially under these circumstances she must know we have just come out of my bedroom. The thought makes me cringe and I look down at the floor to avoid her knowing gaze.

"How... how is Alex, I mean your father?" She asks blushing slightly.

"He is fine; he is as busy as ever though." He says and he turns to me, "On that note I had better go I promised I would help him with prep this evening."

"Oh ok." I say and we walk to the front door.

"It was nice seeing you Mrs Everdeen." He says and mum nods and gives him a quick smile.

"You too Peeta say hello to your parents for me." She says.

"Will do." He says as he walks to the door after me. He closes the front door behind him and he looks down at me wide-eyed and sighs. "That went well." He says running his hands through his hair again.

"That was close!" I say smiling and I blush at the memory of what we just did.

"Very." He adds smiling knowing what was making me blush, "No regrets?" He asks in a slightly worried tone and I frown at him.

"No." I say in a small voice, "You?"

"Hell no." He says and kisses me, "I really should go." He says looking at me like he really didn't want to leave.

"I wish you didn't have to." I say and he pouts. I give him a quick kiss and he kisses my forehead.

"I wish I could stay." He says and I let him go and I step back.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

"Are you hunting tomorrow?" He asks and I nod. "I will see you tomorrow then?" and I nod again.

"Yeah." I say and he smiles.

"Ok I will see you later." He says and he jumps down the few steps of the porch and turns to face me. "You have made these last few weeks the best time of my life." He says and I smile widely at him.

"You have for me too." I say honestly and he smiles still backing towards his car.

"See you later beautiful." He calls when he reaches his car, I chuckle as he gets in his car and I wave him and he honks the horn making me laugh. I warp my arms around myself smiling contently as I watch his rear view lights disappear. I head back into the house and my face freezes when I spot mum and her worried look.

"Katniss," she said her voice quite and cautious, "Katniss I... I hope you are being careful."

"Mum please, nothing happened." I say trying to disguise my lie. Her eyebrows raise and her face becomes more serious. "What?" I say raising my eye brows back.

"Your jumper is inside out." She says looking at me knowingly I freeze and look down and curse my stupidity. "Katniss you forget I was young once," she says and I look up at her my face flaming, "Just do not lie to me and please be careful. I do not want you making any mistakes." She says with a small smile and she takes her bag and heads towards her room I stare at her. She turns and looks back at me serious mum back again. "I really hope this goes without saying, but I love you and I worry. You know that right?"

"Yes." I say and she nods.

"I have missed you Katniss."

"You too mum." I say and she smiles and heads into her room.

"So you two were caught doing it?" Gale says loudly scaring off any animals within two miles. I turn scarlet, _how did he get this out of me? One minute I was busy hunting and then..._

**"What is up your nose?" Gale asked for the fourth time frowning at me.**

**"Will you just drop it Gale nothing is wrong!" I snapped at him and he huffed.**

**"Yeah it seems that way, you on your period or something?" He said and I threw a rock at him and he ducked smiling, _what an ass!_ "Things not going well between you and lover boy?" He asked with a smug hopeful smile.**

**"Things are great actually, thanks for your concern." I said scowling at him he sighed and looked disappointed.**

**"Well what is wrong then? You are really bumming me out."**

**"Mum is being all weird since..." _Shit! _I stopped myself and blushed.**

**"Since?" He asked urging me to continue, _shit, shit, shit._ I looked away and bit my lip and he snorted. I turned to him and he stared at me wide-eyed. That was when he yelled out.**

"Shut up Gale. We were not doing "it" for god sake!" I say groaning.

"But you got caught right, fooling around?" He asks looking gleeful at my embarrassment.

"We were not caught doing anything, she just... well mums just know."

"That is hilarious! How embarrassing!"

"Shut up Gale!" I groan and we walk on for a bit.

"So you guys are getting serious then?" He asks trying and failing to hide his disappointment, _how can he change from finding it funny to looking upset so quickly? What must it be like in his head?_

"Since when have you been so interested in my love life?" I stare at him with my eyes brows raised.

"I have always been interested in your love life Katniss." He says his face taking on a serious look.

"Gale." I say warningly and he huffs.

"Yeah I know I am like a brother. I know." He says walking on and I watch him and I feel bad as he slumps off. I hate that I have made him feel this way; I just wish I knew what I had done to make him feel like this. I had to give him some credit though, during the short periods of the three of us being together he had been polite, surly but polite. Peeta had been kind and charming but I could tell he was still a little awkward. He was always reserved around Gale only kissing my cheek or forehead and I knew he was trying not to make Gale uncomfortable. Nobody really understood mine and Gale's relationship, apparently that included Gale as well, as far as I was concerned he was my best friend and someone I trusted with my life and I loved him dearly. It saddened me that I was hurting him but I couldn't help how I felt.

As we climbed the muddy hill to the fence our game bags bulging, thanks to the fire pushing the animals towards our untouched part of the wood, the heavens open. The rain comes down icy and fast and we run through the meadow and finally reach the outskirts of town laughing.

"Ugh I am soaked through." I groan and Gale grins at me wiggling his eyebrows and I slap his arm and he chuckles.

"At least it held off until now." He says as we slip and slide our way up to the Hob and Sae's café Gale chuckles to himself and I can't help but smile and shake my head. Sae is very pleased to see our bag bulging and we sell her a good few animals.

"I could do with some fish again everyone is asking for it. You should take your little boyfriend out with you and get him doing some fishing." Sae says and Gales eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. He doesn't like that I took Peeta into the woods and I doubt he would want him to come along with us; _maybe I could take him on a Saturday? _I look up at Gale and back to Sae.

"Yeah we will see Peeta is pretty busy." I say and Sae looks at Gale and she looks back at me and winks, she must know Gale doesn't want Peeta to be there. We head back out into the rain our pockets full of coins and we head up to the bakery. "I think it is going to be a good winter." I say and I glance at him he still looks moody. "Oh come on Gale, Sae was just making a suggestion." I say and he huffs, _funny how he is allowed to be in a mood and I am not_. I chuckle and shake my head at him as we reach the bakery door and I turn on him, "Be nice!" I warn him and he plasters a fake smile on his face. The door chimes as I push it open and we walk in our feet squelching on the clean floor.

"Be right out!" Peeta calls from the back. I hear water dripping and I turn to Gale who is ringing out his coat on the floor with a little smile. I hit his arm, he must know Peeta will have to clean that and I can see the satisfaction that brings him. "Katniss, Gale." Peeta says as he walks into the shop, "You are soaked," He says looking at me as he walks over to me and kisses my forehead, "and you are freezing!" He frowns.

"I am ok." I say and he nods and looks down at the puddle of water on the floor and then up at Gale who just smiles at him. Peeta just looks back at me and kisses me, on the lips again. I know that it was for payback again but I have gone past caring Gale is being a tool.

"If you are cold I could take you round the back and warm you up?" Peeta says in my ear quietly and I instantly heat up and he chuckles. "Grab a seat and I will get you guys a hot drink." He says and he rushes around the back. Gale scrapes a chair loudly across the floor and sits down pulling off his coat as he does. I pull mine off and hang it on the back of the other chair. Gale looks at me and I scowl at him.

"What? Don't think I didn't hear what he said." He says quietly and I just shake my head at him and he sits back in his chair looking surly. We wait in silence for Peeta and the only things I can hear is the rain, the steady drip of water from our coats and Peeta rustling around in the back room. The door goes and we both turn to face the front door and I frown when Madge walks in wearing a long red coat and holding a red umbrella.

"Oh hello Katniss imagine seeing you guys here." She says her eyes flicking to Gale who sits up in his chair.

"Yeah imagine that. Gale you remember Madge?" I say looking at her and she smiles brightly, I know exactly what she is up to. I look at Gale who is staring at her with an interested frown and he nods at her and I hold back a laugh. He has known she liked him for a long time but he has not seen her for a good few years since he started in the mines and she has grown into a very pretty woman since then and she knows it. He had always said he was not interested and I now realise that I was probably the reason for that and I feel bad as Madge was always talking about how much she liked him and I was always telling her to go for it. Maybe now Gale knows nothing is going on between us he might give her a chance. I look at him and he is staring at her now and I see Madge smile.

Madge always dresses to impress showing off her curves and this coat is a perfect example pinching her in at the waist showing off her hips and full chest. I shake my head at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks making her way over to the table and releasing her long blonde hair from her hood. Gale's eyes widen and she smiles. I roll my eyes at him.

"Madge?" Peeta says sounding very surprised as he comes back out into the shop holding two steaming mugs. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well I am here for bread; this is a bakery isn't it?" She says with a little laugh. Peeta places a cup in front of me and Gale, hot chocolate, and smiles at her as he straightens up.

"Yes it is Madge but you have never stepped foot in here before now." Peeta says smiling at her and crossing his arms. She turns as red as her coat.

"Yes well I..." She splutters.

"What can I get you?" Peeta asks saving her from further embarrassment.

"Well first I want some bread and then I want an apology from the both of you for leaving me at the dance on my own."She says angrily and crosses her arms Gale smiles and sits back in his chair picking up his hot chocolate smiling and observing the scene. Peeta and I look at each other and back at Madge. "What was so important that that you have to leave me and Finn, you know he hooked up with Annie right?"

"Aww Madge I am sorry, it was my fault." I say and I see Peeta nodding and I frown at him.

"Well what is your excuse?"

"They were doing the dirty." Gale says sitting forward and smiling we all turn and look at him, Peeta and I glare at him and Madge just stares at him wide-eyed. She turns back to us.

"Shut up!" She says to Gale who just smiles and folds his arms she looks back at me her eyes wide, "No way!"

"We didn't." I say and I blush.

"Not that anyway." Peeta says quietly and I stare up at him and he has his hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry. I meant to say that in my head." He says looking down at me and he has the good grace to turn red. Gale looks between us and Madge tries not to laugh.

"You guys had sex?" She asks sounding shocked Gale cringes a little.

"No." We both say and she narrows her eyes.

"We are sorry," I say and Peeta nods she glares at us.

"You are not forgiven."

"Let me get your order." Peeta says and he walks around the counter looking embarrassed. "What can I get you?"

"Some bread." She says and Gale snorts into his drink and I smile at him.

"What kind of bread? White, wholemeal, granary, seeded..."

"Just white." She says and he nods smiling and he catches my eye and winks at me.

"That's enough of that Mellark." Gale says loudly, "You shouldn't be flirting with the customers." I kick him under the table and he spills some of his drink in his lap and he springs up pulling his burning trousers away from his crotch and I laugh. "That was very close to the junk Kat." He says scowling at me.

"Serves you right, jackass." I say smiling he glares at me and Madge giggles, Gale looks over at her.

"If you think that is bad you should see them at school it is sickening." Madge says and Gale smiles at her as he wipes his trousers.

"Hey!" Peeta and I say and Madge and Gale look at each other and laugh.

"I see what you mean, sickening." Gale says in agreement.

"You guys are just jealous." Peeta says coming back around from behind the counter. They both glare at him and I smile knowing full well he is right.

"Madge," Gale says looking at her, "would you go on a date with me?" He asks and all of our mouths fall open. Madge just stares at her for a moment and nods.

"Yes." She says in a small voice and he smiles looking back at me.

"Cool, how does Friday sound?" He asks and Madge nods, "Great, now let's get down to business." He says slamming the game bag on the counter top. Peeta looks at me inclining his head towards Gale and I shrug my shoulders.

Once we had sold everything we wanted to we get ready to go. Madge left as we started pulling out dead "bunnies" it was too much for her. She gave Gale a little smile as she took her bread and left.

**"What was that all about?" I asked as she left.**

**"What are you talking about?" Gale asked.**

**"You better not have asked her out for a joke? Madge is actually very nice and she likes you." I said. He just started pulling out the squirrels and grunted.**

**"Well I will find out for myself on Friday wont it." He said and Peeta and I just stared at each other.**

"See you next week Gale?" Peeta says as Gale walks out. Peeta turns to me his frown deep. "He is in a special mood today." He says and I chuckle.

"Yeah he has been in a bit of a huff." I say and blush a little at the floor.

"What is going on?" Peeta asks, "Should I be worried?" I look guiltily up at him.

"No, it is nothing to worry about." I say taking his hand, "He just found out we are a bit more serious than he thought." I say and Peeta's mouth opens forming a perfect "O".

"I see how'd he find that out?"

"I said my mum was being weird and he just kind of guessed." I say and he nods.

"I am glad I know I did wonder where the "they were doing the dirty" comment came from. He was starting to bug me but at least I know now why he was acting like that." He says smiling, "So your mum is being weird eh?"

"Yeah but she will get over it, she keeps dropping hints about you know... being careful." I blush again and Peeta chuckles. "It is not funny."

"It is a little." He says and looks over my head, "Oh you had best go Gale looks mad." He says kissing me.

"See you tomorrow." I say and walk over to the door.

"Can't wait." Peeta says and I smile back at him and walk out into the rain and wave at him.

"Get a grip Kat." Gale says and I slap his arm hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh go on then have another chapter. I won't be able to update for a week or so and I don't want to leave you hanging. So enjoy.**

**Just as a side note to one of the reviews from a guest, I advise you not to read this story at work. Silly Mitchell. **

**Still loving the response I am getting I and desperately trying to finish writing this story so I can get it all typed up for you. But don't worry still plenty of content to go so wont be finishing anytime soon. Still a good number of chapters to post but I have my ending, so it is coming.**

**Thank you all.**

My alarm wakes me early the next morning, I hate week days. I climb out of my bed and quickly get changed ready to make breakfast, when I spot mum in the kitchen cooking.

"I forgot I didn't have to cook." I say as I sit down at the kitchen table mum chuckles.

"I bet you are glad about that." Mum says and I nod my head. I only had to get up twenty minutes earlier but I didn't even like that.

"Very pleased," I say buttering some toast, "when you are starting work?"

"Well I have my first patient today." She says smiling.

The way the medical care works in district is not far off corrupt. If you have the money you get the best care from a doctor and the best medicine from the Capitol, if not you have to learn how to treat yourself or find other means of healing and that is where my mum comes in. She does not get all the glory or pay of a doctor but she does a great job with what she has. I have seen her nurse dying people back to full health for nothing but a homemade blanket. It is very rewarding for me to see the good work mum does and I am proud for her for what she has done for the people around here.

"That is great mum, people will be so glad to have you back." I say and she smiles. "I know I am." I add and she rushes over and hugs me.

"I am glad to be back too Katniss. I promise I will never get like that again." She says squeezing me.

"I hope not." I say hugging her back.

"Thank you." She says wiping her eyes and I wipe mine and clear my burning throat. Prim walks in and looks at us both.

"What's going on?" She asks her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She has every right to be suspicious I have not hugged mum in years.

"Nothing sweet heart, are you hungry?" Mum asks and she nods and sits down frowning at me and I smile at her.

"Morning." She says sounding suspicious. I eat my toast and when I hear Peeta's car I jump up.

"See you guys later." I say and wave at them as I leave. Peeta is walking up the path and smiles at me when he sees me.

"Morning." He says brightly and I smile at him and grabs his hand and drag him to the car. We sit down and he frowns at me. I lean over and kiss him I climb on him and he moans into my mouth as I run my fingers through his hair. He grips my hips tightly and I nibble his ear and he moves under me his hips moving.

"Morning." I whisper into his ear and he chuckles.

"Morning to you too." He says his voice deep and I look down at him his eyes look up at me brightly, "I have missed you." He says and I grin.

"I have missed you too." I say kissing him and showing him how much.

"Wow!" Peeta says as I let him go and climb off him. He looks over at me as I straighten my top.

"What?" I smile at him.

"Nothing." He says and he starts the car with a wide grin on his face. We arrive at school and Madge is waiting for us under my tree.

"Hey you two." She says looking happy.

"Hello." I say.

"How was the bread?" Peeta asks smiling at her and I laugh.

"Rubbish," she says pushing him, "Did Gale say anything about me after I left?" She asks turning to me.

"You are shameless." I say rolling my eyes and she giggles and walks into the school we walk slowly behind her.

"You're cruel." Peeta whispers in my ear. "Hey look there's Finn and Annie." I look around and spot Finn and he waves at us. I wave back and he turns back to Annie.

"I think he likes her." I say and Peeta nods.

"I think you are right. Really weird couple though, he is so loud and she is so quiet. I suppose opposites attract." He says and I smile.

"I suppose so." I say and Finn drags Annie towards us and he is smiling widely.

"Hey guys where did you two get to the other night?" He asks a cheeky grin on his face and I look up at Peeta who is smiling.

"Just got tired." He says and I see Finn raise his eyebrows. "Sorry for leaving you guys we never thought."

"I bet you didn't. You dirty dog you." Finn says nudging Peeta with his elbow and smiling down at me his bright green eyes twinkling mischievously I look at him and blush. I hear Annie giggle and we all look at her. Finn wraps his arm around her little shoulder and smiles down at her. "It is ok though we were saved buy Annie here she drove us home, well Madge anyway." He says with a little grin and I look between them. They are a sweet couple Annie small and quiet and Finn so big and loud, opposites really do attract.

"So you two are..."

"Dating, yes we are. Finn is taking me on a date at the weekend." Annie says and I smile at her.

"That's great." I say and I look at Finn who is still looking at Annie like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Peeta wraps his arm around me and I look up at him and I notice he is giving me the same look and I smile.

"Looks like we are done for eh Peeta?" Finn says to him and Peeta laughs and I frown at them. "We should meet up soon maybe double date."

"Sound's good to me." Peeta says and Annie takesmy hand and I stare at her.

"I hope we can be friends." She says and I look at her and nod.

"Sure I would like that." I say a little awkwardly and smile.

"Great well I will see you around I had best got going to work." Finn says and he kisses Annie. I look away and I hear Peeta chuckle. "Peeta, Katniss it was a pleasure. See you around." Finn says and he runs off to a black fancy looking car. Annie turns to us and smiles.

"I will see you guys later." She says and we both smile and she walks off towards her friends who stare at her in awe.

"I look forward to that night out." Peeta says as we walk towards the school and I giggle.

Since I started dating Peeta my days seemed to be shorter and seemed to end much quicker when I was with him like no amount of time with him was enough. We spent every moment we could together and I loved it. We even started spending all out study periods actually studying after we both started falling behind with our homework as when we were supposed to be studying at his house all we did was fool around in his room. So we dedicated our school study periods to actually doing some work so we had free evenings to just be together without homework as a distraction. Our "study sessions" at Peeta's was my favourite part of my weekdays and I couldn't wait to get back to his house on those days Peeta had free from the bakery to take him up to his room and have my way with him. We were getting pretty serious but we still hadn't slept together and there really was no pressure to make that move I was enjoying what we had and I didn't want to complicate things quite yet and again my lack of experience came into play, I didn't know when was right and I really was stuck. I wanted to, I really wanted to but I was too embarrassed to actually bring it up with him. Madge had been seeing Gale now for a few weeks there date going really well and they had taken their relationship very fast as she announced at lunchtime on the day I had built myself up to to talk to her about Peeta and I.

**"Gale and I slept together." She announced as she placed her tray down I stared at her wide eyed while Peeta gasped and choked on a mouthful of sandwich. I slapped him hard on the back and he coughed and spluttered. Annie, who had started talking to us one day and joined us for most lunches, looked up at her he face mildly interested.**

**"Thanks." Peeta said coughing his face red and I nodded.**

**"You did what?" I asked sounding as shocked as I felt. **

**"Me and Gale had S.E.X." She said smiling as she sat next to Annie. I looked at Peeta and he looked at me his eyebrows raised.**

**"Don't you think it was a bit... quick?" I asked.**

**"Oh Katniss it was far from quick." She said smiling.**

**"Eww gross!" I said and Peeta laughed.**

**"Finn and I have slept together already." Annie said and we all looked at her but she was looking down at her lunch. The funny thing about Annie was she never really spoke much unless Finn was with her but when she did it was normally random comments and then nothing. So we all looked at her for a moment and waited for her to continue but nothing came and Madge sighed.**

**"So any way, it felt right, it doesn't matter when it happens, it just happens and oh my god it was good." **

**"Gross stop Madge!" I moaned covering my ears. Annie looked up at me and she smiled. **

**"So when did you first do it?" Annie asked Madge and Peeta stood up.**

**"Where are you going?" I said looking up at him and he looked to Annie and Madge who were grinning at him.**

**"I um need the bathroom." He said and he rushed off, _liar_. I glared after him and turned to Madge and Annie who were smiling. **

**I sighed at the memory of her telling us against our will all the details and I spent the rest of the day with the images in my head and Peeta kept laughing at me as I shivered every now and then.**

**"Was it really that awful?" He asked quietly I looked up from my book and I scowled at him.**

**"If you hadn't ran to the "bathroom" you would know." I said and he laughed. He was shushed by the study hall teacher.**

**"Sorry about that, I just didn't want to hear about Madge and Gale." He said dropping his voice.**

**"And you think I did?" I said groaning. He squeezed my hand and I stared to the front of class and tried desperately to get the images out of my head. **

**So during the study period Madge and I had together later that day I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her.**

**"Madge?" I said slowly taking a deep breath and swallowing my pride, _damn it I needed her help._**

**"Hmmm?" She said still looking down at her book with a pen in her mouth.**

**"I need help." I said and she looked up at me frowning.**

**"Is it question four B, I can't get it either?"**

**"No it is about... me and Peeta." I said and her eyes widened and she smiled.**

**"You want to have sex?" **

**"How... how do you know?" I said staring at her and blushing furiously.**

**"I have seen this coming for a long time, excuse the pun." She said laughing loudly and I rolled my eyes. "You get it coming..." she laughed again and she was also shushed by the study hall teacher. I waited for her silent giggles to subside and she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sighed and sat up, "why do you need my help? I am sure if you asked Peeta would have you on this desk." She said and I blushed as my mind played out that scenario in my head making me turn red again, Madge smiled at me knowing what I was thinking about. "You dirty bitch, you were imagining it weren't you?"**

**"Shut up." Was all I could manage as a response and I looked down at my hands. "I..." I took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Look I really like him and I mean we are quite serious and I just want to know what I am supposed to do." She looked at me her face looking a little sympathetic.**

**"Katniss, Peeta adores you all you need to do is let it happen don't rush it. You two are great together. Are you sure you want to?" She asked leaning forward looking serious now.**

**"Yes, I am sure." I said and she smiled.**

**"Well then it will happen just don't worry about it. We could go on a little shopping trip get you some fancy underwear if you like?"**

**"I don't know." I said smiling and she nodded.**

**"We are doing it." She said finally and not matter how much I protested she wouldn't take no for an answer**

It was Friday two weeks after the embarrassing conversation and the horrendous shopping experience and it was my favourite day of the week and it was the day before Peeta's birthday. Only a couple of hours of school and then I had Peeta all to myself all night. My mum was working nightshift and Prim was going to be at Rue's and after we had all eaten dinner together. I was excited, tonight was going to be the night. The underwear Madge had bought me as "Peeta's birthday present" was hidden in my underwear drawer back home. I had bought him some new and very expensive paints for his actual present. I sat nervously fidgeting with my pen in the last class of the day and I was clock watching, never a good thing. The bell finally rings and I leap out of my seat and rush out of the room and I trip and fall hard on the floor and groan. I push myself up and stand up rubbing my sore wrist.

"Better watch where you are going Neverclean." Cato says from behind me. I wipe myself off and walk away without even looking at him. My wrist aches as I walk away and I curse under my breath as it throbs when I rotate it, I feel it click and it hurts even more.

"Damn it!" I say and spot Peeta walking over to me smiling, his smile falters when he notices my muddy clothes and angry face.

"What happened?" He asks as he reaches me.

"I just tripped."

"You are a horrible liar," he says, "What really happened?"

"Cato..." I say and he goes from concerned to dangerous in a flash. "Don't do anything; it'll only make it worse."

"Katniss he..."

"I said leave it!" I snap as he makes to move off and I grab him and wince as my wrist protests.

"You are hurt." He says not questioning but making a statement I rub my wrist and his jaw tightens.

"Please just leave it Peeta, please. I just want nothing to do with him." I beg and he looks down at me his eyes hard and I can tell he is furious but he nods stiffly.

"Ok." He says in a strained voice and he kisses my forehead, "Come let's get you home and something on that wrist." He says taking my uninjured hand and leading me out to meet Madge. She is waiting for us with a smile on her face and she winks at me.

"Hey guys have a good weekend wont you," she says getting in her car, "Oh Peeta don't think I have forgotten your birthday, Katniss has your gift from me. I am sure you will just die when you see it."

"Thanks Madge." He says with a little smile and I redden as she laughs.

"Have fun guys and don't do something I wouldn't do." She says through her window and she is driven off.

"She seems in a good mood." Peeta says as we walk to his car. I give a noncommittal grunt and sit down. "You ok?" Peeta asks as he sits down closing his door.

"Yeah I am fine." I say my heart racing and my mind screaming at me to just man up and go along with my plan. "Just a little sore." I say rubbing my wrist and he nods and gives me a quick kiss.

"Ok let's get out of here I am starving I have been thinking about this dinner all day." He says and I smile at him. _If only he knew what I had been thinking about all day, _I think as we drive off. Prim comes in minutes after we arrive home saying a quick "hello" to both of us, as we are preparing for Peeta's birthday dinner, before rushing into her room to pack for staying at Rue's. I peek over at Peeta as I prepare the rabbits and he chops the vegetables, quickly and professionally, and I notice he has tears running down his face.

"Peeta what is wrong?" I ask rushing over to him he turns to me and laughs.

"It's the onions." He says smiling.

"I thought something was wrong." I chuckle and slap his arm playfully he laughs and shakes his head.

"Why would I be crying? I have never been so happy." He says smiling at me and I smile.

"Glad to hear it." I say and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Once everything is cooking we join Prim in the living room and we play some cards until we hear mum getting up. She comes in minutes later smiling.

"Hello you three." She says smiling, she had become accustomed to seeing Peeta at the house with us and she seemed to be comfortable with him now and even said he could call her "Lavender" as "Mrs Everdeen" made her feel old.

"Hello Lavender." Peeta said smiling. "Katniss tells me you are working tonight; do you need a lift to the hospital?"

"Oh no Peeta thank you, I am getting picked up but thank you." She said smiling as she says down.

"That's fine if you ever need a lift just let me know." He says packing away the cards.

"Thank you Peeta I will." She says, "Are you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" Mum asks him and he looks at me.

"I didn't tell her." I say smiling I look over at Prim who looks a little guilty.

"I might have told her." Prim says smiling at Peeta and then back at me. "Can I go get them now?" She asks me smiling I nod and she springs up and darts into her room. Peeta looks after her and then looks at me.

"What is she up to?" He asks and me and mum just smile. Prim comes in holding a couple of wrapped boxes with a huge grin on her face.

"Happy birthday Peeta." She says walking over to him and placing the three parcels in his lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek before coming and sitting down on the floor next to me. Peeta stares down at the gifts and then back up at us all.

"You really didn't have to." He says his voice a little tight and I smile knowing he was shocked.

"We wanted to Peeta; we will not see you tomorrow so we wanted to make sure you got them before your birthday." Mum says smiling.

"Thank you." He says and Prim sits forward on her knees.

"Open them up then!" She says and he smiles at her he looks at the labels on them and picks the one from Prim first. He tears the wrapper off a box and opens it up and smiles as he looks inside. He pulls out a bright white apron which has his name stitched on it in the top left hand corner.

"Thank you Prim." He says smiling and running his fingers over the stitching.

"I sewed your name myself." She says proudly.

"I love it thank you I will wear it to work." He says folding it and putting it on his lap. He opens the next gift, the one from my mum, and smiles when he pulls out a thick grey woollen jumper. "Wow this is amazing thank you Lavender." He says smiling and standing up putting it on over his t-shirt. "It's perfect thank you."

"I am glad it fits had to guess your size." She says.

"Mum made it as well." I say and Peeta's eyes widen.

"Really, wow you are good." He says smiling and looking down at the jumper again. "Thank you I like it even more now."

"You are welcome." Mum says smiling and looking very pleased with herself; I smile as Peeta sits back down and picks up my gift. I stare at him nervously and he smiles at me lifting the box.

"It feels heavy." He says and I smile and he starts to unwrap it. He lifts the lid on the box and stares into the box and his eyes widen, "Katniss." He says quietly and he looks up at me, "This is too much." He says and I shake my head.

"It is fine I saw you were running low." I say not wanting him to make a fuss. I knew he would of course but I wanted to get him the best paints I could find and nothing else would do. He stares at me and then looks down into the box pulling out random colours and smiling at them. "Thank you so much." He says as he puts them back in the box. "Thank you everyone I love all of the gifts they are great."

"You're welcome." Mum says and I smile and get up to check how dinner is going. It is nearly done so I call them all in. Mum comes in smiling and Prim comes in riding on Peeta's back I smile at them and my heart does a little skip when I see them and I imagine Peeta with a little kid of his own a sweet cherub faced little boy with blonde curly hair and grey eyes. My thought startles me and I turn back to the food and begin serving mum and Peeta sit down while Prim sets the table. I smile when I see her pulling out the old paper party hats and handing him and mum one and putting her own on. I hand out everyone's dinner and she hands me a hat. I look over the three of them all smiling and wearing their stupid hats.

"Go on put it on," Peeta says with a little smile I sit down and pull on my hat with a grimace, "Suits you." He says.

"Oh very funny, enjoy your meal." I say and he smiles at me. I eat in silence as Prim and Peeta talk about her school. The conversation turns to Peeta and mum talking about her work.

"How are you enjoying working at the hospital?" Peeta asks her.

"I really love it, I never realised how much I had missed it. The nightshifts are hard as they are terribly shorthanded there at night but it is great to be able to help people." Peeta nods smiling and they continue in an easy conversation. I only snap out of my nervous daydream when I hear my name.

"...was hoping Katniss would come to my house for dinner." Peeta says and I freeze and turn to look at him.

"What?" I say as swallow my mouth full of potato.

"Dad asked me to ask you to come over next weekend for dinner; he thought it would be nice for you to meet my whole family properly." He says knowing exactly who I was thinking of, his mother. She will be awful and I would love to say no just for that reason but I can't do that so I just smile.

"That sounds nice." Mum says as she takes a sip of water.

"Sure," I say grinning, "I would love to." I say turning to Peeta and he stares at me shocked.

"Really?" He asks with a little frown.

"Oh yeah, sounds like a great idea." I say trying to remain calm.

"Great," Peeta says with a little smile, "You will meet my brothers; that should be interesting."

"So next weekend?" I ask and he nods looking at me with an amused grin. He knows that I am freaking out and only playing it cool in front of Prim and mum. The rest of dinner passes in silence and Peeta keeps glancing and smiling at me. When we are washing the dishes I keep glancing at him while he washes and I dry. He is smiling to himself and I am about to ask him what he is grinning about when Prim comes back in followed by mum.

"Thanks for dinner Katniss." Mum says smiling, "It was lovely."

"You are welcome." I say.

"I am just going to get ready for work." Mum says placing her glass in the sink. There is a knock on the door and I head out to answer it but Prim beats me. Rue and Noah are stood in the doorway and I smile and wave at them they both smile at me and Prim lets them in.

"Hey Katniss." Noah says leaning against the wall next to me smiling his smile fails and his shoulders sag as Peeta re-enters the room.

"Hi guys." Peeta says Rue waves and Noah nods but looks slightly angry. He leans off the wall and stomps to the door.

"Come on Rue." Noah says and I see them out. Once they are gone I head back in to the kitchen and walk back into the living room Peeta is there and he has a scowl on his face.

"What's up?" I ask and he folds his arms.

"Noah likes you." He says looking grumpy.

"Yeah whatever." I say.

"He does, did you not see the look he gave me when I came in the room?" He says his lower lip sticking out in a little pout and I smile at how cute he looks. I did see the look but I ignored it as I have no interest in Noah at all.

"I don't care if he likes me, I like you no one else." I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, "Are you still jealous?" I ask with a little grin.

"Yes." He says and I kiss him.

"You never answered before when I asked you what I could do to show you it is only you?" I whisper in his ear smiling mainly to myself knowing exactly how I am going to show him.

"I can think of a few things." He says smiling down at me I raise my eyebrows and giggle. I hear mum moving around in her room and give Peeta a quick kiss.

"Later." I promise whispering against his lips, he makes a little noise in the back of his throat. I smile as I let him go and he slaps my bottom as I walk back into the kitchen put the dishes away. Peeta walks in behind me smiling and he sits down, mum comes in pulling on her coat.

"That is my lift here," she says buttoning it up, "I will see you in the morning Katniss, Peeta have a lovely birthday. You kids have a nice night." She says and she heads to the door the horn beeping down in the street.

"Bye mum!" I yell after her.

"Good night Lavender." Peeta says leaning back on his chair.

"Behave you two!" She says from the door and we hear it close and look at each other smiling I narrow my eyes at him.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask and he laughs.

"You." He says smiling.

"What about me?" I say coming to sit in his lap.

"You were acting all calm and collected about coming to my house for dinner, real smooth Katniss." He says with a chuckle.

"Remember I don't scare easily." I say running my bandaged hand through his hair making his eyes close.

"I know you don't," he says, "what are we going do for the rest of the night?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I smile at him and give him a quick kiss._ Time for the diversion_.

"I was thinking we could watch a film or something." I say and he nods but he cannot hide the disappointment in his face and it makes me almost giddy with excitement. I pull him into the living room and sit him down. "You pick a film and I am just going to have a quick shower." I say and turn away leaving him staring after me. I rush into the bathroom and have a quick shower I shave my legs and on Madge's recommendation I shave between my legs leaving only a little hair. I look at myself in my bedroom mirror a moment later I smile at how ridiculous I feel as I stand there in my black lacy underwear with little boy shorts and strappy lace baby doll, as Madge called it. I have let my hair down and I dried it so it hangs loose over my shoulders. I swallow hard my mouth suddenly becoming very dry and I walk to the door to open it and realise my hand is shaking. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Peeta could you come her a moment I need to show you something." I say and I hear him getting up. I rush to the end of my bed and stand there, shaking so hard and I take another deep breath as I hear him outside the door. He knocks, "Come in." I say in a shaky voice, _no going back now._ I swallow hard again and he steps into the room.

"What's up?" He asks and he looks over at me his eyes widening and he freezes his hand still on the door.

"Happy birthday." I say and he straightens up his face red. "You... you like?" I ask with a nervous smile.

"I...I..." He steps towards me and blinks for the first time since coming in to the room. "You look amazing." He says reaching me and playing with the ends of my hair. He leans down and kisses me lightly. "You have no idea what you do to me." He says against my lips and I breathe heavily as his hands come around my waist lightly the soft fabric making my skin more sensitive. I run my finger down his chest over his t-shirt and stop at the top of his jeans.

"Yes I do." I say and lower my fingers to the bulge in his jeans and he hisses through his teeth and stares down at me. He moves us back until my legs hit the back of my bed and I fall back on the bed and move up towards the pillow. He crawls up after me and I pull at his t-shirt and pull it up over his head. I trail my hands down his chest and he kisses me pushing me back wards into my pillow and pressing me into the bed. I wrap myself around him and I can feel him growing harder against my leg. I reach down and unbutton his jeans and push them down with my feet. Once he is removed of his jeans I raise my hips and move against him.

"Hmmm, Katniss." He moans against my neck and he runs his hand up my waist and he cups my breast making me moan. His lips are on mine again and I run my hands through his hair and down his back making him shudder and smile down at me. "You are amazing you know that right?" He says in a low voice.

"You are just saying that so I will let you touch my boobs." I say and he laughs against my neck.

"I mean it." He says still grinning, "You really are, I have to pinch myself everyday to make sure I am not dreaming. It is so hard to believe sometimes that you are with me." He pauses and I suddenly feel at ease about what I am about to do I trust him and I know that I really want this now. I just smile up at him and kiss him my words failing me as my heart threatens to jump right out of my mouth. "It's even harder for me to believe that you are here now," he says and smiles widely, "wearing this." He grips my frilly top tightly his eyes darkening and his hand comes put to caress my hot cheek with his thumb. "You know what that does to me." I bite my lip and smile.

"I know." I say my voice low and I pull his head to mine wrapping my hand in his hair. I try to show him how much his words mean to me through my actions as I am so horrible at expressing them through words. I roll us over and Peeta goes willingly and I straddle him and he smiles up at me. "I want you to sleep with me." I say and cringe slightly the words sounding much better in my head. Peeta smiles at me.

"Are you sure it'll be ok, I didn't bring pyjamas..." I shake my head my face serious and his eyes bulge. "You... you don't mean _sleep_ do you?" He says his normally sure and confident voice shaky. I shake my head and he sits up leaning up on his hands. "Katniss I didn't say that just so you'd let me..."

"I know," I say smiling and move his hair out of his eyes, "I have been thinking about it for a while now. I want you too I want to with you." I say and he stares at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly and I nod and he smiles and wraps his arms around me. "We will need to take precautions." He says looking up at me and I nod and blush. I lean over to my dresser and pull out a little box with a bow on it.

"It's from Gale." I say cringing slightly Peeta takes it off me and rips the wrapping off and laughs hard when he tears it off completely. I smile down at him as he holds up a box of condoms.

"I don't know whether to be grateful or slightly disturbed." He says and I laugh, he holds my hips and I look down at him.

"The underwear is from Madge." I say and he smiles looking me over again. I suddenly feel nervous and I trace patterns on his chest to avoid his gaze while I gathered my wits.

"Hey," he says and I look up at him through my lashes, "are you sure about this, we can wait."

"No." I say embarrassingly quickly. I look at him and I know I am blushing but as I look at him I feel another change happen between us it feels so right and I know Peeta is the one for me and I smile when I touch his face. "I love you." I say and he freezes his eyes are wide and bright dazzling blue and I smile.

"Katniss," he says in a low voice his eyes are wary, "please don't say that unless... unless you really mean it." He says and I feel his arms tremble around my waist so I take his head in my hands and make him look up at me.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, I love you Peeta Mellark and I want you in every way possible. I want you to know that." I say and he smiles up at me.

"I love you too, I always have it has always been you." He says his voice low and full of emotion and he kisses me and I push him back and hover over him. I kiss him and this kiss is full of something I have never felt to this extent it is need, I need him. I always knew I loved being with him but now I needed to be with him, I had needs only he could fill. I know I will always want this with him and I it scares me but more than that it makes me happy, truly happy.

"Are you particularly fond of this?" He asks grabbing my top and I shake my head. He pulls it at the front and it tears open and I smile into the kiss. He rolls us over and his mouth is on my breast his hand coming up to the other. He nips my nipple between his teeth and I gasp my body arching off the bed as he takes it into his mouth and sucks.

"Please Peeta." I beg and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Be patient." He says in a husky growl that makes me shiver. His free hand slides down my side and traces circles around my hips and inner thighs. I spread my legs and he chuckles his fingers tracing around my panties and he stops and looks up at me his eyes wide. "Have you..." he says his voice deep and I cringe,_ I forgot I shaved. _ He pulls my underwear down and his breath catches. "Katniss." He says with a silly big smile on his face. I cover my face, smile and look away. "You did this for me. You are unbelievable." He says and he traces his hands down my thighs and hitches my left leg over his shoulder and I giggle. I know him well enough to know where this is going. I sit up on my elbows and watch him as he traces light patterns on my shaven sensitive skin. He dips is fingers into my folds and they come out wet and he licks them clean and my breath quickens. "I love how you taste, you are the most delicious thing in the world." He says and then his mouth is on me. He licks at me making my head fall back and my body arch. His tongue plays deliciously with my little bundle of nerves the pressure from his mouth is amazing and my body is shivering in pleasure but this is not what I want or need.

"Please Peeta," I gasp, "I need you, please." He stops and moves his way up my body slowly he leans against me and I feel him hard against my thigh and my hips rise to meet him.

"I want you too, so bad." He whispers in my ear. I reach down and push his boxers down his legs. He kicks them off and sits up and grabs Gales present. He opens the box his hands shaking slightly and pulls out a little foil wrapper. He looks up at me briefly and tears the wrapper open with his teeth and my insides clench at the sight,_ oh my god! _He rolls the condom down his length and I watch as he does his size really worrying me now, I try not to think about it and he leans over me and kisses me again. We kiss for a while neither of us really knowing what to do next so I wrap my legs around him and take hold of him. He looks down at me and I nod.

"It's ok." I say and he moves his hips closer and I feel him at my entrance and I take a breath and breathe out.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He says his voice strained and he moves in slowly stretching me and we both feel when he reaches that little barrier, "Still ok?" He asks his voice deep and his eyes full of lust.

"Yes." I say and he pushes on and I feel it a sharp pain as he takes my virginity, I gasp and he stills. "Just don't move for a second." I say and he nods his eyes closed and I feel for him. It doesn't take long for the pain to subside and I touch his tense jaw and his eyes open. "You can move." I say and he lets out a breath and moves slowly into me. The pain is quickly replaced my pleasure and I find myself moving my hips to meet his and he leans down and kisses me, my lips, my face my neck and I let my hands wander over his body as he moves quicker inside me making deep noises in the back of his throat and making me moan as he hits certain spots within me. My hips are moving quickly with his now and I feel a familiar sensation building in me and I know he can feel it too. He quickens his pace and reaches between us and rubs me making me explode around him. I feel myself tighten around him and he moans my name loudly and I feel him still in me and his member twitches as my orgasm subsides. He collapses on top of me but uses his arms so he is not squashing me completely. I wrap my arms around him as he breathes heavily into my shoulder. He pulls out of me and I gasp a little and he kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He says and he leans up and pulls the condom off and ties a knot in it and throws it into the bin. He grabs the blanket from the floor where it fell and throws it over us. He looks down at me and I smile at him. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

"A little but I was expecting it, it was great." I say and he kisses me.

"I love you Katniss." He says lying on his back and I lie on his chest where I can hear his heart still beating wildly.

"I love you too." I say yawning and causing him to yawn as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness the response to the last two chapters has been phenomenal. I am so pleased to be getting so many followers and thank you all for following I have tied to message you all but I don't think I got to everyone I am sorry about that. I am going to reward you all with this next chapter and then I will update every Wednesday from then on.  
**

**Rant over.**

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.**

I wake some time later curled up against Peeta's still naked body and I smile at how easily I could wake up like this every day, the moment would be perfect it I didn't have to pee so much. I pull myself out of bed and stretch my aching limbs and pull on my dressing gown and pad down to the bathroom. I come rushing out a few minutes later and look at the bed and cringe when I spot a few drops of blood. I moan and I turn around to fetch some fresh sheets.

"Hey where are you going?" Peeta says groggilly from the bed stopping me at the door. I look round and I see him looking at the sheets.

"I need to change them." I mutter totally mortified. He looks up at me and holds out his hand.

"Come back to bed." He says and I don't move. "Come on Katniss don't be embarrassed, apparently it happens it is fine." He says and I walk stiffly over to the bed and sit back down. "Hey look don't worry about it you girls have it way rougher than us guys first time. Please just lie back down. It is only midnight I want to get a bit more sleep before I have to go home." He says and I lie back down and he smiles.

"Happy birthday." I say and he smiles.

"Oh wow I forgot, I am eighteen." He smiles, "Hey I just realised I am your toy boy." He says smiling and I laugh.

"I never thought of that." I say smiling widely. I lean up and straddle him pulling off my dressing gown. He looks up at me and I feel him twitch against my bum. "I like that I have a toy boy." I say wiggling my hips his eyes close and I smile as I feel him getting harder. I lean down and he looks at me as I lean towards his ear. "Ready for round two?" I say and nip his ear. He nods and I reach over and take a wrapper out of the box and tear it open with my teeth he groans.

"That is so sexy." He says as I slide back and take him in my hand and make him groan again. I slowly move my hand up and down and feel him getting harder and I take the condom out of its wrapper. I copy what he did earlier and as I roll it down his length he breathes deeply. I kiss it once the condom is in place and he chuckles I straddle him again and hold him in my hand and position him at my entrance again and we look at each other. I slide down him slowly getting used to the feel of him again and form this position I feel him totally he feels so much bigger and I groan.

"Oh my god." I say when he is all the way in. He puts his hands on my hips and holds me in place his eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips. I lift myself off him a little and push back down and he clenches his teeth and his eyes shut tighter I lift again but further this time and I groan this time my insides clenching around him and his eyes open. I keep going at the same slow pace and I feel myself building slowly and I love the feeling. Peeta is still holding my hips guiding me with every move his hips coming up to meet mine. As I quicken he does too and his eyes meet mine.

"Are you nearly there?" He asks breathing heavily I nod and he swallows hard. "Come with me. Tell me when." He gasps and he clenches his teeth, I nod and move quicker and harder and a few moments later I feel it and I gasp loudly.

"Now, oh my god Peeta!" I say loudly and he groans and I feel him let go as I climax and we both sag and I collapse against him and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. "Why have we not done this before now?" I say against his chest and he laughs.

"I don't know." He says and I sit up and climb off him. I lie back down now completely exhausted. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his side and I rest my head on his chest and he runs his hands through my hair and I look up at him his strong jaw blocks my view of his face so I sit up and he is smiling I smile with him and I glance over at my clock to check the time. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He says pulling me closer.

"No I don't want you to leave but shouldn't you be getting home, it is late."

"Let me worry about that just go back to sleep." He says pulling the blanket over us again and kissing my forehead. I nod and cuddle into him exhaustion taking me over. "Good night Katniss." He says with a content sigh.

"Good night Peeta, I love you." I say sleepily as sleep pulls me under.

"I love you too," he says kissing my head, "Always." He whispers as I fall into a blissful sleep. I sleep soundly and have a dreamless sleep as all I had been dreaming about for a long time now was lying next to me warm and real. I wake to the early morning sun shining in my window and my eyes flutter open I feel warm, content and happy and I owe it all to the man lying next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I gasp and sit up suddenly and Peeta starts awake.

"What, what is it?" He asks groggily and I look at the clock and it is twenty five past five.

"It's morning, your still here!" I say and he suddenly wakes up.

"Shit!" He says throwing the blanket off himself and jumping out of bed. I watch him as he rushes around the room naked and smile as he starts pulling on his clothes he pauses as he holds his t-shirt in one hand and looks at me. "Are you oggling me?" He asks pulling on his t-shirt making his muscles stretch and my mouth water. _He is just so delicious. _

"Yes, yes I am." I say smiling at him.

"Cool." He says smiling as he looks around my room for something he might have missed.

"Your presents, they are in the living room." I say and he rushes out my bedroom and is back in a few seconds with his gift boxes. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss and heads towards the window. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

"I have always wanted to do this." He says swinging his leg out of the window, he pulls himself through and jumps out and I get up and wrap the blanket around me at see him out. He sticks his head back through the window and smiles up at me, "Thank you for my paints, and please remind me to write Gale and Madge a thank you letter." He says still smiling.

"Put my name on them as well." I say and he laughs.

"I will do." He says and he takes my hand, "Katniss last night was the best night of my life, I want you to know that."

"It was pretty amazing for me too." I say with a blush and he shakes his head.

"I don't mean the sex although that was amazing," He says his smile wide, "I meant when you said you loved me. That was the most amazing birthday present you could have given me."

"Well I meant it, I do love you." I say smiling.

"And I love you too. I hate this, that I have to go I just want to be with you all day just lay in bed with you."

"I know." I say and he smiles. "I will see you later though about half ten?"

"Yeah half ten at the fence."

"Ok I had better go I don't want to get caught." He says smiling. I give him a kiss and watch as he runs towards his car. I close the window as he drives off and I wiggle back to my bed and slump down with a huge grin on my face. I wake up a little while later when I hear the front door open and close, I hear mum go into the kitchen and turn on the kettle. I climb out of bed and stretch before I throw on some pyjamas and pull my sheets off the bed and stuff them in my wash basket. I head out into the little washroom and stuff my sheets in the washing machine and collect new ones from the linen closet and throw them onto my bed before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Katniss did I wake you?" Mum asks from the kitchen table.

"Not really, I was kind of awake anyway." I yawn and I sit down. Mum grabs me a mug and pours me a coffee, I stare down at it she knows I don't like coffee very much. "You look like you need it." She says and I smile. I take a little sip and shudder, I reach for the sugar and plop three sugar cubes in the cup and stir it and test it again. "That's better." I say and mum laughs.

"Did Peeta enjoy himself last night?" Mum asks making me splutter into my coffee and it dribbles down my chin. I blush but mum just shakes her head at me and hands me a towel.

"Thanks," I murmur and I clear my throat, "yes he did, he loved his gifts." I say and mum smiles.

"I am glad; he is a lovely young man. He really cares for you, I can see that and I can see that he makes you happy. If anyone deserves to be happy it is you." She says looking at me over her coffee cup and I smile.

"Thanks mum he really is great." I say and she nods.

"I really am pleased; maybe he will be your true love like your dad is for me." She says and I stare at her, mum had not openly mentioned dad since he died and before I knew it my eyes filled with tears.

"I hope so mum. I want what you and dad had."

"What we have Katniss," she says smiling, "don't look at me like that." She laughs as I feel the worry cross my face. "I know your father is gone I am not crazy but Katniss I will never stop loving your father." I blink and a tear rolls down and I quickly wipe it away. I just stare at her terrified that my saying something will cause her to become depressed again. "I don't know what he would have to say about you dating the baker's son." She goes on and I don't want to stop her but I am scared for her to go on knowing that something might trigger her depression but she chuckles. "Did I ever tell you that I dated Alex?"

"Alex? Peeta's dad, really?" I say my eyes widen and she smiles, "No way!"

"Really, he was very handsome, just like Peeta." She smiles at me. "We dated for a year or so but one night we went out to a bar and just for a little night out and it was an open mic night and well..." she smiles widely, "your father got up and sang and that was it, I fell head over heels in love with him. I hurt poor Alex but he was a gentleman and he didn't hate me, which made it much worse. When I started dating your father they had a bit of a scuffle, well your father started it. He was a bit hot headed." I laugh and she frowns.

"That sounds like Gale." I say and mum raises his eyebrows, "He hit Peeta, he was jealous." I add and mum rolls her eyes.

"I will bet Peeta didn't hit back." She says and I shake my head. "Just like his father, Alex never hit your father back either. So I think your father might have had something to say about you and Peeta, I can imagine it now "Those baker's trying to steal my girls away."" I laugh. "But Katniss Alex was lovely and if Peeta is anything like him you could live a hundred lifetimes to find someone who will treat you as well as Peeta does. You need to hold on to that."

"I will." I say and she yawns.

"I always thought it was going to be you and Gale." I shake my head and look down at the table. "Just shows how wrong I was. I am going to go to bed and try and get some sleep before your darling sister comes home and bombards me with questions." She says standing up.

"How was work?" I ask quickly as she stretches.

"It was good we were very busy but we had no deaths so that is a good shift." I nod and as she passes me she pats his head. "Have a nice day with Peeta." She says and heads out to her room.

"Thanks." I say and finish my coffee feeling the caffeine kick in now. I jump in a quick shower and get changed into my hunting gear and make myself a quick breakfast of toast and honey, which Peeta bought for me. He thought I needed a more varied choice of breakfast, dry toast apparently looked depressing, I have to admit it did taste bette with honey. I look over at the clock and it is ten so I snatch up my bag and leave. As I reach town I pass the bakery and Alex waves at me, "Is Peeta there?" I ask through the glass and he shakes his head and points down the street towards the meadow I nod and wave goodbye. I shiver slightly at the thought of mum and Alex dating knowing what they might have gotten up to and how different my life would have been if they got married I might not even exist or even worse Peeta. I thank whatever god there may be that they did break up as I wouldn't have Peeta. I quicken my pace towards and through the meadow and I notice Peeta is not there, I wait for a moment and look out for him. After a while I get bored of waiting and I write a little note and stick it in the fence so he will see it.

_Come and find me x._

I leave another on a tree tucked into some loose bark.

_You're nearly there x._

I stick one on a bush impaling it on a thorn.

_So close x_

I stick the last one on another tree and I climb it, my wrist protesting but I ignore it and sit on a low but heavily leaved branch and wait. I hear Peeta coming before I see him he crunches through the bushes like a baby elephant and I shake my head and try and hold in my giggles. He is wearing an amused smile and he scans the little clearing and he spots the not on the tree in am in, I can't quite believe he has not seen me yet. He pulls off the note and reads it aloud.

"Look up?" He says and he looks up and I leap at him. "Argh!" He yells as I fly at him his eyes wide with shock. His arms come out and he catches me making a little grunt as I slam into him he falls backwards pulling me down with him.

"The element of surprise." I say laying on top of him as he smiles up at me.

"You are mad." He says chuckling. I stand up and pull him up and he groans a little and I smile.

"Sorry did I hurt you? It was higher than I thought." I say wiping leaves off his arm.

"I am fine just not used to having someone jump at me from a tree." He says and I smile.

"You did ask why I climbed trees, now you know." I say and he nods.

"Now I know, the element of surprise right?"

"Yep," I say and I give him a quick kiss, "So you did you have a nice morning?"

"Yeah it was good, my dad is a saint he saw me sneaking in and covered with my mum saying I deserved a lie in as it was my birthday. I totally owe him." He says smiling.

"That was good of him." I say cringing a little about the fact that Alex knew Peeta had stayed at mine all night. "He won't say anything will he?"

"No he is good like that, he won't say anything. You may be pleased to know that I got "the talk" this morning." He says cringing a little I laugh loudly and he covers my mouth. "You will scare the animals away." He says and I smile at him.

"Sorry boss." I say and he grins I take his hand and lead him towards the lake. "Are you sure you don't mind fishing today?" I ask as I pull the rods out of the tree.

"I don't mind at all I enjoy it, it is a little chilly but I am here with you so I am good." He says smiling and taking a knife from my belt and kissing my cheek. He heads over to the same rotting log he found the grub in last time and starts hacking away at it. I sit down and watch in as he tears the trunk open.

"So what did you get from your parents?" I ask he turns to me.

"I got new tires for my car," he says, "I wanted to get something practical."

"Good plan, it is going to be a tough winter and you will probably need them for the roads."

"That's what I thought. I also got the Mellark birthday breakfast and a card from each of my brothers with some money in it, they never were very good a present picking." He smiles.

"Well I suppose you can get whatever you want with the money can't you." I say as he continues cutting into the trunk. A few minutes later he has found a couple of grubs and he gingerly holds them as he sticks the hook through them and tosses the lines out. I get up and pick up my bow and stretch. "I am going to check the snare lines and see what is about; will you be ok for a little while?"

"I will be fine, just be careful." He says and I give him a quick kiss.

"I always am." I say and I head out into the woods. I walk along the snare lines and they all come up empty, _hopefully tomorrow we will have caught something._ I give up and head back to the lake looking around for anything to shoot at but it is deadly quiet. I push through the bushes and Peeta is on his feet and he is reeling in a line.

"Hey." I say and he turns to me smiling.

"The fish are biting today." He says pulling the rod. I look down at his feet and there is a fish already lying there and he is close to bringing in the fish on the line.

"You are a pretty skilled fisherman, are you sure you are not form district four?" I say and he laughs.

"What like Finn?" he laughs, "The fisherman slash model." I laugh and pat his bum.

"You could be a model." I say and he laughs, "Thanks." He chuckles as he pulls hard on the line and the fish leaves the water. He unravels his fingers while I grab the fish and kill it quickly. Peeta rubs some life back into his hands and I quickly gut the fish and throw it in the bag and he picks up the other one and hands me it and I gut it as well. He looks at me and his lips curl, the whole gutting of animals still grosses him out.

"Would you believe I had to throw some of them back?"

"Why?" I ask pausing with my knife still in the poor fish.

"They were only little, I reckon these big ones are fully grown so I put the babies back for another time."

"That makes sense." I say, "How do you know all this?"

"I read about it in a fishing book." He says with a little smile.

"You did research?" I ask with a little smile he nods and I smile, "That is so cute." I say stuffing the fish in the bag and walking over to him.

"Don't come near me with your fish guts hands." He says chuckling and backing away. I run at him and he sprints off laughing. I chase him around like we were kids in a playground and I nearly catch him and he yells out diving around me and I have to stop at the face he pulled. I stop and double over laughing hard my side aching.

"I have a stitch!" I moan through my giggles, I walk towards the lake and scrub my hands vigorously and look over at Peeta who is smiling as he pulls out our lunch. "What's all this?"

"Lunch, I went to Sae's and got us some grub. She got a bit excited when I told her we were going fishing." He says smiling still.

"She was the one who gave me the idea." I say as I sit down on the mat.

"Oh so I am out here so you can use my mad skills?" He says with a little grin.

"Yep." I say and he laughs. "I would prefer if you were using other skills though." I say smiling and he stops laughing and stares at me.

"Oh really?" He says his deep voice making me squirm I nod, "Here, in the woods?" He asks his eyes darkening.

"Yes." I nod again and I see him swallow hard. I reach into my pocket and pull out a little foil wrapper and his eyes land on it and I smile.

"Now?" He asks his eyes back on mine. I nod again and he smiles a lazy and downright sexy smile. He moves the food out of the way and he crawls towards me and he moves his lips to my ear. "Since the last time you brought me here I have fantasised about having sex with you in the woods." He says his lips brushing against my ear lightly making me shiver; he nips it lightly with his teeth. "Against a tree." He adds and I gasp and he leans back and looks into my eyes. My breath has accelerated and my mouth has dried. I grab his hand and pull him to his feet and kiss him he wraps his arms around my waist and I jump up and wrap my legs around his hips and he groans. I feel him growing hard beneath me and I grind down on him and he moans against my lips. He lowers his hands to my butt and holds me to him while he rushes towards the tree line; I slam into a tree and groan.

"Sorry." He mumbles against my lips and I bite his lip and he groans and I chuckle. I lower one of my hands between us and unbutton my trousers and his. I lower myself back onto the ground and unzip his jeans and put my hand into his underwear and rub his hardness. He groans and he pushes my jeans down and freezes and looks down at me his eyes darkening further. "No underwear?" He says his voice making me squirm.

"I thought you might like that." I say smiling and grip him pushing his and my jeans down as I go, I step out of them and his hands grip my ass tight as I slide the condom down him his breath deep and ragged. I kiss him wrapping my arms around him and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him again and he presses me against the tree. I feel him sliding down towards my entrance and I lower myself so he is hovering just below my entrance.

"Katniss, I love you." He says his voice strained.

"I love you too." I say into his neck and he slams into me making me cry out it is slightly muffled as I yell into his shoulder.

"Oh god," He gasps into my hair, "You feel so good." I hold his face and kiss him grinding down on him making him moan into my mouth. My sensitive body quickly becomes flushed and with Peeta thrusting into me hitting a hidden pleasure spot deep within me every time, my body stiffens very quickly. Peeta grunts as I tighten around him, "I can feel you, come for me Katniss." He whispers in my ear and with his words my body is over come with pleasure and I come hard yelling out his name. I pant heavily as he keeps moving inside of me his eyes wide and his breath deep and ragged. His hips thrust up and I start to move again to give him his release when my body starts to convulse again and Peeta stares at me in awe. "Again?" He breathes and I nod and he chuckles but keeps moving. I feel my body tighten and I toss my head back and he groans as we come together loudly. I bring my head down to rest on his forehead and rest it there while we both try and catch our breath.

"Oh my god." I say once my breathing slows he laughs and I feel his legs tremble. I pull myself off of him and he sets me on the ground still breathing heavily. He pulls up his trousers which were around his knees and pulls off the condom knots it and stuffs it in his pocket as I pull my trousers on smiling up at him. "So did that fulfil your fantasy?" I ask and he smiles.

"You more than fulfilled it, did you enjoy it?" He asks with a knowing smile.

"Ohhhh yes." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. I run my finger over a mark and I gasp. "I think I bit you!" I say and he lifts his fingers to a little mark at the base of his neck and smiles.

"I didn't notice. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. You are really spoiling me today." He says his thumb caressing my cheek.

"Well it is your birthday." I say and he smiles. "Shall we eat, apparently I am very hungry." I say touching the bite mark and he laughs. "And we need to get you back for your family dinner." I say pulling him towards our abandoned mat.

"Hold on." He says picking up a knife and he starts to carve out something on the tree and I look over his shoulder I smile when I see what he has done. He has carved our initials in the tree bark.

"How corny," I say smiling as he turns to face me, "I love it."

"Such a bad liar," he says grinning, "Come on let's eat I am starving."

"I do love it." I say as I sit down and he smiles as he opens up our lunch, "What do we have?" I ask.

"Some salad, some tomato rice dish and some flat breads and I brought a couple of slices of my birthday cake." He says.

"Sounds great, did you make a wish when you blew out your candle?" I asked pouring some rice into bread.

"Yep." He says and smiles at me. "But I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Ok." I say and he keeps looking at me as I eat. Normally when people look at me I get nervous but when Peeta looks at me I feel happy the look he gives me just radiates love and I cannot get enough of him. When we have finished eating Peeta lies down and I lie down with my head on his stomach. He plays with the loose strands of hair and my eyes flutter closed.

"We should move out here." He says and I smile my imagine us living here off the land and sigh contently. "Build a little house, how does that sound?" He says and I chuckle.

"I have always wanted to move out here, there is a little cabin a few miles away from here but it is totally destroyed so someone used to live here."

"Really?" He says and he sighs, "It would just be so peaceful, we could be really happy out here." He says and I look up at him and he has frozen and is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I say and he sighs.

"I didn't mean that... I mean I did..." He says not opening his eyes.

"You didn't mean what?" I ask rolling onto my side. He looks down at me.

"I did mean it I just meant it would be nice out here."

"Together?" I say smiling and he nods. "That sounds pretty perfect to me." I say as I lie back down smiling as he gapes at me. I smile at the thought of us moving out here together alone and free of the district rules. "Imagine what our parents would say." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah I could imagine my mother's reaction. "There is no way you are moving who will do all the work?" She would be a nightmare." He says.

"And my mum would have none of it." I say and he chuckles making my head bounce on his stomach.

"What do you think Gale would say?" Peeta says and I look up at him.

"I am sure he would be too distracted with Madge to even notice us going missing." I say and Peeta laughs.

"I don't think so some how. How has it been around him since he has been seeing Madge?" He asks and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"He is happier and more relaxed, I think. He has not even mentioned what happened between us, thank god. It makes me feel less guilty about the whole thing."

"The whole situation could not have been easy at all." Peeta says and I shake my head.

"It was horrible I felt awful for what I did to him I didn't mean to lead him on. I don't even know what I did to make him feel that way in the first place." I say.

"It is just you." He says and I sit up and look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he says sitting up and resting on his elbows, "I fell for you the first time I met you. Noah definitely has something for you and I'm sure Finn did too before Annie came along. So poor Gale had no chance. He knew you best or should I say knows you best and he probably thought, like I did, like everyone who knew the two of you did, that you two were going to end up together." Peeta says and I frown.

"You really thought that?"

"Of course I did. You two were always together. Seeing you two together so much over the summer kind of spurred me on into talking to you, I saw the way he looked at you. I decided that when school started I was going to make a move and if you shot me down then at least I had tried. However it turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life." He says and I shake my head and smile at the floor.

"I am glad you took the chance," I say and he sits up, "It was never Gale and I."

"I know that, now." He laughs and kisses me. "I love you." He says against my lips and I laugh.

"I love you too." I say and he smiles widely.

"I will never get tired f hearing you say that." He says and I giggle.

Back in the Hob we walk hand in hand around the stalls and he buys me a flower and tucks it behind my ear.

"So beautiful." He says and he gives me a steamy kiss making passersby tut and someone wolf whistles. He releases me and I blush as the people around us stare.

"Everyone is looking at us." I say quietly and he chuckles.

"Let them." He says his voice gravelly and making everyone around us disappear so it is only us two and I pull him down for another hot kiss and I her him groan in the back of his throat. I pull back and he rests his forehead against mine smiling widely at me.

"I wish you didn't have to go home." I say sadly pouting a little and he chuckles.

"Me too but I had best not go missing or mum might burn the woods down to try and find me." He says and I grin.

"I am sure she would find you." I nod in agreement.

"You have no idea."

"Am I going to get the whole story about her yet?" I ask and he groans.

"Yes I will tell you but I want you now it is not a nice story but first lets go sell these fish shall we?"

"Yes sir." I say and he takes my hand grinning like a fool. We enter Sae's shop and she smiles looking between us hopefully.

"Well?" She asks and I nudge Peeta and he goes to my bag and reaches in with two arms and pulls out his catch. Sae's eyes widen and she smiles at him. "You are a saint young man." She says squashing his face between her hands making his lips stick out like a fish.

"Fanks." He says and she lets him go and he rolls his jaw. She takes the fish from him and rushes round the back and comes back out with a little bag filled with coins and presses it firmly into his hands.

"I am very grateful." She says and he smiles.

"It was our pleasure." He says looking at me quickly his eyes dark and playful and I blush.

"Come on I need to get home." I say lamely as I turn away trying to hide my red face. I take his hand and I pull him out of the shop as he chuckles. I slap his arm when we are out on the street.

"What?" He asks innocently I glare at him and he just keeps laughing. As we reach the bakery he stops and takes a deep breath and he opens the door holding it open for me. "Go grab a seat and I will be right back, I just need to grab my car keys." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek and he heads round the counter, "Oh hey dad." He says and I look round and Alex is coming into the shop wiping flour off his hands.

"Hi Alex." I say and he smiles.

"Hello Katniss how was the fishing trip?"

"It was good, Peeta caught two big ones. We sold them to Sae." I say and my smile vanishes when Peeta's mother comes into the room sucking all the warmth out of the place. Peeta's mother was a sour faced woman who always looked surly and like she could always smell something disgusting. Alex shuffles uncomfortably his eyes on his wife.

"What do you want?" She asks sharply I raise my eye brows.

"Marion!" Alex says angrily.

"Are you here to buy something? If not get out this is not a half way house." She says and I glare at her.

"I am waiting for Peeta." I snap and I see Alex's eyes widen and his lips twitch in a smile. Mrs Mellark tilts her head at me slightly her eyes burning into mine but I hold her gaze.

"Hey I have my...keys." Peeta says entering the room and freezing when he sees me and his mother staring at each other. "Everything ok?" He asks cautiously looking at his dad who is still trying not to smile.

"Yeah everything is great." I say smiling, "Come on babe." I say cringing a little at saying "babe" but I want to wind her up the best I can. It seems to work as her eyes narrow. Peeta frowns at me and edges around his parents and meets me on the other side of the counter. I take his hand and Alex smiles widely while Mrs Mellark turns red.

"I will be back soon." Peeta says still looking at me with a little frown as we make our way to the door and I turn around.

"Bye." I say brightly smiling and waving. Alex laughs and waves while Mrs Mellark balls her fists. Peeta pulls me out the shop and when we are around the corner where his car is parked he stops suddenly and looks down at me.

"Babe?" He questions and I groan.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"What was all that about?" He asks staring down at me.

"Your mother, she just winds me up. I'm sorry." I say looking down at my feet but he pulls my chin up.

"No one ever sticks up to my mother, no one!" He says in an awed voice and he kisses me.

"She's a bitch." I say as he lets me go and he chuckles.

"Come on let's get you home." He says pulling me towards his car. As we arrive at my house he takes my hand. "Thank you for the best birthday ever." He says and I smile.

"You are very welcome," I say, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"So much!" He says smiling I lean over and kiss him.

"See you tomorrow, have a nice night." I say and he nods.

"I will try my best." He says and I open my door and he rolls the window down, "I love you."

"I love you too, good night Peeta."

"Good night Katniss." He says and I wave as he drives off honking his horn.

**Thank you for reading. Please read and review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am truly overwhelmed with all the lovely messages I am getting I really am so pleased you are all enjoying my story. It his is a little chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I will update agin this week as it is such a short chapter.**

The next week flies by with breakneck speed and I was almost dazzled by the fact it was Friday already and it was my last class of the day. As much as I loved the last class of the week I also had a feeling of dread this was the class where Cato always tried something. If I wasn't quick to leave he might succeed in tripping me or slamming me against the lockers again and I could really do without both so I had to be on my toes. Minutes before the bell I had my bag packed and my eyes were on the clock. When the bell rang I sprang out of my seat like it had given me an electric shock and I practically ran out of the room. I noticed Cato glaring at me a horrible snarl on his face and I smiles triumphantly as I left the room first. I marched down the hall quickly knowing he could still catch me but when I spot Peeta I smile widely.

"Hey." I say cheerfully.

"Hi, you seem happy." He says rapping his arms around me.

"It's the weekend." I say and he nods I put my arms around his neck and play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"How was your afternoon?" He asks his hands tightening on my hips.

"Rubbish as usual." I say and he smiles I spot Cato standing behind Peeta his eyes fixed on us. "Let's get out of here." I say tearing my eyes from him Peeta nods and takes my hand and kisses it.

"What is happening tonight? Are we still teenager sitting?"

"Yeah, Rue is staying over." I say sadly knowing we wouldn't be able to have a repeat of last Friday. We hadn't had a chance to be alone all week Peeta had to work extra shifts, which I think was his mothers doing and I had to look after Prim as mum was having to take on more shifts while one of the other nurses recovered from the flu.

"Shame." Peeta says obviously reading my thoughts and I laugh.

"It really is, instead we could be harassed by them talking about boys and pointless celebrities."

"Sound's excellent." He says faking enthusiasm. "I should have read up on my teen heart throbs."

"Shame." I say making he laughs.

"Have you thought more about building a house in the woods anymore?" He asks smiling down at me.

"It is very, very tempting." I say and he groans.

"Don't tease me." He says and I laugh. Madge calls out to us and we head over to meet her.

"I am freaking out here!" She says pacing in front of her car.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask and she stops and looks at me.

"I am meeting Gale's family tonight." She says her eyes wide. I roll my eyes.

"You will be fine they are all lovely, Posy will love you because you are all girly." I say and she gives me a shaky smile.

"But there are so many of them!" She says the fear returning to her eyes. The fact Madge is an only child means she is not used to being around "little people" as she calls them.

"Madge you will be fine." I say squeezing her shoulder. She looks at me and huffs.

"Thanks Katniss you are a good friend when you want to be." She says smiling and I laugh as she gets in her car. "Oh and good luck with the in-laws tomorrow." She says with a cheeky smile. I roll my eyes at her and she waves as she is driven off.

"I have a confession to make." Peeta says as we watch her car drive off.

"What's that?" I ask looking up at him.

"I am worried about tomorrow." He says.

"It'll be fine. I am looking forward to meeting your brothers."

"It is not my brothers I am worried about, much. It's my mother." He says glancing at me as we walk to his car.

"I know." I say and I squeeze his hand, "It will be fine." He huffs and opens my door for me.

"I hope so." He says before I close my door. We drive to my house in silence and I can tell Peeta is preoccupied and I wish I could help him but I know he will be worrying until tomorrow night is over. I take his hand as we walk towards the house I pause at the front door and take his other hand.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he nods down at the floor.

"I am fine but before tomorrow I think I need to tell you about my mum." He says and when I remain quiet he looks up at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods. "I... I um have to say something as well."

"Oh?" He says and I nod, "Ok do you think we will get a chance to talk tonight?"

"Yeah Prim and Rue can hang out in her room." I say and he nods. We enter and start on dinner, both of us are quiet no doubt nervous about what the other has to say. I was very nervous about telling him how much I know and was worried about how he might react to my knowing about what his mum did to him. Prim comes in the house closely followed by Rue and they both wave hello as the pass holding bags full of sweets and smacks. They rush into Prim's room giggling loudly, I hear mum's door open and she enters the kitchen a few seconds later and smiles at us.

"I forgot Rue was staying." She says pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I should have told them to be quiet." I say turning over the steaks in the pan.

"Its fine, I should be up anyway. How are you Peeta?" Mum asks as Peeta mashes the potatoes in the pot.

"I am fine lavender, thanks." He says giving her a little smile and turning back to his mashing. Mum turns to me with a worried look and I shake my head.

"Dinner is nearly done, could you get Prim and Rue please?" I ask mum and she nods. When she is out the room I snake my arms around Peeta's waist. "I think they are mashed." I say and he stops and turns in my arms.

"Sorry," he says and I look up at him, "I am fine." He says answering my unanswered question. I give him a quick kiss and unwrap my arms from around him as I hear mum, Prim and Rue coming into the kitchen.

We have a pleasant dinner listening to Prim and Rue chattering about their plans to eat their body weight in junk food and about making some cookies.

"Oh Peeta can you please help us?" Prim asks her big blue eyes shining; Rue looks at him hopefully her brown eyes wide and excited. Peeta looks between them and he turns to me looking helpless and I smile.

"Sorry I can't help you." I say and he smiles and shakes his head.

"Sure I will help you guys." He says and they smile widely and high five each other. He stares at me and narrows his eyes a little smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry." I whisper and he laughs.

Mum leaves a little while later and we all do the dishes and once we are done Peeta is snatched from me and forced into a flowery apron and I laugh. He glares at me and I stick my tongue out. I rush into the living room and search through the drawers and find my old Polaroid camera I stand in the doorway of the kitchen and look through the lens.

"Peeta." I say and he turns and I snap a picture he blinks rapidly at the flash and when he can see again he scowls at me. I pull the picture free of the camera and fan myself with it.

"You are pure evil." He says and I put the picture on the fridge. Prim pushes him towards me.

"Let me take one of you two." She says taking the camera off of me Peeta smiles down at me and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile up at him and rest my hands on his chest. There is a flash and we both look round at Prim. "That was a lovely picture." She says showing Rue whose face breaks into a smile.

"Oh that is so cute." She says clasping her hands together. Prim hands me it and I smile down at it and my heart flutters when I see how happy we look. Peeta wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"We look good together." He says and I smile.

"We do." I say and Prim and Rue giggle. "What?" I say with a laugh.

"You two are so in love." She nearly sings and I grin.

"Yes we are. Have you got a problem with that?" I ask and Prim shakes her head and Rue giggles.

"Actually yes I do," Prim says and I frown, "you have stolen our baker." She grabs Peeta's arm and pulls him back to the little cooking station they have set up. I stand there and fold my arms.

"Well I will just go for a shower then shall I?" I say and I smile when I see Peeta's longing look. "Have fun." I say and Prim and Rue smile while Peeta looks at me pleadingly.

After my shower I get dressed and I fish the picture of Peeta and I out of my pocket and I tack it next to the picture he drew of my father's bow. I smile at the picture again and I hear the door creek open and Peeta slides in and leans against the wall still wearing the flowery apron.

"Have they let you go?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"They went out to feed the goat. So I ran." He says and I laugh. I pull on a jumper and walk over to him. "I love when you wear my clothes." He says and I look down at the blue and white stripy jumper.

"It is comfortable." I say and he smiles. He leans down and kisses me.

"I just want to rip it off you." He says against my lips I let out a little moan and he bites my lower lip. I kiss him hard and push him against the wall and he groans. I run my hands through his hair and he grips my hips tighter I feel him harden against my stomach and I reach over and lock my door.

"Can you be quick?" I ask and he nods pulling the jumper off me in one swift movement. I smile and he backs us to the bed and I fall onto my back he pulls the apron off and I cover my mouth to laugh he smiles and grabs my trousers and pulls them off in one quick movement. He unbuttons his jeans and rids himself of them and his boxers. My mouth waters when I see him standing in front of me hard and squirm. He pulls a condom out of his wallet and slips it on quickly and he lowers himself onto me.

"Ready?" He says his voice deep and desperate I nod and he slams into me and I gasp and smile. I have missed this feeling, the feeling of closeness and pure bliss. Peeta's jaw is tight as he thrusts into me. I have to cover my mouth as he hits that glorious little spot inside me every time he enters me. I bite down on my arm as he starts to rub between my legs and my body arches off the bed.

"Oh my god!" I groan quietly. He grunts trying not to make any noise. He starts breathing heavily and he looks down at me his eyes asking if I was ready and I nod furiously. He thrusts harder and my body convulses and I tighten around him. He stills and he muffles his groan in my pillow while I bite hard on my forearm. He moves off of me kissing my stomach leaving me breathing hard and I hear him zip his jeans. I open my eyes and look at him smiling. "Wow! That was amazing " I say and he smiles. I sit up slightly shaky and he throws me my sweats with a smile and I pull them on. I take his hand and pull him along, "Come on or the will come looking for you." I say and I pull the jumper back on, he groans. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a lingering kiss and he makes a deep noise in the back of his throat and I smile. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"Come on then I have to take those cookies out of the oven." He says taking my hand and leading me back into the kitchen and Prim and Rue are staring into the oven.

"Timer went off." Rye says excitedly. Peeta washes his hands and puts on an oven glove and opens the door releasing a hot blast of air; he puts the tray on a cooling rack.

"Now you have to let them cool." He says and Prim and Rue groan making him smile. "Only for ten minutes." He says and they both smile he unties the flowery apron and hangs it back up. "My work here is done." He says looking quite pleased with himself. We head into the living room and he switches on the television while I smuggle into him.

"That was fun." I say watching the screen and he chuckles.

"Oh yeah it was." He says giving me a little squeeze and kissing my head. "I have been thinking about that all week I thought I was going to go mad." He says and I giggle. A little while later Prim and Rue rush past us holding a plateful of cookies giggling loudly.

"They couldn't wait three more minutes." I laugh and Peeta's laugh rumbles in my ear. I sit up and I can see he has gone back to his preoccupied state and I put my hand on his face. "You know you don't have to do this don't you? You really don't have to tell me if it's to difficult." I say and his eyes land on mine and they look a little scared.

"I want to. I need to, if we are going to..." he pauses and blushes, "If we want to be together I need to tell you."

"Ok but can I tell you something first?" I ask and he turns to face me and he crosses his legs and I mirror him.

"What is it?" He asks looking worried.

"I know what your mother did to you." I say quickly and his eyes fall to his hands. "I know she..." I take a deep breath; _this was way harder than I thought it would be._ "I know she nearly killed you." My voice catches and my eyes sting. Peeta doesn't move he just breathes slowly and deliberately, _I wish he would look at me I wish I knew what was going on inside his head._

"How?" He says slowly.

"On the night she... it happened I answered the door to your dad." I say and he takes a deep breath and lifts his head slowly and my heart plummets to the floor when I see his eyes shining with unshed tears. I reach my hand up to his face and wipe away a tear as it spills from his eye he holds my hand to his face.

"I never knew you knew." He says his voice thick.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I should have said something earlier but it is not easy to bring up in conversation." I say and he lets out a dry chuckle, I bite my lip and his eyes darken.

"You're biting your lip." He says his voice deep.

"Sorry." I say and he runs his finger over my lip and I smile.

"Mum has always been and remains to be violent towards me." He says slowly my eyes widen and he takes my hands. "Nothing serious anymore just little slaps around the head and snide comments."

"Why is your dad still with her?" I ask and he sighs.

"This is where it gets complicated and a little bit messed up but please bare with me." He says and I nod waiting for him to continue. "Ok so after the big incident she was sectioned for six months and when she finally got out she promised she was better. She apologised to me and the others for what she did and I forgave her."

"You did, why?" I ask interrupting.

"She is my mother Katniss." He says his voice remaining calm, "She was ill, I know that and that is why my dad never left her. He is very loyal and a man of his word, through sickness and health and all that stuff, right?" He says and I shake my head in disbelief. "My dad is a good man and he helps her the best he can. He nurses her when she drinks herself into a coma or when she doesn't eat. They may still be married they haven't shared the same room or bed for as long as I can remember. He doesn't love her or even really like her I don't think but he promised to care for her and that is his burden to carry. I respect my dad so much, he is my hero and I want to be like him, he is who I strive to be." Peeta says and I blink and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"That is so sad." I say wiping my eyes. "Your poor dad I would hate to go through that."

"He has a rough time, he is conflicted you see he either looks after her and be miserable or leaves her and has to live with the guilt of her finally managing to drink herself to death. Either way he is unhappy, this is just the lesser of two evils." Peeta says with a sigh.

"That is awful Peeta." I say and he nods, "I still don't know how you forgave her, no mother should do that to their child."

"I forgave her because I don't like having to be angry all the time it's not healthy. However I do not consider her to be my mother. As far as I am concerned I don't have a mother, she is just a woman I live with. My mother died a long time ago and I am ok with that." He says and I stare at him, "So," he says taking a shuddering breath, "that's my story."

"Peeta..." I say and words fail me, he just looks at me waiting for me to process everything. It was all so messed up I think of how when mum was depressed and how it felt like living with a ghost and if that is what it he felt like that about his mother. I think how sweet and kind Alex was, of course he would sacrifice his happiness to care for his sick wife. I think how hard it must have been to grow up living with Mrs Mellark everyday and I marvel at the thought of how Peeta came out the other end of all of that the kind, compassionate, generous and loving man he was. It was nothing less than a miracle.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you before." He says with a little smile.

"I just can't believe it, it is so..."

"Horrible?" he offers and I nod.

"How are you so normal?" I say and he sits up straight and he laughs.

"What?"

"I mean how are you not grumpy and mean and miserable?" I ask really not saying what I mean right.

"The same reason you aren't Katniss. You have had just as rough a time as me but here you are all "normal"." He says with a smile. "Because I want to live and I want to be happy. I want the opposite of what my dad has and I know he wants that for me too. I want a family and I want to be happily married and run the bakery. It is what I have wanted for the longest time." I stare at him and smile.

"Sounds like a nice plan." I say and he smiles.

"You don't want that?"

"I didn't before. I never wanted to get married and I most certainly didn't want kids."

"Really, why?"

"I just didn't but I just didn't know what I wanted back then." I say.

"But you... you want that now?" He asks hesitantly and I nod once and he rewards me with his most dazzling smile that still makes my heart flutter. We just look at each other for a moment. "I can't believe you haven't run for the hills." He says his easy humour coming back and I laugh.

"Did you expect me too?" I ask and he nods. "I am pretty tough you know?" I say and he smiles.

"You are." He says and he leans forward and kisses me. "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more than I did, but I was wrong." He says and I blush.

"Same." I say giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you for telling me all that, it really means a lot."

"You're welcome." He says, "To be honest it is quite a relief to finally talk to someone outside of my dad and brothers about it. You are the only other person I have ever told."

"Thank you for telling me now I know what to expect tomorrow. What are your brothers like?" I ask and he laughs.

"They are um, interesting. I don't suppose you have spoken much to them." Peeta says.

"Not really I never spoke to them apart from asking for your dad." I say and he nods.

"Well Alex, he is the oldest and named after my dad, obviously. He is quite quiet in comparison to Rye. He can be pretty crude, he might be a nightmare."

"So I should worry?" I say and he laughs.

"Maybe but I will tell him to be on his best behaviour." He says and I nod feeling a little nervous

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you have all got to say. Thank you again. X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, my goodness. The response to this story is truly amazing. I am so thankful for all the story followers and people who have favourited me and this story. Everyone who reads this thank you so much and I really hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you thank you.**

"I am freaking out here!" I say pacing my room as Madge stares at me.

"Katniss relax, you will be fine. If I can manage Gale's family you will manage Peeta's." Madge says kindly. Madge had stopped by in the early afternoon after staying the night at Gales after a successful night of meeting his family. "You are tougher than me and you already know his parents, as horrible as his mother may be you know what she is like. You will be just fine." I stop pacing and look at her.

"I cannot believe Hazelle let you stay over." I say and she smiles.

"Me either," she beams, "she is really lovely we had breakfast together and chatted I really like her."

"She is great." I say and I groan again the nerves returning.

"Come on Katniss let's get you ready you are running out of time." Madge says standing up and walking to my closet. She helps me pick something to wear and fixes my hair and applies a little make up.

"I don't know why I need that." I grumble as she attacks me with the mascara.

"Because it makes your eyes look beautiful." She steps back and smiles. I look at myself in the mirror; I am wearing a tight red shirt and a pair of Madge's black skinny jeans which I can hardly move in and a pair of black flat shoes. My hair is down and I stare at my face. My eyes really do look beautiful with the dark make up out lining them nicely and I smile.

"Thank you Madge you did a good job." I say and she smiles.

"I know." She says.

I make her a cup of tea while we wait for Peeta to come and pick me up and when the door goes she smiles at me and gets up putting her empty cup in the sink.

"Good luck Katniss." She says as we reach the door. I open it and stand back to let her out Peeta smiles at her.

"Hey Madge." He says sounding a little surprised that she is there.

"Hey Peeta see you later," she smiles at him, "and you are welcome." She says walking off; I notice her car at the end of my path and wonder how long Senica had been waiting for. Peeta stares after her.

"What is she..." he looks at me and his mouth hangs open, "oohh!" He says with a little smile.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"You look beautiful, your eyes... wow." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I say running my hand across his broad chest. He is wearing a pair of black jeans with a light blue shirt which made his eyes shine. I stand up on my tip toes and press my lips to his and he responds instantly holding me tightly and lifting me off the floor, I love how easily he can pick me up.

"Do we have to go?" He mumbles against my lips and I giggle.

"I am afraid so." I say nibbling his lower lip.

"Is any one home?" He says and my heart starts racing knowing exactly what he is thinking. I stop kissing him and shake my head and smile.

"Nope." I say and he smiles and his eyes darken into his dark steamy eyes that make me melt. I crash my lips down on his and he walks us into the house shutting the door behind him and I wrap my legs around his hips and he backs us into my bedroom. He fumbles with the door handle and the door swings open and when we are in he closes the door behind us and locks it. I slide down him and start to unbutton his shirt while he fumbles with mine. We are both breathing heavily as we tear each other's clothes off. Once we are stripped down Peeta stops and slowly back's us towards the bed.

"I don't want to rush this." He says as he lays me down and I blink up at him and nod and I start to shiver. "Are you cold?" He asks and I shake my head. He leans over me and kisses me slowly and runs his hand from my face to my knee where he places it on his hip. My hips move of their own accord wanting him to touch me more.

"Please Peeta." I say in a breathy voice as he kisses my neck and I feel him harden against my thigh.

"What do you want?" He asks against my ear and I shiver.

"You." I say and he chuckles.

"You have me." He says with a little smile and he nibbles my ear. "What do you want me to do?" He asks and my mind blows. There are so many things I want him to do to me but now I just need to feel him against me, he was hovering above me barely touching me. It was driving me crazy the fact I could feel his hardness against me and I could tell by his face that he wants to just be here all day.

"I want you to touch me." I say and he runs his hand lightly down my chest between my breasts and down to my navel and along my hips.

"Like that?" He says and even with my eyes closed I can sense his smile. I shake my head and he chuckles. His hand is suddenly between my thighs and he runs his fingers up and down I can feel how aroused I am and he gasps when he feels it. "Oh my god Katniss." He says his voice low and seductive making my eyes open he is looking down at me and I stare up at him breathing heavily. "You are so beautiful." He says and I smile at him and he slides two fingers inside me and I gasp. "You feel so good." He says and my hips buck as his fingers move in and out of me. His mouth moves down to my nipple and he sucks on one as I hold his hair in both hands. He groans as my body tightens around his fingers when he nibbles my nipple.

"Peeta please," I say and he stops moving and looks down at me. "Please make love to me, please." I beg and his eyes burn with desire. I move myself down the bed and he moves to get up. "Where are you going?" I ask and he smiles.

"I need to put on a..."

"I am on the pill." I say and he stares at me.

"Really since when?" He asks.

"Since last week. It was going to be surprise." I say and I smile. He smiles widely and he lowers himself back down.

"So no more condoms?" He asks excitedly and I shake my head and kiss him he responds with vigour and I wrap my legs around him. He shifts himself so he is positioned at my entrance and he gasps as we touch. "Oh my god!" He says and he slowly slides in and I gasp at the feel of skin on skin, I like this better already. I look up at him and his jaw is tight and his eyes are closed.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he nods stiffly.

"You have no idea how good this feels, I... I don't know how long I will last." He says and I smile, I experimentally raise my hips and he groans. "Fuck!" He says and I smile, Peeta hardly ever swears.

"Peeta," I say and he looks down at me, "please move." I say and he nods and slowly moves in and out of me letting out a loud groan each time he was the full way in. I could feel every inch of him as he fills me and I love the feel of him as he slides in and out. My insides clench around him as he hits that magical spot inside me that always makes my body react wildly. "God Katniss!" He groans and I moan loudly as he slams into me hard. My hips move wildly as he thrusts in and out of me and my body starts to shudder.

"Peeta," I moan and I grip his shoulders tightly and dig my nails into his skin and he groans loudly. "I am going to... ugh oh my god!" I shout loudly as my body arches off the bed and he slams into me one final time as we come together. He repeats my name quietly against my neck as he shudders against me his weight pressing me into the mattress. I wrap my arms around him and play with his hair and he kisses my shoulder. "I love you." I say and I feel him smile against my chest.

"I love you too." He says in a muffled voice and I smile.

Once we have cleaned up and I sort my hair out pulling it into a braid as it was to messed up to sit nice we head out to Peeta's car both smiling like idiots.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks as he sits down next to me pulling on his seat belt.

"As I will ever be." I say copying him and I Peeta tried to smile. "It'll be fine it is only for a couple of hours." I say putting my hand on his knee.

"At least you can escape afterwards. " He says starting the car and I smile sadly at him. We arrive outside his house and I notice cars lined up outside the house. I have not seen them before so they must be his brothers'. I get out of the car feeling very nervous and I try to shut the door quietly so not to draw attention to myself but it was all in vane when I hear the front door open.

"Well I'll be damned!" Comes an unfamiliar voice but I recognise Peeta's brother as he strides towards us. He is just like Peeta tall and broad but he doesn't have the same curly mop of hair is close cut but just as blonde. He smiles at me and I notice his smile is different form Peeta's and Alex's he must have his mother's smile, if she ever smiled. "Little Peety does have a girlfriend." He says still staring at me. Peeta sighs as his brother stops in front of us.

"Rye this is Katniss Everdeen, Katniss this is my brother..."

"Rye." He says and takes my hand and kisses it. I stare at him and frown. "I remember you, you have grown a _lot _since I saw you last." He says and his eyes drop to my chest.

"Rye for god sake!" Peeta says shoving him away hard from me and takes my hand.

"What," Rye says with a little smile, "I am just playing. It's nice to see you again Katniss." He says and I give him a little smile.

"You too Rye." I say and he smiles.

"I have to say I am a little shocked that you are here. I honestly didn't believe Peet when he told me but here you are. I owe Al twenty bucks. What took you so long?" He says with a little knowing grin and Peeta huffs.

"Shall we go in? No point standing out here all day." Peeta says ignoring his question and winding his fingers with mine.

"Sure because this is going to be a real hoot!" Rye says his voice thick with sarcasm I chuckle and he smiles at me.

"How is she?" Peeta asks and Rye rolls his eyes.

"She is still on her first bottle so that's a start." Rye says and he opens the door letting us in. Peeta tightens his grip on my hand as we walk into his living room. Alex is sitting there with Peeta's other brother both holding a beer. They both look round as we enter and stand up.

"Ah Katniss, I see you have met Rye already," he says and I nod smiling, "This is my eldest Alex." He says he smiles at me.

"Call me Al, please, or we will all get confused." Al says shaking my hand and smiling. He is very different from the other men in the family he is still tall but he is less wide and his hair is much darker a muddy brown and he has dark blue eyes and the same features as his mother although his face is much kinder looking.

"Hi Al," I say and he smiles and looks over at Rye.

"You owe me twenty bucks bro." He says and Rye sighs behind me.

"You two are jerks." Peeta says and they laugh. Alex looks between then with a look of confusion.

"Did I miss something?" He asks.

"Rye and Al had a bet to see if Katniss would come, they didn't believe we were going out." Peeta explains.

"I believed Peet." Al says patting Peeta's shoulder and Peeta rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around my waist and I smile up at him.

"Oh I see, so you are out of pocket then Rye?" Alex says with a little smirk.

"I just didn't believe it!" He says looking at me again, "And she is good looking too." He adds and I blush Alex slaps him on the back of his head and frowns at him.

"Sorry about him Katniss, college has corrupted him." He says apologetically and I smile.

"So you have a girlfriend?" I ask turning to Rye whose mouth pops open and he reddens.

"No, no he does not." Peeta says cheerfully.

"Shame." I say and Alex and Al laugh.

"I like her Peet." Al says smiling and Rye nods.

"She is tough I like it." Rye says winking at me I glare at him and smile. We all turn when we hear the clickity clack of heals on the hardwood floor and Peeta's mother enters the room.

"Oh joy we are all here." She says with a small thin smile on her pointy face. She looks at me and the smile turns into a grimace.

"Dinner should be in about ten minutes." Alex says walking between us breaking our staring competition. "Come on Marion lets go and finish up." Alex says kindly and leads Mrs Mellark away.

"Brrr! Did it just get really cold in here or is it just me?" Rye says patting my back and walking into the dining room.

"This'll be interesting." Al says following Rye. Peeta turns and looks down at me worry clear in his face.

"You can still run you know. I won't be offended." He says and I smile.

"I can handle it, I will be good."

"It is not you I am worrying about." He says squeezing my hand.

"I know but let's get this over with." I say practically dragging him towards the dining room. We sit down next to each other opposite Al and Rye who are looking between us. Al has a quizzical look and Rye looks amused.

"How much are you dreading this?" Rye asks Peeta and he sighs.

"You have no idea." He says playing with his place mat.

"Al do you remember what mum did to Mary?" Rye asks and Al rolls his eyes.

"Who is Mary?" I ask.

"Mary is Al's fiancé." Peeta explains.

"Oh I never knew you were engaged, congratulations." I say and Al smiles.

"Thank you." He says.

"Yeah we don't talk about it." Rye says and I frown. "Mum doesn't approve." He explains.

"She made her cry both times we visited." Al goes on looking a little angry, "Now Mary refuses to visit and she doesn't even want her at the wedding."

"Oh." I say and I look at Peeta who is looking at me nervously. "Can I still run?" I joke and they all laugh although Peeta's looks forced. Alex enters a moment later carrying a couple of bowls of vegetables. He places down some potatoes and carrots and Mrs Mellark comes in slamming down some peas and spinach. They both leave the room again and re-enter Alex is carrying a chicken and my mouth waters. Chicken is not very common around here when it gets delivered from the Capitol it sells out fast and always costs a lot. Mrs Mellark slams a basket of rolls onto the table and sits herself down roughly at the end of the table next to Peeta and Al and I sigh a little sigh of relief. Rye catches my eye and he snickers. Mrs Mellark glares at him and he looks down at the table.

"So I hope we are all hungry." Alex says cheerfully either unaware or desperately trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Starving dad." Al says his tone mirroring Alex's. I can't help but smile at their obvious attempts to make this whole thing more bearable.

"Katniss could you please pass me your plate." Alex asks holding out his hand, I hand him my plate. "Do you prefer leg or breast?" He asks and Rye snickers and Alex slaps the back of his head again and I smile as Rye rubs it and looks grumpy for a moment then he smiles at Peeta.

"Leg please." I say and Alex starts carving.

"So Peet are you a leg or breast man?" Rye asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Rye that's enough!" Alex says and Peeta's jaw clenches.

"You are such a jerk!" Peeta says glaring at him.

"No swearing at the table Peeta!" Mrs Mellark snaps Peeta turns to look at her frowning.

"I didn't..."

"Enough! And do not glare at me like that boy!" She says finally taking a long drink of her wine. Peeta stares down at the table angrily and I glare at Rye who looks guilty. We eat in am extremely uncomfortable silence and I just focus on the lovely meal although my appetite is failing me as I feel myself being looked at. I clear my throat and I feel every set of eyes on me and I blush.

"This is lovely." I say in an attempt to make myself feel less awkward.

"Thank you Katniss." Alex says and I hear Mrs Mellark grumble under her breath.

"So Katniss." Al says loudly drowning out what she was saying, I wish he wouldn't ask me questions but I just know they are coming. "Do you know what you want to do after school?" He asks and I smile at him while holding in a scream of pure frustration. I swallow hard before I answer and take a sip of water.

"I am going to look for a job and I want to set up a little archery club for the kids." I say and Mrs Mellark scoffs. I try to ignore it and focus on Al.

"That sounds good." Al says and he smiles at me. "There isn't much for kids to do around here." I nod and smile at him.

"It sounds good if you want to teach children how to kill. It is all a bit savage." Mrs Mellark remarks loudly and I feel may face heat up and the smile fade from my face.

"It has done me not harm." I say calmly and she scoffs again.

"I guess you will not be going to college." She says with an evil smile,_ just keep smiling._

"Yes I will but at the moment I do not have the money that is why I am going to get a job." I say impressing myself by staying calm. "Maybe in the future."

"You don't have much going for you then."

"Mum!" Peeta says angrily.

"Marion." Alex says warningly and she stares daggers at him then she turns to Peeta.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me boy! You two are obviously well suited aren't you, both good for nothing!" She says and I see Rye's mouth fall open and Peeta go red.

"That's enough!" Alex says and Marion smiles and drains he glass. I stare at her in disbelief and I can feel myself shaking.

"Can we not just have a civilised meal for once?" Peeta says angrily but his voice low, "Without _you_ attacking people!"

"_I_ will act how I damn well please in my own home boy don't you dare tell me how to act you are under my roof." She says and she glares at me.

"No wonder Rye and Al left when they could I wish I wasn't here." He says and she tears her eyes from me to him.

"Where would you go? Who in their right mind would take you in, you useless cretin?" She spits and I take his shaking fist in my hand. "This piece of Seam scum and her whore of a mother?"

"Don't you dare..." I yell at her and she stands up and picks up her glass and throws it at me and it hits the wall behind my head. The movement around the table startles me as the Mellark men all fly up and Peeta and Al grab Mrs Mellark as she leaps to jump at me across the table. She shakes free of their grip by wriggling violently and she snatches up a knife and swings it around. I know what is going to happen before it does my world had slowed down so I see everything in slow motion. I see Rye being elbowed in the face by Al who is thrown back. Alex grabs me and pulls me up behind him and I see Peeta trying to move around her so he is out of the way of the wildly waving knife but Mrs Mellark turns on him and my heart stops when I hear the thud of the knife as it sinks into Peeta's thigh. He falls to the ground and Alex rushes away from me and helps Al wrestle the knife from her grip. Alex grabs the knife and he pulls it free and Mrs Mellark stops fighting and stares down at Peeta and laughs. My mind catches up to the real world and I am breathing hard and I watch as Alex drags a now limp Mrs Mellark out of the room while Rye is bent over a silent Peeta his hands on Peeta's leg his hands bloody. Al stares down at them wide eyed and I see him nod and he is gone. I can feel myself shaking violently and my hearing comes back and I hear Rye swearing and Peeta groaning.

"Katniss." I hear my name being called and I blink and turn to Rye, "Katniss. I need your help." I hear Peeta groan and Rye turns back to Peeta. "Hey Peet you will be fine. Katniss I need you to get me some water and under the sink there are some bandages." He says and I nod dumbly and walk quickly into the kitchen and pull apart the cupboards before I remember the bandages were under the sink and I run back into the dining room.

"Here." I say putting the things next to Rye and I kneel down by Peeta's head he is still breathing heavily and his eyes are closed.

"Good girl." Rye says and he starts to clean around the wound and Peeta groans. "Take his hand."

"Right." I say looking away from the bleeding wound and I take Peeta's hand and he opens his eyes, "You'll be fine." I say shakily and he nods.

"I'm sorry." He says and I frown at him.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask sounding flabbergasted.

"Bringing you here. I shouldn't have made you... ouch!" He groans as Rye starts to wrap his leg up.

"Sorry Peet." He says not taking his eyes off what he is doing.

"You didn't make me. I shouldn't have wound her up, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Peeta says and I am about to argue when Rye sighs loudly.

"It really isn't either of your faults mum is just a fucking crazy bitch." He says and looks down at Peeta's leg.

"Obviously." I say and Peeta chuckles and we both look at him.

"What? It was funny." He says and I frown at him and look at Rye.

"Is it deep?" I ask worry clear on my voice and trying to ignore the fact Peeta is still chuckling worried that he might be delirious or in shock or something.

"Not really as far as I can see, I don't think it went all the way in." He says and Peeta scoffs.

"Bloody felt like it." He says and I see Rye smile a little and stare at him in disbelief and the smile vanishes.

"It'll need stitches though I think." Rye continues all serious again, "We will say what your mum says." He adds looking at me.

"My mum?" I ask.

"Yeah Al is out getting her, I can only do so much." Rye says I stare at him then Peeta who is trying to sit himself up and I help him. Peeta looks down at his leg and Alex comes into the room looking pale and slightly sweaty.

"Oh Peeta!" He says rushing towards us and he kneels down next to Rye.

"I'm ok dad it's not that bad." Peeta says and Alex just sags.

"Oh son this should never have happened I am so sorry. Katniss what must you think of us?" He says looking at the floor embarrassment and shame clear on his face.

"I know your wife is not well Alex." I say and he looks at me then Peeta.

"I'm sorry dad I had to tell her." He says and Alex nods his face sad. We hear a car screeching to a halt outside and moments later Al and mum enter the room. Al sighs and relief floods his face when he sees Peeta sitting up, mum walks over to him calmly, medical mum definitely is present.

"I am sorry to drag you out here Lavender." Alex says looking at mum and she nods.

"Where is she?" Mum asks her voice tight.

"In her room." Alex says and mum nods and turns to her bag and pulls out some scissors.

"Hello Peeta," she says her voice kind and he smiles at her looking embarrassed, "Are you in pain?" She asks kindly he nods and she hands him two small tablets and I see Al rush into the kitchen, he comes back seconds later with a glass of water and hands it to Peeta who smiles gratefully. Mum is cutting away at the bandage. "Whoever did this pressure bandage did a good job." Mum says and she gets a little smile from Rye. She peels back the bloody bandage and Peeta sucks in a breathe through his teeth and squeezes my hand, mum looks at him apologetically and he gives her a small smile. I pat his hand with my other hand feeling absolutely useless and he turns and smiles at me and I return it with a shaky smile of my own. "I am going to have to cut your jeans is that ok?" Mum asks and Peeta nods. She sets to work cutting away at the leg of his jeans where I finally see the wound in all its red swollen glory. I feel my face drain of colour and I feel slightly uneasy and I squeeze Peeta's hand.

"Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asks and I look up from his leg to his worried eyes.

"I am fine." I say a little snappier than I meant, it irritated me that he was asking if I was ok when I realised I hadn't asked him if he was ok when he was the one with the stab wound. I felt like a heartless fool.

"You just look pale." He says his voice sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like blood." I say and he chuckles.

"That coming from a girl who guts and skins animals." He says making the others, including mum, laugh.

"I suppose it does sound silly." I shrug, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." He says and I give him a little smile.

"Ok Peeta I have cleaned it the best I can you are very lucky believe it or not. If this was a couple of inches left it would have ruptured your artery and well..." Mum says stopping and my eyes widen and I see everyone's face fall Alex looks positively ill and he takes a deep shuddering breath and stumbles back and sits on the table.

"He... he could have died?" I say in a small voice that seems to echo around the room and mum looks at me her sad eyes answering my question. My eyes fill rapidly with tears and I look at Peeta who looks scared. I look into his worried eyes and it feels like my heart stops for and eternity I am breathless and the thought of losing him flashes in my mind painful and almost so real and I start to cry. I wipe my streaming eyes and he pulls me towards him and holds me tightly. I completely break down when his still strong, warm arms hold me, to upset and scared to care that the room is full of people.

"It's ok; I am fine I am still here, shhh." He says over and over but I cannot control myself. I hear mum mention that she is going to start stitching and I feel Peeta nod. I sit up and wipe my face and sniff. A handkerchief comes out of nowhere and I look up to Al whose eyes are damp and he gives me a little smile.

"Tha...thank you." I say gasping slightly and he nods. I blow my nose and take Peeta's hand. He squeezes and gives me a pained smile. I keep my eyes on him while mum closes his wound. He winces every couple of moments and lets out a big sigh of relief when mum finishes.

"There you go sweet heart." Mum says and Peeta smiles.

"That feels better, thank you Lavender." He says looking down at his thigh I risk a glance and wish instantly that I didn't as I start to sob again. The cut is only an inch or two long but it looks angry and swollen even with mum's stitches holding the wound together. Peeta puts his hand on my face. "Its fine." He says looking into my undoubtedly puffy red eyes I must look a right mess, my make up smeared all over my face. "It doesn't hurt much anymore." He says and I nod fully aware he is only saying that to make me feel better. Mum quickly applies some healing gel and wraps it up tightly I recognise the cream as a special cream from the Capitol that I had used on me once when I burnt my leg falling over into a flaming log. Dad had to carry me all the way home from the woods and he got in so much trouble for it but the cream worked wonders and I hardly had a scar any more. Once mum is done she gets to her feet.

"Could you boys help your brother up?" She asks and Rye and Al move towards us and I scurry out of the way.

"Come on let's get you to your room." Rye says standing behind Peeta and he and Al pull him up slowly as not to hurt him more but he has his teeth clenched and is trying not to make a noise.

"Do you have anything else for the pain?" I ask mum and she shakes her head.

"We have some sleep syrup." Alex says his voice small and shaky his eyes on Peeta as he is led away by Rye and Al.

"That would be good, sleep is a great healer it will give the cream a chance to work." Mum says and Alex rushes out of the room. I turn and follow Peeta up the stairs to his room. He is being placed on his bed when I enter and I notice his face has paled. Rye and Al turn to look at me and I smile at them.

"Thank you." I say and walk over to Peeta and sit lightly on his bed, "I will look after him now." I say and they both exchange a look, nod and leave shutting the door behind them.

"Katniss." Peeta says and I look from the door to him. "You don't have to, I will be fine."

"Shut up." I say and he stares at me a little smile playing on his lips.

"Yes boss." He says and his eyes shine. I get up and rummage in his drawers and I find a pair of baggy looking sweat pants and a t-shirt. He stares at me when I place them on his bed.

"Lift your arms." I say and he blinks up at me but does as I ask and I pull his shirt of over his head. I pick up his t-shirt and hand him it and he slips it on. I start unbuttoning his jeans. He just stares at me as I lower the zip.

"This would be pretty hot under different circumstances." He says and I can hear the humour in his voice and I allow myself a little smile.

"Lift your hips please." I ask and he does but I hear him suck in a pained breath. I look up at him apologetically and I lower his bloody jeans and boxers down being very careful not to touch the bandaged area. As soon as I am past the bandage I pull them off carefully and throw the ruined clothes into the corner of the room with the bin in it. I work his sweats up his legs careful not to hurt him and he lifts himself so I can shimmy them up over his hips. I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you. I am glad I have you do do that." He says gratefully and I move his hair out of his eyes.

"Any time." I say and he smiles, there is a light knock on the door and I sit down on the bed and take his hand. Alex and mum enter and look between us.

"Oh you have changed." Alex says and he clears his throat but he looks at me looking slightly grateful. "Good, good. Um Peeta, Lavender says you should have some sleep syrup."

"Do I have to?" Peeta says, "I don't like the dreams I have."

"You will feel the benefit, trust me." Mum says and he nods reluctantly. Mum hands him a little medicine cup and he stares at it for a moment then up at me and he swallows hard.

"Will you stay?" He asks, I see mum and Alex exchange a look but I ignore them.

"Yes I will stay." I say he nods and downs the medicine puling a face. He hands the cup back to my mum and lays himself on his bed and rests his head on the pillow and I take his hand and he smiles at me.

"We will leave you to fall asleep." Alex says turning to leave and mum follows. I watch as the door closes and turn back to Peeta who is looking at me through heavy eyes.

"I'm sorry Katniss, for everything."

"Shhh Peeta, just relax and go to sleep." I say and he opens his arms.

"Then come here." He says and I lie down and rest my head on his chest where his heart beats slowly under his skin. His heart beat is warm and comforting and is now my favourite sound in the world, it means he is alive and he is still with me. Silent tears start to fall and I listen to his breathing which is slow and even. "Katniss?" He says his voice sleepy.

"Yeah?" I say sitting up on my elbow and looking at him.

"You love me? Real or not real?" He asks looking into my eyes.

"Real Peeta always real." I say and I place a light kiss on his lips and his eyes close and he smiles.

"I love you." He says his voice thick with sleep and seconds later he is snoring lightly. I lie my head back down on his chest and close my eyes smiling. A little while later the door opens and I open my eyes.

"Katniss." Its mum and I turn my head towards her careful not to move too much. "I am going now, Al has offered to give us a lift home, are you ready to go?" She asks and I frown at her moving out of Peeta's arms. I stand up slowly.

"I am not leaving." I whisper and mum stares at me then she looks back at Peeta.

"Katniss," she says looking back at me, "he will be a sleep for a long time." I shrug.

"I said I would stay so I am staying." I say crossing my arms across my chest, mum sighs and nods looking to tired to argue with me and there was no way she was winning this argument.

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too mum." I say and she smiles as she backs out of the room. "Good night mum and thank you." She smiles at me and looks back at Peeta.

"I am just glad he is ok, good night Katniss." She says and she closes the door quietly and I turn to Peeta who is still sleeping soundly but sleep syrup will do that to you. I had only had to take it once when I was around ten and I nearly broke my ankle jumping out of a tree it hurt so bad but mum gave me some and I fell right asleep and I remember the vivid dreams I had. I was playing with dad in the lake and the water was a bright pink. The dreams on sleep syrup were either pleasant or horrifically bad apparently I was lucky to have the pleasant dreams. I move the hair from Peeta's fore head and his lips twitch and I smile at him, he is just so lovely. I change into a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt of his as they are the only things that fit me and I climb back into bed and wrap myself around him. I fall sleep listening to his heart beating.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you lovely people.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I am sorry to do this again but thank you so much. I am so** **pleased with the response this story has gotten and it is all thanks to you followers. I am so happy to see I am still getting lots of people reading my story a good 300 people per chapter its amazing and i have has some great and very generous messages form you through the reviews or PM's. Thank you.**

I am jolted awake by Peeta twitching violently and I sit up quickly. His body is tense and he feels hot his face is panicked looking and his eyes are moving wildly beneath his eyelids. His breathing is quick and he starts to shake.

"Peeta." I say shaking him but he doesn't wake. I shake him harder and still nothing. I wipe my hand across his forehead and it is clammy. I lean forward and kiss him quickly. "Peeta wake up it is not real." I say my lips against his ear and he stills. "That's it Peeta you are dreaming it is not real. Please come back, come back to me." I say and his eyes flutter but don't open. "That's it come on Peeta, wake up. It's not real come back to me, I love you." I say and he gasps and his eyes shoot open and look around wildly. I take a deep breath and his eyes land on me and he looks confused for a moment.

"Katniss is that you?" He asks his eyes looking wary and unsure.

"It's me Peeta." I say and put my hand on his cheek, his eyes close briefly and reopen looking normal again.

"I thought... I thought I'd lost you." He says his voice shaky and scared.

"I am right here." I say and he nods, I lean forward and kiss him and he sighs with relief.

"I am so tired." He says and I smile down at him.

"Go to sleep. I will be right here." I say and he looks at me confused again.

"Are you staying?" He asks.

"Yes, I am staying."

"Ok." He says with a yawn.

"Good night Peeta."

"Good night Katniss." He says sleep reclaiming him again. I kiss his forehead and his lips twitch into a brief smile and I lie back down and fall asleep. I don't get much sleep as I keep waking to check he is not having any more nightmares and his leg is not bleeding but everything seems to be fine and I finally give in and let myself sleep. Peeta has wrapped his arms around me and when I wake again, feeling rested, he is playing with my hair.

"Hey." I say and he stills.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asks his voice low I lift my head.

"Yeah but I don't mind." I say and he smiles.

"Good morning beautiful." He says and I smile up at him.

"Good morning." I say and I give him a quick kiss, "How's your leg?"

"It's a little sore but not too bad." He says putting his hand on his thigh. "That stuff your mum put on is great."

"I hoped that I would wake up and all that happened yesterday had been a bad dream." I say and he gives me a little smile.

"Yeah me too." He says with a little sigh, "Well almost everything I want to forget, not the bit before we came here." He says and winks. I roll my eyes and he chuckles before his face becomes serious. "Thank you though for helping me last night."

"I didn't do anything. I was a mess." I say and he smiles and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well you changed me I am very grateful for that and just you being there really helped me." He says and I look at him doubtfully and he laughs.

"You are mad." I say and he nods.

"About you, yes I am." He says and he sits up. "Um, would you be able to help me please, nature calls." He asks blushing a little. I nod and unwrap myself from the sheets and stand up and hold out my hands. Peeta is staring at me with a little lopsided grin on his face.

"What?" I ask frowning.

"You are wearing my clothes." He says his voice playful and heart flutteringly deep. I smile and look down.

"I didn't have anything else." I say and he looks into my eyes he is giving me his sexiest look and my stomach does a little flip, "Behave." I say in a week voice. "You are injured." I say and he takes my hands and I pull him up. He doesn't let go of my hands when he is up but crashes his lips on mine. I can tell he is only playing with me so I respond and he groans. I lean back and he smiles at me.

"No amount of pain could ever stop me wanting you!" He says in a breathy voice looking very frustrated. I giggle and I pull his arm over my shoulder and he walks slowly along with me. I lead him down the hall and when we reach the bathroom door he smiles at me. "Thank you, I got it from here." He says before he kisses my cheek. I wait out in the hall and I hear a door open and take a deep breath and let it go when Al walks through it and into the hall, pure relief floods through me and I smile at him as he notices me. He looks exhausted.

"Oh hey Katniss. Don't worry I'm not my mother." He says with a little smile obviously noticing my tension, I wave and he walks over to me as another door opens and Rye comes out. I notice Al has scratches on his neck and I frown and he sees me staring and gives me a little smile.

"Morning Katniss where is Peet?" Rye asks yawning.

"In the bathroom." I say and notice Rye has a cut lip and the beginnings of a black eye,_ what the hell happened? _

"How is he this morning?" Al asks.

"He is sore but he seems ok." I say and they both nod. "You two look a bit worse for wear." I add and they look at each other. The bathroom door opens and we all look at Peeta as he limps out of the bathroom refusing any help with a smile and a shake of the head as we all rush to help him.

"What's going on?" He asks settling himself against the wall next to me.

"Nothing bro just having a family meeting outside the toilet." Rye says and Peeta looks at him and then Al.

"Did she do that?" He asks and they nod, "Where is she?" Peeta asks and I turn my attention back to Al who is scratching his neck.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Peeta says frowning.

"She is gone, dad threw her out Peet." Rye says and Peeta's eyes widen.

"They argued last night, I have never heard anything like it. She went for dad, she has never done anything like that before. She was screaming at him that he turned us all against her and all that rubbish. She came at us as well." Al says. Peeta's eyes which were on his neck widen as Al lifts his shirt and showed some impressive bruises on his ribs.

"I got another elbow in the face trying to pull her off him and she kicked me in the nuts." Rye says Peeta sucks in a breath through his teeth and I stare between the brothers completely dumbfounded. "I don't know if I will be able to have kids now, they are still throbbing." Rye says grabbing his crotch and I look away blushing, I hear the all chuckle slightly and I scowl at them. Al pats Peeta's arm and runs his hand through his hair like Peeta does when he is nervous.

"She kind of went on a rampage around the house." Al adds looking at Peeta and he sighs.

"My paintings?" He asks and Rye and Al nod and I gasp Peeta lets out a humourless chuckle, "She did say she was going to do that one day. She said I loved them more than her. She wan't wrong."

"I'm sorry Peet, we tried to stop her but she was dangerous." Rye says and Peeta nods and takes a big steadying breath.

"Its fine I'd rather she did that than her actually succeeding in killing one of us." Peeta says and Rye and Al look at each other with sad looks. "When did she leave then?"

"Well she eventually calmed down about four and dad packed her bags and threw them outside." Al says.

"Peet you should have seen him." Rye says his eyes wide and a little scared. "He was screaming at her and told her never to come near us this house or the bakery or he will have her arrested. She looked scared and he told her he didn't care what happened to her and he is filing for divorce on Monday." Peeta stares at Rye and I take his trembling hand. He looks down at me and I am a little shocked to see him smiling.

"So she is definitely gone?" He asks and his brothers nod and are also smiling.

"Dad has changed the locks on the doors here and at the bakery and he has been cleaning all morning." Al says, "He wouldn't let us help he said it was something he had to do alone."

"Right." Peeta says and he sighs and looks down at me, "You sure you don't want to run?" He asks and I shake my head and he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"You have a good one there Peet." Rye says winking at me and stick my tongue out at him making him laugh.

"I know." Peeta says and Al puts his hand on my arm.

"Welcome to the family." He says and I smile widely and look up at Peeta who is grinning wildly, he kisses my head and sighs.

"Shall we get some breakfast I am getting sore just standing here." Peeta says and Rye and Al shadow him down the stairs he hobbles along on his own into the kitchen with Rye close beside him just in case. I trail behind and I notice all of the paintings that were in the hall are missing and I look around and notice some of the ornaments are missing. I pad into the kitchen and Peeta looks up at me from his seat at the table and I can tell he is upset that his paintings are gone. I sit next to him and give him a little smile and he squeezes my hand Al hands him a couple of tablets and some water and he downs them quickly.

"Lavender left them said to take them when ever the pain got to bad." Al says and Peeta nods.

"So you guys fancy some pancakes?" Rye asks and we nod. The front door opens and a moment later and exhausted looking Alex comes into the room carrying a tool box. He starts when he sees us all and his eyes land on Peeta drops the tool box with a loud rattling thud and he strides over to him and Peeta stands up letting my hand go as Alex hugs him tightly and Peeta pats his back.

"I have got rid of her, I am so sorry son. I am the worst..."

"Stop it dad, it is fine. I am ok I will be fine." Peeta says trying to calm his dad down. I hear Alex sniff and I suddenly wish I wasn't there. This is a private family moment and I pay with my place mat and try to tune out.

"She is gone I don't know where but I am past giving a damn. I should have done this last time." Alex says and he lets go of Peeta who is smiling at him.

"I know why you didn't dad we all do." Peeta says and Alex nods and turns to look at me.

"Katniss." He says and I look up at his sad broken face his eyes rimmed with red and my exhausted heart breaks again. Alex was always so happy and seeing him like this was just awful. "I am so sorry for what you saw last night and I am sorry you had to go through that. I saw last night how much you care for my boy and I am glad he has you." He says and I look at Peeta who is smiling widely, "You are a great girl and I have always cared for you but now I see you as part of the family and I just want you to know that." He says and I smile at him. He pulls me up into a big hug and I stand shocked for a few moments and then I return it. I forgot what it is like to have a hug from a father figure and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and he lets me go smiling at me.

"No thank you." He says and he turns to the others who are all looking at us. "Boys I am selling the house. I am moving us out of here as soon as we can." He says and they all nod.

"Good I hate it here." Rye says and Alex nods.

"I have had my eye on a little house in the Seam for a while now. It is much smaller but it has plenty of room for the four of us. It is nearer the bakery as well I am going to see about it tomorrow. Rye, Al could you work at the bakery tomorrow I will be busy all day and Peeta has school, I can only afford it to be closed for the one day."

"Dad have you not opened today?" Peeta asks sounding shocked and a little annoyed.

"Of course not." Alex says and he looks at Peeta with a frown. "I had more important things to deal with, family comes first."

"But dad..." Peeta starts but Al talks over him.

"Sure dad we will work tomorrow." Al says. I suddenly get a sinking feeling in my stomach like I had forgotten something and I groan when I realise why. Peeta stares at me and his eyes widen like he is reading my mind.

"It is Sunday!" He says looking guilty and I nod, Gale will be in the woods waiting for me. He will be pissed.

"What's so big about Sunday?" Rye asks as he hovers over the stove making our breakfast.

"Katniss normally hunts with her friend on Sundays." Peeta says looking at me still with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry do you want to go?"

"No it is ok." I say looking over at the clock it is gone ten. "He will probably have gone home by now. He will be worried though but I am sure mum will tell him what's happened." I say and Peeta nods but I can tell he still feels bad.

"We will have a quick breakfast then I will take you home." He says and I shake my head.

"No way Peet you need to rest." Rye says and I nod in agreement. "Me or Al will take her home."

"I can drive." He says.

"No it is fine I will see him later and explain something came up, don't worry about it." I say not really wanting to leave him anyway today.

"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I don't really want to leave just now." I say quietly and he smiles and nods.

We all sit down to a great tasting breakfast while Alex, Rye and Al organise themselves for the next couple of days at the bakery. I notice Peeta looks a little sad and I see him looking at them looking a little left out. I take his hand and he gives me a little smile. I know he want's to help but when he offers Alex shakes his head.

"Come on dad I can sit on a stool and do the cakes." Peeta says almost pleading.

"No Peeta you have school plus these two are not doing much anyway as college has let out don't worry about it. Just get better." Alex says as he pulls on his coat to go to the bakery. Peeta stands in the hall and he nods. Alex puts his hand on his shoulder and Peeta looks up at him. "It'll be back you just us two in no time." Alex says and Peeta nods Alex smiles briefly and looks over Peeta's shoulder at me. "See you later Katniss."

"Bye." I wave and he rushes down the stairs after Rye and Al who are waiting by the cars. Peeta closes the door and turns to me. "You ok?" I ask and he lets out a big sigh.

"Fine." He says grumpily, "I just hate being of no use."

"Peeta you are hurt..."

"I know!" He says sounding frustrated and almost angry. I stare at him and his shoulders sags. "I'm sorry," he says limping over to me, "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. That damn woman!" He says and I wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. It's a crappy situation but your dad's right. It'll be back to normal in no time." I say and he kisses my head.

"I know, come on lets go and be lazy bums and watch trash television." He says and I nod. I take his hand and we sit on the sofa. Peeta lays his head on my legs and rests his leg over a pillow and smiles up at me.

"You comfortable?" I ask and he nods. I play with his hair as we flick through the channels. He quickly falls asleep and I watch him for a while his face is perfect when he sleeps all the worries and stresses are gone and he just looks like happy Peeta. I eventually doze off as well as the house is so quiet and I am startled awake a little while later when a loud bang comes from the television. Peeta wakes as well rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily and I look over at the clock.

"It's four-thirty." I say and he groans. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little bit stiff." He says stretching and wincing a little when he stretches his leg. He sits up and I get up my leg he was laying on has fallen asleep and I try and rub some life back into it. I smile when the pins and needles have gone.

"Oh that's better." I say and he chuckles.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and I hear his stomach grumbling and I smile.

"Yeah I am." I say and he moves to get up and I hold out my hands and pull him up.

"Thanks." He says and I put his arm over my shoulder and when in the kitchen I sit him down.

"What are you hungry for?" I ask and he shrugs.

"What can you make?"

"Well I can make lots but I make a mean omelette and stew but that takes to long."

"Omelette it is then." He chuckles and I nod and move around the kitchen collecting everything I will need I flick the little radio on and he smiles. I start mixing and I notice he is staring at me. "You are cute when you are cooking, especially when you are wearing my clothes." He says and I smile.

"Thanks." I say and I turn the radio up and I start to hum along and dance around and I have lots of fun even more so knowing that Peeta is staring at me in that heart pounding way his eyes dark and lust filled making my body respond wildly. If it weren't for his leg I'd make him take me on the kitchen table. My body flushes at the thought and I shake my head smiling down at the pan with the omelettes in. I squeeze my legs together trying to rid the feeling between them and I hear him chuckle. I plate up the omelettes and walk over and place his in front of him and he gives me a knowing smile and I sit down.

"What are you thinking about?" He says picking up his fork his eyes not leaving my face. I blush and his smile widens.

"I was just wondering how strong this table was." I say my voice deeper than usual he stares at me with a frown then his face breaks into a dazzling smile when he catches up with me. I stare at him and my insides clench when his burning eyes meet mine and I squeeze my thighs together again and let out a long breath.

"Katniss you have _no_ idea how much I want that." He says his voice tight and I smile.

"Trust me I do." I say and he groans and stabs his fork into the omelette and shovels it into his mouth and smiles.

"This is good." He says his mouth full.

"Thanks."

Once we have finished I wash up and help him back up the stairs and he hobbles into the bathroom. I wait out in the hall and he comes out smiling.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Will you take a bath with me?" He asks and I smile.

"Really?" I ask and he nods, "What about your leg?"

"I will just hang it out the tub or take the bandage off." He says and I smile when I hear the bath already running.

"Sure." I say and his eyes widen briefly before he smiles. He takes my hand and I follow him in and I shut the door and lock it. I walk over to the tub and I check the temperature.

"Is it hot enough?" Peeta asks and I nod as I straighten up, I pull off my t-shirt and Peeta stares at me with a little smile. And I lower the boxers and step out of them walking past Peeta to throw them in the wash basket. His eyes never leave me and I give him a little smile as I walk back over to the tub, I hear him groan and I pull my hair out of my braid with a huge smile on my face, _I love that I have this affect on him_. I step into the tub and slowly lower myself and sigh happily as I sink into the hot water. Peeta finally moves and he pulls off his t-shirt and I stare over at him my head rested on my arms which I have folded on the side of the tub. I look over his smooth pale chest and I feel my lips pull up in a little smile. I look up at his face and he is grinning, as he lowers his sweats and my eyes fall to his hardness. I squeeze my legs together under the water and I hear him chuckle. He has the exact same affect on me that I do him and he knows it. He limps over to the tub and I smile the whole sexy moment slightly tainted by his limp, he laughs and I look up at him.

"Limp's a bit of a mood killer eh?" He says and I laugh.

"Some girls like the sexy pirate limp." I say and he shakes his head and laughs. He unravels the bandage and I tear my eyes away from his hardness which I had shamelessly been staring at and look at his wound. It looks clean and the redness is very faint. He climbs in behind me and lowers himself slowly and very carefully behind me. He groans when the wound is submerged but he lets out a long breath and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. I lay against his chest and I smile.

"This is nice." I say and I feel him nod. We sit in silence for a while and I hear him take a deep breath and it is the sound he makes when he wants to say something but is not sure how to start. "What is it?" I ask and he chuckles.

"It's nothing really just wanted to apologise for last night." He says and I groan.

"How many times, you don't need to..."

"No not that," he says laughing, "I meant while I was asleep. Me waking up."

"Oh, right well its fine." I say and he rubs a thumb on my stomach.

"Thanks it's just I had some messed up dreams last night."

"Do you want to talk about them?" I ask and he is quiet for a moment.

"I... I don't really understand them. One I was dying from this wound in a cave, you were there and were trying to help me. Another I was being chased through woods by a pack of huge dogs. Then the worst one was I was being tortured by Mr Snow." He says and I turn my head to look up at him, his eyes look slightly glazed over like he was remembering it.

"Mr Snow the History teacher?" I ask and he nods.

"Weird eh? It was so vivid he was telling me nothing was real and well that you were lying to me. He would torture me like that and I felt the pain all over me, not just my leg." He says and I sit up and turn to face him. "He said you were only in love with me for show and you had left me alone and wanted me to die. That you were glad my mother nearly killed me but upset she didn't manage to do it." He says and despite the hot water I shiver he notices and smiles. "It was only a dream right, not real?"

"Not real." I agree and he smiles and nods.

"Come here." He says and I twist back round to lie against him.

"You did say you thought you had lost me when you woke up." I say and he sighs.

"It just felt so real. I couldn't believe you were still there, it just didn't seem real." He says and I kiss his hand.

"Well it was real." I say and I just know he is smiling.

"I know, it is just that sleep syrup, I hate it." He says and I nod. "The last time I was on it..." He starts but he stops and takes a deep breath. I look up at him and I see a tear rolling down his face.

"Hey." I say and sit up again. He wipes his eyes and clears his throat and I take his head in my hands. He looks up at me chewing on his lip looking mortified. "It's ok Peeta." I say and I lean forward and give him a quick kiss. "None of it was real ok?"

"I know but it feels it I can still feel the pain, I still see you... dead." He says and swallows hard. I blink at him, _he dreamt I died_? "I'm sorry," He says quickly wiping his face again, "I just hate that stuff it makes my worst nightmares come true." He says and I sit back.

"Your worst nightmare is me dying?" I ask.

"Not any more because I would never let that happen." I give him a little smile.

"I will die eventually." I say and he shakes his head.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He says and I chuckle and he smiles a little.

"You're silly." I say and he smiles wider. "What is your worst nightmare then?" I ask and he stares at me considering me for a moment. "I will tell you mine."

"What's yours then?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"Mine is the thought of losing everyone I love and becoming like my mum, when she got depressed and checked out. I would hate not being able to look after my family and abandoning them to survive with out me would destroy me." I say and Peeta nods.

"You would never turn out like that, you are stronger than that." He says and I smile.

"I hope so." I say and he takes my hand and smiles.

"I know so."

"Thank you." I say and he nods. I wait patiently for him to tell me his and he eventually stops playing wit my knuckles and looks up at me.

"Well you can probably guess what my worst nightmare is." He says and I shake my head. He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "It would be losing you."

"You already said that." I say feeling slightly cheated.

"No not like that I mean... ugh this sounds bad but losing you to someone else or you leaving me."

"Oh."

"Since you said you loved me I have got greedy. I need you all the time and the thought of not having you with me telling me you love me and not being able to tell you I love you everyday would be the end of me. Worse I think would be seeing you with some other guy happy and in love. it is the worst thing I can think of."

"There is no one else." I say and he smiles.

"I know that, I do but we can't help our nightmares." he says, "I never have them normally just very occasionally or when I take that stuff."

"I won't make you take it again." I say and he kisses my head.

"That'd be good." He says and I smile.

"I do love you you know that right?" I ask as I turn back and lay against him.

"I do know that yes and you know I love you right?"

"I know." I say and he kisses my head and I can feel him smiling.

"Good." He says and I close my eyes and turn my head to listen to his heart while he plays with my hair. "Can I wash your hair?" He asks after a little while and I look back up at him.

"Yeah that'd be nice." I say and I sit up and sit forward. He scoots back a little and reaches for the little shower head and switches it on. He lets the water run down my back to test the heat.

"It that warm enough?" He asks and I nod, "Tip your head back." He says and I do and the water runs down my hair and he is being very careful not to get the water in my eyes. He switches off the shower head and I hear him squirt shampoo into his hand and I giggle when it makes a rude noise and I hear him chuckle. He starts to rub the shampoo into my hair and I groan when he starts to massage my scalp. "Is that nice?" He asks.

"Yes." I say with a nod. He takes his time rubbing the shampoo into the ends of my hair and he rinses it off and he repeats with the conditioner. My whole body has completely relaxed but I can feel a part of him that is not so relaxed against my back. He kisses between my shoulders when he is done.

"Was that ok?" He asks and I turn around and face him avoiding his leg as best I can.

"It was perfect thank you." I say leaning forward carefully and kissing him. He smiles into the kiss and I nip his lower lip and he groans. I sit back and take up the shower head and he smiles at me. "Head back." I say and he leans back I wet his hair and start rubbing in the shampoo. He makes some low grumbling noises than make my insides ache as I massage his head. He openly stares at me his hungry eyes travelling all over my body. I rinse his hair and kiss him. He puts his hands on my waist and one of them slides round to my backside and I smile into the kiss.

"You are so beautiful." He says looking up at me and I smile down at him. I never know what to say to that so I just continue kissing him and he responds willingly his lips becoming quick and desperate. "Katniss," he say his voice breathy against my lips, "Please touch me." He says and I open my eyes and look down at him and he is looking up at me breathing hard and I notice I am too. I look down and his member looks huge and strained and I take it in my hand and he lets out a guttural moan I have never heard him make before and his eyes clamp closed and his head falls back. My body shivers at the noise and his hand on my backside moves round and sides between my spread legs and I gasp. His eyes open and they are dazed looking and I lower my hand on him and he bites hard on his lip groaning again. His fingers dip into me and he gasps. "You are so wet." He says and he slides his fingers into me and I grind down on his hand and my insides tighten around his fingers and he stares at me in wonder. I continue moving my hand up and down his shaft and his hips start to buck and his jaw tightens and his thumb finds my bundle of nerves and I moan loudly.

"Oh my god." I say and I kiss him hard. I lower my head to his neck and breathe heavily there. His hand continues its blissful rhythm and my body starts to stiffen. "Peeta!" I moan and I hear him groan as I quicken my hands movements.

"That's it Katniss, come with me." He says and I feel it, I feel him stiffen in my hand and I feel my walls tighten around his fingers and then we both explode. We are both loud but neither of us care to much and we sit there panting into each other until Peeta removes his fingers from me and I let him go. I sit back and stare at him and he takes the shower head and sprays it across my stomach where he had exploded onto me. He puts it away and takes my hand in both of his and kisses my palm and I smile. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met Katniss Everdeen." He says and I smile.

"Only after you." I say and he smiles.

"I love you so much." He says and I kiss him again.

"And I love you more."

"That is not possible." He says and I roll my eyes I shiver a little. "Come on lets got out of here you are getting cold."

"Ok wait there." I say and I climb out and warp a towel around myself and he stands up shakily and I hold out my hand to help him step out of the tub. I hand him a towel and he wraps it around his hips and my body flares up at the sigh of him dripping wet and with a fluffy towel hanging low on his hips. I lick my lips and try to contain myself, _how in the world did I get so damn lucky_? He wraps his arms around me and smiles down at me.

"You are insatiable." He says and I blush.

"How do you know..." I start but he quiets me by lowering his lips to mine and kissing me sweetly. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him to me. I can feel him grow hard against my stomach and I smile he chuckles and backs us towards the sink and reaches between my towel. "No." I say weakly against his lips and he continues to stroke me and I moan. "Peeta wait, your leg."

"It is fine." He says his lips travelling down my neck to my shoulder and he rips my towel off and pulls my nipple into his mouth. I moan loudly and he stills. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks his mouth travelling back up my body. I shake my head.

"No." I say quickly and he smiles and kisses me again. He sits me on the sink counter and I wrap my legs around his hips and I realise he is towel-less as I feel him against my thigh. I shimmy forward a little and he is at my entrance and I sigh as he nips my shoulder hard.

"Katniss I love you." He says and he slides slowly into me with a long drawn out moan. I throw my head back at the feel of him as he slides into me filling me completely. He stills and kisses me slowly and I move my hips and he smiles as he draws back equally as slow and he stops again. I look at him and his face is alight with desire and love and my breath catches and I feel my eyes sting, _oh my god am I really going to cry? _He starts a slow punishing but equally delicious rhythm and I rake my fingers along his back and butt lightly making him shiver and smile. This is a new feeling I am feeling this is not like the other times we have has sex, as amazing as they were, this is very different. This feels like making love. We are looking into each other's eyes and we are savouring every little movement and feeling and I can feel my heart race. I move my hand to Peeta's chest and rest my hand over his heart and I smile when his beats match mine. I start to feel the beautiful build up in my body and I start to breathe heavier and Peeta speeds up. He kisses me and I look into his eyes and his jaw is tight and when I feel the explosion near I nod and he nods and he slams into me a few times and we both find our release and I and stunned how long it lasts for both of us. Peeta stills before I do but he holds me tightly until I have ridden mine out and when I eventually come down shaking and exhausted he kisses my neck. I breathe heavily and I start to tremble then my worry comes true, I start to cry.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta says straightening up and looking at me his eyes full of panic. I turn my head from him and wipe my eyes.

"Nothing I am just being ridiculous." I say and he puts his hand on my cheek and I stare at him with an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry; I'm just being a stupid girl." I say and he smiles.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I am fine never been better, just got a bit overwhelmed again. That was amazing though it felt amazing." I say and he smiles.

"It did despite it being in my bathroom against the sink." He says and I smile.

"Yeah we probably should have been a bit more careful, we wear a little loud." I say and he laughs.

"We were a bit." He says and he leans his head against mine. "Can you stay again tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know if I will be allowed, your dad and my mum didn't look to thrilled about it last night." I say and he chuckles.

"Little did they know it wasn't the bedroom they had to worry about." He says and I giggle.

"I know but I think if I didn't go home tonight my mum would be mad." I say and he sighs but nods.

"Ok." He says sounding sad.

"I want to don't get me wrong but I don't have a change of clothes or anything."

"It's ok, maybe another night. I just loved waking up with you this morning." He says and I smile.

"Me too, we will arrange it for maybe next week depending on if we are allowed to or not. I think they were only soft on us because what happened." I say and he nods.

"Probably, it was worth it though just to have you here." He says smiling I narrow my eyes and he laughs. "Come on we had better get you home I am sure everyone is worried about you." I huff and hop down from the counter and he hands me my towel and I wrap it around myself.

"Fine." I say grumpily and we walk into his room and we get dressed quickly and I help him down the stairs and out to his car.

"Are you sure you can drive?" I ask for the tenth time and he stares at me.

"I am fine, honestly." He says and he starts the car I saw him take another pain killer before we left so I know he must be uncomfortable. I sit watching him for the majority of the drive to my house making sure he isn't hiding any discomfort, but seems fine or he is pretending to be. "Katniss." He says smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You are freaking me out." He says and I smile and turn and look out the window.

"Sorry I was just making sure you weren't sore." I say and he takes my hand.

"I swear I am ok." He says, "Oh well I was." He says and I turn to him frowning.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask expecting him to be bleeding or about to pass out.

"Gale is waiting for you, he looks pissed." He says and I look back out the window and see a fuming looking Gale glaring at the car. We have barely stopped when he is yelling.

"Fucking hell Katniss... where have you been?" He says as he yanks my door open.

"Gale I'm sorry I thought my mum would have..."

"Do you know how worried I was?" He rages and I hear Peeta sigh and open his door.

"Gale I'm sorry it was my fault..."

"Stay out of this Mellark" Gale says angrily Peeta stares at him with his eyebrows raised and I stand up and close the door and wedge myself between them before it get out of hand, again.

"Stop it!" I say putting my hand on Gale's chest. "Gale there was an accident I had to help."

"What accident?" He says looking confused. I blink at him and turn to Peeta who nods.

"Peeta got hurt and I wanted to stay with him." I say and Gale snorts.

"My mother stabbed me." Peeta says sounding angry. I turn to him and I see the look he wore after Gale punched him, my heart flutters and I shake my head, Gale stays silent but looks shocked. "And anyway I don't know what it has to do with you where Katniss has been. She is my girlfriend she was with me. If you were that concerned you could have used what brain cells you have and went and asked her mother. Now I have tried to apologise, I know you both enjoy your days together but as always you are being hot headed and acting like a dick!" Peeta says and I stare at him my expression matching Gales surprised one. Gale tries to speak but Peeta angrily continues. "Don't fucking interrupt! I have put up with your bull shit for long enough now. I have been polite up until now, I have watched you staring at Katniss but if you ever talk to her like that again or look at me in that hostile way again I will not be so nice. Now I know you are still hung upon Katniss and trust me I feel for you, trust me I really do but Gale she loves me. So please for the sanity of all of us get over it, I don't want to hate you Gale, Katniss needs you, but if you keep acting like this that's what'll happen. So... please just stop!" Peeta says and he lets out a big sigh. He looks at me and gives me a tight smile. "I will see you tomorrow." He says and gives me a quick kiss. "I love you, good night."

"I love you too." I say still a little in shock. He smiles and gets back into the car and drives off. I look up at Gale who is still stunned silent. He looks down at me and I give him am little nervous smile.

"His mother stabbed him?" He asks and I nod and his eye widen. "Wow that's rough."

"Is that really all you got from that?" I ask in disbelief. He is silent for a moment and sighs.

"No Katniss, I am not stupid. He has a point though," he muses, "I need to get a grip though don't I?" He says and I nod and he smiles. "I do really like Madge; I suppose I will sort myself out eventually. I'm sorry." He says and I gasp.

"What?"

"You heard me Katnip." He says grumpily and I smile. "So you two are in love now eh?" He says with a fake smile and an attempt at light-heartedness..

"We are." I say and he sighs.

"That's..." He sighs and straightens up, "...great Katnip. I'm happy for you."

"Are you really?" I ask looking at him doubtfully and he smiles at me.

"No, but I will be." He says and I smile gratefully. "I am glad you are ok I will see you later, good night Katniss."

"Night Gale." I say and he smiles and walks off his hands in his pockets, I sigh and walk towards my house.

"Oh Katniss, how is Peeta?" Prim asks rushing over to me as I enter.

"What's this do I not even get a "hello Katniss" any more?" I say grumpily and Prim rolls her eyes and hugs me.

"Hello Katniss how are you?" Prim asks and I can hear she is smiling.

"I am fine thank you and Peeta is ok. He is a little sore but he drove me home and yelled at Gale so he is fine." I say and she looks up at me frowning.

"Why did he yell at Gale?" Prim asks and I smile at her.

"He was being rude." I say and Prim nods knowing what Gale can get like.

"I cannot believe what Peeta's mum did she is horrible!" Prim says angrily, "She is a real bitch!" She adds and I gasp, _I have never heard Prim swear_.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Mum says as she comes around the corner. Prim bites her lip and goes a little red but she turns to mum.

"Well she is mum, why would she do that to her own son? Peeta is a nice man and he doesn't deserve that, no one does!" Prim says folding her arms across her chest, I smile at the back of her head and mum looks at her in shock and she locks eyes with me and I shrug.

"Prim I know Peeta is a nice man but sometimes bad things happen to good people. Peeta's mother is not well, she has some problems..."

"Excuse me." I say not wanting to listen to anything to do with Peeta's mother. I say my good nights and close my bedroom door. I throw myself onto my bed and exhaustion hits me fast and I am instantly asleep.

**I didn't think I would get this chapter up this week, but so glad I did. Thank you all again. Xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

It is a few weeks later and it has been an exhausting time for all of us. Gale and I have had to day-long hunting trips to come up with any rewards it is getting so cold now it is December and the snow is coming down thick and fast. It is beautiful time of year but it is always really hard. We seem to have been given a break this year as we have plenty of bread thanks to Peeta and Alex giving us as much as we could possibly need, I had of course been sharing it with Gale's family although Gale grumbled about it until his brothers and sisters started looking a lot healthier.

**"Will you stop being so damn proud and take the damn bread!" I yelled at him one day when I went over to deliver a little hamper from Alex.**

**"Why is he giving you all this anyway?" Gale asked frowning down at the basket.**

**"Because he is kind Gale, he is only going to throw t away if that makes you feel any better?" I said and he took the basket.**

**"It doesn't but tell him I said thank you, from all of us." He said and I nodded. I looked up at him and I notice he looked more tired than usual. **

**"Are you ok?" I asked and he frowned at me and let me in the house I walked in and saw Hazelle in the living room and Gale gave her the basket and he grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room. "Gale what the hell." I said snatching my hand back.**

**"Oh don't worry I am not trying to seduce you." He said with a dark chuckle I blushed and shoved him.**

**"What's with all the dragging then?" I said as he laughed at me.**

**"It's Madge." He said and I stared at him with wide eyes.**

**"What about her?" I asked cautiously not really knowing where this is going.**

**"I think I... ugh this is so awkward. I wish you were a dude." He said and I smiled at him.**

**"Sorry." I shrugged. He sat down on his bed.**

**"This is twice as awkward considering we... I kissed you." He said and I played with my fingers nervously.**

**"Look Gale I don't really want to hear about your sex life, I get enough of that from Madge." I said and he scoffed.**

**"Katnip I would _never_ talk about that with you, that's gross." He said and then he looked up at me from the floor. "Hang on what has Madge been saying?" He said looking mortified.  
**

**"She just um... I try not to listen." I moaned and he chuckled.**

**"She is a nightmare." he said affectionately and I smiled at his face.**

**"You love her don't you?" I asked and he looked up at me and he nodded once I smiled. "Aww."**

**"Shut up Katniss." He Laughed and threw his pillow at me.**

We had quite a busy time at my house as well, Al had fixed up Lady's pen and the wobbly glass in the front door, it turned out that he was quite a skilled carpenter as well as a baker. Prim was over the moon with the new pen and she and Peeta painted it one night while I chopped some wood for the fire.

Alex had managed to sell their house and had been arguing constantly with Rye about him leaving college to help him out but they were both so stubborn that they had not resolved anything. The best thing that had happened is that Alex got his divorce through and Mrs Mellark had moved into district 8 and out of everyone's lives. Since then the Mellark boys had been shamelessly happy despite the rumours spreading around the town. Rumours had went from her being thrown out, which is not entirely untrue, to her being beaten which was quickly quashed when Peeta made a scene in the middle of the bakery shocking everyone into silence. He climbed up onto the counter and the whispering stopped.

**"Can I have everyone's attention?" He shouted over the crowd of people in th****e bakery who were not all hungry for bread just gossip. I stared up at him and my mouth dropped when he started unbuttoning his jeans. "I would like to let you all know that my father did _not _ever hurt my mother. Quite the opposite my mother was the abuser she took it up on herself to regularly beat me and my brothers and nearly killed me once and just last week she nearly succeeded again." He lowered his jeans and everyone including me gasped. His Cut was well healed but still had the stitches in and it looked very dramatic. "She thought it was ok to stab her own son, she was a maniac. Do not gossip about what you do not know or understand." He said pulling back up his jeans and hopping off the counter. "Now if you are not here to buy anything get out!" He said loudly and people looked around looking embarrassed but not one of them left they just made a line and waited patiently to be served.**

It was one of the good things about Mrs Mellark leaving people were much more willing to come to the shop without her hostile presence. Rye and Al were still working there giving Peeta a lot more time to study and be with me, which I was loving of course. He was now an almost permanent fixture at my house and he always just said he liked it there more but I knew it was because he didn't like being in his house. We had arranged with both our parents nights which we were allowed to stay over at each other's houses. I was allowed to stay at Peeta's on Saturdays and he was allowed to stay at mine on Sunday nights after I went hunting and he finished work. It took a lot of persuading and horrifically embarrassing conversations but we finally managed to come to an agreement everyone agreed with, maybe they weren't that happy about it but they accepted it.

We both looked forward to our weekends and this one was no exception.

"I cannot believe it is Christmas next week." Madge says as we have lunch on the last Friday of term.

"I know I can't wait," Peeta says smiling at her, "What are you and Gale getting up to?" He asks.

"Well we were supposed to be going to his house as my dad was supposed to be away but his meeting got cancelled so we are having dinner at my house. His whole family are coming round. I'm really quite excited." She says and I smile. "What are you two doing?"

"Well we are moving the rest of our stuff out of the house tonight so dad really wants to celebrate Christmas in the new house so Katniss and her family are coming over for dinner." Peeta says.

"That's nice." Madge says quietly and I frown at her.

"Madge are you alright?" I ask and she nods but she looks a little pale and clammy.

"I am fine I am just feeling a little funny, probably my lunch it tasted a bit weird. I will see you guys later." She says and she gets up and walks out.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks and I shrug.

"Weird." He adds and I chuckle.

"Well that's Madge for you, weird." I say and Peeta nods.

"Oh hey I never told you about what happened last night did I?" He says turning towards me with a big grin on his face.

"No you didn't what happened?" I say taking a bite of my cheese bun.

"I had an unexpected visitor." He says still smiling, I raise my eyebrows urging him to go on and he chuckles. "Gale came over to apologise!" He says and I stare at him completely shocked.

"Really? You are kidding me right?"

"I am not trust me I am as shocked as you are. He just stood there and apologised for what he had done and said and that he hoped we could be friends for your sake."

"Wow," I say and I smile, "do you think he is ok now?"

"I think he might be it has been a couple of weeks now since I kind of lost my temper and he even said he deserved to be shouted at. He seemed genuine when he came over."

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said that it was all I ever wanted. I never wanted it to be awkward and he seemed to agree with that too. He seemed ok after he said sorry."

"I can't believe it."

"I know it's a bit of a shock but at least I don't have to worry about him hitting me again." Peeta says and I chuckle.

"I don't think you had to worry about that anyway he said your jaw was solid, he nearly broke and finger." I say and Peeta smiles and leans forward and gives me a kiss. It is amazing how quickly I can get lost in Peeta the moment his lips touch mine everything else seems to dull. The bell rings startling us apart and I blush when I realise I was breathing heavily he smiles and helps me up and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"You are blushing, you know what that does to me." He says his voice deliciously rough and he nibbles on my ear making me shiver. I let out a long breath and he looks down at me. "If we weren't in public I'd have you against that wall." He says and I moan my body responding instantly. My heart races and the familiar throbbing between my legs that makes me squirm. He kisses me again and I try not to get carried away but I cannot help it he removes his lips and I groan. "Just think about it in class." He says as he pulls me along wordlessly behind him. "I know I will be." He adds turning and giving me a little smile I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs as we enter History just before the second bell.

"Cutting it close you two!" Snow says as we rush into the room.

"Sorry sir." Peeta says for the both of us and we take our seats at the back of the class. I am still a little in shock from the cafeteria and I hear Peeta chuckle. The git knows exactly what he has done to me. He had become a whole different person since his mother had left. He was more playful and affectionate in public and he was much more confident and I loved it. He had really changed with the physical stuff as well where before it was almost always me why initiated it now it was always him even if i was only thinking about it he was three step a head of me and would take me by surprise. He would constantly surprise me like in the cafeteria, he was happier and that in turn made me happier. As I sit and listen to Snow twittering on about our projects which were to be presented in the new term I feel Peeta's hand slide onto my thigh. It takes all my self control not to gasp, I turn and face him and he is wearing a little smile. His hand moves slowly up and down and I bite my lip at the gentle caress. He removes his hand after a little while and I frown at him.

"I was enjoying that." I whisper and he chuckles darkly but says nothing. I deepen my frown and try to focus on the rest of class. As we separate for the last class of the day he kisses me lightly and smiles.

"See you later." He says and I just nod my head my body aching for him. I take my seat at the back of my last class of term and I fixate on the clock and watch it as it slowly counts down until Christmas and Peeta.

"Have a great break guys." The teacher calls form that front of class and I spring up. I rush to the door and I smile as I jump over Cato's stretched out foot and I land and turn to him still smiling. He glares at me and I flick him the middle finger and I let myself laugh when his face reddens to a raging red. I practically skip down the hall and I see Peeta and he smiles at me.

"You look happy." He says and I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. I feel him smile and he picks me up and crushes me to him. We stand there wrapped in each other while other students walk around us muttering under their breath. I break the kiss and he blinks at me.

"Let's go say bye to Madge and get home." I say and he nods. He sets me down and takes my hand leading me out to the snowy car park. We look around for Madge but she is not there and neither is her car.

"Where is she?" Peeta asks looking around.

"I don't know maybe she went home. Should we wait?"

"I don't think so her car would be here if she was still in the school." I look around and I spot Annie and Finn walking towards us.

"Hey guys are you looking for Madge?" Annie says and I nod. "She was sent home she threw up in class. It was gross." She says and Finn and Peeta laugh.

"Oh, she did say she was feeling unwell. I wanted to wish her a happy Christmas." I say and Annie nods.

"Will you two be free over break I was thinking about cashing in on that double date." Finn says and I look up at Peeta and he smiles down at me.

"Yeah we will be free just pop into the bakery after Christmas and we can sort something out." Peeta says and Finn smiles.

"Great well you to love birds have a great Christmas and we will see you later." He says smiling and wrapping his arm around Annie's shoulder.

"Yeah see you later." Peeta says and I wave as they walk away together. I notice a small crowd of girls glaring at them well mainly at Annie but they are so absorbed in each other they don't notice. "Shall we go I am getting cold?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah sure." I say and we head towards the car. We get back to Peeta's house and he smiles widely as he stops the car.

"I can't believe this is my last night in this place." He says and I look over at the house and my eyes land on the big sold sign.

"Are you not a little sad?" I ask and he parks and looks over at me.

"Maybe a little but only a very little, I am much more excited thought the new place is much nicer, more homey. This place always felt like a prison or something especially with mum barking orders and just being her. This new place is smaller and just..." he sighs and smiles, "a new start. I can't wait." I smile at him and he leans over and kisses me. I wish I could just do this all day and not have to come up for air. "I would quite like to get one more use of my bed." He says sitting back a little and wiggling his eyebrows. I feel myself blush ad bite my lower lip the way I know drives him crazy. I am rewarded with his darkening eyes burning into mine. "You know what that does to me." He says and I nod and smile. He scrambles out of the car and I open my door. I see him slip a little in the snow and I chuckle his eyes crinkle as he smiles and he helps me out of the car. We slip and slide up the path and towards the front door. Peeta opens the door and pulls me inside and I just have a few moments to notice all the boxes lying around.

What feels like hours later we quickly emerge from his bedroom after getting quickly dressed as we heard a couple of cars arrive in front of the house.

"That was um..." I say pulling my jumper over my head.

"Vigorous?" Peeta says wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me to him I drape my arms over his shoulders and smile up at him.

"That's about right." I say and he smiles, "I love you." I say kissing him.

"Oh... there you are." Rye says as he comes up the stairs making us break apart, "Have you to been fucking this whole time?"

"Shut up Rye!" Peeta says and I blush and bury my head in Peeta's chest.

"No way man, I am going back to college soon I need to rip on you as much as possible." Rye says.

"I thought you weren't going back?" Peeta says and I look over at Rye who grins at me.

"Nah sorry bro you will have to survive with out me. Dad kind of said if I didn't go back I was to go and live with mum and I would rather lick a tramps ass hole than do that so I am going back to school. I will be back every holiday though to help you and give you a break. Anyway dad is looking for you. Good thing I found you." Rye says and I smile at him gratefully.

"What does he want?" Peeta asks and Rye shrugs.

"I don't know man I am not a mind reader." Rye says and Peeta rolls his eyes and takes my hand and we head down the stairs. Alex is in the kitchen with Al and they turn to face us.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Alex asks and I see Al smile.

"Yeah we were um packing." Peeta says and I nod in agreement. I spot Rye about to open his mouth and I stomp on his foot.

"Ouch!" He groans and I glare at him. Alex looks between us and just smiles and shakes his head.

"Anyway Peeta I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Alex asks and I look up at Peeta who is frowning. I look back at Alex.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Oh no Katniss you don't have to it is not going to be a big secret." Alex says and I sit down.

"What is it?" Peeta asks sounding suspicious and slightly worried.

"Well I was talking to your brothers and we have come to a decision about the bakery." Alex says and my heart stops for a moment and I glance up at Peeta who looks like he has been punched in the stomach.

"You're selling aren't you?" He says sadly and the other laugh.

"No son, never! That was what your mother wanted but never what I wanted. The bakery has been in our family for generations I am not about to give it up. I was thinking of maybe cutting back on the work though like a semi-retirement."

"Oh!" Peeta says with a relieved little smile.

"So I was, sorry we were thinking," Alex indicates to Al and Rye, "You might want to take over?" I grin madly up at Peeta who looks a little shocked.

"What do you mean take over?" He says sounding as shocked as he looked.

"Well I always knew it'd be you who took over the running of the place and now I have a bit more free time to myself I have started to enjoy it and would like some more. I want to enjoy myself a little so I am going to like I said semi-retire and your brother and I all agree that you are the man to take over." Alex says smiling and I look around at every one and they are all smiling amused at Peeta's face. I look up at Peeta and laugh quietly; he is staring at his dad with his mouth hanging slightly open. Rye nudges me with his elbow and i look at him.

"How do you find _that _attractive?" Rye whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"So son what do you say? After you graduate the bakery is yours." Alex says.

"Hell yes! I mean..." Peeta pauses and looks down at me and I nod, "Yes I would love that!"

"Great, now I will need to teach you all the boring side to the business but after that you already know the rest." Alex says with a big smile.

"Ok, but what about you two?" Peeta looks at his brothers, "Do you two not want to run the place?" he asks.

"No way man I like to have a social life." Rye says and Peeta laughs.

"Me and Mary are not wanting to run a business quite yet and I have a job lined up with Mary's dad at his lumber firm. You're the best choice out of all of us bro." Al says and Alex nods in agreement.

"Ok well thanks." Peeta says with a huge smile and he pulls me up and hugs me to him kissing my head I wrap my arms around him and squeeze.

"So now we have got that sorted shall we get the hell out of here?" Alex says and all the boys smile. We load up everyone's cars with the last of the boxes and I wait down by Peeta's car while they and look around the house for the last time. I look up at the house as they all leave together laughing loudly Peeta shoves Al and he slips and falls on a patch of ice. I can't help but laugh Peeta helps Al up and they scuffle for a bit until Rye jumps on top of them and they stop when they all nearly fall over. Peeta makes his way over to me and I smile and roll my eyes at him he laughs loudly.

"Can you believe it?" He says and I smile. "It has been a good day."

"I am so happy for you." I say and he hugs me. "Well at least the first part of your life plan has come true." I say and he smiles his most dazzling smile.

"Now the rest will just fall into place." He whispers against my hair and I feel myself stiffen and feel suddenly nervous.

"Are you two ready to get out of here?" Alex calls making my sudden panic seem like he just startled me and for that I am grateful. We both nod and I climb into Peeta's car and he sits next to me and takes my hand, we wait for the other three cars to leave and then he turns to face me.

"Thank you for everything Katniss." He says and I frown at him and he smiles.

"I haven't done anything." I say and he laughs.

"Yes you have you have helped with the move, helped me get better and more than that you have made me happy and that is the best thing in the world." He says and I smile.

"It has been my pleasure." I say and I lean over and kiss him, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you." I say against his lips and he smiles.

"I love you too." He says resting his forehead against mine. "Let's get out of here. I can't wait to show you the new house." He says starting the car as I fasten my seatbelt and he takes my hand. We drive through the middle of town and towards the Seam, we drive past my house and stop another five minutes down the road and stop outside a small two storey house. The house is still three times the size of mine but it is at least four or five times smaller than their old house. "What do you think?" Peeta asks turning to me as I look at the house.

"It is much nicer." I say and Peeta smiles and gets out of the car I climb out and Peeta opens the back door and reaches in for a box. I follow him into the house carrying my own box and put mine down in the hall and look around. It is a lovely house inside there is a lot of exposed brick work the hall is small and there is a narrow stair case set against the left wall. There is one door on the left and three down the right hand side. I look through the door to my left and it is the living room. It is a long and narrow room with a little fire place set against the back wall the furniture is a light brown colour and the walls are bright white with even more exposed brickwork. Peeta takes my hand and leads me down the hall and I peek into the second door on the right and it is a tint dining room and then the furthest down doorway is arched and it leads into the surprisingly big kitchen. There is a huge oven set against the main wall and there are plenty of work surfaces and a huge kitchen island in the middle of the room. It is an adorable country kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Peeta asks wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear.

"It's lovely." I say pressing myself against him, "Much more the home I imagined you would live in." I add and I feel him smile against my neck.

"Come and I will show you my room." He says and I smile. We turn around together and nearly hit into Alex, how could we not have heard him coming he wasn't exactly being quiet. I just get so overwhelmed when Peeta touched me.

"So what do you think?" He asks putting his box down and smiling at me I smile and try not to blush too much.

"It's great I really like it." I say and Alex put's his hands on his hips looking around the room.

"This was my old friends house before he passed away I was always envious of him for this kitchen, so when his wife told me that she was selling I just couldn't say no." Alex says and I smile.

"I am just going to give Katniss the tour." Peeta says and Alex looks at him raising his eyebrows.

"Five minutes." Alex says through narrowed eyes. "We have lots of stuff to do before dinner so no messing around." He says and I feel myself blush and Al and Rye come in carrying two boxes each.

"Come and I will show you upstairs." Peeta says taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs the hallway is small and square with five little doors coming off it. "The one at the far end is dad's room, then Rye's and then a spare room for when Al and Mary stay over. The door here," he points to a door on the left, "is the bathroom and up here..." he pulls me towards the door on the left at the end of the hall and opens it, "this is my room." He lets me walk in ahead of him and I smile as I look around the room. It is quite a big room and I see all his painting stuff next to the window. He still had a double bed and I smile at that. "It needs a bit of a once over with some paint but once I have don't that it'll feel more like my room."

"It's great I really like it. It is bigger than it looks."

"I bet he says that all the time." Rye says from the door way and he laughs as he is chased away by Peeta. I laugh as Rye rushes down the stairs howling with laughter Peeta grumbles as he comes back into the room shutting the door behind himself. He leans against the door and sighs.

"I can't wait until he goes back to college." He says and I laugh.

"You'll miss him." I say and he scoffs but smiles a little. "So..." I say walking over to the bed and sitting down, "This bed is comfortable." I say bouncing on it a few times. I look up at him and his eyes have darkened they way I love and I smile and bite my lip.

"Don't do that." He says pushing off the door and walking over to me while I continue to chew on my lip. He leans over me and I lean back on my arms. He pulls my lip free with his thumb and smiles down at me. "You drive me crazy you know that?" He says and I grin. "No matter how long I spend with you, running my hands all over you, when blush or look at me like that or when you bite your delicious lips I just want to do it all over again and again..." he leans forward and kisses me, "and again." He says and I notice I am breathing heavily. He smiles knowingly at me and I blink up at him. "Would you like that Katniss?" He asks and I stare into his eyes and I let out a little moan before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him on top of me. His lips are firm on mine and I feel him harden against my stomach. I roll us over and I pin his arms above his head and he chuckles. I grind myself down on him and he groans and I smile down at him.

"If there was a lock on that door I would tie you to this bed and not let you go all night." I say and his eyes widen and I climb off of him and he groans. "Just think about that tonight." I say walking over to the door and open it smiling, "I know I will." I say turning to him and he smiles.

"You are evil." He says in a strained voice and I giggle.

"It's payback for earlier today." I say and he laughs.

"Well played Everdeen, well played." He says as he stands up and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and he wraps his arms around me again. "Shall we go down?" I ask and he huffs, "Come on or they will come looking for us." I pull him along ad he stomps down the stairs after me. We enter the kitchen and the others are in there emptying boxes.

"I hope you two are hungry, I am making pizza." Alex says and I look up at Peeta and frown.

"Have you ever tried pizza?" He asks with a little smile and I shake my head. I had heard of pizza and I have seen it on sale at some of the more fancy shops around town but I never had the money to buy them before.

"Well you are in for a treat dad makes a good pizza." Rye says.

"Excellent." I say. Before dinner Peeta and Rye head out to get the last of the boxes from Peeta's car while Alex and Al chop up salad to go to dinner and I set the table. I am walking towards the kitchen carrying two jugs of lemonade when Rye and Peeta come down the stairs.

"Oh Katniss, nice ju..." Rye starts but Peeta covers his mouth.

"Shut up Rye!" Peeta says and Rye chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Ugh gross!" Peeta yells and Rye wipes his mouth, he must have licked Peeta's hand as he is wiping his hand on his jeans. "You are gross, I am going to have to disinfect my hand god knows where you have been." Peeta says and Rye laughs.

"I can tell you if you like." Rye says as they follow me into the dining room.

"I'd rather not know." Peeta says sitting down and pulling me onto his knee. I pour myself and Peeta a glass of lemonade and take a sip.

"Are you sure, you might be interested in finding out who is in the closet." Rye says and I gasp almost choking on the lemonade.

"You are gay!" I say loudly and he stares at me and shakes his head and Peeta chuckles.

"He is bisexual Katniss." Peeta say and I stare at Rye who is smiling at me.

"You look shocked." He says and I nod.

"I just... I just didn't know." I say and he chuckles.

"Well we never really talk about it especially not around mum, as you can imagine, but yeah I am. I have always been quite greedy." Rye says and I giggle then my curiosity spikes.

"Who is in the closet then?" I ask my curiosity piqued and Peeta laughs.

"Do you know someone called Marvel?" Rye asks and Peeta gasps.

"Shut up!" He says and we stare at each other in disbelief.

"You know him?" Rye asks with a chuckle.

"He's in our year at school."

"I used to hang out with him he almost always had a girlfriend." Peeta says sounding shocked.

"Well he is definitely doesn't like girls." Rye says with a little smile I stare at him and he just smiles. Alex and Al come in with dinner and I climb off Peeta and sit down next to him, he still looks a little shocked about the revelation about Marvel but his expression doesn't hold my attention for long when the smell of the pizza hits my nose I turn to look at it. I look down at the table and my mouth waters when I look at the cheesy pizza.

"Dig in everyone don't let it got cold." Alex says sitting down smiling. I am the first to reach for a slice and I have to swallow as my mouth is watering furiously now. I take a bite and moan loudly as I chew.

"Dis is mazin!" I say as I cover my mouth, Alex laughs.

"Thank you Katniss. It is very rare that I actually make them, I am glad you like it. I have been meaning to ask about christmas is there anything your mum and prim don't like to eat?"

"No they will eat anything." I say, "Mum did ask me to ask if we needed to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourselves, we have everything sorted here." Alex says and I nod.

Once we have dinner Peeta drives me home I am so full that with the combination of the heat of his car my eyes have gotten heavy and I am yawning every few minutes.

"Are you alright over there?" Peeta asks with a chuckle I turn to him and smile.

"I am great I am just tired is all." I say smiling he takes my hand and kisses it. We pull up outside my house and I see Prim walking over to Lady's pen to feed her.

"So I will see you tomorrow about five?" Peeta says smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait." I say and I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Good night." I say as I climb out of the car and I lean back into the car. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

"Why?" Peeta asks frowning.

"Well you are not going to get much sleep tomorrow night." I say and his face breaks into a lopsided smile.

"God I love you." He says and I laugh.

"I love you too." I say and I close the door and wave as he drives off. I walk over to Lady's pen where Prim is still feeding her. She jumps when I stand on a twig.

"Oh Katniss you gave me a fright!" She yelps and I chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here little duck." I say and she looks behind me, "Why do you look so guilty?"

"I do not look guilty." She says and even through the darkness I can see her face redden.

"You look very..."

"Prim?" I hear someone whisper and I turn around when I hear rustling in the bushes. Rory, Gale's brother comes crashing through the bushes and straightens up quickly when he sees me. "Kat... Katniss!" He says his voice higher than usual. He runs his hand through his hair and I realise then how like Gale he looks.

"Rory." I say and he gives me a little smile and looks behind me to Prim I turn and look at her and her face is now the colour of a beetroot. She looks at me through narrowed eyes and I smile, "I'll just um go inside then." I say and I walk away smiling to myself. Prim and Rory who knew. _Oh damn, prim and a boy_. I quickly turn around and look at them and they are both just talking and looking a little awkward, _ok maybe I don't have to worry quite yet._ I might just have a word with Gale about it though just to be on the safe side.

"Prim is that you?" Mum calls as I enter the house.

"No mum it's me." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hello Katniss, I wasn't expecting you back tonight." She says as she sips from her steaming cup of tea.

"Fridays are not part of the arrangement." I say and mum smiles.

"How did the move go?"

"Yeah it went well their new house is nice." I say as I sit down pouring a tea for myself.

"I'm glad, did Alex say if he wanted us to bring anything and Christmas day?"

"No he said they were all set and not to worry about it. Um mum did you know..."

"About Prim and Rory?" She asks with a smile. "Yes I know. Like I know you and Peeta are more serious than I originally thought." She sighs and I blush.

"How do mums always know everything." I say looking down at my tea.

"Well we just always know," she says smiling, "and I found the pill packet in the waist bin in the bathroom, not very discreet Katniss. At least you are being careful." She adds and I cringe.

"We are not stupid." I say and she chuckles making me look up at her.

"I know you aren't but like I said before just be careful. Sex can really complicate things."

"Ugh mum please, I really don't want to talk about _that_ with you." I groan.

"Ok." She says and I smile at her gratefully. I hear the front door open and me and mum look at the kitchen doorway as Prim enters, she pauses and her cheeks flush. I smile at her and she folds her arms over her chest.

"Oh shut up Katniss." She says and I laugh.

"I never said a thing!" I say and mum laughs Prim huffs and storms out of the room.

"She is so like you." Mum says and I laugh.

"She is totally different."

"Maybe in looks but her personality is just like yours, fiery." She says and I smile.

"I suppose." I say and I yawn.

"You tired?" Mum asks with a laugh.

"Yeah it has been a long day. I am going to head for a bath then I am going to sleep. I am hunting with Gale tomorrow, well unless he gets called into work again."

"Ok well good night Katniss."

"Night mum."

"Morning Katnip!" Gale calls from behind me his voice muted by the howling wind. I turn and he is definitely smiling through his scarf his grey eyes bright and crinkled.

"Hey I really didn't think you would be here, you look happy." I say and he nods. "Are you ready for this?

"I was born ready Katniss." He says and I smile. We push our way through the wind and snow and when we finally reach the woods we are both exhausted and I need to sit down for a moment.

"Sorry, I am exhausted." I groan loudly. He sits down next to me and removes his scarf.

"I don't know if we are even going to find anything today." He says his head close to mine so I can hear him over the howling wind through the trees.

"We have to try." I say and he nods and stands up and he pulls me up with him.

"Come on then let's do this Katnip." He says and he loads his bow and I follow him and nod. He leads the way clearing a path for me to follow making it much easier for me to keep up with him. We walk through the snow packed woods silently until I catch sight of something that takes my breath away. I quickly tap Gale on the shoulder and he freezes and turns to look at me his eyebrows rose. I point to the right and he turns slowly and I hear his breath catch when his eyes land on the most amazing sight, a deer. He is not a huge deer but he has to be about one hundred pounds. Gale looks quickly at me with excitement and I nod and we both raise our bows and I take a deep breath not wanting to miss this opportunity. We both let our arrows fly and it feels like slow motion as the arrows fly towards the deer, it finally stumbles and falls down and Gale runs towards it. I let out a squeal of excitement and rush after him as quickly as I can. Gale pulls the arrows from the deer and hands me them and I clean them off and put his back with the others.

"What are we going to do with it?" He asks looking up at me and I just laugh.

"I don't know!" I say and he smiles he picks me up and spins me, this deer is going to make a huge difference.

"We could try and sell it to the butcher." Gale suggests putting me down and I nod knowing we could get a lot of money from him for this fresh kill. Gale and I manage to tie the deer to a branch by its legs and we carry it between us. "Ugh why did I pick up the ass end?" He groans and I laugh. He is practically bouncing along and I almost have to jog to keep up with him and his long legged strides. We manage to get to the fence without me falling over, which nearly happened a good few times. We pull the deer through the fence and we walk quickly through the meadow and into town. We pass Sae's and she spots us and her eyes widen and she comes rushing out still holding a pot of tea.

"Where are you two going with that?" She says and we turn awkwardly.

"We are going to the butchers." Gale says and Sae shakes her head.

"I will take that beast off you." She says in a carrying voice attracting even more people to us. Some people were staring at the deer in wonder some even touching its soft coat. Gale shakes his head.

"I don't know Sae it is worth a lot of money." He says and she marches over to him.

"Listen to me boy, I will pay handsomely for that buck." She says and I look around our appearance in the middle of town with the deer has really caused a stir. People are coming out of shops and the cafe to look at or touch the deer. Some people around here will never have seen a deer before and even though it is dead they seem fascinated.

"What is going on here?" Comes a loud voice and I twist around and see the big burly butcher Kay coming towards us.

"It is none of your business Kay, Gale and I were just negotiating a price for this animal." Sae says and Kay stares down at her.

"Whatever she has offered I will double it and I will take it now." Kay says and I watch as Gale negotiates with Sae and Kay who are arguing with each other loudly. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I twist around shifting the animal's weight.

"Hello deer." Peeta says with a big grin and I laugh Gale turns to look at us and Peeta nods at him and he nods back.

"Hello." I say as he plays with the end of my braid.

"You have had a good day I see." He says eyeing the deer.

"Yeah it is a bit of a shock."

"I bet the deer was more shocked." He says and I laugh. "You have caused quite a stir." He says and I look around at the crowd.

"Apparently so." I say and he chuckles. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I didn't mean them." He whispers in my ear and nips it lightly. I feel my face heat up and he smiles at me. "Come to the bakery when you are done here there will be something waiting for you to heat you up." He says his voice deep and playful my heart races as I look into his eyes. He gives me a quick kiss and pulls his jacket collar over his face and walks back to the bakery smiling to himself. I watch him leave and check out his ass until he is blocked by the crowd. Gale is still arguing with Sae and Kay and I sigh.

"Gale can we hurry this up my feet are freezing." I say and he looks at me and smiles, he turns back to Sae and Kay who are looking at him.

"One hundred and fifty bucks and the deer is yours." Gale says and they gawk at him. "Me and Katniss had to traipse through the snow and fight this weather so one-fifty or nothing."

"I will give you eighty." Kay says and Gale shakes his head.

"One-fifty or no deal." Gale says and Kay grinds his teeth.

"Fine!" Kay grumbles and shakes Gales hand. I look at Gale in disbelief; he was always so good at negotiating. I see Sae smile and I look at her frowning and she winks at me._ The crafty witch she didn't even want the thing._ I smile at her and she grins.

"Thank you." I mouth and she waves me down and walks back into her cafe looking very pleased with herself.

"If you are charging me so much you can at least deliver it." Kay says stomping past me with a grunt. I smile as he passes and Gale grins at me.

"One hundred and fifty bucks Katnip!" He says excitedly I smile back and we follow Kay round the back of his shop. Kay holds the door open for us and we walk into the smelly back room. It was not unclean but there was a lingering smell or blood and raw meat.

"Put it on the counter and I will go and get your money." Kay says with another grumble. We lay the deer on the big workbench and I stroke its coat and silently thank it for what it is doing for us. I rub my aching shoulder as Kay re-enters and holds out a small wad of notes which Gale takes and counts. Kay glares at him. "I am not scamming you boy."

"Better safe than sorry." Gale says and he splits the money evenly and hands me my half. I take it and hold it the paper money feels strange in my hand. "Good doing business with you." Gale says shaking Kay's hand.

"Yeah like wise." Kay says holding his hand out for me to shake it. "Your boyfriend drives a hard bargain."

"Oh she is not my girlfriend." Gale says before I can utter a word. Kay lets go of my hand and looks between us.

"Oh sorry I always thought."

"Nope." Gale says with a smile and I grin at him. "Well best be off." Gale says and he opens the door for me I step outside and the wind cuts through me. I stuff the money into my inside pocket and Gale walks by my side and I link my arm with his and he looks down at me and smiles.

"Good work." I say and he laughs.

"It wasn't all my doing, that Sae is a tricky one. We owe her." He says and I nod. "Come on lover boy will be waiting and I am freezing." He pulls me up the hill and opens the door to the bakery. Peeta is with a customer but smiles as we enter and indicates for us to sit down. I smile at Gale who frowns at me. "What is it? You are creeping me out." He says.

"I heard what you did." I say and he frowns.

"What did I do?" He asks cautiously.

"You apologised to Peeta." I say and he groans and throws his head back.

"Look Madge made me do it. I stupidly told her about him tearing me a new one and she with held sex until said sorry." He says and I shudder.

"Ugh gross." I say and he laughs.

"Don't be such a kid Katniss I know you two are at it like rabbits, that why you always have a stupid big grin on your face. I also heard hat he said earlier about coming here and he would give you something to warm you up, I don't think he just meant the hot drink." He says with a sly grin.

"Shut up Gale." I say and I feel myself blush and he just laughs at me. "So Madge wears the trousers in your relationship then?" I ask once he has stopped laughing at me he looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"The woman always wears the trousers Katniss. You lot have all the power." He says and I nod.

"So it is going well with you two then?" I ask and he smiles widely.

"Yeah things are great she is a lot of fun." He says and I nod.

"I am pleased for you. Did you tell her?" I ask and his face goes red, he know I mean did he tell her he lover her.

"Thanks and yes I did." He says with a little smile. "Ah here he is Mr Bigmouth." Gale says as Peeta walks over to us holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Why am I Mr Bigmouth?" He asks looking confused.

"You told me about Gale apologising." I say as I take my cup from him.

"Ahh..." He says and Gale glares at him as he takes a seat. "Yeah sorry about that, I though Katniss would enjoy that story."

"I didn't believe it." I say and Gale snorts.

"I don't blame you." Gale says and I laugh. Peeta looks between us and shakes his head.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask Gale as he takes a big drink of his hot chocolate.

"I am going to see Madge, I was supposed to say earlier that I wouldn't be going hunting, sorry." He says and I nod.

"That's fine it is too damn cold and the money from the deer will see us through for a while anyway." I say and he smiles. We finish our drinks and when a customer enters we get up to leave.

"I will see you later." I call to Peeta who nods and smiles as I head out the door. The wind and snow has not let up all day and the paths are getting very slippery. We finally get to my house and our smiles vanish when we spot mum pacing in the hallway.

"Mum what's wrong?" I ask rushing over to her she looks over at Gale.

"Madge has been taken into hospital." She says and I look at Gale who has gone pale.

"What... what is wrong with her?" He asks and his eyes take on a hard look.

"I am not sure she um was bleeding and I sent her straight up."

"I've got to go." He says and he opens the door.

"Gale do you want me to come with you?" I ask rushing after him he looks at me for a moment considering and he shakes his head.

"No I… I will be ok. I will let you know what is happening though." He says and I nod he runs off towards his house and I stare after him mum puts her hand on my arm and closes the door.

"Are you ok Katniss?" She asks and I nod. "She will be ok she is in the best place."

"Yeah, right ok." I mumble, "I am going to get ready for Peeta's." I say and I walk into my room.

"Hey Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asks as he plays with my hair. I look up at him and he looks worried.

"I am ok." I say and I place a kiss to his bare chest. He had picked me up hours ago and we ate a quick dinner and I dragged him straight up to his room and locked the door.

"You worrying about Madge?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah I just hope she is ok." I say and he kisses the top of my hair.

"She will be ok Gale is with her." He says and I nod again. "Try and get some sleep." He murmurs and I wrap my arm around his chest and he warps his arms around me. I lay and listen to his heart beating slowly while he traces his fingers along my back and I smile and I feel sleep dragging me under.

"Good night." I say my voice thick with sleep.

"Good night Katniss." He says kissing my head and I fall asleep.

"Katniss wake up." I am being shaken awake and my eyes reluctantly open. Peeta is standing over me looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I groan.

"Get dressed Gale is here, he needs to talk to you. He doesn't look good." I sit up quickly.

"Madge is she..."

"She is fine he isn't though. Come on he needs to speak to you." He says and I climb out of bed and pull on my pyjamas. He hands me a dressing gown and I pull it on and we head out downstairs. I see Rye and Al standing in the hall looking sleepy, they look at me as I turn into the living room where Gale is sat on the sofa. Alex is patting his shoulder and I clear my throat, they both look up at me and I see Gale's eyes are red and I walk over to him.

"Oh Gale what happened?" I ask and I sit down next to him, Alex gets up and I smile at him and he leaves the room patting Peeta's shoulder and he looks at me and inclines his head to the doors asking if he should leave, I shake my head. Gale is still looking down at his hands and he takes a deep breath and looks up at me.

"Madge is pregnant." He says and I gasp, I see Peeta's eyes widen from the corner of my eyes. Gale stares at me and sighs again. "I am going to be a dad."

"Gale how..."

"I think you know how Katnip." He says and I just stare at him.

"Apparently the medication Madge was on for her chest infection interfered with the birth control." I take his hand and he grips my hand. "If we had known we wouldn't have..." he sighs.

"What does Madge think?" I ask and he smiles a little.

"She is pleased. She thought she had a disease she kept being sick and the bleeding, she thought she was dying." He chuckles.

"What about you?" I ask and he looks at me again.

"I have always wanted kids, you know that. I wanted to get married first but it is happening now, so I will be there." He says and I nod, Gale always spoke about having a family and kids of his own. I know he would do anything for his kid. I frown at him.

"Why are you not there not there now?"

"Her dad... he threw me out and yelled at me. I didn't want to upset her so I left.

"Gale you can't let him chase you away, you are the kids dad. He needs to get used to that, you are going to be around for a long time." I say and Gale nods.

"I know, I know but I just kind of freaked out." He says and I smile at him.

"I don't blame you." I say and he smiles and I hear Peeta chuckle. Gale looks over at him and I turn to him and he is standing there looking slightly awkward.

"What would you do Peeta?" He asks and Peeta rubs the back of his neck and looks at me.

"I don't know Gale it is a hard thing to try and imagine. I would probably be pleased I suppose but I would definitely freak out as well." He says and Gale laughs.

"Yeah, I should probably get back." Gale says standing up.

"Do you want a lift?" Peeta asks and Gale looks at him. "It is freezing out there."

"Yeah sure," he says, "thanks." Peeta goes to get his keys not before flashing him a little smile. I look up at Gale. "Well I will see you later then." He says smiling down at me and I nod.

"Tell Madge I am glad she is ok wont you and I suppose congratulations." I say and Gale nods and I hug him.

"Thanks Katniss for listening and helping me get my head straight. I can always count on you." He says kissing my forehead.

"It's ok." I say and he squeezes me again before letting me go.

"See you later auntie Katniss." He says and I smile.

"That sounds weird."

"Doesn't it. Dad, I can't believe I am going to be a dad!" Gale says as Peeta comes back into the room.

"Daddy Gale." I say and he smiles. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and I look up at him.

"You ready to go Gale?" He asks and Gale nods and zips up his jacket.

"I was born ready Peeta." He says and Peeta laughs and kissed my head.

"Go back to bed and I will see you in a bit." He says and I nod. I watch them as they drive away and shiver when the icy wind blows through the door. I close the door and climb the stairs.

"Is Gale ok?" Alex asks as I reach the top of the stairs.

"He was just a bit in shock he has got his head on straight now." I say and Alex smiles. "Did he tell you?" I ask and Alex nods.

"Yes he did, try not to worry about him to much that sort of news is scary at first but once you realise what's going on you just get on with it. Gale is a good man he had his head screwed on."

"Yeah he does." I say with a little smile.

"Good night Katniss." Alex says and he back into his room and I wave. I close the bedroom door and crawl back into the now cold bed. I wrap myself into the thick duvet and close my eyes. _Gale is going to be a dad!_ More shockingly though, Made is going to be a mum. I stare at the backs of my eyelids and I try and imagine what they must be going through.

**_My hand falls to my stomach and I feel a bump there and something moving beneath the skin. I remove my hand and look down at my stomach and it is flat. I cannot imagine a little person growing inside of me. A little chubby blonde baby with blue eyes looks down at me and I smile. I see Peeta pacing the room and he his holding something in his arms and he is smiling down at it. A little chubby arm comes out of the blankets he is holding and it reaches for Peeta's face. Peeta laughs and kissed the tiny hand and I smile at him. He looks over at me his expression full of love._**

**_"He is perfect Katniss," He says and I nod, "I can't believe we have a son." _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my goodness the response to the last chapter was mind blowing! In 13 or so hours 200+ people had viewed it. Thank you all who are sticking with this. I do it for you.**

I gasp and my eyes fly open and I sit up. It was a dream. I must have fallen asleep, I suddenly feel very warm and pull of the dressing gown and throw it into the corner of the room. I throw myself back into the pillows kicking the covers off myself and let out a big breath. That was a scary dream. I force myself to stay awake and I look over at Peeta's alarm clock and sigh, it is three in the morning. Just as I begin to worry about how long Peeta is taking I hear his car crunching through the snow. The headlights illuminate the room for a moment and then they are gone, I hear him shutting his door and walking through the thick snow. The front door opens and closes and he rustles around down stairs before I hear him climbing up the stairs noisily, he never is very light on his feet. I smile when I hear him at the door and he opens it quietly and he tip toes into the room.

"I'm awake."

"Shit!" He says loudly and I smile at him as he grips his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He whispers and I giggle.

"I'm sorry." I whisper back and he closes the door behind him. He quickly pulls his jumper and jeans off and I lift the covers up for him and he jumps in. I let out a little squeak when his cold hands touch me. "You are freezing."

"It's cold outside." He chuckles, he wraps himself in the duvet and I wiggle in next to him to help him warm up. "That was all a bit of a shock." He says as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"What was, my hands?" He says smiling, even in the dark his white teeth shine.

"No the whole pregnancy thing." I say lowering my eyes to his chest.

"It was a bit." I say and he runs his hand through my hair. "Hey are you ok?" He asks and the image of him holding our baby flashes in front of my eyes and he pulls my head up when I don't answer. "Katniss what is wrong?"

"It's nothing." I say lamely and he frowns.

"Katniss!" He says with a moan and I know he knows something is bothering me and I sigh and sit up.

"It has just scared me a little." I say and I feel him sit up.

"What has? Madge getting pregnant?" He asks and I nod. He is silent for a moment and I want to look at him. "Is this about what I said earlier about other things slotting into place?" He asks in a quiet voice. I look at him and he looks worried, _I thought i had covered my freak out quite well. Apparently not._ "Katniss I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it was just the start of my new life after school. I didn't mean to freak you out I know I did you went as stiff as a board when I said it. I didn't mean I was going to propose and get you pregnant." He says and I look away, for some reason that hurt a little. I know I didn't want kids right away obviously but the thought of Peeta having kids with some other woman or asking her to marry him upset me.

"I...I know it didn't freak me out when you said it it's just everything that happened tonight has freaked me out a bit." I say trying to cover up my silliness and he nods.

"Me too." He says and I stare at him, "What you don't think the thought of having kids at eighteen wouldn't freak me out?" He says and I smile a little. "The thought terrifies me. Having a little person you are totally responsible for to feed and keep warm." He looks horrified at the thought and I take his hand. He looks at me and I smile.

"What would you do if it were me?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I would be the best dad in the world." He says without any hesitation I smile and he looks down at my hands and runs his thumb over my knuckles. He looks up at me and he smiles. "I might pass out first though but after that I would do the whole best dad thing." He adds and I laugh.

"This is crazy!" I say and I lie back down. "I can't believe Madge is going to be a mum!" Peeta smiles as he rolls onto his side and rests his head in his hand.

"I know she will be great though and Gale will be a great dad."

"He will, god it is going to be spoiled rotten." I say and he nods. "I will feel sorry for it if it is a girl though." I say smiling widely.

"Why?"

"She will never be allowed near a boy." I say and he laughs.

"Hmm, yeah that may be a problem. If I had a little girl I would be the same. I know what boys are like." He says and I smile.

"I don't want kids for another five years at least." I say my though just spilling out of my mouth. I blush at my outburst and Peeta stares down at me his expression unreadable. "I mean if I ever have them." I add and he just smiles.

"You'd make a great mum." He says and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "I mean they way you looked after Prim. You were so strong for her and I know you'd be like that with ou... your own kids."

"Thank you." I say with a smile pretending I didn't hear that he nearly said "our kids".

"You're welcome." He says and he gives me a quick kiss. "Now go to sleep." He says lying down and I lie my head on his shoulder he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him.

"She is Pregnant!" Mum exclaims loudly the next day and I clean around the kitchen.

"Yes." I say and I turn to face her. She is staring at me with a wide-eyed worried look. "I don't know if I should have even told you anything, you have to promise that you will not say a word and that when you find out officially you will act surprised." I say and she crossed her heart her hand rests on her chest.

"Oh my goodness that is a shock. I never suspected anything like this. She told me she was on contraception. That's why I thought it was serious."

"Well it was serious but she was given medicine and she wasn't told it could make the pill ineffective I guess." I say and mum shakes her head.

"She should have been warned, oh what are they going to do they are so young." Mum says sitting down.

"Mum they will be fine." I say and she nods.

"I suppose you are right, Gale will look after her." She says and I nod she stares at me. "Just you don't go getting any ideas!" She adds warningly and I just laugh.

"Don't worry mum I have definitely not been inspired." I say and she looks at me a little relieved and I roll my eyes.

"Good because I am still far to young to be a grandmother." She says and I smile.

"Oh I don't know mum is that…" I edge over to here and she looks up at me, "… a grey hair?" I say and she slaps my hand away.

"You little… you know you are not to old to be grounded missy!" She says and I chuckle.

"Kidding obviously," I say and she scowls at me, "I am just going to see how Prim is doing with Lady." I say and I head out into the now full on blizzard. Prim is huddled against the wind pouring half a bale of straw onto Lady's little house. "Do you need a hand?" I yell over the wind and Prim straightens up and turns shaking her head.

"I have just finished." She yells and I help her climb out of the pen and we walk back into the house together. "I heard about Gale and Madge." Prim says as she unwraps her scarf.

"How did you hear so quick?" I ask.

"Rory told me, he is excited about becoming an uncle. He told me not to say anything but I figured Gale would have told you." I nod.

"Well just don't tell anyone else. I doubt Madge will want everyone knowing." I say and prim rolls her eyes.

"I know Katniss!" She says and she walks off. I stare after her and shake my head; maybe she is more like me than I originally thought.

A few hours later, after I have cleaned the house and have had a bath I am curled up on the sofa with Buttercup warming my feet. There is a knock on the door and I spring out of the sofa and nearly trip over the blanket I was using. Buttercup hisses at me and jumps into Prim's lap.

"Smooth Katniss." She mutters from behind her book.

"Shut up." I yell back as I head to the door and I hear her laugh as I open the door to a shivering Peeta.

"Hey," He says as he steps into the house, "I didn't think I was going to make it." He starts to unwrap his many layers all of which are covered in snow. His hat looks like a hat made out of snow and his boots are soaking. I take his bag from him as he hangs up his thick layers.

"Did you walk here?" I ask and he nods.

"My car is snowed in." He says and I bite my lip. He looks at me through narrowed eyes and I stop.

"Sorry."

"It is bloody awful out there we had to walk into the bakery this morning it was co cold. Even the ovens didn't warm us for ages." He says as he pulls off his boots.

"I don't imagine you were very busy today were you?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"We were mobbed! Everyone is panic buying, we sold every last loaf of bread even the older ones." He says with a little disbelieving smile.

"That's good." I say and he nods.

"Dad says that has never happened before, he was practically singing when we were walking home." He says and I see him shiver slightly.

"Sorry come in go and grab a seat and I will make you something to drink. What would you like?" I say pulling him towards the living room.

"A tea with no…"

"No sugar, yeah I know." I say and he smiles at me. I give him a quick kiss and he walks into the living room.

"Hey Prim, what are you reading?" He asks as he sits down and I rush into the kitchen and turn on the kettle. I quickly make him a cup of tea and head back into the living room.

"… so the baby either has to be pushed out a small gap or it could be cut out." I stare at Prim then Peeta who looks a little horrified.

"Prim I think you are grossing Peeta out." I say and I hand him his tea.

"I'm sorry," Prim says looking up from her book to Peeta's shocked face, "He asked what I was reading." She says holding up the book she was reading and showing me birthing pictures.

"I wish I hadn't." Peeta says in a quite voice making us both laugh.

"Anyway when you two have kids he will have to witness it for himself." Prim says smiling between us. I glance at Peeta whose eyes lock with mine briefly. I feel my face go red and Prim giggles.

"Should you really be reading that anyway it is a bit grown up?" I say trying to ignore the rising panic and the images of Peeta holding that little baby; Prim rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh please Katniss it's not like I haven't see it all before." She says and I frown at her. She of course probably has seen more naked men and women than me when she has been helping mum our when she dealt with injuries from the mines and around town. She smiles at me and I look at Peeta who gives me a little smile.

"Thanks for the tea." He says I nod and slump down next to him.

"What are we having for dinner?" Prim asks just as I get myself comfortable, I glare at her.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." I say, I sigh and get up and head into the kitchen. I hear Peeta following me and I look into the fridge. I sigh when I notice that we don't really have much so I check the freezer and find some left over casserole, I grab some potatoes,_ that'll have to do_.

"I couldn't sit and listen to her talking about child birth any longer." Peeta says sitting down and clutching his tea still looking like has just witnessed something disturbing. "She was going on a bout penis' and vaginas' and sex!" He shudders and I laugh he looks up at me wide eyed. "How are you not grossed out?"

"Oh I am, I'm just playing it cool." I say and he smiles.

"You always have has a stronger stomach than me." He says making me laugh.

"Well one of us has to, I tell you what I will deal with all the gross stuff if you handle all the spiders. I hate those little guys." I say and he nods.

"Deal."

"Are you going to be able to keep dinner down if I make you something?" I ask and he nods.

"Hell yeah I am starving, what are we having?"

"How does casserole sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

We sit down to a lovely dinner made hearty thanks to Peeta and the dozen cheese rolls he brought us. After we have eaten and Prim had beaten us both at cards I am laying on the couch with my head rested on Peeta's legs feeling relaxed and comfortable until Peeta burps loudly. Prim giggles and I stare up at him frowning.

"You're gross!" I say and he smiles down at me.

"Oh please like you don't burp," he says, " and fart…" I put my hand over his mouth and he laughs. Prim is practically rolling on the floor and I glare at her.

"You two suck!" I say and I cross my arms across my chest. Peeta starts to tickle me and I squeal and wriggle. "Stop it!" I laugh and he pulls me towards him and I try to break free.

"Get her feet, she has ticklish feet." Prim says and I only have a second to throw her a betrayed look before Peet is attacking my feet. I try to pull them free but he is holding me to tightly. I decide to fight back and I leap at him and attack his sides and he yells out. He grabs my arms and holds them apart.

"Ok… ok you win." He says breathlessly and I smile down at him, I realise that I am straddling him and blush a little. I climb off and glance at Prim who is packing up her things with a little smile.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to play some more cards?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Nah I am tired and I am going to bed before you two start making out." She says and Peeta laughs and grabs me around the waist and pulls me onto his lap.

"You better run then." He says moving his face closer to mine I try and push him away laughing.

"Gross." Prim says as she hurries into her room. I watch her leave and she is smiling, I let go of Peeta's face and he grins widely.

"You sure know how to clear a room." I say and he laughs before I pull his head down to meet mine. I press my lips to his firmly and he smiles into the kiss. "What?" I mumble against his lips.

"I just love you. That's all." He says and I smile.

"I love you too." I say and he yawns. "Am I boring you?" I ask with a laugh.

"No just all of a sudden I _really_ want to go to bed." He says and I smile, I fake yawn and stretch.

"Sounds like a plan." I say and I giggle as he picks me up and walks into my room locking the door behind him and laying me on the bed.

"Katniss wake up!" It is Prim and she is bouncing on my bed, she stares down at me as I reluctantly open my tired eyes. "Come on Katniss it's Christmas!" She pulls the covers off of me and I groan and try and grope for them.

"No it is still early!" I moan and she jumps back on my bed and shakes me. I groan and shut my eyes again. It had been a hectic couple of days and I was exhausted.

**The night after Peeta stayed over and I had gone back to bed after Peeta left for work there was a bang on my bedroom door and it flew open.**

**"Morning neighbour!" Madge said striding into my room. I sat up and stared at her.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked and she just laughed and sat on the end of my bed and sniffed.**

**"It smells like boy in here. Was Peeta staying over?" She asked with a little smile and I nodded and she laughs. "So do you not have something to say to me?" She asked and I frowned and she rolled her eyes and points to her stomach.**

**"Oh god yeah your pregnant, um congratulations." I said and she laughs loudly. "Sorry it's early and I…"**

**"Didn't get much sleep I bet. Thank you though." She smiled and I grinned.**

**"You could say that. So what are you doing here so early?" I said and she smiled.**

**"Well Gale and I are dragging you shopping." She said and I groaned.**

**"I told you she wouldn't want to go." Gale said from the hallway and I glared at her.**

**"You could have told me he was out there!" I hissed at her blushing at what we had just been discussing. I heard him chuckle and I put my face in my hands.**

**"Come on Katnip, don't think I don't see him sneaking out your house every weekend with a big goofy grin on his face."**

**"Shut the hell up Gale, he doesn't sneak." I said and He laughed.**

**"What ever Katnip just get dressed so we can get this over with." Gale said and Madge smiled at me and I threw the covers off myself and got up.**

**"Get out so I can get dressed." I said and Madge got up and walked out. I seen her smile at Gale who grinned at me and I slammed the door.**

**"Katniss will you stop yawning you are making me tired." Madge said and I closed my mouth. We had been shopping for hours and I was happy with what I had got but I was exhausted. Madge had been rushing around and she had bags and bags full of gifts which she had handed over to Gale who seemed to be there are her bag carrier. he didn't grumble to much but he did roll his eyes quite a lot. We decided to stop for a drink and we went straight to the bakery.**

**"He must have been going all night to have you that tired." Madge said and I stared at her and I felt my face going red, ****_how right she was though_****.**

**"Will you shut up?" I groaned and she laughed.**

**"He looks like hell." Madge said looking over at Peeta who was talking to Gale as he got our order, she was right he did look a little worse for wear, ****_still delicious though_****. I looked him over his hair was slightly messy, I remember how I was pulling it last night, and his eyes were slightly darker than usual. He looked up at me and caught me staring, he gave me his best heart-melting, leg-crossing, sexy smile and I grinned back. Gale came back over with our order and broke our eye contact.**

**"Peeta says he will be over in a minute. He is due a break." He said as he sat down and I nodded and took my tea from the tray.**

**"Thanks babe." Madge said and I stared at Gale and smiled he just shrugged and I laughed.**

**"I never saw you as a "Babe" sort of guy." I said and he just laughed.**

**"Well he is." Madge said pinching his cheek and he just grinned stupidly and rolled his eyes.**

**"So how has it been living with his crazy family?" I asked and Madge smiled.**

**"It has been good, Hazelle is an absolute saint letting me crash." She said and Gale took her hand. "My dad really didn't want me to leave but until he gets used to the fact Gale and I are an item I am not going back I don't need the stress."**

**"Has he really been that bad?" I asked and Peeta plopped down beside me. "Hey." I said and he kissed my cheek.**

**"Has who really been that bad?" He asked and he took a bite of my muffin and I glared at him and he just smiled.**

**"Oh my dad has been difficult about Gale." Madge said and Peeta nodded.**

**"I see."**

**"So I am staying at Gales until he simmers down. He has been sending Senica round with money every few days but I have just been giving it to Hazelle, it is the least I can do for her." She said and Peeta nodded again.**

**"I am sure he will come round eventually, he will miss be missing you. But at least Gale can look after you from there and you'll have Katniss right next door." Peeta said and she nodded once.**

**"You mean when she is not with you or at your house?" She said and he smiled.**

**"Well obviously." He said and she laughed.**

**The two days later I am out shopping again with Prim. "This is the third shopping trip I have been dragged out on!" I moaned as Prim pulled me through the town and through the bustling Christmas shoppers. Peeta had dragged me out the day before to help him get his family's gifts. It was a horrible day besides the nice lunch we shared in a little cafe. The day with Prim was shaping up to be just as horrid. As a girl I was expected to enjoy shopping and love the thrill of it but I could think of nothing worse. I would much rather be out in the woods dirty and cold than be here in this over crowded loud place. Prim turned on me and I stopped at her angry face.**

**"Now you listen to me Katniss!" She began with a huff and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ever since you have been going out with Peeta I have hardy seen you so you will enjoy our day out! Don't get me wrong I am happy for you but is it really that much to ask that you spend a bit more time with me?" She says and I stare at her guiltily.**

**"I'm sorry little duck, I never knew you felt left out." I said honestly and I realise that I have been wrapped up in Peeta for the last four months and I feel horribly guilty. **

**"It's ok." Prim says rolling her eyes. I give her a quick hug and she laughs. "Look Katniss, I am not really feeling left out, I have Rue and Rory and you two always make me feel involved when you are together and that's great but I would like to spend some time with just you, it has been to long. I love Peeta but I can't talk about things I want to talk about with him around."**

**"What things?" I asked and she went a little red. "Oh you mean boys, Rory?" I asked and she nodded.**

**"Yeah and… and other things." She said and I nodded. **

**"Ok I promise I will spend more time with you. I'm sorry little duck." I said and she smiled.**

**"Oh and one more thing Katniss."**

**"What's that?" I asked as we walked along again.**

**"Don't call me that any more I am nearly fourteen." She said with a smile, I looked down at her and sighed, ****_she definitely wasn't so little any more._**

**"Ok Prim, no more little duck." I said and she smiled and linked her arm with mine.**

**"Thank you Katniss."**

**The next day I was with the Mellark's helping them get their Christmas decorations up, "Katniss do you want to put the star on the tree?" Alex asked as I climbed down from hanging the last of the holly wreathes over their fireplace.**

**"Me, are you sure?" I asked and Alex nodded at me.**

**"Hey it was my year!" Rye complained from the floor as he plugged the lights in.**

**"Suck it up Rye." Peeta said punching his arm and he smiled at me as I took the star from Alex. I walked over to the tree where Peeta and Rye were hanging baubles. I stood on my tip toes and tried to reach the top of the tree failing miserably. I looked down at Peeta and he got up smiling. "Need a little help there?" He asked and I nod. He wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me. I wobbled slightly and I had to rest my hand in his hair, ****_any excuse really to run my hand through his hair_****. I slid the star onto the top of the tree and Peeta let me down and I looked up at it smiling.**

**"Looks good you guys." Al said from the doorway, he had been out collecting Mary from the train station; she had decided to come for Christmas now that Mrs Mellark was no longer a problem. We all turned to him smiling. "Oh Katniss you got to put the star on, that's a big deal." He says and I smiled a tall black haired woman stepped in behind him smiling nervously. **

**"Hi guys." She said smiling at the others and her eyes rested on me and gave me a little wave. "Hi there you must be Katniss?" She said and I nodded. She exchanged hugs with everyone and she visibly relaxed when she sat down it was clear she was nervous about being there still and she looked like she didn't quite believe Mrs Mellark wasn't there.**

**"How was your journey?" Alex asked. **

**"Oh it was horrible the train had to stop six times due to the snow I didn't think I was going to make it in time for Christmas." Mary said smiling.**

**"Yeah it has been a pretty tough winter this year." Alex said whilst putting some pre-wrapped gifts under the tree. **

**"I really like this new house." Mary commented as she looked around the cosy living room. Alex smiled at her.**

**"It is a lot cosier."**

**"Yeah but it is far nicer." She said and it looked like she wanted to continue that statement but Rye laughed.**

**"Yeah and with mum gone it is practically heavenly." He said and Mary smiled a little looking embarrassed that everyone knew what she was thinking.**

**"Well that does make it slightly more welcoming." She said looking embarrassedly at everyone including Alex who gave her a little smile. Al put his arm around her as she blushed furiously. Alex cooked us all dinner and once we had eaten Peeta drove me home.**

**"You have been really quiet today." Peeta said and I smiled.**

**"I am just tired I have been really busy." I said and he chuckled.**

**"Yeah how did the shopping go yesterday?" He asked and I groaned.**

**"I had to pretend to enjoy myself, Prim yelled at me for being miserable and for not spending enough time with her."**

**"Oh really?" Peeta asked and I nodded. "That's my fault for monopolising you isn't it?"**

**"No it is my fault I should have made time with her, I have just been so busy what with school and…"**

**"Me?" **

**"Well yeah I suppose but I have been enjoying myself." I said and Peeta smiled.**

**"Yeah me too, so what do you propose?"**

**"I will have to have a girly day with her every now and then." I said pulling a face and Peeta snorted. "She wants to talk about things she doesn't want to talk about in front of you." I added and he nodded.**

**"Ahhh, I see so she wants to talk about boys right? How is it going between her and Rory?" He asked and I groaned.**

**"I don't know I hope it is nothing she is to young."**

**"Katniss she is thirteen, she is growing up she is going to start noticing guys, I mean she already has right."**

**"I didn't notice guys until…" I blush and he pulls up outside my house.**

**"Until?" He asked with a little smile.**

**"Until that day under the tree when you were staring at me." I said and he laughs.**

**"I was staring at you? I think you will find you were staring at me."**

**"No I was not! I could feel you looking at me so I looked and then…" Peeta leaned forward and kissed me and I laughed.**

**"So I was the first guy to catch your eye?" He asked pulling away and I nodded. "I like that."**

**"I bet you do." I said and he laughed.**

**"I ****_really_**** do. So more time with your sister?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Awkward conversations about boys and kissing?" He said with a little smile and I narrowed my eyes.**

**"It seems that way." **

**"I don't envy you." He said and I laughed. **

**"You better got going your dad said he wanted you back quickly." I said and Peeta groaned.**

**"I suppose so, I will see you tomorrow for Christmas dinner then?"**

**"Yeah I can't wait."**

**"Me either, have a nice night and I will come for you all about midday." I gave him a kiss and climbed out of the car and leaned in the door.**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you too." I closed the door and he drove off as I ran into the house and shut the door. Mum and Prim were in the living room huddled on the couch and looked up at me as I entered.**

**"How did the decorating go?" Mum asked.**

**"Good we got the whole house done. I am exhausted."**

I squeeze my eyes shut as Prim shakes me.

"Alright, alright I am up!" I say and I swing my legs out of the bed and rub my eyes. Prim darts out of the room and I glare after her. I stand and stretch my aching arms, which are still sore form the hours of hanging decorations. I pick up a random jumper from the floor and pull it on , I smile as when I pull it on the smell of Peeta fills my nostrils. I pad out of my room and into the kitchen yawning loudly as I go and mum is there standing over a large pot.

"Merry Christmas Katniss." She says turning slightly towards me.

"Merry Christmas mum."

"Would you like some hot cider?" She asks and I nod. I loved mums hot cider it was always so refreshing and tasted just like Christmas. She poured me a large mug full as I sit down at the table.

"Where is Prim she was just in my room a second ago?"

"Oh she is organising the presents into piles." Mum says with a little smile.

"Shouldn't take long." I say and mum laughs. We never really got that much for Christmas but what we did get was always really appreciated and treasured. Prim comes rushing into the room a moment later smiling widely.

"They are all sorted." She says picking up Buttercup who had trotted in behind her looking just as excited as she did. He nuzzles his head into her neck purring loudly and she laughs. "I think someone is excited. He must know I have some treats for him under the tree." Prim says and Buttercup looks up at her and mews pathetically. "You will have to wait like the rest of us." Prim says and I swear I see that damn cat sigh; I laugh and Prim stares at me.

"You spoil that beast." I say and buttercup hisses.

"Katniss he is not a beast! Are you?" She says in a babyish voice and Buttercup purrs, I roll my eyes and take a drink of my cider. Prim sits down and mum starts to serve our breakfast, I always looked forward to the Christmas breakfasts it was always the best breakfast of the year. It was a tradition my dad started he said it was the one day of the year that everyone deserved to eat like the richer merchant kids. He would spend most of his money or give all his best game away to trade for sausages bacon and some real eggs, not just the powdered stuff we normally used. This year was the first since he died that mum had made it and as she lay it out in front of me my mouth watered. Along side the meat and eggs mum had made pancakes and toast. I smiled up at her and she patted my cheek and smiled.

"Thanks mum this looks amazing." I say as she sits down putting a pit of coffee in the middle of the table.

"Thank you, it has been a while, Peeta gave me the pancake recipe I hope it tastes ok." She says picking a sausage up and cutting it in half to check if it was cooked. She needn't have worried the breakfast was delicious and we almost cleared the plates. Prim cut up some sausage and bacon and put it down for Buttercup I was in such a good mood that I didn't even tell her off for feeding him at the table. Once we had filled our bellies we all sat ourselves in the living room and Prim hands us each our little pile of presents. I have two neatly wrapped gifts and I pick up the smaller of the two and see it is from Prim. I tear it open and open the little box and smile widely when I see a little golden pin.

"It's a Mockingjay, do you like it?" She asks smiling as I run a finger over the little golden bird.

"I love it, thank you." I say looking up at her and she is smiling down at the books I had bought her. They were some old medical books she was quickly flicking through the pages.

"Oh thank you Katniss."

"Thank you girls for my gifts." Mum says happily looking through the bags of herbs and bandages we had got her.

"You're welcome." Prim says as she opens her other gift she squeals loudly making me jump. "Oh mum!" She says pulling out a pink woollen coat from the shredded wrapping paper. I smile at her as she stands up and pulls the thick coat. It is a well-fitted coat and it comes down to her mid-thigh. "I love it!" She says and she rushes over to hug mum. I tear open my gift from mum already knowing what it must be and smile when I see an evergreen material, I pull my coat up and I see mum smiling.

"Mum this is great but…"

"Hush Katniss no talk of money! I am working hard and I am allowed to treat my girls." She says and I shut my mouth and smile.

"Thank you it is perfect." I say and mum smiles and looks truly happy.

"You are welcome." She says I get up and hug her she wraps her arms around me hesitantly before squeezing me. I quickly wipe a tear from my eye as I straighten up. "Try it on and make sure it fits alright." Mum says her voice thick and I pull my coat on. It is smooth like silk on the inside and I cannot help but think it must have cost a fortune. I button it up and mum smiles at me.

"It's great." I say and she nods.

"You look so grown up, you both do." She says and her eyes fill I smile at her. "Let me get a picture." She says as she jumps up. She fishes out the old Polaroid and Prim stands beside me and wraps her arm around my waist. Mum takes the picture and I blink away the lights.

"Oh no we still have our pyjamas on." Prim says and I laugh.

"It's ok I cut your legs off." Mum says and Prim rushes over to look at the photo. "This can go in the album." Mum says. I start to tidy up while mum and Prim stick the picture in the album.

"Oh look at this one." Prim says laughing and mum smiles down at the book I walk over to them and look down at the book. It was a picture of the four of us the year before dad died. My throat starts to burn and I clear my throat and continue cleaning.

"Do you remember that year, that is the year your father nearly burnt the goose we had saved all year for?" Mum says and I smile. "He forgot he was cooking he was to busy having a snowball fight with you and the Hawthorn's."

"I remember, you were asleep because you had just come off night-shift." Prim says laughing.

"You ran out screaming at him that he nearly set fire to the place." I say and mum chuckles.

"I was so mad. He was so clumsy sometimes." She says and I smile.

"I miss him." Prim says making us still and fall silent. I look at mum who just smiles.

"We all do Prim but as long as we remember the good times he will always be with us." She says and I stare at her._ Who are you and what have you done with my mother?_ She looks up at me and smiles like she read my thought. "Do you remember the year he fell in the garden chasing you around?" She asks and I snort with laughter.

"He knocked himself out!" I say and mum laughs.

"So clumsy." She says and I sit down.

We reminisce about dad for a long time, sometimes crying or sometimes crying with laughter. As I dress for dinner I feel lighter, like talking about him with mum and Prim has lifted a massive weight off my shoulders and it feels good.

**So Christmas at the Mellarks should be fun, and we have a fun little date to come too, yey! Love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a super long chapter so you may want to make a cup of tea and settle down under a blanket. Hope you enjoy. **

I put on my best pair of trousers and my red shirt, _very festive,_ I think as I look at myself in the mirror. I have left my hair loose and have even put on some mascara that Madge left for me. I pull on my boots and fasten them up and head into the living room, Prim is wearing a flowery dress with thick woollen tights and a thick knitted cardigan, _not very practical in this weather, _I think as I see the snow falling thick and fast through the window. Mum comes in behind me and smiles nervously.

"How do I look?" She asks and I look her over she is wearing a pair of blue trousers and a loose flowing beige top, I smile at her.

"You look really nice mum." I say and she smiles and flattens her hair nervously. I hear a car and grab my new coat and pull it on. "That'll be Peeta are you guys nearly ready?" I ask and they nod. He knocks at the door and I open it and laugh. He is grinning down at me wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas." He says happily leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas. I like your hat."

"Thanks." He says with a big smile "I like your new coat." He says and I smile, _he notices everything_. "Hey look at your new coat too." He says looking into the house at Prim who just walked into the hall. "Pink really suits you Prim." He says over my shoulder and I let him in and close the door, he heads over to Prim and hugs her. "Merry Christmas Prim."

"Merry Christmas Peeta, I like your hat." She says and he laughs adjusting on his head.

"Hello Peeta, Merry Christmas." Mum says coming out of her room.

"Merry Christmas Lavender." He says kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. She pats him on the back and blushes a little. "You all look lovely today." He says and I smile and roll my eyes.

"Thank you Peeta." Mum says turning redder.

"Are you all ready to go? Dad was about to have a melt down when I left." He says and mum laughs.

"I bet he is over doing it." She says and Peeta nods.

"Yeah and he is getting all stressed when we try to help him." He says as I open the door. "Do you want a piggy back?" He asks Prim, "So your shoes don't get wet."

"Yes please." She says and she springs onto his back and he marches off towards the car. I pick up the gift bags and mum carries a big urn, which she filled with her cider.

"He is great with her." Mum says as I lock the front door.

"He is, he thinks the world of her." I say and mum smiles.

"Everyone does." She says and I laugh.

"That's true." I say and Peeta takes our things from us and puts then in the trunk of his car.

"Ahh, you are all here! Merry Christmas everyone." Alex says opening the door as we walk up the steps to Peeta's house. He kisses our cheeks and we enter making Prim giggle and mum blush, he gives me a big squeeze and I laugh. "I am so pleased you could make it." He adds smiling down at mum.

"Thank you for the invite. Your house looks very lovely."

"Oh thank you but we have your daughter to thank for that." Alex says putting his arm over my shoulder and I smile.

"Well it looks lovely, have you settled in yet?" She asks as Alex closes the door behind Peeta as he carries our bags and urn in.

"Oh yes, it had been like we have always been here, what is all this?" He asks looking at the bags and the urn.

"Oh just a few gifts and I made some cider." Mum says and Alex nods.

"You shouldn't have, there is a lot of stuff there." He says looking guiltily at the bags. I shake my head I know full well that everyone here bought us gifts and I know there were not expecting anything.

"Oh hush Alex it is Christmas." Mum says frowning and Alex smiles and lifts his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok." He chuckles, "I always did like your cider. Anyway come into the living room and sit down." We pull off our coats and hang them up. I take my boots off as they are wet. I follow everyone into the living room and mum is being introduced to everyone. She of course knew them all apart from Mary.

"It is so nice to see you all again, I have not seen you for so long. It's lovely to meet you Mary and congratulations on the engagement." Mum says smiling.

"Oh thank you." Mary says shaking mums hand. Rye offers Mum his seat and he sits on the floor next to Prim who is looking shy.

"Shall we do gifts now, it looks like we have a lot to get through." Alex suggests and we all nod. I scoot over to the bags we brought with us and I hand everyone their gifts as Peeta hands out the gifts from his family to mum and Prim. I hand him his as he passed me my quite large pile.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles. I sit down on the floor and the sound to tearing paper and thanks fill the room. Mum had knitted all the Mellark's a thick woolly jumper. Alex's was red, Al's green, Rye's blue, Mary's purple and Peeta's was a dark grey which I noticed was the same colour of my eyes. Peeta smiles at me and he pulls it on. Prim had knitted them all matching hats to go with their jumpers.

"Thank you so much these are great." Al says smiling at his gifts; Rye pulls on his hat with a big grin. Prim got a new pair of boots from Alex, sweets and chocolate from Al and Mary a huge box of cookies form Rye and a painting of Buttercup playing with her from Peeta.

"Oh thank you everyone I love everything." She says and everyone smiles.

"You are all so kind." Mum says when she is finished opening her gifts. She got wine from Alex.

**"I can't believe you remembered this was my favourite." Mum said and Alex just shrugged smiling. **

She got chocolates from Al and Mary and cookies from Rye. Peeta's gift nearly made her cry when she opened it, it was a painting of Prim and me and she hadn't stopped saying thank you for it. "Thank you Peeta this is beautiful." She says for the tenth time and he smiles.

"You are welcome."

I smile down at my pile of gifts I got a bow maintenance kit with oils and treatments in it from Al and Mary. Some new boots from Alex and a book from Rye that made me blush and stuff it away. "Rye!" I moaned and he just burst out laughing. I stuffed it out of view and cringed as everyone looked at me. He has got me a book on Tantric sex. I had one gift left to open and it was Peeta's It was a little box and I tore it open my face still burning and Rye still chuckling. I opened the box and gasped. "Oh Peeta." My voice is quiet and breathy.

"What is it?" Prim asks and I turn it around and show her the necklace, which has a shimmering pearl on it. Prim smiles and mum gasps.

"Oh it is beautiful."

"Do you like it?" Peeta asks hopefully I look up at him and nod.

"I love it, it is beautiful." I take it out of the box and smile at it. "Could you put it on for me?" I ask he kneels down behind me and takes it from me, I move my hair out of the way and his nimble fingers quickly fasten it. I look down at it and smile.

"It looks good on you." He says looking a little relieved that I like it.

"Thank you it is perfect." I say and he smiles. I hand him his gift and he kisses my cheek. He sits on his ankles every set of eyes on him, as he is the last one to finish opening his gifts. I had gotten Alex a pair of slippers.

**"You know for your retirement." I said and he laughed and hugged me.**

I got Mary some chocolates and Al a new utility belt for his new job and I got Rye a big box of condoms and he laughed loudly.

**"Great minds." He said hiding the box out of sight from Prim, which I appreciated as she tried to sneak a look at what he got.**

"Go on open it." I say as Peeta weighs the present in his hands. He tears it open slowly and looks down at it. I had got him a brown leather bound sketchbook which had his name engraved into it. He smiles up at me and opens it up his eyes shining as he runs his fingers over the paper.

"Wow Katniss this is amazing, thank you." Peeta says as he leans forward and kisses me. "This is some expensive paper." He says and I put my finger on his lips and he smiles.

"Well thank you everyone for your thoughtful gifts." Alex says and everyone says thank you again. "I am just going to check on dinner."

"Would you like some help?" Mum asks and Alex smiles.

"That would be great thank you." He says and mum follows him into the kitchen. While mum and Alex are in the kitchen we all stay in the living room and play charades, girls versus boys and by the time we are called for dinner we were winning ten points to the boys seven.

"I want a rematch!" Rye protests as we all file into the dining room. I take a seat at on end of the table and Prim sits across from me. She pulls Rye down next to her who smiles and scoots his chair in. She picks up her cracker and offers Rye the other end. Peeta sits down next to me and Mary next to him across from Al. Mum sits down at the head of the table next to me and Prim and smiles. Alex enters the dining room backwards and turns round and we all clap as we see the turkey.

"Thank you, thank you." He says with a little bow as he puts the turkey on the table. He starts to crave the turkey and we all pass our plates down. Prim asks for a leg and Rye looks at her his eyebrows raised high.

"Think you can manage all that Shorty?" He asks and she looks at him and laughs.

"Oh don't worry about me." She says and I laugh Rye looks at me and smiles.

"She is definitely your sister." He says and I look at Prim who is smiling widely.

"Yep." I say and I smile. Alex hand's Al his plate back and sits down picks up his wine glass and we all look at him.

"Just a quick toast." He says and we all pick up out glasses. "I would just like to thank the lovely Everdeen ladies for accepting our invite and joining us today." He says and we all smile Peeta takes my hand and I squeeze. "I want to say that I am happy we are all here," He looks poignantly at Peeta who gives him a little smile, "we are all very lucky to be here and it, I have to say, has been one of the best Christmases I have had. So here is to friends," He says looking at mum and Prim, who smile. "To family," He looks at his boys, "and to future family." He says smiling at Mary then to my shock he looks at me and gives me a little wink. I feel Peeta's hand tighten. I blink at him and I notice Peeta is going red. "Cheers." He says and we all toast. I place my glass down and I glance at Peeta who is looking at me with a worried look. I give him a little smile and he returns it although it looks forced.

"Who want's to pull my cracker?" Rye asks and I look at him.

"I will." I say and he smiles. We enjoy a lovely meal and laugh at the terrible jokes form the crackers and we all wear out little paper hats and Al goes around the table taking pictures on his new camera.

"I would like a copy of then if you wouldn't mind." Mum asks and Al nods. Once we have eaten our fill of turkey the boys clear the table and we sit and chat about Mary and Al's wedding.

"Where are you having it?" Mum asks and Mary smiles.

"In the spring. My district is beautiful in the spring with all the trees blossoming." She says and mum smiles.

"Which district are you from?" Prim asks.

"District seven."

"Wow that's cool." Prim says and I smile.

"You are coming aren't you Katniss?" Mary asks and I frown.

"Oh I…um…"

"Has he not told you that you are invited yet?" Mary asks with a little frown.

"Um no I didn't know."

"Oh honestly, these Mellark men!" She sighs. "They are so forgetful. Peeta is obviously as forgetful as his brother. Al is a nightmare! Well anyway you are invited."

"Thank you." I say and look at mum who is smiling and Prim who looks a little envious.

"Peeta Mellark!" Mary says as he enters the room with the others his smile falling off his face when he spots her narrowed eyes.

"What have I done?" He asks frowning as he puts down a mouth watering chocolate cake.

"You never asked Katniss to the wedding." She says and he looks down at me.

"Ohhh Peeta now you're in for it." Rye says and Peeta glares at him.

"I was going to." He says sitting down.

"Well I have saved you the trouble." Mary says and Al smiles at her. I laugh and Peeta looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs shaking his head.

"Ugh, I know they are so gross." Rye says as Prim whispers in his ear. Prim giggles and I glare between them. They both grin at me and Peeta leans in.

"I think they are ganging up on us." He says and I smile.

"Hmm, I think you might be right." I say and they look at me through narrowed eyes.

"Alright you four leave the scheming for the snowball fight." Alex says and we all look away from each other and focus on desert. I keep peaking up at prim and Rye who are still having a whispered conversation when the table is loud. I hear Peeta chuckle and I look at him and he smiles at me and winks.

"Ok we only have one option," Peeta says breathing heavily as we hide behind the garden fence. We were in the middle of a raging snowball fight. We were in teams of two me and Peeta, Al and Mary, Rye and Prim. Alex and mum were playing but they got tired and went inside to warm up. Peeta and I were dominating the game until the other all ganged up on us and cornered us.

"Come out love birds we have you surrounded." Rye calls out and I laugh, Peeta rolls up an arm full of snowballs and scoops them up.

"Ok you make a run for it and I will cover you. Then I will come out and meet you." He says and I nod. I straighten up and peek round the fence to see where they are all stood. I see Rye hiding behind a tree; Mary's hat at a bush and Al is just out in the open tossing a snowball between his two hands. I cant see Prim anywhere.

"Ok I am going." I say and I sprint from around the fence and I am immediately taken down. Prim howls with laughter as she tackles me to the floor and she lands on top of me and I laugh. "I'm down!" I yell and Peeta steps round from the fence and laughs.

"Good one Prim." He says and she climbs off me as a wall of snowballs come flying towards us.

Once we have finally warmed up, with help from mum's hot cider we start getting ready to leave. Peeta is loading our gifts in his car as we say our goodbyes.

"Thank you for a lovely day and dinner." Mum says hugging Alex.

"Oh it was not trouble." Alex says smiling. "We enjoyed your company."

"Well thank you. I will have to cook dinner for all of you one night." Mum says.

"Oh you don't have to."

"I insist." Mum says and Alex smiles and nods, "Good night everyone."

"Good night." The other say waving and smiling.

"Thank you Mr Mellark." Prim says and she rushes and hugs him, he pats her back and looks at me. Prim untangles herself form him and rushes out into the snow after mum putting her new boots to good use.

"Thanks for today." I say and Alex smiles I give him a quick hug and he squeezes me tightly.

"You are very welcome." He says as he lets me go and I smile.

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night Katniss."

"Night guys." I say to the others and I wrap my coat around myself and rush out to the car. I climb in the back with prim and I see Peeta look at me in the rear view mirror I smile at him and I see his eyes crinkle.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." Prim says yawning. We get back and Peeta helps us carry our presents in while we each carry a box containing the left overs of three cakes.

"Peeta would you like to stay for tea?" Mum asks as he sets the bags down on the sofa.

"I would but I am on washing duty and there are a lot of dishes to get done thank you but I will see you Sunday."

"Ok sweetheart, thank you so much for the lovely painting."

"You're welcome thank you for the jumper, I love the colour." He says and they exchange a little smile.

"Yes I thought you might." Mum says and he grins.

"Right I best be off." He says and he turns to me. " Do you want me to come and pick you up tomorrow?"

"No it is alright I can walk over it will give me a chance to try out my new boots." I say and he laughs I walk him to the door and he turns to face me and looks behind me into the house.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow, sorry we couldn't have a little time to ourselves today." He says and I smile.

"I know but I will be all yours tomorrow." I say and he smiles.

"Hmm, I can't wait." He says and he kisses me.

"See you tomorrow." I say playing with the little pearl on my necklace. "Oh and I love this, thank you."

"I am glad, good night Katniss." He says kissing me again.

"Good night, I love you."

"Love you more." He says and he walks away and wave and I wave back and close the door.

It is a couple of days later and it is safe to say the buzz of Christmas has worn off. If I never see a slice of cake again that would be just great by me. I have gorged on it over the last couple of days and now the thought of a slice of fruitcake makes my stomach ache.

"It is no wonder people complain about putting weight on at this time of the year." I groan as I rub my stomach. Prim giggles, she is still working through her sweets and she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"It is a good thing you gave the Hawthorns most of the cake or you might have been really sick." Prim says and I grunt in agreement.

"I am really sick." I complain and she laughs.

"Would you like a cookie?" She asks and I moan, "Well you shouldn't have eaten all that cake then it's self inflicted so not sympathy from me." I groan again and she rolls her eyes at me. "What time are you being picked up for your date?" Prim asks and I turn my head.

"Six." I say as glance at the clock,_ oh good two more hours._ "Oh god I hope we don't go out for dinner!" I say and Prim laughs.

"Should have thought of that." She says and I glare at her. "Do you want a hand picking out something to wear?"

"Oh yeah that'd be great." I say and I peel myself off the couch and head for my room. Prim follows me and sits on the bed and crossed her legs. I start pulling clothes out and she shakes her head or nods and we sort then into little piles. The previous night we were both sitting in here eating chocolate and cake chatting.

**"So are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Rory or do I have to torture it out of you?" I asked after thirty minutes of her dropping hints she was wanting to talk about it. Her face went red and she looked down at the bed covers.**

**"I don't really know what is happening to be honest." She said and I smiles that all sounds very familiar.**

**"Well do you like him?" I asked and she looked up at me blushing.**

**"Well obviously Katniss." She said in a small voice I smile.**

**"Do you think he likes you?"**

**"I don't know he is always very nice but he is acting weird. He will talk to me and then sometimes when we are with other people he will not talk to me."**

**"It sounds like he is shy." I said and she scoffed.**

**"Rory is not shy." Prim said and I nodded.**

**"I know but when he is alone with you he is fine right?" I asked and she nodded, "Ok and then when he is around his friends he is quiet and not talking?"**

**"Yes." **

**"Prim I think he is just trying to act mature or something you know not act like a kid in front of you."**

**"He's not s kid."**

**"Prim he's thirteen so are you, you are kids." She stared at me grumpily. "Look I know you are not a little kid but you are still young there is no hurry to rush into getting a boyfriend or anything like that. I know you can do what you like but if you do end up going out just have fun. Rory is a nice boy but you two are still young so, for mine and mums sake just be kids." I said and she rolled her eyes.**

**"Fine, but do you think I should talk to him about it? I do like him and I don't want things to be weird. He has been funny since he kissed me, on the cheek." She added quickly as my eyes widened.**

**"Oh ok, when did he kiss you?" **

**"The night he fell out of the bushes." She said with a smile.**

**"Well if you really like him Prim talk to him you don't want a friendship ruined over something like this." I said thinking of how lucky I was that Gale and I still spoke after our whole incident.**

**"Ok I will." Prim said and I smiled.**

"You look nice." Prim says as I look at myself in the mirror I am wearing my favourite pair of jeans and a grey jumper.

"Thanks." I say and I hear the door go.

"I'll go get it." Prim says and I smile as she runs out the door. "Hi Peeta, oh hey you are wearing my hat." She says and I hear him laugh. I head out into the living room and they are chatting.

"Hi." I say and he looks at me and smiles, _oh my that hat looks good on him. How did I get so lucky?_

"Hey." He says and I smile.

"That hat suits you." I say and his smile widens.

"Thanks it is actually really warm." He says and I nod I see prim smile fro the chair. "Are you ready to go Finn and Annie are waiting. He says taking my hand as I nod we say good bye to Prim and head out.

"I thought you were driving?" I say as my eyes land on a huge black four by four.

"So did I but I think this monster can handle the roads better than my car." He says and I nod as I look at the cars giant wheels. Peeta opens the door for me and I climb in.

"Hey Kitty Kat." Finn says as I crawl along the back seat and sit down.

"Hey Finn, Annie did you have a nice Christmas?" I ask as Peeta closes the door.

"Oh yeah it was great, how was yours?"

"Yeah great thanks." I say and I fasten my seat belt. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Well we were thinking about going bowling you know that place on the outskirts of town?" Finn says and I nod. I know the place it is well know for being the hang out of all the "rich kids" as it was the only fun place around her for miles, unless you counted the woods and not many people did. I look at Peeta and he takes my hand.

"I have never gone bowling before." I say and Finn chuckles.

"Well you have missed out Kitty. It is a good laugh. We can put the bumpers up for you if you want?" He says laughing.

"The what?" I ask a smiling Peeta.

"I will show you when we get there." He says.

Peeta pulls me over to the noisy lanes as we enter the hot and very loud Bowlplex.

"Those are bumpers." He says with a smile and pointing to a lane with a little family and a small child. There are colourful lights blocking the gutters on either side of the lane and I look up at Peeta frowning.

"I won't need bumpers." I say grumpily and Peeta laughs. He pulls me over to the counter and pays for out games making me put my money away. We get out shoes and I put them on grimacing thinking about how many other feet must have been in them. We join Finn and Annie at lane eight as they are typing their names into the machine.

We are doing it alphabetically, is everyone alright with that?" Finn asks and we all agree. I watch as Annie picks a bright blue ball and weighs it carefully in her arms. She smiles at it and walks over to the lane and throws it down the lane and turns around. It rolls slowly towards the pins at the bottom. "Aww to bad baby." Finn says standing up she looks up at him and smiles as her ball connects with the pins and they all fall down. She gives a little bow as we clap; Finn stares down at her in disbelief. "You said you weren't good at bowling."

"I did say that, I am not good I am great." She says as she sits down Peeta and I smile at each other and Finn laughs.

"You tricked me you are evil." He says and Annie sticks out his tongue, Finn narrows his eyes and picks up a black ball.

"He is a sore loser." Annie says and I smile. Finn only manages to knock down eight pins and returns looking grumpy.

"Your shot Katniss." Peeta says and I stand up. I look over the balls and decide on a green one, I pick it up and nearly drop it.

"Oh they are heavier than I thought." I say putting it back down on the rack carefully and Peeta gets up and walks over to me. I spot a small group of girls starring at him as he walks over running his hand through his hair and smiling at me. _That's right girls he is all mine._ I think as he reaches me and grins.

"That's one of the heavier ones, here use this one." He picks up a bright orange one and I weigh it in my hands. "That better?" He asks and I nod. "Ok come her and I will show you what to do." He says and Finn wolf whistles and I hear the girls giggling.

"Shh Finn." Annie says and I smile at her as she slaps his arm.

"How about you make me." He says and he kisses her. I turn and Peeta smiles at me I join him at the end of the lane.

"I think you have a little fan club over there." I say and Peeta shrugs.

"Oh I am so not interested." He says with a smile as he wraps his arms around me. "Ok do you want to learn to bowl?" I nod and he and he shows me how to hold and throw the ball. "So look down at the pins and throw the ball keeping your arm straight and just aim." He says and I look at him and smile.

"Like shooting?" I say and he nods, I know he is thinking back to when I taught him to shoot.

"Yeah like shooting." He says smiling I kiss his cheek.

"Get on with it we don't have all night." Finn shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Ok you got it?" He asks and I nod. I look down at the pins and I throw my ball. It bounces a few times before it rolls quickly towards the pins. It starts to veer to the right and I groan.

"No no no!" I say and I jump in the air when it knocks down three pins before falling into the gutter.

"Good job." Peeta says laughing as I leap into his arms. He spins me around and Finn and Annie clap as I walk back over to the seats as Peeta takes his shot. He knocks down seven and he smiles as he returns I high five him and he smiles.

"Sorry no one high fives any more." I say with a little smile and he beams at me. We play a couple of games before Finn gets hungry.

"Shall we eat before we play our other games?" He asks hopefully patting his stomach. Mine protests and I follow them to the little burger bar.

"What would you like?" Peeta asks and I shake my head.

"I am not hungry, I have eaten my body weight is cake over the last few days." I say and he laughs.

"Ok would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, you decide and I will go grab us a seat." I say and I walk through the dining area and find an empty booth. I watch as Finn orders his food the server practically drooling over him. He wraps his arm around Annie and the girl stares daggers at her, I shake my head at how some people can be absolutely shameless. I watch as she serves Peeta and I grind my teeth when she starts fluttering her eyelashes at him. My eyes dart to the left when I hear a loud laugh and my heart sinks when I see a large group of people entering. I attempt to hide myself as Cato and his group start looking around for a booth. My eyes fall to the table but not before I see Glimmer clock me.

"Hey Katniss are you ok?" Annie asks as she sits down next to me I nod and she looks over to the group who are pushing their way through the chairs and tables towards us. "Oh I hate this lot." She says in a quiet voice and I nod.

"Me too." I say quietly and then they are there.

"Well if it isn't Neverclean and Crazy Cresta." Cato says and I huff and look up at him.

"Who let the freaks in?" Glimmer says flicking her hair behind her and they all laugh I look over at Annie who is trembling slightly.

"I never knew they let the likes of you two in here. We might have to rethink coming back here." Cato says and I glare at him and open my mouth to retaliate.

"Well why don't you just leave then?" Annie says in a shaky voice. I stare at her and Cato looks just as shocked as I am and takes a moment to recover. He leans on the table towards her and she cowers away from him.

"Why don't you make me freak?" He says through his teeth and I spring up.

"Hey back off!" I say pushing him away from her the best I can and I climb over her and block her from his view. Cato straightens up and stares at me his eyes wide and shocked but I shave had enough of his terrorising and I snap. "How about you, your one nut, sluts and closet dwellers..." I glance at Marvel who burns crimson, "...just leave?" I say and Glimmer gasps and I stare at her.

"Are you going to let that bitch talk to us like that?" She says and Clove shoves him he opens his mouth wordlessly.

"Hey what's going on here?" Finn's voice comes from behind Cato and I sigh with relief, he shoves his way through the crowd and he looks at me then Annie. "What happened?" He says angrily.

"Cato what are you doing here?" Peeta says from behind me and he straightens up.

"Just saying hello." He says with a smile, I hear Peeta's jaw clench and he steps around me.

"I think you should go." He says and I see Thresh stare at Peeta then Finn and Marvel nods. I see what they are going to do before they do it and I push Peeta out of the way as Thresh's fist flies towards him. I narrowly miss being hit and Finn spots Marvel moving and Grabs his arm and twists it behind his back and throws him to the floor. Glimmer and Clove scream as Peeta and Thresh wrestle and Peeta finally manages to get hold of his flying arms. Cato kicks Peeta in the ribs and I hear him grunt, I leap for him and Finn blocks my path and grabs Cato and throws him to the ground next to Marvel. I stumble towards Peeta as a couple of security guards come rushing towards us and the dumpy manager trots behind them.

"Alright you that's enough." The manager says as Peeta is pulled off Thresh and Finn is pushed back. Cato and Marvel get up from the ground casting wary looks at Finn who glares at them.

"What is going on here?" One of the security guards asks as he helps Thresh up. Everyone started yelling and the guard shouted and silence fell.

"I saw what happened." A lady in the next booth says and we all turn to her. "Those two girls were sitting in the next booth and this group came over to then and began harassing them. The girls boyfriends came over to tell them to back off and the other boys just attacked them. Those two boys didn't even attempt to hit back, they tried to stop them." She says as her little girl cuddles into her looking scared.

"Is that what happened?" The manager asks and I nod and he turns to Cato and his group. "Right you lot out!" He says and they all leave after much persuading and eventually with threats of calling the peacekeepers. I sit back down and look at Annie is huddled against Finn who looks furious. Peeta sits down and he sucks in a breath.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he nods.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asks still sounding angry I look at him then Annie.

"Hey..." Peeta starts to stick up for me but Annie cuts him off.

"It was my fault I told Cato to get lost." Annie says and Finn looks from Peeta down at her. "Katniss was just sticking up for me." She adds with a little smile. Finn looks up at me all trace of anger gone.

"I'm sorry for thinking it was you, thank you for sticking up for her." He says wrapping his arm around Annie's shoulder and I smile.

"It's ok, I don't blame you it normally is me he goes after." I say and Finn laughs and shakes his head, Peeta takes my hand and he squeezes my hand. "He is just a dick!"

"He has always been a dick." Peeta says and Finn and Annie laugh and I bite my lip.

"I may have um mentioned his one nut and called them sluts and closet dwellers." I say and Peeta snorts and Finn stares at me wide eyed while Annie giggles.

"You didn't." Peeta laughs and I nod and smile. "Amazing!"

"Who is the gay one?" Finn asks frowning.

"The one who tried to hit you." Peeta says Finn nods and Annie stares at me wide eyed.

"I never knew." She says.

"No one does." I say.

"I did think I felt someone grab my ass." Finn says and we all laugh. The food is finally brought over and it doesn't take long for the boys to clear their plates and I help Annie finish her fries, even though my stomach protested a little. We play another game before Peeta can't any more, his ribs are hurting him too much. We go to collect our shoes and as he bends down to pull them off he sucks in a breath.

"Let me have a look." I say as he straightens up and I lift his jumper and he lifts his arm. I can see a bruise starting to form across his rib cage.

"How does it look?" He asks and I lower the jumper and he turns to me.

"There is a bruise." I say and he sighs.

"It bloody hurts." He says as he hands his bowling shoes over the counter.

"I bet it does." I say and kiss his cheek. We get our shoes and start to head out and Annie and Finn meet us at the door.

"Are you ready to go home or are you up for going somewhere else?" Finn asks Peeta and he looks at me.

"I'm not in a rush to get home." I say and Peeta smiles. "But are you ok?"

"I am fine I am up for staying out." He says and we slosh through the mushy snow. We climb into the car and Finn turns the heating up.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we drive down the road back towards town.

"Ripper's." Finn says and I stare at the back of his head.

"That's a bar." I say I feel my eyes widen and he laughs.

"Yes Kitty it is a bar." He chuckles.

"But we are only eighteen." I say.

"I'm not, but don't worry you will get in." He says and I frown and Peeta smiles.

"I can't believe we actually got in!" I say as we make our way through the crowd.

"With a face like mine I get in anywhere." Finn says with a dazzling smile I scoff and Peeta rolls his eyes. "What can I get you to drink?" Finn asks as he reaches the bar. I look at the drinks and bite my lip, I look up at Peeta and his eyes have become intense and dark and I let go of my lip and give him a little smile.

"Sorry, um could I have an orange juice?" I say and he rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Peeta?"

"The same please." He says Finn nods. Finn orders the drinks and hands them back and we head over to an empty little table and all sit around it. It is not long before Annie pulls Finn up to dance. Peeta smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask and he smiles widely. I down the rest of my drink and stand up and hold my hand out and I pull him up and out onto the dance floor. I turn to face him and he is grinning down at me. I wrap my arms around him and he grips my waist and I sway my hips he laughs and I reach up and kiss him. We lose all sense of time as we dance and kiss and only unwrap ourselves from each other when Finn taps Peeta on the shoulder and taps his watch. We follow them out to the car and Peeta opens the door for me and slaps my butt lightly and I giggle. Finn drops us outside my house and we wave as he drives off. Peeta scoops me off the ground and I scream.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up." He says and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Peeta your ribs..."

"They are fine. You are nice and light." He says as he carries me towards the house. He tries to open the door but it is locked and I frown. I pull out my keys and he puts me down and I unlock the door. The house is dark and I switch on as I go and I see a note on the kitchen table.

**_Katniss, Prim is staying at Rues tonight. I got called into work at the last minute. Love mum x._**

I smile down at the note.

"Is everything alright?" Peeta asks from the doorway and I turn to face him smiling.

"Do you think you will be able to stay?" I ask and he smiles.

"Free house?" He asks and I nod.

"Free house." I say smiling and he saunters over to me and I bite my lip and I her him growl and my heart flutters.

"I have wanted to chew on that lip all night." He says his voice slightly breathy and I smile.

"Well why don't you shut up and do it?" I say and he grabs me around the waist and pulls me to him roughly. His lips are on mine in seconds later and I moan when his teeth graze over my lip. I unzip his jacket and he shrugs it off and throws it onto the table, mine quickly follows. His mouth travels down the column of my neck and I sigh when his tongue glides along my collar bone.

"You taste so good." He murmurs as his lips ghost up my neck again. I hum in response and he chuckles. His hands move under my jumper and he lifts it up over my head and it joins the coats on the table. He moves us backwards and lifts me so I am sitting on the table and he slides between my legs. My heart flutters with excitement as he looks down at me, his eyes questioning and his lips curling into a playful smile. "Shall we?" He asks and I nod quickly and he pulls off his t-shirt, _oh my god are we actually going to do this on my kitchen table? This is hot. _He pulls off my tank top and his hands instantly land on my breasts and his finger brush over my nipples. A jolt of pleasure shoots down my body and between my legs. I pull him closer by his belt and start unfastening it and quickly pop the buttons. He smiles against my lips and my hand slides into his jeans and he groans. My bra pops open and he pushes me back so I am laying on our clothes and looking up at him. His mouth descends onto one of my breasts while he works on unbuttoning my jeans. I lift my hips so he can slide them off and once he has done that I wrap my legs around his hips and he lowers his jeans. He kisses me until I am breathless and I am moving uncomfortably beneath him looking for some sort of friction. He doesn't disappoint as he slides his hand between my legs and he sighs into my neck.

"Katniss you are so wet." He says his lips caressing my neck and I smile as he slips two fingers inside me. My back arches off the table and I moan, my eyes flutter open and he is looking down at me. "You are so beautiful when you are turned on, the noises you make drive me crazy." She says and I lean up and kiss him and bite his lip. He chuckles and slips his finger out of me and removes my panties his eyes never leaving mine. His boxers fall to the floor and I just catch sight of his hardness before he positions it at my entrance. I wriggle down the table a little so I am in a better position and he sighs as his hardness slides along my folds. "Grab hold of the table and don't let go." He says his eyes darkening and I lift my arms over my head and grip the edge of the table. He slams into me and I cry out and smile up at him. His teeth are clenched and his jaw tight as he moves out of me slowly and slams back in eliciting a moan from me each time. I grip the table tightly and wrap my legs around him as he keeps up his punishing rhythm. His eyes are trailing down my body as he grunts with every thrust. I move my hips to meet each thrust and start to feel the pressure build and he groans loudly and collapses forward his hands either side of my head and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and I dig my fingers into his skin, "Fuck Katniss!" He growls and he lowers his lips to my neck. "Katniss you feel so good." He says and my insides tighten and he groans.

"Peeta, oh my god." I say when she slams into me hitting that sweet spot inside me. "Oh..." I say in pure shock as my orgasm hits me unexpectedly. Peeta moans into my neck as my insides tighten around him and he stills and I feel him explode inside me. My hips move riding out the orgasm as it ebbs away and I run my hands through his hair. "Wow." I say and he chuckles.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, this is a strong table." He says, I laugh and he groans.

"What?"

"It feels nice being inside you when you laugh." He says looking down at me.

"Hmm, I can feel that." I say as I fell him growing hard again. He smiles and I kiss him. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I ask and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs and arm around him and he walks us into my bedroom and sits down. I straddle him as he backs towards the pillows and I kiss down his neck. "You always surprise me." I say as I nibble his neck and he runs his hands over my back. "I want to do something for you." I say as I reach his lips he looks up at me and lets out a shaky breath as I wiggle my hips. I slide off him and he stares at me, "Lie down." I say and he slides down the bed and I smile. I reach over him and open my drawers and pull out the shredded remains of my sexy underwear. "Hand's over your head."

"Katniss." He groans and I stare at him and he lifts his arms and I stare shamelessly at his long strong body I finally reach his eyes and he is staring at me.

"Hands together." I say and he clasps his hands together and I lean over him and quickly tie his hands to the bed frame and I run my hands down his arms making him shudder and let out a low rumble. I kiss him lightly and he lifts his head to deepen the kiss but I back away. He blinks up at me his face deliciously aroused his soft lips parted and his face slightly flushed and his breath coming quick and short. I smile at him and my eyes roam over his body and I lick my lips unsure where to start. As my eyes fall on his hardness his hips twitch and I smile and I hear him groan quietly. "I will leave that..." I run a finger up it lightly making him moan, "...until last." I say and he groans. I lower my head to his chest and kiss him lightly and run my fingers from below his belly button to his neck. His chest rising and falling quickly as he wriggles beneath me touch, his arms are already straining against the restraints. I look up at him and he is staring down at me as I lick over his nipple, I catch it in my teeth and he groans. "Do you like that?" I ask and he nods. I lick my way down his firm stomach every now and then emitting some delicious sounds from him the sound. My insides clench at the noises he is making and I lick my lips unable to resist any more and I sit up and take hold of him.

"Agh!" He groans loudly and his eyes meet mine, "Katniss please." He says and I see his hands strain against the ties.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask squeezing him and his jaw tightens.

"I want... I want you to suck me." He says looking at me hopefully. I lower my head and I see him straining to sit up so he can watch me. I lick at him and his breathe catches and when my lips wrap around him his hips buck up and he groans loudly. "God Katniss!" He says and I smile as I lick my way up the length of his sensitive shaft. I take my time sucking him and making him groan my name and stop when I feel him harden further. I sit up and wipe my mouth and he opens his eyes and I lean down and kiss him. I swing a leg over his hips and slide straight onto him making us both moan. He fills me completely when his hips rise to meet mine and I smile down at him.

"So eager." I say and he chuckles and stills his hips but I can see the strain in his restraint in his neck and how tight he is pulling at his bonds. I slowly lift myself off him and his jaw clenches, I grip his chest as I lower myself back onto him and his lips twitch with a smile. I start to move faster my body taking over again and I run my hands down his stomach. My finger brush my thighs and up along my stomach. It feels really good and my hands wander upwards and graze across my breasts and I flick over a nipple and I moan and Peeta thrusts up hard making my eyes fly open and a drawn out moan escape my lips.

"You looks so beautiful doing that." He says his voice deep I smile and I squeeze my breasts like he does and I see his hands strain, I lean forwards over him and hover there.

"Do you want to touch me?" I ask and he nods quickly and I kiss him lightly and sit back up and quicken my pace making him moan my name. I continue to touch myself and Peeta thrusts up his eyes on me the whole time. His pace quickens along with mine and he starts to pant and really struggle to get free.

"Please Katniss... my hands!" He begs and with out breaking my pace I lean forward and untie him with one tug. He sits up and wraps one arm around me helping me quicken my movements and the other is in my hair pulling my face to his. My hands grip in his hair and he groans into my mouth as I tighten my grip when my body starts to shudder. He quickly rolls us over and hitches one of my legs over his shoulder and I scream out as he thrusts into me and I fall over the edge and fall hard into an all consuming orgasm. I feel him tighten his grip on me and he calls out my name and he falls on top of me holding most of his weight on his elbows. I feel myself shake with exhaustion and Peeta rolls off me pulling me onto my side and I open my eyes and he is smiling at me. "You are absolutely amazing." He says and I giggle and despite myself I blush he caresses my cheek and I notice his wrist.

"Oh Peeta look at your wrist." I say and I run my fingers over a deep red mark.

"I never noticed that." He says looking at it and I frown at him. "Honestly it is amazing what you miss when your mind is otherwise occupied." He says and I kiss his wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't be I enjoyed it, trust me." He says and I smile.

"Me too." I say making him smile; he gets up from the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask as he makes his way to the door.

"I am going to get our clothes." He says over his shoulders and I smile as I watch him leave still naked. He returns a few moments later wearing his boxers and carrying our clothes, he puts the on my desk and crawls back onto the bed and pulls the covers over us. "I like having the place to ourselves." He says and I smile.

"Yeah me too, the cabin in the woods is getting more and more appealing." I say.

"I know but don't tempt me though, with my mother gone I might start thinking about it more seriously." He says and I grin.

"You would move there?" I ask and he smiles.

"I _would _have." He says and I sit myself up a bit to look at him better.

"Would have?" I ask.

"Well if I am going to be running the bakery it's not exactly convenient." He says and I nod.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"I am going to be moving though." He says and my eyes widen.

"What, again? I thought you were happy at the new place?" I say and he nods.

"I am, we are it will just be during the week when I am working. I am going to be living above the bakery and I will go home at the weekends."

"I never knew there was a bedroom up there." I say and he smiles.

"There is a whole little apartment up there. A little bedroom, kitchen and living room and bathroom. It has just been used for storage mainly and the bedroom is my dads office. It is going to take a lot of work for it all to be cleared out but it think it'll be great."

"So you are going to have your own apartment?" I ask.

"Yep." He says smiling.

"That's um... great." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah it means we can have some privacy without worrying about someone barging in on us or having to wait for the rare opportunity that one of our houses are quite." I lie back down and smile.

"That sounds great." I say.

"Yeah it does. It is where mum and dad started out when they first got married so it can't be that awful." He says and he stills beneath me and I look up at him.

"What?" I ask and he sighs.

"I have been meaning to apologise about what my dad said at dinner the other day, you know during his stupid toast?" He says looking up at the ceiling. I remember Alex talking about friends, family and "future family" and Peeta's red face after he said it.

"It's ok, I don't mind." I say and he looks down at me with a little frown. "I know he was just winding us up." I say and Peeta gives me a stiff smile.

"Yeah." He says and he kisses my head. I wrap my arm around him and he holds me as I nestle into his shoulder. "Good night Katniss."

"Good night." I say with a big yawn.

"Katniss, I am home." Mum says from the other side if my door.

"Um ok mum I will be right out." I say with my hand over Peeta's mouth. He is staring down at me his eyes wide and he slides out of me making me gasp a little. He kisses my forehead and I get out of bed. "I can't believe we didn't hear her come in!" I groan as I pull on some pyjamas. Peeta is laying in the bed with his eyes closed and a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I am just trying to get rid of this." He says pointing to the risen sheets around his groin. I stifle a laugh and he glares at me. "This is _so _not funny." He says with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry um think of Sae naked." I suggest and he grimaces.

"Ugh thanks for that, oh hey its working." He says lifting he sheet I laugh and I unlock the door. "I will be out in a minute." He says and I nod and head out.

"Morning mum." I say and she smiles as I enter the kitchen. "How was work?"

"It was exhausting. It was very busy." She says and she jumps when Peeta enters. "Oh my goodness Peeta you gave me a fright."

"Sorry Lavender." He says running his hand through his mussed up hair.

"I never knew you were here." She says and she looks at me.

"Well we got back really late last night and Peeta didn't have his car and it was so cold I didn't want him walking home alone." I say quickly and mum arches her eyebrow at me. "Our friends drove us back." I add unnecessarily and mum nods her head.

"Ok, well since you are here Peeta would you like to stay for breakfast?" She asks and he nods and sits down. We stare at each other as mum busies herself in the kitchen.

"Awkward!" Peeta mouths and I giggle making him smile. "Um do you need a hand with anything Lavender?" Peeta asks and mum shakes her head.

"No thank you I am nearly finished."

"Ok." Peeta says and I know he feels awkward not doing anything so as I get up to get cutlery I mess his hair up and he chuckles.

We have a quick breakfast of toast and eggs and mum excuses herself as her eyes become heavy.

"See you later Katniss, Peeta see you and your family tomorrow evening." Mum says and he nods.

"Yep, we will be here." Peeta says and mum puts his shoulder. "See you later Lavender." Peeta says as mum says good night and head to her room. He turns to me and bites his lip. "That was a lot more embarrassing than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah it was more embarrassing that we were caught mid..."

"Coitus." Peeta says with a big grin I snort and he laughs.

"Oh thank god you locked the door." I say as we walk into the living room he smiles as we sit on the sofa.

"I am pretty smart you know?" He says and I smile. "Do you think I will still be allowed to come round tomorrow for new-year?"

"Hmm, I don't know she did look pretty pissed." I say seriously and he looks at me worried and I laugh. "I am sure it will be fine your whole family are coming I am sure she won't make you stay at home." I say he narrows his eyes at me and tickles my sides making me squeak.

"You are evil you know that?" He says with a little smile, "I hope she lets me come though I am really looking forward to it."

"Yeah me too. Gale and Madge are coming too."

"Great, how is she doing?"

"She is ok, I think her dad is still being difficult but Gale, or should I say Hazelle has let her stay with them until her dad simmers down."

"Poor Madge. I bet any father would be a bit upset if their daughter got pregnant so young."

"Yeah especially the Mayor." I say and Peeta nods.

"It is all about image I suppose." He says.

"It is like when my mum married my dad. Just because he was from the Seam they totally cut her off."

"Really that is ridiculous." Peeta says sounding angry I just shrug.

"That's what it was like back then, it still is a little bit. You should have heard some of the things some people were saying about us."

"Us? What were people saying? Who was saying them?" He says frowning.

"Just people." I say and he looks into my eyes, "They were just saying things like out of her league and I was obviously just a bit of fun before you found and proper girl."

"Proper girl!" Peeta huffs angrily. "Who the hell said that they must be…" I laugh and he stops ranting. "What's funny?"

"You, this is why I didn't say anything."

"Why because you knew it would make me mad?"

"Yes. Look Peeta I have lived my whole life being know as the Seam brat." His teeth clench at this and I smile, "Or other inspired names from our classmates but I don't let it get to me I never have. I know you though I know you are true and kind and would not think of me like that so I don't care what other people think of me or us as long as we are happy they can go jump of a bridge for all I care." I say and he stares at me.

"You're amazing you know that." He says and I just roll my eyes. "So what happened with your mum after she got married?" He asks and I smile.

"Well mum met my dad and she said she fell in love with him straight away."

"Sounds familiar." Peeta says and I smile as he takes my hand.

"So after she spoke to him she knew she was going to marry him and so she did." Peeta gives me a burning look that makes me look away and swallow hard. "My grandparents publicly disowned her calling her names. Apparently it was pretty gruesome but dad stuck up for her. They screamed at him and told him he was not worthy of her and that she was a disgrace for breaking Al… the heart of the man she was dating before."

"She was seeing someone before your dad?" He asks and I nod unsure if I want to tell him or if he knows already.

"Her parents wanted her to marry him, he was more respectable."

"Oh who was she going out with do you know them?" He asks sitting forward totally engrossed in the story.

"I know them." I say and his eyes widen.

"How weird so they could have been your dad? That's got to be weird knowing that." He says and I nod. "Who was it can you tell me?" I look at him and I contemplate making it up but I know he will know I am not telling the truth. I bite my lip nervously not sure if his dad would want him to know.

"I don't know if I should tell you it is not really my place."

"Why not I won't tell anyone, I mean how bad can it be I mean…" He pauses and his eyes widen and he sits up straight and I just stare at him really biting my lip hard now as realisation crosses his face. "No way!" He says in a whisper. "It was my dad wasn't it?" He says and I just look at him and don't say a word but apparently my silence speaks for its self. "Your mum is the one who… oh my god!"

"Don't say anything to anyone." I say and he scoffs.

"Who am I going to tell? Oh my god could you imagine… how long did they date?"

"A few years I think." A look of horror crosses his face.

"Ugh so they have seen each other naked and have…"

"Shut up!" I say and shiver.

"That is some disturbing information." He says and I nod, "How long have you known?"

"For a while now, mum told me when we started dating." I say and he shivers then he looks at me horrified.

"If they got together then you might not have existed or even worse we could have been related. That would be bloody awful, thank god for your dad." He says and then he looks guiltily at me for mentioning your dad. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I say and he relaxes a bit. "Mum did say dad might have had an issue with a "Baker boy" trying to steal his little girl away though."

"Really? You think your dad might have had a problem with me?" He asks and I shrug.

"Mum says he might have." I say and Peeta nods.

"I can see where she might be coming form, the fact that I am the son of her ex may have been an issue."

"Possibly but once he met you I am sure he would have loved you." I say and he smiles.

"Just like my dad loves you." He says and I grin.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Oh yeah he has always liked you said you were a real brave girl, very strong. He is always telling me "you've got a good one there son. You should marry her."" Peeta smiles and I look down at my hands.

"That's nice. I like your dad too he is nice he has always been good to me and Gale."

"He'd be pleased to hear that." Peeta says and I smile. He is looking intently at me and I feel my heart race pick up. "Katniss I want to ask you some thing." I stare into his eyes and he takes a deep breath. "Katniss I um was wondering if I could ask you…" There is a loud bang and I spring off of the sofa as Prim and Rue rush through the front door.

"Hey you two be quiet mum is sleeping." I say and they straighten up and smile at me.

"Sorry Katniss, oh hey Peeta." Prim says and I turn to him and he gives her a little smile and stuffs something back into his pocket.

"Hey guys did you have a good sleep over?" He asks and they both nod and smile as they look at each other.

"Yep. Did you two?" Prim asks with a little smile and I hear Peeta clear his throat as I gasp.

"Prim!" I squeak and Peeta shuffles awkwardly next to me. Prim and Rue giggle and rush off to her room. I turn to Peeta wearing a shocked expression and he gives me a little smile. "Sorry what was it you wanted to ask me?" I ask as I sit back down.

"Oh um… I have forgotten. Couldn't have been that important."

"Oh ok, do you want to watch a film or something? I ask and he shakes his head.

"I should really get home dad will be needing me today we are always really busy on the days before New Years Eve." He says and I nod and get up and walk him to the door where he pulls on his boots and jacket. I watch him as he does this and I notice that he looks preoccupied.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask and he looks at me as he zips up his jacket.

"I am fine." He says and gives me a little smile. "What time do you want us here tomorrow?"

"Be here about eightish and we will have dinner and a little party." I say and he nods and leans down and kisses me.

"Can't wait." He says smiling as he opens the door. "See you tomorrow, I love you."

"Love you too, have a good day."

"Yeah you too." He says turning and bundling himself up against the wind. I watch as he walks away and smile when he turns to wave.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I had lots of fun writing it. Love to know what you guys thought. X**


	18. Chapter 18

"Katniss will you just relax." Mum says as I clean up around her as she prepares dinner. I have been nervously cleaning all day making sure the house is spotless for our guests tonight. Not only is Gale's family coming over including Madge of course but Peeta's family are coming too and most of them had never been in the house and I wanted to make a good impression. I am nervous about us all being together, I stare at mum and she gives me a little smile. "Go and sit with Prim and just relax they will be here soon."

"Right." I say and I put away my cloth I was using and head into the living room, which has been transformed. Our sofa and chairs have been pushed against the back wall out of the way so we could fit everyone in for dinner. Our kitchen table had been brought through and was now under the window with Gales kitchen table alongside it. Like ours it was covered in a freshly laundered white tablecloth and they both had five chairs apiece squashed in around them.

**"Do you think everyone will fit in Katnip?" Gale asked scratching his head as I tried to squash fourteen chairs around the tables, I glared at him.**

**"We are going to have to there is just no more space." I said looking at the tables desperately willing them to get bigger.**

**"Why don't the kids just sit at the coffee table?" Gale suggested and I smiled.**

**"Uh-uh no way I am not sitting on the floor." Prim said and we both looked at her.**

**"Come on Kiddo, there is not enough room up there you will just be squashed between someone's sweaty pits." Gale said and Prim looked at him disgusted. "Plus I'm sure Rory wont mind." He added with a little smile and Prim blushed. Gale always had a way with Prim and I could see her softening, if that were me she would have yelled and stomped until she was red in the face.**

**"Oh ok but next year I am at the big table." She said and she turned and left. **

**"How do you do it?" I asked and he turned to me smiling.**

**"Just comes naturally." He shrugged and I smiled at him.**

**"You're going to be a great dad." I said and his smile widened.**

**"Thanks Katnip." He said. "I have been meaning to talk to you about something."**

**"It doesn't happen to be Prim and Rory does it?" I asked and he nodded. "I have spoken to Prim about it, I think she really likes him you know. She said he kissed her. On the cheek," I added when Gales eyes widened, he let out a relieved sigh. "Apparently he has been a little funny around her."**

**"What do you mean, he hasn't been mean has he I will..."**

**"No. He hasn't been as far as I know but I doubt he would be he has been raised right." I said and Gale smiled. "Prim says he is just acting all quiet and shy around their friends."**

**"Oh right, well that makes sence. He likes her too so that's probably why he is being weird. Us guys are like that." He said and I smiled at him.**

**"Yeah you are." I said and he shoved me.**

**"So you don't think there is anything to worry about?" He asked seriously and I shook my head.**

**"No I don't they are old enough to be what they want to be I suppose." I said and Gale's eyebrows rose surprised with my easy going out look on the situation. "Now help me sort this table out or I will tell Madge you were no help at all and made me do all the heavy lifting." I said and he gasped.**

**"You wouldn't!" **

**"Don't tempt me." I said and he laughed and helped me rearrange the table.**

"I can't believe I still have to sit at the kids table." Prim says as I slump down next to her on the sofa.

"I am sorry but there are just so many people coming." I say and she huffs.

"Is Rye coming?" She asks and I frown at her.

"Yes he is, why?"

"No reason, I just like him he is funny." She says.

"Primrose Everdeen do you have a crush on my boyfriends brother?" I ask with a little smile and she goes a little red.

"No I do not. I just like him and any way he is to old."

"And I suppose you wouldn't want to make Rory jealous right?" I say with a little grin and her lips twitch but she doesn't say anything. The door goes and she springs up and I hear loud voices and I lean over to see who it is when a little brown haired girl comes sprinting into the living room. I just have time to get up when Posy jumps into my arms.

"Kat!" She squeals and she hugs me wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Hey Posy how are you?"

"I am kay, I haven't seen you for ageeeees." She says her little face pouting a little and I laugh.

"I know Posy I am sorry, I have been very busy." I say and she smiles.

"You have a boyfriend." She says and I smile. The other Hawthorns enter and I smile at them Vic waves and Rory gives me a shy smile and I grin at him and he blushes a little and goes to stand with Prim who gives him a small smile. Gale waves at me and I catch sight of Hazelle talking to mum and she winks at me.

"Hey Katniss." Madge says pushing past Gale and she hugs me. "Thank you so much for the invite."**  
**

"That's ok, I'm glad you could come." I say and she smiles. Gale smiles at me and I give him a little your welcome smile back.

"Katniss has been stressing out all day." He says wrapping an arm around Madge and resting his hand on her stomach. I think it is the sweetest gesture I have ever seen between two people and I try to hide my shock that it came from Gale.

"I am going to be an auntie Kat." Posy says and I smile at her.

"I know, you are going to be a great auntie, you can play with it all day and share your toys." I say and Posy smiles and nods her head.

"I will but not my dolly, dolly is mine." She says and I laugh. The door goes again and with Posy still resting on my hip I answer the door. Peeta is stood there with his family and he beams at me.

"Hey, who's your friend?" He asks and Posy giggles.

"This is Posy, Posy this is Peeta."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Posy whispers loudly in my ear as I step aside to let them in.

"Yes I am." Peeta says kissing my cheek as he walks into the house, Posy giggles again. I close the door as Rye walks past me winking and I follow him into the living room. Everyone is greeting each other and Peeta introduced his family to people who don't know them. I see Rye shaking Gales hand and congratulating him, they were in the same class at school. Gale thanks him and I hear someone chuckle behind me.

"Is that everybody here then?" Hazelle asks and I nod.

"Yeah I think so." I say and Posy wriggles free and runs through the room and sits between Prim and Rory. With Posy here I won't have to keep that a close eye on them she is doing a fine job of keeping them apart.

"Do you like my plan?" Gale says from my side and I stare at him and smile.

"How much are you paying her?" I ask and he just taps his nose I nudge him with my elbow and smile.

"Very clever." I say and he laughs.

"Don't sound so shocked." He laughs.

Everyone is asked to take a seat and when a pair of arms snake around me I smile.

"It's pretty crowded." Peeta says in my ear and I chuckle.

"I know I don't think we really thought this through." I say as I watch everyone try to squeeze around the tables. I never really accounted for the fact that all of the guys are quite bulky. I stifle a laugh when I see Al and Rye fighting for elbow space. I squeeze in beside Peeta as he sits next to Gale.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Madge asks as I sit down.

"Yeah it was great, I got spoiled. Peeta got me this." I say digging my necklace out of my jumper.

"Oh that is beautiful." Madge says and I smile. "You've got good taste Peeta."

"Thanks." He says and he takes my hand.

"Way to make me look bad Mellark." Gale says with a little smile and I stare at him.

"What did Gale get you?" I ask Madge and she sighs.

"He got me maternity pants." She says and I snort, she glares at me but I can see the humour behind it.

"Charming." I say and Gale rolls his eyes.

"Look I thought I was being practical, but apparently not." He says folding his arms across his chest and Madge laughs.

"It would have been fine but they were giant, I mean like you could camp out under them." I laugh and I hear Peeta chuckle. "I freaked out a little and cried for a few hours."

"The hormones are a nightmare." Gale says to Peeta who chuckles and Madge and I glare at them.

"You won't find it so funny, Peeta, when it is your turn." Madge says and Peeta shuts up. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to Rye's smiling face.

"Hey."

"So Katniss." He says sitting next to me, apparently he lost the elbow war. "Are you going to miss us when we leave tomorrow?" He says indicating to himself, Al and Mary.

"You are leaving tomorrow?" I ask not able to hide the disapointment in my voice and Al nods.

"Mary and I have to get back to work." He says and I nod and I look at Rye.

"School starts back on the third so gotta get back its a long drive."

"Oh." I say and he smiles, I will miss them it has been nice getting to know Peeta's family and I like hanging out with them.

"So you will miss me?" Rye asks with a smug little smile.

"I might." I say and he smiles and prods my ribs.

"Ha I knew you would. It is going to be so dull around her with out my good looks and charm." He says.

"Don't forget your modesty." I say and he laughs loudly and hugs me to him.

"Your funny." He says and I laugh. He lets me go and smiles over my shoulder to Peeta. "If you don't marry her I will little bro."

"Shut up Rye." Peeta says and I laugh.

"You sure I am your type?" I say teasingly and he smiles at me.

"Oh sweetheart I don't have a type." He says and my smile falters and elbow him.

"Ugh Rye you are such a creep." Al says and I laugh as Rye starts to argue with him. I look at Peeta who smiles at me, rolls his eyes and leans into me.

"That's another guy under your spell." He says and I scoff but he looks at me seriously.

"Really?" I whisper and he nods,_ how strange I never thought of Rye as the "liking" the one person sort of guy. _"What the hell!" I murmur and he smiles.

"You're just irresistible." He says and I shake my head.

"And totally spoken for." I add and he beams.

"Damn straight." He says and he kisses me. Someone clears their throat and we break apart there are a few people chuckling and I spot mum eyeballing us.

"Sorry." I murmur and I look down at the table. I see Peeta smiling and I look up at Madge who is looking between us smiling then Gale who looks totally grossed out and I laugh at him.

"What?" He asks with a smile.

"Your face." I say and he smiles.

"What do you expect? It's still gross seeing you two playing tonsil tennis."

"We were not!" I say and I hear a murmur of laughter around the room.

"What ever Katnip it is like watching your parents make out, it's gross." Madge kicks him under the table. "Ouch."

"Stop being such a grumpy old man." She says and he narrows his eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out at him and he smiles. I have never seen this smile this was a new smile and I wonder if it was what he looked like when he was truly in love and the fact that I never seen him smile like that before makes me hopeful for him.

"Food's up." Hazelle says as she comes into the room carrying a big platter of roast potatoes and vegetables, mum carries in even more vegetables and Alex carries in probably the biggest game pie I have ever seen. The kid's table has been given its own smaller pie and bowls of vegetables so they can help themselves. Alex sits down next to Al and mum who take's up one end of the table while Hazelle takes up the other next to Madge and Gale.

"Dig in everyone." Mum says and loud chatter and the sound of scraping chairs fill's the room as people reach for the food. Mary starts taking to Madge about being pregnant and I see Al shoot her a nervous glance making me smile. Rye and Al are arguing again about him going back to school.

"Come on dad, Peet still has a few months of school and exams to go through be fore he will be able to help you. I can stay for a bit longer."

"No way son this is your last year it is important, I will manage. I will find someone to help me out for the few months." He says and Rye huffs.

"Who are you going to get to work for you?" He asks and Alex just smiles.

"I have a person in mind." He says and smiles at my mum.

"Who?"

"Never you mind just eat your dinner."

Gale and Hazelle are having a whispered conversation and I try to hear what they are saying but everyone else is being to loud.

"The food's nice." Peeta says and I turn to him and smile.

"Yeah it is mum has been working on it since yesterday."

"Well it is really good." He says and I frown at him.

"Are we really having a conversation about how good the food is, what's next the weather?" I whisper and he smiles. He leans forward and breathes in my ear.

"It is either that or I am going to keep replaying the memory of what happened on this table the other day and that is going to make the whole evening very... uncomfortable." He says and I feel myself blush.

"Oh," I say and he nods, "So how about this weather?"

"Cold out isn't it?" He says and I laugh.

"Freezing."

Thanks to Peeta and him bringing up that incredible time on the table the rest of the meal is uncomfortable for me as my mind keeps replaying the night. I have to excuse myself half way through the meal as the persistent throbbing between my legs was driving me insane. I rush into the bathroom and I splash my face with water and try to slow my racing heart. I groan a little when I remember Peeta tied to my bed and my insides clench. It was no good I was going to have to do something about this fast. I make sure the door is locked and I unbutton my jeans and slide my hands between my legs. I find the little bundle of nerves and whimper as I circle around it, imagining it was Peeta's tongue. It doesn't take long for my pulse to quicken and my legs start to shake. A couple of moments later my body clenches and I feel my fingers become slick and I bite my lip and moan as my orgasm hits me.

"Oh my god!" I mumble and I pull my hand from my pants and I quickly clean myself up. I look at myself in the mirror and shake my head,_ what has gotten into you? You have never done that before never mind in a house full of family and friends!_ I cast a shameful look at myself in the mirror and leave the bathroom quickly my face still a little flushed. Everyone looks up at me as I re-enter but my eyes seek out only one pair of eyes, Peeta is looking at me and his eyes are dark and I know he knows what I have just done. I sit down and his eyes have not left me, I pick up my fork and stab a carrot. I peek at him and he raises his eyebrows and I give him a little nod and I just hear the little growl in the back of his throat and I can't help but smile. I swear I hear him say "Sae naked" a few times while I listen to a few other conversations. We finish dinner and I help clear up and carry desert into the living room. Mum had made her apple pie and I place it on the table and sit down again. Peeta takes my hand and kisses it his lips lingering for a moment his eyes on me.

"Um before we have dessert I would like to ask something." Madge says and we all turn to look at her. "Well Gale and I would like to ask something." She adds looking at Gale. I look between them and Madge looks at me. "Katniss, Peeta I was, I mean we…" She indicated to herself and Gale, "…we were hoping that when the baby is born if you two would want to be god parents?" She asks and the room gasps. I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand and he returns the pressure.

"Really um… why?" I blurt out and Madge smiles.

"Well because you are our friends and there is no one else we would want to do it. She says and I stare at Gale who nods. I look at Peeta who looks little startled.

"I um…"

"Look Katnip we chose you two because you are both reliable and fight like dogs for what you want and I know that if anything happened to us the _both _of you would look after our kid." Gale says and I blink at him.

"Gale I…"

"Katniss we want you and you are not allowed to argue with a pregnant woman. I will win this." Madge says crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's got you there." Rye whispers in my ear and Madge smiles at him.

"Damn straight I do." She says.

"Why me?" Peeta asks in a small voice and I stare at him, _what a stupid question. If I were to trust my childs safety to anyone it would be Peeta. _

"Because you are a good person Peeta." Madge says with a shrug like it was the obvious answer.

"You stick up for the things you love and you are not hot headed. Our kid will need someone like that in its life." Gale says with a little smile Peeta's lips twitch and he nods.

"I would be honoured to do it." Peeta says and Madge beams.

"Thank you Peeta. I knew we could count on you."

"Well Katnip, what do you say?" Gale asks and I can feel everyone's eyes on me, I let out a big huff of air.

"Yeah sure why not?" I say and Gale laughs, "I'd love too." I add with a smile.

"Oh thank you guys!" Madge says and she smiles at us. Everyone claps and congratulates us and then Madge bursts into tears.

"Uh-oh." Gale says getting up and heading over to her. "Hey it's alright."

"I know Gale." She says slapping his arm and he frowns down at her. "I am just so happy!" She wails into his shoulder. I stare at her my eyes wide and Gale chuckles.

"Hormones." He says and Peeta laughs again but stops when Madge glares teary eyed at him.

"Sorry." He murmurs as she wipes her eyes. She continues to glare at him as she helps herself to some desert Peeta focuses his eyes on his desert and I give his hand a little squeeze and I see the corners of his mouth twitch in a little smile.

I can't believe that they have asked us to be god parents, my mind is completely fried. I am going to be someone who will be responsible for a child if, god forbid, something happened to Madge and Gale. I feel Peeta looking at me and I look up from my bowl of apple pie and ice cream paste.

"You ok?" He asks in a whisper I nod and he narrows his eyes slightly unconvinced, I smile at how well he knows me and I sigh.

"I am just a little shocked." I say quietly and his eyes widen.

"You're shocked?" He says with a laugh making me giggle. "I was expecting them to ask you but me... I did not see that coming!"

"You will be great. You will spoil it rotten." I say and he shrugs.

"Maybe." He says but the smile on his face tells me I am right.

Once everyone has finishes there desserts there is a mad rush to clear the tables and get them moved out of the way. Once they are cleared they are moved into the kitchen and stacked on top of each other so we can still get at the sink.

"Katniss you can leave the dishes until later." Mum says as I start to fill the sink.

"No I'd rather do them now then I can relax."

"I'll help." Peeta says bringing in the last of the plates form the kids table.

"Well if you are sure." She says looking at us both as Peeta snatches up a dish cloth. She looks between us for a moment then directly at Peeta and she sighs a little. "Congratualtions you two, god parents it is a real honour." She says and we thank her and she leaves the room.

"What's up with her?" I ask and Peeta looks down at me and shrugs but I can tell he is not telling me something.

"She looks worried." Peeta says and I sigh.

"She is probably worried about us maybe getting ideas about babies." I say and Peeta laughs.

"She has nothing to worry about there." He says.

"That's what I keep telling her." I say and he smiles.

"Shall we get this done? I'd rather not be washing dishes into the new year." He says and I nod.

"I wash and you dry." I say and he waves his dish cloth around.

"I'm ready." He says and I smile at him. We are silent for some time just listening to the music now playing from the living room. Peeta dances around putting things away and making me laugh. It is only when I am refilling the sink so I can wash the pots that Peeta speaks, "Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah?" I ask scrubbing the pie dish.

"At the table earlier..." He begins and I flush red knowing already what he is going to ask me, "...did you really go to the bathroom to um..."

"Yes." I say and I hear his breath catch. I focus on the pan but I can feel his eyes on me. I put the pan in the rack and I turn to face him and his eyes find mine instantly and I give him a little smile. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that." He says and I blush. "Without me." He adds and his eyes burn into mine.

"I had to. It was driving me mad and it would have looked suspicious if I dragged you in with me." I say and he smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"God I wish I saw that." He says and I slap his arm and he chuckles. "What did you think about?" He asks and I blush.

"I am not telling you." I say and he squeezes my hips.

"Come on Katniss." He moans and I giggle.

"No way." I say and he pouts. "Not here anyway." I add and his eyes light up.

"Later?" He asks hopefully and I nod, he gives me a quick but steamy kiss and I smile. "Come on lets go join the festivities before I lose control of myself and have you on the table again." He says taking my hand and pulling me along. As we enter the living room we find Madge dancing with Posy and Prim. She tried desperately to pull Gale up to dance but he anchors himself in his seat and shakes his head. I smile and he catches my eyes and scowls. "Would you like to dance?" Peeta asks his lips close to my ear. I stare up at him and he smiles. I take his hand and his smiles gets impossibly bigger,_ what has this boy done to me? Not only am I willing to dance with him but I am willing to dance with him in front of my friends and family. _He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, Gale catches my eyes again and his eyebrows raise and I shrug making him laugh. I notice nearly everyone's eyes on us and I blush a little and turn my attention back to Peeta whose eyes have not left me. He has the amazing ability to make everyone around me vanish when he looks at me like his is right now.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says and I smile. I always get embarrassed when he says that and I try my best not to blush knowing what it does to him and I am acutely aware of the room full of people and I know we have to behave ourselves. I know my blush will cause his eyes to become dark and lust filled and when he looks at me like that it is very difficult to control myself. I take a deep steadying breath.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles. "You look good too." I say running my hand across his chest and looking down at his blue shirt. I love it when he wears blue, it makes his eyes really stand out and I can just get lost in them for hours.

"Thanks, I did try and make an effort as it is a special occasion."

"You always look good." I say without thinking and I blush before I can stop myself, I look up at him and his eyes have darkened a little but he gives me a little smile.

"Yeah sure." He says his voice a little deeper than usual, "I am sure I look great covered in flour and sweat when I am working in the bakery." He says with a chuckle.

"I think you do." I say and he smiles and buries his face in my hair.

"You like me sweaty and dirty?" He asks in a husky whisper and it takes everything I have to not slam him against the wall and kiss him. I swallow hard and he straightens up and looks down at me with an eyebrow raised questioning me and I nod. "Really?" He asks with a little smirk and I nod again. "You always surprise me Katniss." He says and I smile.

"Good, I'm glad." I say and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Ten, nine, eight..." I look around the room at my family and friends and I cant help the massive smile that spreads across my face. Every one I love and care for is in the room with me. "...seven, six..." I catch sight os the picture in the middle of the mantle and my dad smiles out at me. "...five, four, three, two..." I look up at Peeta and he is smiling down at me, "one. Happy new year!" We all say and Peeta leans forward and our noses touch.

"I love you." He says and I smile and our lips touch, I lean into the kiss and I feel him smiling and I smile as I pull away.

"I love you too." I say and he smiles wide showing off his beautiful teeth. He takes my hands and he swallows hard.

"I love you so much I wanted to..."

"Oh my god!" Someone squeals and I whip my head round and gasp. Madge is staring down at Gale who is kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I hear Peeta say under his breath, I quickly glance at him and I see annoyance on his face.

"Madge, I know we haven't exactly gone about this the right way and it might seem rushed but you have made me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will let me. Will you marry me?" Gale asks looking hopfully up at Madge and she stares down at him her mouth slightly open and she nods slightly.

"Yes." She whispers and the room bursts out into cheers and Gale pulls out a simple gold band and slides it onto her trembling hand. She satres down at it and smiles widely then throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. I stare at them completly and utterly shocked and when they break apart Madge starts crying and Gale smiles as he wraps her in his arms. We all congratulate them and Hazelle is beside herself crying into a handkerchief and occasionally looking at them and bursting into fresh tears. I give Madge a big hug and she sniffs loudly.

"I can't believe it." She says as she squeezes me. "I had no idea he is normally so easy to read. Why didn't you say anything?" She asks glaring at me and I laugh.

"I didn't know!" I say defensivly looking over at Gale who is shaking hands with Peeta. Gale smiles at me and Madge sighs.

"It is a shock." Madge says looking down at the ring again. I smile at her then look at Gale.

"Congratualtions." I say and he smiles.

"Thank's Catnip, sorry I never told you I just didn't want to risk her finding out." He says and I nod and smile.

"It's ok, honestly but no more surprises. I don't think my heart can take it." I say and Gale laughs loudly and hugs me.

"I promise no more surprises." He says and he lets me go. I smile again and I look for Peeta he is not in the room and neither is Alex, I frown. "What's up?"

"Did you see where Peeta went?" I ask and Gale shakes his head. I excuse myself and tap Rye on the shoulder he turns and smiles down at me, but his eyes have a slightly sad look to them. "Hey do you know where Peeta went?" I ask and he looks quickly over my shoulder then back at me.

"I think he went outside for some fresh air." He says and I nod and turn to leave and bump into someone. It is Peeta and he gives me a little smile.

"I have been looking for you." I say and he runs his hand through his hair, "You ok?"

"I am fine I am just feeling a little strange, I am going to go home I am not feeling great."

"Oh," I say my stomach dropping a little, "I thought we were... Ok... um do you want me to..."

"No." He says quickly and I stare up at him. "It is fine dad is going to drive me home." He says and I nod. He kisses my forehead and I frown a little. Something is not right and I am about to question it but he turns and walks off. "I'll see you later." He says over his shoulder and he walks out of the room, Alex gives me a sad little smile and follows Peeta outside. _What the hell?_ I turn to Rye who just gives me a little smile and a shrug.

Alex returns ten minutes later and it is safe to say my mood has seriously deflated. I am sitting with Rye who is joking about a girl he has started seeing at college who is yet to find out about his like of guys as well. I am not really paying attention and when he nudges me with his elbow I just smile at him and look back at Alex and mum who is dusting snow off his jacket. The sight of the snow seems to spur everyone else into getting ready to go home. Gale picks up Posy and Hazelle drapes his jacket over her.

"Thanks for a great party Katnip." He says and I smile up at him.

"No problem thanks for your help earlier." I say and I punch his arm.

"What was that for?" He chuckles.

"For not telling me." I say with a smile and he laughs.

"Sorry I just thought it would be weird or something." He says his eyes flicking to Rye who is listening to our conversation. I shrug and roll my eyes.

"I am your friend Gale."

"Best friend." He corrects me and I smile.

"Well that is even more reason to have told me." I say and he nods.

"I know, I'm sorry. No more secrets ok?" He says and I nod.

"Agreed." I say and he nods.

"See you soon. Nice seeing you again Rye." He says smiling down at Rye.

"You too man, congratulations." Rye says and Gale nods and smiles.

"Come on Gale it is really coming down out there." Madge says from the hall he turns and nods at her. "Bye Katniss see you in school." She says and I follow Gale to the door.

"Ugh, I forgot about school." I groan and Gale laughs.

"Sucks to be you." He says with a final goodbye and he troops after his family. I close the door and Al and Mary are smiling at me.

"Thank you for inviting us Katniss. It was very sweet of you and your family." Mary says and she crushes me in a tight hug.

"That's ok." I say against her shoulder. "You invited me to your wedding so..." I trail off as Al gives me a tight one armed hug.

"It has been really great meeting you Katniss." He says and I smile. I had forgotten they were leaving in the morning.

"You too Al." I say and he walks past me out to the car with Mary slipping after him, I chuckle as he nearly falls.

"She never could handle her booze." Rye says from behind me. I turn and he smiles and opens his arms for me and I walk into them without even thinking about it, I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around my shoulders. "I am gonna miss you." He says and I smile. "You are fun to have around."

"Thanks." I say and I let him go. "I will miss you too." He smiles at this and leans forwards and kisses my cheek making me still and he leans back and winks.

"See you around hot stuff." He says and I know he is teasing me.

"See you later." I say and he heads out to the car chuckling to himself. He slaps his ass and turns to me winking and I laugh. I hear Prim giggle and I turn around. She is stood with Alex and mum and it startles me how much they look like a little family with their blonde hair and blue eyes all matching. I realise how that could have been reality and I shake my head clearing the thought.

"That boy is really full of himself." Alex says shaking his head.

"I think he is funny." Prim says.

"He definitely thinks he is." Alex says and mum laughs. "Anyway thank you ladies for a wonderful start to the year."

"Oh it was no trouble." Mum says and I scoff under my breath knowing how much preparation when into today.

"Well thank you." He says and he heads towards me and gives me a little smile.

"Good night." I say and he gives me a big tight fatherly hug I feel myself holding onto. I finally let him go feeling slightly embarrassed but he just gives me a wide Mellark smile and heads outside and I close the door.

My alarm startles me awake a few weeks after New Year and ever since winter break the sound has been most unwelcome. We have been back at school for two weeks and this being the third is not any easier. The weather is still miserable with snow and wind making getting out of bed a very difficult task especially when I have the warm naked body of Peeta lying beside me. It had not been am awful start to the new term Peeta and I had gotten and A on our History project and we were thrilled, we had worked hard on it. When I say it hadn't been an awful start to term I really just meant for us, Madge on the other hand had been having a tough time. Her father had thrown a fit when he found out about Gale proposing and she was still staying with Gale and his family for the time being. Of course people found out about her being pregnant, no one told anyone but once they saw the ring they put two and two together and it was assumed she was pregnant and when she didn't respond the rumour spread like wildfire. I found her hiding in the girls bathroom a few days after the news spread and it took me most of lunch to calm her down.

**"Come on Madge." I said from the other side of the door and I heard her sniffing. A girl walked into the bathroom and I glared at her and she backed out her eyes wide. "Are you not always telling me to not let what people say about you get to you?" I asked and I hear her shuffle. "Imagine I was in your shoes would you let me sit in a toilet and feel sorry for myself? I don't think you would. I know it is tough Madge but you are stronger than this. You are going to have a kid and you are engaged this should be the best time of your life. Don't let bitches like Glimmer ruin that for you. Come on what would you do if your hormones weren't driving you mad?" I asked and I heard her moving around and the door swung open and she stared at me with fire in her eyes.**

**"I would slap the bitch." She said and I smiled at her. "Thank you Katniss." She said walking over to me and hugging me. She sorted herself in the mirror and let out a big breath and straightened up. We walked back into the dining room where Peeta sat with Annie laughing at something. Annie spotted us and stopped laughing and Peeta turned to us and he gave us a little smile.**

**"You ok?" He asked Madge and she nodded.**

**"What you laughing at?" Madge asked and Annie smiled.**

**"Finn told me an old lady copped a feel while he was working the other day." Annie said and we all chuckled.**

I rolled over in bed and Peeta groaned a little and I smile as he looks at me his blue eyes shining an the morning light.

"Good morning beautiful." He says his voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning." I say and I stretch and the sheet slides down my body exposing my chest and his eyes linger there and I pull the sheet back up and he pouts. "I hate Mondays." I sigh and Peeta laughs.

"I love Mondays." He says and I look down at him and he is smiling. "I get to wake up with you." He explains and I smile. "I am so lucky you put up with me." He says and I smile remembering the darma after New Year.

**After New Year I didn't see Peeta for days. I went round his house on the third day fed up with not seeing him and a little worried that he was really unwell, but no one answered and when I went to the bakery he was not there only a flustered looking Alex.**

**"Katniss." He said sounding genuinely shocked to see me.**

**"Hey Alex, is Peeta here?" I asked and he shook his head frowning slightly.**

**"No he is at home, did you try there?" He said and I nod. "Oh." Was all he said and he wiped his forehead.**

**"Is he ill?" I asked thinking this was the only reason he would not be at work.**

**"I... um..." Alex said and he looked at me his eyes guarded.**

**"What is wrong with him?" I asked really worried.**

**"I think you should go and speak to him." He said and I frowned. ****_Now I was really worried._**** I rushed out of the shop and I saw Alex rubbing his temples, I chose to ignore that and rushed towards Peeta's house. When I arrived I didn't even bother knocking this time and I just let myself in knowing the house was empty apart from Peeta. I looked in the living room and kitchen and he was not there so I stormed up to his room and swung the door open. He was sitting at his desk and when the door slammed against the wall he jumped and spun around in his chair.**

**"Why are you ignoring me?" I said loudly before he could express his surprise. He blinked at me and I folded my arms across my chest waiting for him to answer. His mouth opened and closed a few times and I was getting mad. Normally he was all for talking now he was mute and it irritated me. "We were having a great night then you just left without a good excuse and then you don't talk to me for three days. I was banging on your front door for nearly an hour earlier and don't pretend you couldn't hear me. I have been worried Peeta!" I said and took a deep breath while he just stared at me and I continued. "What the hell is going on? What have I done?" I ask my anger fading and fear replacing it. I stood there waiting for him to answer and I chewed on my lip nervously.**

**"I'm sorry." He said his voice quiet and I frowned at him.**

**"Sorry?" I said and he looked up at me.**

**"What else can I say?" He asks his voice clipped. **

**"What is going on? Can you tell me that?" I asked angrily and he looked down at the ground. **

**"I don't know, I just had to think." He said and I narrowed my eyes and my heart started to race.**

**"Think, think about what?" I said fear so clear on my voice he looked up.**

**"I just needed to clear my head." He said.**

**"Do I need to worry?" I asked and he frowned.**

**"About what?"**

**"Are you breaking up with me?" I said my voice breaking and he stood up and clased the space between us. He held my arms and I looked up at him and he stared at me.**

**"Never." He said his voice strong and I blinked up at him. "I want to be with you always."**

**"Always?" I asked and he nodded.**

**"Yes Katniss, always. Here I will prove it." He said letting go of my arms and he marched to his bedside table and rustled around for a moment. He walked back over to me and handed me something. I looked down at the little velvet bag I am holding.**

**"What is it?" I asked and he sighed.**

**"Open it." He said and I opened the bag and dig into the bag. I felt something small, metal and round and I gasped and look up at him. "It is just what with everything going on it all got on top of me and I have been freaking out a bit." He says and I stared at him and gripped the ring in the bag between my fingers.**

**"Peeta is this a..."**

**"It was my grandmothers." He said and my knees start to shake and I sit down on his vacated chair. "Katniss are you ok?" I stared down at the bag I was still holding in my trembling hand. He knelt down and cupped my head in his hands and lifted my head and I meet his eyes and he looked scared.**

**"You were... You wanted to..." I stuttered and he just stared at me. "You wanted to p...p...propose?" I gasped the word feeling heavy on my tongue.**

**"Yes." He said and I gasped. **** I stared at him and I couldn't help but think back to the time when we were sat on my couch when he wanted to ask me something and the other night when he was about to ask me something he took his hands from my face and looked at me his eyes full of concern as he strode up.**

**"You were... were you going to ask me before when Prim and interrupted and at New Years?" I stutter and his eyes flicker with pain and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and nods once. I gasped and he sighed and looked down. ****_He was going to ask me to marry him! _****I stared at him for the longest time. "Why?" I finally said and he looked down at me frowning.**

**"Why?" He repeats and I nodded and he sighed. "Because I wanted to, I love you and I want to be with you." He said and I felt my chest tighten and I slumped down further on the chair. "I know now I was being hasty." He added and my head snapped up. He walked over to me and knealt down infront of me and I held my breath. "I was getting a little ahead of myself, we are still young and we don't need to rush into anything." I let out my breath and he smiled. **

**"You are an idiot." I said and his eyes opened and he smiled. **

**"I know." He said and I looked at him, I was so lucky to have a guy who was willing to stay with me like Peeta was and I smiled.**

**"Can I see the ring?" I asked and Peeta looked up at me and he smiled.**

**"Are you going freak out?" He asked smiling and taking the bag from me and tipping it out onto his palm. I kept my eyes on his not sure if would be able to look at the ring without freaking out. **

**"I don't know." I said honestly and he chuckled.**

**"Can I um..." He looked down at our hands and I looked down and I seen the ring for the first time. It was a slim silver band and a small diamond set into the ring and I gasped as he slid it onto my ring finger, it fit perfectly. I seen Peeta smile.**

**"Oh my god!" I gasped looking down at my finger. **

**"What?" He asked sounding worried, his smile gone. "Hey are you ok? You are shaking." I laughed nervously and looked at him.**

**"I feel like I am dreaming." I said, it was true I felt like the whole room had taken on a slight hazy effect and I took a big breath.**

**"I will put it away. I am sorry this is a bit much." He said taking the ring off my finger and getting up and taking the ring with him, he put it back in the drawer and looked back at me still worried again. "What are you thinking?"**

**"I um... I really don't know. I am shocked, surprised." I said and he nods.**

**"I do realise it was not the best idea." He said and I frowned at him.**

**"So you don't..."**

**"Oh I do I just know now is not the right time. I think I will leave that decision to you." **

**"Me?" I gasped.**

**"Yes, you know what I want but you need to catch up with me." He said giving me a little smile. "If you ever want to get there, I will wait for you." **

**"You might be waiting a while." I said and he smiled and he came over to me again and knelt down in front of me.**

**"I will wait as long as it takes." He said and I smiled knowing that he was telling me the truth. He gives me a quick kiss and I sigh. ****"I am happy with you now and that is all I need." He takes my hand and I look into his eyes and he smiles. "Can you forgive me for making this awkward and for making you feel bad?" He asks and I nod my mind slower not quite up-to speed. "Thank you. I truly am sorry and I hope we can just go back to being happy." He says almost pleading I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and held my hand to his face.**

**"Don't hide from me again." I added and he nodded.**

**"I promise I won't." He said and he kissed my hand and that was the last that was said on the matter. The next couple of days were a little awkward what with the lingering tension of him admitting he was going to ask me to marry him but it eventually wore off or we just ignored it and we went back to normal and he seemed to relax like getting it off his chest made him feel better. **

"You are very lucky I put up with you." I say and I roll over so I am hovering over him his hands come to rest on my lower back where he rubs little circles and he smiles up at me.

"I wish I could wake up with you every day." He says and his fingers travel up my naked back making me shiver against him.

"Hmm." I say as he continues moving his hands along my body.

"Can we just pull a sicky?" He asks his fingers skimming the underside of my breasts making a moan escape my lips.

"I wish." I say pressing my lips to his. "But we have to take Madge into school." Peeta groans loudly and I cover his mouth with my hand. "Shhh or they will think something is going on in here." I whisper and he smiles beneath my hand. He flips us over easily like I weigh nothing and settles himself between my legs and I moan when I feel him against my thigh.

"Shhh." He says and I bite my lip he leans forward and kisses me and at the same time slides into me and my moan is stifled by his kiss.

We snatch a quick breakfast before rushing out the door and drive to pick up Madge. She climbs in and looks at us both.

"Are you late because you were fucking?" She asks with a little smile and I blush and Peeta tried not to smile.

"Ugh Madge!" I groan.

"No comment." He says and she laughs.

"So that's a yes. You guys are gross." She says and I smile.

"You are just jealous." I say and Peeta chuckles.

"Hardly! Gale and I are still at it like rabbits." She says and I moan. "I mean last night for example..."

"Ok enough now." I say and she giggles.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Peeta asks as he drives off.

"Oh well I feel much better this morning, I think the morning sickness is stopping." She says happily. There had been a couple of days where we were nearly late for school as Peeta had to keep pulling over as Madge needed to throw up. "I am getting moodier though, I yelled at Gale for twenty minutes this morning for leaving the toilet seat up." She says and I laugh.

"I don't blame you." I say and I notice Peeta frown.

"Don't look like that Peeta!" She snaps and he clears his expression. "I don't see why you don't just put it down how hard can it be?" She goes on and Peeta glances at me and I smile apologetically.

"I am sorry for the entire male race." Peeta says hoping to calm her down and it seems to work.

"Oh thank you Peeta. Someone needs to apologise." She says and I pat his knee.

"Madge seems fiery this morning." Peeta says as we take our seats in History.

"She was a bit." I say and he laughs, "She was right thought about the toilet seat."

"Yeah that has always been a universal argument between couples." He says and I nod with a little smile.

I cannot believe how stressed out from schoolwork I have gotten over the last few weeks. The teachers keep mentioning how little time we have until exams and that is definitely not helping my stress levels. It is the end of another week and I am sitting in Peeta's car as he drives me home Madge got picked up by Senica as he father had requested that she come and speak to him. She reluctantly went with Senica so it was just Peeta and I.

"I am stressing out here about these damn study time tables." I say looking over our timetables. "We are going to have no time for anything other than study until the exams are finished." I moan and Peeta chuckles.

"You are lucky you only have school and study, I have got the bakery in the evenings as well." Peeta says and I look up at him, he is right of course he does have a rougher time than I do.

"Yeah well at least you have your new guy to help you out." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah lot of use he is he is only good for lifting the heavy bags and I can do that on my own." Peeta says with a smile. I start to laugh and Peeta joins in.

"I will tell him you said that." I say and Peeta glares at me.

"You wouldn't." He says narrowing his eyes.

"I might, he is my best friend after all." I say and Peeta snorts. Gale much to everyone's surprise, including his own was offered a position in the bakery by Peeta one Sunday when we came back from a hunt.

**The door to the bakery chimed as we opened it and I smiles as my eyes met with Peeta's. He was covered in flour and he raised his eyebrows questioningly and I fanned myself making him chuckle. Gale snorted at my side and I scowled up at him.**

**"Keep your mouth shut." I warned him and he pretended to lock his lips. **

**"Well if it isn't my favourite hunters." Alex said excitedly as he came into the store front. We smiled at him and we put the game bag on the table.**

**"Not much going I am afraid everything is still hibernating." I said and Alex's face fell a little.**

**"Hurry up spring." He said and I nodded.**

**"We caught some fish they aren't big ones like Peeta catches." Gale said and I saw Peeta smile widely as he loaded some fresh cakes into the display cabinet, "But they will make a good enough stew or you could roast them." He added as he pulled out a string of four smallish fish. Alex handed us some money and took the fish around the back smiling as he did. Peeta looked between us and then just at Gale.**

**"How are the mines?" He asks and Gale frowned at him I looked at him with a questioning look. The mines were a sore subject and we never really mentioned them if we could help it, ****_what the hell was he up to?_**

**"They are fine." Gale answered sharply, I didn't know why Peeta was winding him up when they had been getting on so well over the last few weeks.**

**"Peeta what are you..."**

**"I was wondering if you were looking for a new job." Peeta said loudly cutting me off. Gale scoffed and I could see the red starting at the back of his neck it gets like that when he is angry.**

**"There isn't really much in the way of work is there baker boy." Gale said and Peeta ignored this jibe and smiles. I frowned at him getting angry myself.**

**"How about you become a baker boy?" He asked and Gale stared at him his eyes wide and mouth open. "You see I have exams coming soon and I will need help and I can train you up so you can serve and make basic things so I can leave you when I need to study." Peeta said and he looked at me and I felt my surprised expression and he laughed.**

**"I... I um," Gale said blinking rapidly. "Would it be a long term job?"**

**"Yes." Peeta said.**

**"And the hours?"**

**"As many as you like." Peeta said a smile creeping on his face. "Dad is looking to work as little as possible."**

**"The pay?"**

**"Better than the mines and all the older bread you can eat." Peeta said and I stared between them. **

**"What's the catch?" Gale asked looking at Peeta suspiciously Peeta chuckled.**

**"I will be your boss." Peeta said with a smile. Gale looked at me and I nodded my head enthusiastically.**

**"Well damn it I am sure I can deal with that you have a deal!" Gale said happily and they shook hands and Gale pulled him into a hug and Peeta stared at me with wide eyes making me chuckle.**

"You know that giving him that job has really helped him more than you know." I say smiling at him as I put our exam timetables away.

"I am glad. Dad and I had been talking about it for a while since he said he was handing it over to me. I just thought what with the baby on the way the stability would be good for him." Peeta says. "Plus dad always says he would be a good worker so he was the best choice. He is awful at the actual baking but he just needs to learn to follow the recipes and not make it up as he goes along."

"Yeah that sounds like Gale. Well I am glad you did it, it was a kind thing to do." I say and he smiles at me.

"I know you told me." He says his eyes darkening and I smile at him remembering my way of "thanking him" for what he did that night. I remember sneaking into the back of the bakery and pulling him up into the little flat and "thanking him" on the old sofa. The little flat had been almost emptied of the old boxes and Peeta and Alex were already talking about decorating, Peeta was so excited. He takes my hand and I blush and bite my lip and he growls. "You know you will have to keeps your hands off me so you don't distract me."

"Whatever." I laugh.

"You know you can't keep your hands off me." Peeta jokes and I snort.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask and he looks over at me quickly.

"You think you could do it?" He asks with a little smile.

"Yes I could." I say and he chuckles. "You think I couldn't?" I ask.

"Honestly?" He asks and I nod. "No I don't but that is just from my point of view, I know I couldn't do it." I stare at him and smile.

"Fine let's see how long I can lat without touching you." I say dropping his hand and moving aways from him, he chuckles as he pulls up outside my house and I quickly get out and close the door. I start to walk up the path.

"Hey!" Peeta calls from the car and I face him. "Where is my kiss?" I smile and I blow him a kiss and he catches it. "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow." I say and he smiles.

"I love you." He calls and I smile widely.

"I love you too." I say and he climbs back into the car and drives off honking twice. I watch as he drives away and enter the house and frown when I am met with silence. I frown deeper when I am not met with Prim's usual hug. "Hellooo?" I call out and I hear a soft whimpering coning from down the hall and I rush towards it dropping my bag as I go. I open Prim's bedroom door and I see her curled in a ball with her head resting on mum's leg and she is shaking as she cries.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you think. X**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry guys. Thank you all for being so patient with me sorry I have not updated in a while real life has kicked me in the butt and I have been unable to write. I have this chapter ready and then it will be a few weeks before I am able to update as a lot is showing on and it is taking up all of my time at the moment. I will get updating as soon as I possibly can.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get a new one for you as soon as possible. Love you guys.**

"Katniss." Mum says her voice low and sad and I stare between them.

"Mum what happened? What is wrong?" I say my voice sounding desperate.

"There was an... an accident." Mum says and I continue to stare at her.

"Who?" I ask in a quiet voice dreading the answer, I look down at Prim who is shaking with silent sobs.

"It was... Rue." Mum says and Prim wails loudly the sound shattering my heart. My hand shoots up to my mouth as I gasp and my eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Is she..."

"She is dead." Prim wails and my heart breaks. I rush over to the bed and wrap my arms around Prim as she cries. Tears flow from my eyes but I stay silent and mum strokes both of our heads. It is hours before Prim settles enough to fall asleep and when her breathing has evened out I untangle myself from her and mum gets up and wraps her in a blanket and kisses her head. She turns to me and puts her arm around my waist and we walk out of the room together and silently close the door.

"Mum." I say quietly and she hugs me tightly while I cry.

"Shhh sweetheart, it's ok." She says soothingly and I wrap my arms around her. After a little while I straighten up and wipe my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask in a hushed voice and mum leads me into the kitchen and sits me down and makes me a cup of tea. She sits down and hands me a steaming cup and I hold it in my chilled hands.

"They were walking to school and Prim says Rue just stepped out onto the road and she was hit. They tried to resuscitate her but they weren't able to do anything." Mum says sadly.

"Who was it?" I ask and mum shakes her head.

"I don't know, Prim just mentioned a boy but she doesn't know who it was." Mum says and I nod. There is a knock at the door and I jump up knowing who it is before I even see his broad profile in the frosted glass. Peeta snatches me into his arms as soon as the door is open wide enough and I wrap my arms around him.

"I just heard, is Prim ok?" He asks in a rushed voice as I bury my head in his chest. I shake my head and he makes a pained voice and holds me tighter.

"I am so sorry." He says into my hair. I just nod unable to speak.

"Peeta." Mums voice comes from behind me, he lifts his head to look at her.

"Lavender, I have just found out. Is Prim hurt?" He asks worry clear on his voice.

"No she was not hurt but she is very upset." Mum says and I feel him nod and he swallows hard.

"I heard what she did." Peeta says his voice thick. I stare up at him and frown.

"What... what did she do?" I ask and look between mum and Peeta.

"She... she um, tried to save her, she tried to keep her breathing." Mum says and it registers when she said "They tried to resuscitate her but they weren't able to do anything." She actually meant Prim tried to save Rue not the paramedics. I almost crumple to the floor, the pain of knowing my baby sister not only witnessed her friend dying but she fought to keep her alive as well was overwhelming. Peeta gripped me as my knees gave way.

"Cato was taken into custody." Peeta says and I gasp.

"It was Cato?" I almost yell and Peeta stares at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I thought you knew that." He says his eyes sad, my mind is reeling and I feel sick.

"I need to lie down." I say and I free myself from Peeta's grip and march into my room. I hear Peeta and mum's hushed voices as I lie on my bed I lay facing the wall. Cato killed Rue. Rue is dead. Prim tired to save her. Rue is dead. Sweet, innocent Rue. My body shakes with rage as I think of Cato, _murderer! _ I think and I grind my teeth. He is always driving to damn fast and now he has killed an innocent child. _It could of been Prim, _the thought makes me scream into my pillow and once my throat is raw the tears start again and I cry until I fall asleep. I wake briefly as I feel my bed move and my eyes flutter open when I feel strong warm arms wrap around me.

"Peeta, did mum let you stay?" I sigh on the brink of falling back to sleep again.

"Yeah I'm here, just go back to sleep." He says quietly and he kisses my cheek. I am startled awake a short time later by my bedroom door flying open I sit up and Peeta throws his arm off me. Prim is stood in the doorway crying. I hold open my arms and she rushes into them and I wrap her in my arms. Peeta makes to move but Prim grabs his arm.

"No, please don't leave." She pleads with him and he looks at me and I look up at him not knowing what to say.

"I will just be in the living room." He says softly but she tightens her grip on his arm.

"No please stay." She sniffs and I shrug when he looks at me his eyes asking me what he should do.

"Ok." He says when I don't offer him any help and he sits back down and Prim keeps hold of his arm. Peeta sits down next to me looking a little uncomfortable I take his hand and he looks down at me.

"Thank you." I whisper and he nods and squeezes my hand. I pay with Prim's hair to settle her and again she eventually falls asleep and I look up at Peeta who is looking up at the ceiling. He must sence me looking at him as he looks down.

"Go to sleep Katniss." He says leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and I fall into a restless sleep. Each time I wake I grip Peeta's hand and he returns the pressure and I smile. When I wake in the morning Peeta is no longer beside me but his hand is still in mine. He is lying on the floor with no covers or pillow his eyes are closed and he is frowning. I take one of my pillows and attempt to put his head under it but he just wakes up. "Hey." He says with a little smile and sits up stretching. I hear his bones creak and pop and I look at him apologetically.

"Hey I am sorry." I say and he hushes me.

"Don't be." He says and I caress his cheek and run my thumb under his eye where there are heavy bags. He looks terrible. He peeks over me to Prim who I can tell is still asleep as I can hear her slow even breathing. "I am going to go make you all some breakfast." He says getting up. I nod and he gives me a quick kiss and quietly leaves the room.

I look over to Prim who is awake and looking at me.

"Hey little duck." I say and she gives me a tight little smile.

"I am sorry about storming in here last night." She says and I shake my head. "I didn't know Peeta was here."

"Oh don't worry about it, it s fine." I say and I move a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I think I made Peeta uncomfortable." She says and I shake my head.

"He was fine. He was just worried about you. He came straight here once he found out to check on you." I say and Prim manages a little smile.

"He is nice." She says her voice sad. She stretches and sits up and climbs over me getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask and she turns to me.

"The bathroom." She says rolling her eyes. I nod and get up and stretch, I take a deep breath and the smell of pancakes slides in from the kitchen. I walk down the hall into the kitchen where Peeta is cooking and mum is making tea. I collect plates and set the table. Prim enters the room and everyone stops what they are doing and looks at her.

"Hey Prim do you want some pancakes?" Peeta asks breaking the silence. She nods and silently makes her way over to him and hugs him around the waist. His eyes widen and he pats her on the back with his free arm and I nearly break down watching her hugging him, his size dwarfing her making her look smaller, more childlike, than normal.

"Thank you Peeta. For being here. I love you." She says and lets him go and taking a seat, he clears his throat and smiles.

"You to Prim and you're welcome." He says his voice a little shaky and he looks at me a little shocked. Mum pats him tenderly on the cheek and he gives her a little smile as she sits next to Prim and taking her hand. Peeta turns to the stove and he wipes under his eye. I sit next to Prim who looks exhausted and I pour her a glass of orange juice. We have a silent breakfast and I watch Prim as she picks at her pancakes and I wish there was something I could do for her to take her pain away.

"I am going to stay home from school today." I say when the silence starts to make me uncomfortable and nervous. Mum looks up at me but when Prim nods in agreement she doesn't say anything. I see Peeta out when he heads out to go to school.

"If you need _anything_ just let me know." He says looking like he is not wanting to leave.

"I will." I say and I nudge him out the door. I know he knows I want him to stay but he also knows he really needs to go.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, come by later?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course." He gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I close the door and head into the living room where Prim is curled on the sofa watching television. I wordlessly sit next to her and she curls herself against me resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and we just sit in silence and watch the television. She falls asleep again and I play with her hair until around midday when the front door goes and I hear mum answering it.

"Mrs Everdeen?" Comes a gruff voice from the front door, I hear mum answer in a hushed voice. "We are here to speak to Primrose Everdeen about the accident yesterday."

"Oh she is asleep." Mum says clearly so I can hear her now.

"Well this is very important so will you please wake her?" The man says with a huff. I look down at Prim whose eyes are wide.

"Can it not wait? She is very upset, it is all so raw." Mum says her voice getting angry now.

"Unfortunately not, we have to get her statement before we can realease the body." The man says with a little more authority and Prim jumps up from the sofa and rushes to the door.

"I will speak to you." She says and I rush to her side. There are two Peacekeepers in the doorway an older man and a man with red hair. The red head I recognise from school, he was a few years older than me. The older man steps inside without being invited and heads into the kitchen mum stares after him. The younger one, Darius, that's his name, looks apologetically at mum.

"May I come in?" He asks and mum's outraged face clears at Darius's politeness.

"Yes... yes come in." Mum says and Darius takes off his hat and steps in nodding his head at Prim and me. Recognition registers on his face and he flashes me a little smile and I return it before mum ushers him into the kitchen. I never knew Darius to talk to but I remember him from our sports days, he was on the track and field team. I am sure he still has the school record for the long jump.

I follow them into the kitchen and the old man is already sitting at the table his hands rest on his large stomach and he looks, for lack of a better word, bored.

"Mrs Everdeen, I am detective Darius Murphy and this is Sergeant Arnold Cray." Darius says and he shakes mums hand. I have heard of Sergeant Cray before. I remember Gale telling me about his Hazelle's friends daughter who sold herself to him to feed their family. It was a scandal throughout the whole of district twelve but when it all came out the girl was made out to be a liar and she was out cast and she was found dead in the river. Cary of course was not investigated as he is the head Peacekeeper and it was all made out to be a suicide but Gale and I were not convinced. No one liked Cray and I sertainly didn't. The way he looked at women and spoke to them made my skin crawl and my blood boil. Monsters like that should not be charge of the districts safety. I stare at Cray as he looks around the kitchen his top lip curling up like he doesn't like what he sees. His eyes rest on me and he gives me a little sickening grin and I look away. He was always looking at me like that and on several occasions when I was trading with him, selling him some game I had to let Gale deal with him as he gave me the willies.

**"Katnip you don't need to be here." Gale said practically shoving me away from the door. We were outside the head Peacekeepers home with a bag full of game but the reason we were here now was because we knew Cray loved turkey and we just so happened to have one. **

**"I know I don't Gale but I can't let him get to me he is horrible but I need this as much as you. We are a team we stick together." I said and Gale looked down at but and sighed as he rang the doorbell.**

**"Just stay behind me coz I swear if he touches you agin I am going to gut him." gale said his voice strained as hew heard the telltale sound of Cray walking heavy footed to the door. The door swings open violently moments later and he looks down at us his eyes skimming over gale and coming to rest on me. **

**"Ah miss Everdeen. T what do I owe this pleasure?" He said his eyes lingering on my breast. Gale purposely stepped in front of me cleared his throat and Cray looked at him.**

**"We have a turkey do you want it?" Gale asked curtly and Cray's eyebrows rose and he licked his lips.**

**"Hmmm not the type of legs and breast I would have preferred but it'll have to do." He said and my stomach turned and I felt ill. I had to grabbing Gales hand as it moved towards his knife and he stilled and looked down at me.**

**"Take it or leave it Cray!" Gale said angrily and Cray chuckled. **

**"Give it here then." He said and Gale handed him the plucked turkey. He weighed it in his hand and turned into the house. He slammed the door in Gale's face and he turned to me.**

**"I wanna kill him!" He said and I nodded. Cray came out a few moments later and handed Gale some money and shut the door again and we walked off bitching about the slob of a man.**

"Detective, what do you need from my daughter?" Mum asks glancing at Prim who is sat at the table.

"Please call me Darius and well we need to speak to Primrose about what she remembers from yesterday." Darius says looking over at Prim who is now eyeing Cray suspiciously. She tears her eyes off him, looks up at Darius and nods. "Is it ok if I ask you a few questions Primrose?" He asks kindly, I like him.

"Yes." She says and he takes a seat across the table from her and takes out his little note pad.

"Ok Primrose..."

"Prim."

"Prim," He gives her a little smile, "Yesterday morning you were walking to school with Rue and can you tell me in your own words what happened?" He asks his tone steady and calming. Prim starts to shake and I sit next to her and take her hand. "Take your time." He adds and Prim nods and takes a deep shuddering breath.

"Well we were just walking and we were talking about, I can't remember what but Rue started showing me some silly dance moves. She was very close to the road and I told her to be careful." Prim stops and takes another deep breath and I see tears falling down her face. "She... she never looked before she stepped out into the road. The car had no time to stop." She says and I glance at mum, it really was an accident. "The car skidded but Rue was to far out and it hit her. She... she went right over the car and landed on the other side. I... I t-tried t-to help her but she wouldn't wake up. The boy helped me try to wake her but s-she wouldn't wake." Prim says her tears coming thick and fast. I stare at Darius who is scribbling in his note pad and is wearing a deep frown.

"What now?" I ask and Darius looks up at me.

"Well," He says taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair, "Prim's account matched to the other witnesses so we will be releasing Mr Collins as it seems the death was indeed and accident. He did not flee the scene and has been more than willing to help us with the investigation, so that is that." Darius says his tone sad.

"Right I say feeling somewhat quilty for calling Cato a murderer when I didn't know the facts.

"Is he ok?" Prim hiccups the room stills and we all look at her. "The boy, is he ok? He was bleeding."

"Mr Collins?" Darius asks and Prim nods Darius runs his hand through his hair again and frowns a little. "He is not seriously injured but he is not doing great either." He says honestly and Prim sobs. I tighten my arm around her. "I am sorry for your loss." Darius says and her stands up, old Cray, who has been silent, grunts as he gets up. Mum moves to see them out . "No it is ok we can see ourselves out, thank you for your time." Darius says and he puts his hat back on and follows Cray out. The front door closes lightly and Prim gets up. Both mum and I move but Prim raises her hands and shakes her head.

"I just want to be alone." She says and I sit back down. She walks out and I hear her door close and I look back at mum who is silently crying.

"This is all so sad." She says wiping her cheeks. "Your poor sister, Rues poor family even that poor boy he will have to live with that for the rest of his life." She says and I feel a painful emotion shoot through me, pity. I feel awful for Cato, mum is right, accident or not, he will have to live with the thought he killed a young girl for the rest of his life and that is not fair. I would never wish this on anyone.

The next few days are horrendous my house is in a state of need silence only interrupted with us asking Prim is she was hungry she normally just shook her head. She only seemed to eat when Peeta was there so he was staying with us at the request of mum. The weekend after the accident was the longest two days of my life I was in the house for the entire time only venturing outside to check on Lady as Prim was not up to going out. On the Sunday Rory came round and I answered the door to him.

**"Hi Katniss." He said looking up at me his toe nervously kicking the porch. **

**"Hi Rory." I said and he swallowed hard.**

**"Is Prim there?" He asked and I nodded.**

**"I don't know if she is up for visitors Rory." I said and he looked sad but nodded.**

**"Oh ok. Well could you tell her I was asking for her and that if she needs me for anything I will be right here." He said looking down at his feet. I cleared my throat as it started to burn with tears that threatened to spill over.**

**"I will let her know." I said my voice thick with tears. He nodded and he turned away and I closed the door.**

**"Who was that?" Prim asked from behind me startling me.**

**"Oh it was Rory; he was coming to check on you. I told him I didn't think you would want to see anyone." I said and Prim looked at me outraged.**

**"I want to see him." She said angrily and she pushed past me she swung the door open and she squeaked when she saw Rory standing in the doorway. He was looking at her his eyes wide and worried.**

**"Prim, I um..." He started but Prim cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. "I am so sorry Prim." He said his voice shaky and Prim started crying again. I wiped tears away from my cheeks and turned into the living room and left them alone. I sat on the sofa and I saw them walking hand in hand down the garden and I let myself cry.**

I went back to school the day after the Peacekeepers came and the Monday after the accident Cato came back to school. I notice him enter the history class and the room falls silent and he takes his usual seat and keeps his eyes down on his desk throughout the whole class. I notice he is thinner his face is pale and his eyes are dark and rimmed red and he has a cut on his forehead. At lunch he sits alone and people whisper as the pass him. I stare over at him and he looks up at me and looks away almost instantly and gets up leaving behind his untouched lunch. Peeta takes my hand and he gives me a small smile. I told Peeta the whole story about what happened and he was as shocked as I was.

**"That is horrible." He said his eyes wide. I nodded and he put his hand on my cheek.**

**"I never thought I would say this but I feel really bad for him. I hope he is ok." I said an Peeta nodded.**

**"Me too, I wouldn't wish this on anyone."**

Peeta squeezes my hand pulling me out of my memory and I look up at him.

"What are you planning in there?" He asks tapping my temple.

"I am thinking I want to help Cato." I say and Peeta sighs.

"I thought you might say something like that." He says in an exasperated voice and I smile.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure. What could go wrong?" He says sarcastically biting into his apple.

It is a few days later before I have worked up the courage to put my plan into effect. Peeta is not happy with what I have planned he has argued until he was blue in the face about how much he wished I would just leave him alone but I cannot help but feel sorry for Cato and when I see him sitting alone in the cafeteria looking upset it makes me want to do something.

"Katniss are you sure you want to do this?" Peeta asks as we enter the cafeteria. I stare at him and sigh.

"I am sure." I say trying to hide my nervousness. Peeta sighs and nods and leaves me to go to sit with Annie and Madge and I take a deep breath and steady my nerves for what I am about to do. I walk over to the furthest away table and I see eyes following me and I try my best to ignore them. I sit down on the bench and Cato looks up at me and frowns. He looks around me and then back at me his eyes dark and still red.

"What are you doing here Neverclean." He says but the venom normally behind his tone is not there.

"I am just coming to make sure you are ok." I say and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Why the hell should you care?" He asks quietly his eyes darting around the room and I know why, everyone must be looking at us.

"I do care." I say simply and he sits up straight his eyebrows rising and he looks shocked.

"Why?" He asks sounding suspicious his eyes darting around the room again.

"Because Cato my sister cares how you feel and there for I do to."

"Your sister?" He asks sounding confused then his eyes widen. "The blonde girl?" He asks his voice tight. I nod and he puts his head in his hands. "I didn't know that she was your sister."

"Well she is." I say and he looks up at me and his eyes are wet.

"I'm sorry." He says and my eyes widen. "I couldn't do anything she just ran out in front of me." He says and I stare at him. He rubs his eyes hard and gets up. "Tell your sister I am sorry." He says and he walks off. I watch him leave and Peeta joins me moment's later worry on his face.

"You ok?" He asks and I nod.

"I should have just left him alone. He is crushed." I say and Peeta hugs me.

"He will be ok." Peeta says and I shake my head.

"I hope so." I say and Peeta smiles at me.

"We can help him; if he lets us he is stubborn." Peeta says and I nod.

The rest of the week passes and I try to smile at Cato as much as I can as we pass in the hall. He still looks at me suspiciously and when Peeta passed him as we walked into class and says "Hey." He frowned at us. At lunch we didn't even head over to Madge and Annie but straight for Cato and sat down. He looked at us both and we gave him a smile and started chatting to each other. I noticed Cato glancing at us and he picked up his sandwich and started eating it. It was the first thing I has seen him eat since he came back to school and I smiles to myself when he finished it. When the bell rang Peeta and I got up and I waved goodbye to Cato and his hand raised and he gave me a strange look.

**"I think he is coming round." I whispered to Peeta who smiled down at me. **

On the Friday I was not in a good mood as the night before mum informed me that Saturday would be Rue's funeral. So on Friday lunch time I sat down with Madge and Annie who gave me a small smile and Madge patted my hand. I hadn't seen Cato all day and I could understand why he wouldn't want to be in school today. So it was a shock when I saw him walking towards our table he stood nervously behind Annie and Madge and looked between Peeta and I.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" He asks and I look at Peeta who nods. Cato sits next to Annie who eyes him suspiciously and he gives her a small smile. She frowns at him and he looks down at the table for a moment then back up at me and Peeta. "So um... tomorrow..." He starts and I stare at him and he takes a deep breath.

"Are you going tomorrow?" Peeta asks and Cato's face reddens.

"I don't know. I don't know if I will be welcome." He says and I nod. It must be hard for him to even think about going. Although it was an accident he is still the cause of her death.

"I think you should go." Annie says and Cato looks at her. "Say goodbye and get some closure on the matter."

"I don't think her family will want me there though." He says and I can see his point. I know if it were Prim I wouldn't want the person who killed her at he burial.

"Well I think it is a good idea. Shows you feel remorse." Annie says and Cato looks back down at the table.

"I do." He says quietly. "I feel horrible." He says and Annie shocks us all when she puts her hand on his. Annie isn't one for touching, unless you count Finn. Cato looks at her clears his throat and he gets up. "See you around." He says and he slouches off. I hear a sniff and I look at Madge who is crying.

"Stupid hormones!" She says and she sniffs again and I cannot help but smile.

I wake early on Saturday morning and I stretch. Peeta is already gone but he has left me a note on his pillow.

**_Good morning beautiful, I have had to go to the bakery to prep.  
I will be back with you at Midday.  
I will be bringing Gale back with me.  
I love you. X_**

I smile and put the note in my bedside table and get out of bed. I head into the kitchen to start breakfast when I sneeze. The table is set out with breakfast. There are pancakes, a rack of toast, jams and there is a jug of orange juice.

"Did you do this?" Prim asks from behind me, I shake my head. "Peeta." She says and I nod.

"Oh well look at this, isn't it lovely." Mum says and she sits down, Prim sits down next to her and I think of how lucky I am to have Peeta.

It is sometime later and I am in my room trying desperately to find something to wear for Rue's burial? I am wrapped in a towel and I have a pile of clothes on the floor at me feet. The problem is that I have been asked to wear something bright and colourful and I don't own many clothes that are either of those two. I slump on me bed and then there is a knock on the door and mum comes in.

"I was wondering if you needed something to wear?" She asks and she glances at my pile of clothes and smiles. She holds up a light blue dress and I stand up and walk over to her and take the material in my fingers. "This was mine form when I was around your age, it is a little old fashioned but maybe you can bring it back into style." She says and I stare at her and she smiles.

"I don't know about that but it is great thanks." I say and she hands me it over.

"It's ok dear." She says and she leaves to let me get dressed. I pull on the dress over my head and I feel it is soft from being worn and it fits me great. I quickly braid my hair and head out into the living room where Prim is sitting next to Rory. They both look up at me and I give them a little smile, Prim fidgets with the hem of her flowery dress and Rory smiles back. He is wearing a pair of black trousers and a blue checked shirt and he is holding her hand.

"Peeta and Gale are in the kitchen with mum." Prim says and I nod and head into the kitchen. Peeta looks up from his hands when I enter. His hair is combed back and he looks smart in his blue shirt and beige trousers.

"Hey." He says standing up from the table and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Have you shut the bakery?" I ask looking at Gale and then back at Peeta.

"Yeah we thought we should most of the shops in town have shut early." He says and Gale nods.

"Is Madge coming?" I ask and Gale shakes his head.

"She couldn't manage it what with the circumstances." He says fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt. "You know with the baby and stuff." He adds and I nod.

"Yeah I can understand." I say and I look up at the clock and ice runs through my veins. It is time to go, I grip Peeta and he eyes the clock and lets out a long breath.

"Shall we make a move?" He says, mum stands up and fixes her dress. Gale offers her his arm and she takes it with a little smile.

Rory has hold of Prim as we walk down the road towards the grave yard. Mum and Gale walk ahead and Peeta and I bring up the rear. Peeta holds my hand tight and I look up at him.

"You ok?" I ask and he gives me a stiff nod. We reach the gates of the grave yard and Prim stops walking.

"I don't know if I can do this." She says her voice shaking. I try to make my way to her but Peeta stops me when Rory pulls her to the side.

"Come on he has got her." Peeta says and I allow myself to be pulled along. I take a spot in the large crowd across from the family's chairs. I spot Noah whose face is blank as he stares at the tiny coffin that is suspended over a hole in the ground. His mum and sisters are all gripping each other and crying. Noah reaches over and takes the littlest of them from her seat and sits her on his knee and holds her while she cries. His pained eyes find mine and he stares at me for a while. I give him a small smile that I hope says "I'm sorry." He nods once and I look away to Peeta whose face is blank and his jaw tight. He looks like he is trying not to cry and to be strong but I can feel his hand shaking slightly, _or is that mine_? I do feel like I'm losing grip of myself and seeing Peeta like this is not making it any easier for me to control myself. I feel someone slide next to me and Prim looks at me as she takes my hand. I kiss her forehead and I give Rory a small smile and mouth "Thank you." He nods and I see him slide his hand into Prim's and they twine their fingers together. Gale stands next to Rory and looks down at their joined hands and he looks at me quickly and I roll my eyes, I will worry about them later. Rory gives Gale a nudge with his elbow and Gale smiles and shakes his head and puts his arm around his shoulder. Mum comes between Prim and I and takes our hands and kisses each of them in turn.

I am shocked by the sheer number of people who have attended the burial, but then again she was a sweet kid so anyone who met her would have liked her. There are people from town and the Seam I notice all the shop keepers like Peeta said and as my eyes wander around the crowd I spot Sea, Kay the butcher even Darius has come fully kitted out in his uniform. I notice a lone figure in the distance standing under a tree and I notice it is Cato, I am glad he came. I nudge Peeta's arm and he looks down at me and I twitch my head towards the tree and he looks over the crowd and I see his lips twitch with a little smile. Peeta looks down at me and we stare at each other for a moment until the Minister starts to speak and Peeta turns to face him. I look back over at Cato and he has come closer so he can hear what is being said and he is casting nervous glances around but no one is looking at him. He looks utterly miserable but he really needed to be here. I look back at Rue's family who are all crying now.

"...she was always fun loving and up to mischief." Rue's mother smiles. "He always had her big brother wrapped around her little finger." The Minister says with a small smile. "She adored her sisters and all her friends." He goes on and I see Prim and Rory smile. "She was never unhappy and I know Rue would want you all to remember the good times." He pauses for a moment and he looks around the crowd. "I have been asked by the family to say this and I would like everyone to take heed of this. Although the death of any child is a tragedy and it affects each of us differently, from those who knew her best to those who she touched. The family want all of you to know that Rue was not killed due to anything other than an accident. The family want you all to know this so that all involved can live their life without feeling guilt or unnecessary pain. Rue would want you all to move on with your lives and not dwell on something that could not be helped. This was very important and the family need you to know so they themselves can move on." He says and I look up at Cato and I can tell he is listening intently. "So I would like you all to take a moment to remember Rue, to think about her and smile." The minister lowers his head and I do the same. I stare at my feet and remember the day that she and Prim forced Peeta into a flowery apron to make him cook for them. I smile widely and I hear Prim giggle. I peek over at her and her eyes are closed and she is smiling.

"Now we lay young Rue to rest." The Minister says and I lift my head as the sound of the squeaky wheels lower Rue's coffin into the ground. This is when my resolve breaks; my eyes fill with tears and spill over when I watch the tiny coffin disappear into the ground. I hear Peeta sniff and I look at him and he has his head dipped and there is a tear rolling off his nose. I grip his hand tightly and he returns the pressure and I turn away. As soon as the coffin is in the ground the minister picks up a handful of soil and Rue's family do the same. They walk away together with the Minister while the crowd moves forward to throw their own handful of soil into the tiny grave. Then it is our turn we edge alongside the grave and I look into the hole and my bllod runs cold when I see the tiny wooden box in the deep hole. Gale goes first followed by Rory then Prim who whispers "goodbye". I pick up a handful of soil and sprinkle it in as a tear slides down my cheek and I walk away. I wait to the side for Peeta and he joins me and takes my hand, I pull him away and I see Prim hugging Rue's little sisters. Noah is looking down at them sadly and I walk over to them. Mum is talking to Rue's mother patting her shoulders while she nods to whatever mum is saying. Noah looks at me when he notices me approaching.

"Katniss, Peeta. Thank you for coming." He says shaking Peeta's hand. He holds it out for me and I knock it away and hug him. He stiffens and then wraps his arms around me a little awkwardly. "Thank you."

"It's ok." I say and he chuckles and lets me go.

"Is he here?" He asks and I frown at him.

"Who?"

"The driver." He says. He must not know what Cato looks like and I am not sure I want to point him out or not.

"He is." I say and Noah only nods. He doesn't look angry on the contrary he looks relieved.

"Good, I hope he heard what the minister said." He says and he looks at me. "I had best get going. Prim," he says turning to her and she looks up at him. "Thank you for being a great friend to my sister." He says and Prim nods and wipes her eyes.

"She is my best friend and she always will be." She says and Noah nods and smiles.

"See you around Blondie, don't be a stranger." He says ruffling her hair and walking away over to his mother. He whispers in her ear and she nods and they make their way through the crowd.

"Let's go home." Mum says and I nod as we walk slowly through the gates Peeta pulls me to a stop and he turns me to look back into the grave yard. I see Cato standing with Rue's family, and I see him visibly shaking and Noah is taking to him. Cato nods and Rue's mother hugs him tightly and pats him on the cheek.

"I am glad he came." Peeta says and I nod and we turn and start walking again and Gale is waiting for us by the gate. Peeta puts his arm over my shoulder as we reach Gale who lets out a big breath as he rolls up his shirt sleeves.

"That is the worst thing I have ever been through." Gale says frowning down at his shirt. I nod and look up at him his eyes are rimmed red and I take his hand, he looks down at me and gives me a small smile.

Later that night I am laid on the sofa my head in Peeta's lap and he is stroking my arm.

"I got you something." He says over the television I turn my head and look up at him as he reaches for his coat and searches through his pockets. He pulls out a slightly crumpled Dandelion and attempts to fix the bent petals, I smile at him and he hands me it.

"Thank you." I say and I roll the stem between my fingers and the flower spins and we both stare at it for a moment.

"It is the first one I have seen, it means spring is here." He says and I smile at the memory of my dad telling me the exact same thing. "It means the hard times are over and we are going to be ok." I look from the flower and into Peeta's amazing blue eyes and smile.

"We will be fine.

"Come on Katniss it is spring break, just try and relax. You will be fine!" Prim says sounding exasperated and letting out a big sigh just to emphasize the point. I roll my eyes as I pull my hoodie over my head, well Peeta's hoodie.

"I have never left District twelve before; I am allowed to be a little nervous." I say and Prim crossed her legs and stares at me from my bed. She. Was right of course, like she always is when I am being irrational. It was spring break and I had three free weeks of no school and I was going on a week long trip with Peeta away from home and although there was to be a wedding squeezed in one of the days it was still a holiday.

"Come on Katniss it is not like you are going on your own, you will have Alex and Peeta. It will give you a chance to relax and get away from worrying about school and home for a while. I know the last few months you have been trying to be here as much as possible, and don't think I am not grateful for doing that for me but frankly I am getting bored of you." Prim says and I pause in the middle of braiding my hair and stare at her and she stares back with a cheeky smile.

"Harsh!" I say and Prim laughs loudly. It was of course true that ever since Rye's funeral I had spent as much of my free time as I possibly could with Prim. She really didn't do well the weeks following the burial, she was quiet and removed and she hardly ate, even with Peeta encouraging her, which normally worked. It got too much for me to stand as I watched her getting thinner and thinner and I lost my temper with her one day and yelled at her to eat or I was taking her to the doctor. After a lot of crying and silent treatment she finally started eating regularly. Her school work had started to suffer as well and mum was called into the school to discuss her grades. After another long and teary discussion Prim finally snapped out of her depression and I was so grateful. I was starting to worry that I might have another situation like mum's on my hands but one day Prim came to me and apologised.

**"Katniss I am so sorry for doing a mum and worrying you." She said as she crawled up my bed with tears in her eyes. "Please forgive me." She begged and I knew I could not be angry at her, she was sad and she couldn't help it.**

**"Shh, don't worry, just don't ever do it again." I said lifting the covers for her to slide in next to me. She smiled and sniffed as she slid down the bed and rolled onto her side to face me.**

**"I promise, I love you Katniss." She said laying down and yawning.**

**"I love you too little duck." I said as she burrowed into me. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed contently, just glad to have my little sister back.**

After that she seemed to be more like her old self. She started walking to school with Rory who picked her up each morning and he came around after school more often. They seemed to be inseparable, something that was not missed by either me nor Gale.

**"You know what Katnip?" Gale said as we washed the dishes at one of our families dinners.**

**"What?" I asked as I pulled my eyes off off Peeta who was resting his hand on Madge's ever growing bump and smiling obviously feeling the little Hawthorn moving around.**

**"I think our parents were worrying about the wrong two kids getting together." He said winking at me I frowned and he twitched his head towards the two of them whispering together Holding hands and smiling.**

**"Hmmm I think you might be right." I said and he chuckled although it was a slightly nervous chuckle.**

What ever she and Rory were getting up to Seemed to be having a great effect on her she was laughing more often and just seemed to be in good spirits. So what ever they were up to, now that I was sure it was totally innocent, was fine by me as long as I got my sister back and she was happy. Like now as she rolled on my bed clutching her side as she howled with laughter.

"I didn't know I was boring you so much." I say trying to sound hurt and hide my smile.

"Oh Katniss you aren't I just know you would rather be off kissing Peeta." She says with a little smile. Truth be told we hardly had much time for kissing let alone anything else and thins week will be the first time in months Peeta and I might have some alone time and I was nervous. "See what I mean you are thinking about it now."

"How do you know?" I frown and feel myself blush.

"You get some weird dreamy look and you zone out." She says I smile and she sighs. "Just go and enjoy yourself get dressed up dance your socks off at the wedding and say hi to Rye for me." I smile wider, I was excited about the wedding as I have never been to one before and I couldn't help but be excited about seeing Rye as well.

"You are right I should just shut up shouldn't I?" I say and she nods. "Right well make yourself useful and help me carry my bags to the door." I say and she springs off the bed and grabs my backpack.

"God Katniss what have you got in here?" She moans when she slings it over her shoulder.

"Ugh Madge packed it." I say and I roll my eyes. Madge had came round the day before to tell me her good news. Her dad had visited Gales house to se Madge telling her he had been missing her.

**"He was all like, "Oh it is so lonely at home without you there", giving it all "since mum isn't there I miss your company" I couldn't believe it!" Madge said as she plucked my eyebrows angrily, probably not the best job to do while she was in that bad a mood. "I told him he had months to get used to the idea and I told him that once Gale and I get married he would be alone in the house anyway until mum comes home from the hospital and god knows when that'll be!" She went on waving the tweezers near my eyes. **

**"How is your mum doing?" I asked trying to stop her waving the sharp object near my face. She looked down at me.**

**"She is the same as normal, still doesn't have a clue who I am. Even when she does remember it is not for long I don't think she ever will remember fully. Alzheimer's is a horrible thing." She said with a sigh I nodded and she sighed again. "So anyway my dad..." She went on a rant about him again and I know she only changed the subject as talking about her mum always made her sad. Apparently her dad had asked her to come home and even offered to let Gale move in if it meant having her home. Madge has said that they would be sleeping in the same room and her dad didn't like that to much but she told him that was one of the conditions. He said he would think about it and he left but not before handing Hazelle a large amount of money to thank her for looking after his daughter. She of course declined it saying she was the other of her grandchild and she would do whatever it took to make her comfortable. "Dad looked ashamed of himself then, as he should. But he left the money and I took it. I am not going to pass up money when he is handing it out. I have a lot of things to by for the little peanut." She said rubbing her bump as she laughed and I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut up Katniss you would do the same, now what are we going to do with your face?" She said standing back and putting the tweezers down.**

"What the hell did she put in here rocks?" Prim said as we walked down the hall.

"It's full of creams and make up And less of the cursing." I say with a frown as I pull my suitcase behind me, Prim just laughs.

"Are you sure you can manage putting the made up on on your own?" Prim asks putting the bag down with a thud.

"I will be fine Madge gave me a very long and descriptive lecture on colours and whatnot." I say putting my suitcase but the door. I hang my dress bag on the curtain rail and head into the kitchen where mum is sitting drinking a tea.

"Are you all packed?" She asks looking up at me.

"Yep."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes it is in my toiletries bag."

"Your dress?" I nod, " Your shoes?" She asks and my eyes widen and she sighs.

"I will get them." Prim says and she rushes into my room and mum smiles at me.

"Can't exactly wear your hunting boots to a wedding." She says and I nod with a smile. "Have you packed your pill?" Mum asks all serious now.

"Yes mum, god!" I say reddening and she smiles looking pleased with herself. I am relieved when I hear Prim yell, "Peeta's here." I jump up and rush to the door and open it before he knocks.

"Hey that is my hoodie. I have been looking for that."

"Well here it is." I say with a smile. "Hey, you have had a hair cut." I say raking my hands through his now shorter hair. It had gotten longer over the last few months and it was staring to irritate him, the new hair cut looked good. Still in his floppy curly style just sotrer and neater and I could see is eyes properly now without them being shielded buy a curtain of hair. He runs his hand through it and looks at me nervously.

"Dad did it." He say nervously raking hhis hand through it, "Do you like it?" He asks and I nod and smile he smiles and looks relived. "Good. Are you ready to go?" I nod, "Hey Lavender, Prim." He waves into the house and I snatch up my back pack an dress and he grabs my suitcase.

"Have fun you two." Prim says.

"Not to much fun." Mum says seriously and I cringe. Peeta gives me a tight smile and heads towards the car with another wave.

"Mum!" I moan and her and Prim start to laugh. I hug them both and I follow Peeta to the car where Alex is waiting with a big amile on his kind face.

"Hi Katniss." He says and he waves towards the house and I turn to see Prim and mum waving back. I climb into the back of the car after handing Peeta my dress and giving him a quick kiss. I throw my backpack in ahead of me and I close the door and put my seatbelt on. Alex and Peeta slide into the front and Peeta turns to face me.

"You excted?" He asks with a big smile failing to hide his own excitement. "Good, you are going to love it in District Seven." He says as Alex starts the car he gives me a dazzling smile before turning round and belting himself in. It is a short drive to the train station and I fee butterflies attack my stomach as we park up. I climb out of the car dragging my bag behind me and I sling it over my shoulder while Peeta and Alex unload the trunk. I offer to take my suitcase but Peeta shakes his head and hands me the suits and my dress. I throw them over my shoulder as Alex locks the car. I follow Alex and Peeta closely as they walk into the train station. Alex drops his bag and leaves it with us while he goes to pick up our train tickets. Peeta told me Mary's parents had paid for our tickets after I had stressed about how much this trip was going to cost me.

Alex returns a few minutes later and hands me a ticket making me look away from my surrounding. The ticket is shimmering and silver and I read it.

_Katniss Everdeen: District 12  
Joyrney: District 12 to Disrtict 7  
Return_

I smile down at it, _I will have to keep this as it may be the only time I will get out of District twelve,_ I slide the ticket into my back pocket and we make our way to the turnstiles and Peeta shows the guard his ticket and I pull mine out and do the same, we walk along a dimly lit corridor and step around the corner into the sun. I am momentarily blinded by the bright sun and have to blink a few times to get my sight back. The platform is crowded and I stand closer to Peeta who smiles down at me.

"Come on kids lets go find our seats." Alex says hitchng his bag back up his shoulder and he makes his way through the crowd towards the shimmering silver train, I follow him and I hear Peeta muttering profanities under his breath ashe tries to weave the two bags between the unmoving crowd. I step into the train and in comparson to the heat of outside it is quite cool in here, I follow Alex down a narrow passage way and I can hear Peeta getting increasingly cross at the bags as he squeezes down behind me. Alex looks at the rows of seats and he wipes his forehead. "Oh, it looks like we have our own compartment." He says sounding slightly shocked but pleasantly surprised finally he slides the door open and puts his bag under some plush looking seats. I follow him in and I look around the small compartment it has to long bench seats facing each other covered in a deep royal blue material and I smile, this look much more comfortable that the seats either side of the aisle. I move out of the way so Peeta, who is now red faced and frowning can bring the bags in. He is nearly in whe a man rushes past him and bumps his back and he flies forward over the bags.

"Damn it!" He says angrily as he falls heavily on one of the seats. Alex snorts with laughter and I smile at him.

"That is why we didn't let you on the football team boy. You have the balance of a drunk." Comes a gruff voice from outside the compartment. I look through the window ad I see Mr A standing there with a smile on his face.

"You would know!" Peeta says angrily rubbing his wrist and glaring at Mr A. I shoot a worried glance between them, _he can't talk to our head like that even if we aren't in school._ Mr A just shrugs and smiles.

"Exactilly." He says agreeing with Peeta and I hear Alex laugh.

"Have I missed something?" I say aloud meaning only to say that in my head.

"Katniss," Alex says putting his arm over my shoulder, "This is my oldest and dearest friend, Haymitch. But of course you know each other." He says he was right we did.

"Yes." I say and Mr A gives me a little smile.

"Al told me you were coming Haymitch but damn it I didn't believe it, but here you are." Alex says with a big smile.

"Here I am." Mr A says, I glance at Peeta who rolls his eyes and gives me a little smile.

"Couldn't pass up the offer of the free bar eh, Haymitch?" Peeta says and I stare at him wide eyed and he just smiles at Mr A.

"Of course not!" Mr A says and he smiles at me.

"So Katniss how is it being part of this bunch of animals?" He asks me and I frown.

"It is um... good Mr A." I say politely and Mr A laughs loudly and when he does I smell liquer on his breath. It was well known Mr A liked a drink, who could blame him having to deal with kids all the time but it was only like half ten in the morning.

"It is Haymitch out of school hours sweetheart." He says and I nod. "So Alex, Al told me there is an open tab on this train as well." He says waggling his eyebrows. Alex laughs and Peeta sighs.

"Mary's parents are going to regret that desision." Alex says Haymitch waves him down.

"From what I hear they have it to burn. So are you going to come and abuse it with me?" Haymitch asks throwing his bag into the compartment. Alex looks at Peeta and I.

"The train hasn't even started moving yet." Alex says but I can tell from his tone he is tempted. Peeta sighs and I look at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Go dad it's fine." Peeta says and Alex smiles.

"You know where I'll be if you need me." He says quickly and he walks ahead of Haymitch who gives us a wink before he follows Alex towards the bar car. I close the door and sit opposite Peeta who is staring at me.

"You never told me you were related to..."

"We are not related!" Peeta says quickly interrupting me. "He is my dad's best friend, god knows why, they have been friends since school and he is Al's godfather."

"Oh." I say and Peeta sighs.

"I didn't think he was coming." He says and he sighs again and runs his hand through his hair.

"Is he really that bad?" I ask and Peeta satres at me with an exhausted look.

"He is a drunk, he is rude and quite frankly he irritates me." He says I take his hand and he smiles.

"Come on he can't be that bad." I say and he scoffs.

"Just you wait."

Finally the train gets going and we set off, we store the othe bags away and I move over to the window to watch as we pull away from District twelve. I catch sight of the lake we fish at before it is covered but the trees and eventually they start to thin out and they are replaced by a mass of flat feilds. Once the scenery starts to become repetitive I look over at Peeta who is watching me.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." He says smiling back at me I roll my eyes and he chuckles. I look back at him and realise that we are alone, for the first time in a long while. I stand up and his eyes follow me as I walk over to the door and lock it and close the blinds. I turn to him and he is staring at me with his mouth quirked in a little smile. I walk over to him as gracefully as I can under the swaying of the train and I stand between his legs and run my hands through his hair while he places his hands on my hips.

"I really do like your new haircut." I say scraping my fingernails along hs scalp. He makes a low rumble in his throat and closes his eyes. He rests his head on my stomach and sighs.

"I have missed you." He says and I tilt his head to look up at me.

"I have missed you too." I say and he smiles.

"Come here." He says and I lean forward and press my lips to his, he lets out a content little sigh and I smile. I push his shoulders back and I sit myself astride him and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I get as close to him as I can and I smile when he nips my lip. "I can't wait to have you truly alone." He says his voice deep and it makes my stomach flutter, he trails his lips down my neck. My eyes close and I tighten my grip on his hair and shoulder. He groans and I pull his face to mine and we kiss again. I feel myself grinding on him and I immediately still when I feel him hard between my legs and give him an apologetic look.

"Sorry I don't know I am doing it." I say breathily he nibbles my lip again.

"Don't stop." He groans thrusting his hips up making his hardness rub against me and I moan into his lips. I start to move the need for release overwhelming me almost instantly, we both make a little noise at the back of out throats. I feel my legs begin to tremble and I feel my orgasam building.

"Oh Peeta." I whisper against his ear, he groans loudly and grips my hips tightly and I gasp. My body shivers violently as my orgasm hits. Peeta grunts and his hips twitch as he lets out a long shuddering breath.

"Shit!" He says and I smile into his shoulder he chuckles and I cannot help but laugh.

"That was unexpected." I say and I feel him smile into my neck.

"It was." He says his breathing still a little ragged. "We are just a little out of practice." I sit up and take his face in my hands and smile.

"That was fun." I say and he smiles up at me.

"It really was." He says and ke kisses me hard and passionately. "Just imagine how fun it'll be when I can have you naked."

"Hmm, I can't wait." I say and I climb off him. I look down at him and his face is a little red. I look down at his crotch and there is a little wet patch. "God was that me?" I gasp and he shakes his head.

"No." He says as he stands up and pulls his jumper down. "I am just going to clean up." He says and he gives me a quick kiss and rushes out the door. I sit down and a few moments later the door opens and Alex enters followed by Haymitch.

"Oh where is Peeta?" He asks.

"He just went to the bathroom." I say and I try to hide my blush.

"See Alex I told you you didn't need to check on them." Haymitch says looking annoyed.

"Why are the blinds closed?" Alex asks and I stare at him and I hope the panic doesn't register on my face.

"The... the um... people were um staring in here every few minutes it was irritating me." I say and Alex's eyes narrow but Haymitch clasps his shoulder.

"Come on Alex leave them alone, they are not stupid enough to do anything untoward on a train!" Haymitch says and Alex nods.

"Yeah you are right, sorry Katniss. Tell Peeta I have ordered you lunch it will be down here in a bit." Alex says and I nod. He walks, somewhat wobilly back towards the bar car and Haymitch stares at me.

"Next time you might want to make it less obvious, he is as sharp as a tack that one." He says and my eyes widen.

"But nothing happ..."

"Sweetheart I do not want to know just be more careful." He says and he sways off and I put my head in my hands cringing. I don't notice when the door opens again and I jump when Peeta speaks.

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting next to me looking worried.

"Your dad came in and questions why the blinds were down, I think he thought something was going on. He got all suspicious and Haymitch had to back me up." I say and I peek at Peeta who cringes. "I am so embarrassed." I moan and Peeta smiles. "This is SO not funny!" I say and he nods.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He says and I huff.

"If your dad asks the blinds are down because people looking in here were irritating me." I say and he nods.

"Sure." Peeta chuckles and I slap his arm making him laugh harder and a small smile creep onto my lips.

**So folks I hope you enjoyed that and I am so sorry it took so long. Like has aid I have had a bit of a bad time but it is all getting better and I am now able got get back to doing what I love. Writing for you guys. Thank you for your patience and know I appreciate it. Next chapter coming real soon. Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Lunch is brought out on a little trolley a little while later and we sit and eat in silence until Alex and Haymitch come crashing through the doors giggling amongst themselves. They are both clearly drunk Alex more so than Haymitch buy the looks of things, which is impressive considering Haymitch was drunk to start with. Perhaps once you reach a certain level of drunkenness there is no further you can go. Peeta sighs and quickly grabs his sandwich before Haymitch sits down on it. Alex slumps down next to me sending a cloud of alcohol fumes my way and I try not to breathe through my nose.

"How are you enjoying your trip so far?" Alex asks me his voice slightly slurred and heavy like he is struggling to get his tongue to work, I smile at him and I hear Peeta sigh.

"It is good so far." I say and he gives me a lazy smile that matches Peeta's so much it makes me smile wider. "I'm glad." He says and he pats my hand with his larger one and clasps onto it for a moment before letting it go. I look over at Peeta who is smiling at his dad slightly with a look of pure happiness on his face. His eyes meet mine and he smiles so widely that I feel my cheeks redden.

"Has the bar run out of alcohol?" Peeta asks chewing on his sandwich; Alex shakes his head and groans a little. "Or were you thrown out?" He glances at Haymitch who just ignores him

"I am just a little out of practice." Alex says and Peeta chuckles.

"So Katniss," Haymitch says loudly making me tear my eyes from Peeta where they were happily settled. "How did little Peety here finally get you to notice him?" He asks ruffling Peeta's hair. Peeta roughly shoves his hand away and I frown at him. "I mean he has been following you around like a lost puppy for as long as I can remember."

"Shut up Haymitch." Peeta says shoving him and making him spill some of his drink.

"Watch it kid you made me spill my drink, these were brand new pants." Haymitch says wiping the drink of his lap and licking his fingers.

"You're disgusting!" Peeta growls throwing the remainder of his sandwich back into its box and pushing it away.

"What ever lover boy." Haymitch says and he looks back at me. "So. Are you going to answer my question sweetheart?"

"Just ignore him Katniss." Peeta says almost pleadingly. I smile at him and look back at Haymitch who has a little smile playing on his lips.

"I first noticed him when he saved me and my family from starving to death." I say surprising myself and everyone else in the compartment with my honesty. Haymitch and Alex look at each other with a look of shock and admiration. I look at Peeta who looks a little embarrassed, he clearly hadn't told anyone about what he did for me the day he gave me the bread.

"He did what?" Alex says sounding shocked.

"It was nothing." Peeta says quickly and I frown at him.

"It wasn't nothing." I say glaring at him. "You don't realise what you did for us back then just by giving us that bread. With out my dad there we had nothing. You gave us hope, I didn't think we would survive until the spring but we did because of you." I say Peeta stares at me and I can see he is shocked by this revolution.

"Son?" Alex says his voice a little higher than usual and his face bursting with pride. I had totally forgotten anyone else was in the compartment and I turn to Haymitch who is looking at Peeta in a completely new way, almost in admiration.

"So to answer your question, although I didn't know it then, he was the only one I would ever want. So when he beat up Cato to defend me I was a goner." I say and Haymitch's eyebrows rise towards his hair.

"I was only asking sweetheart." Haymitch says with a yawn and I stare at him angry that he got that confession out of me with so little prompting and I suddenly feel embarrassed about my out burst and look at Peeta who is a little red in the face. I give him an apologetic smile and he just stares at me. There is a slightly awkward slilence until a loud snore shakes the compartment. We all look at Haymitch who is leaning against the window, his face pressed against the glass. He is fast asleep and the drink is tipping forward threatening to spill. Alex tries to take it from him but he wakes with a start with a loud grunt and his grip on the glass tightens and his free arm swings round widely, nearly hitting both Peeta and Alex on the face.

"Hey watcha doin!" He grumbles and he lifts the glass to his lips and he drains the glass, smiles then he hands it to Alex and he falls back to sleep instantly his snores ripping through the compartment.

I stare at him and I see Peeta frowning. I look over at him and he looks at me with a look that says "I told you so", I giggle and sit back in my seat and look back out of the window. I feel Alex shift next to me and then his light snores fill the compartment as well. I chance a look at Peeta who has been silent since my outburst. He is looking at me his face blank and I chance a little smile.

"Katniss." He whispers and I smile wider tankful that he is talking again. He moves closer to me until our knees are touching and he takes my hands. "I had no idea things were so bad for you back then, if I'd known..."

"Shhh!" I say and I press my lips to his I glance over at Alex and Haymitch but they are still out cold. "Please don't worry about it now, it was years ago." I say in a hushed voice.

"But I could have..."

"Peeta stop, you were only a kid yourself and what you did for us was enough, and don't think I don't know what it cost you to do it." I say squeezing his hands. "I wanted to say thank you the next day for what you did but when I seen your face, the bruises, I felt so awful that I caused them and I was to embarrassed to talk to you."

"You didn't have anything to b sorry for, I burnt the bread. I had it coming." He says and I kiss his hand. "It was totally worth it though." He says with a smile and I stare at him my eyes wide.

"You did it on purpose?" I gasp and he nods with a little frown.

"I am a baker Katniss, we don't burn stuff unless it is on purpose." He says and I throw myself at him and kiss him soundly, our head teacher and his father be damned. He chuckles and I lean up and kiss his nose.

"I don't deserve you." I say and he scoffs.

"Of course you do. We deserve each other." He says and I smile. He strokes my cheek and I stare into his blue eyes and I sigh contently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He says and I snuggle into him, rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. He wraps his arms around me and I start to drift into sleep and I hear him whisper, "Always."

"Katniss we are here." Peeta says his tone hushed and I hear snoring coming from my right and I open my eyes. I look up at him through the dark and I sit up and stretch my back.

"Already?" I ask groggily and he nods holding out his hand for me and he pulls me up with a smile.

"Yep we are just about to stop we need to get the bags together." He says and I nod and he gives me a quick kiss and he trys to rouse Alex who groans while I collect my bags.

"Are we there already?" He asks groggily and Peeta nods and hands him a bottle of water.

"Drink this and take these." Peeta says and he hands Alex two little pills and a bottle of water.

"HA!" Haymitch barks from the doorway and Alex grabs his head. There are "Shushes" from outside the compartment and Haymitch leans out. "Oh hush up yourself you old crow! Got a little headache have you Alex?" Haymitch asks extra loud and Alex uncaps the bottle and drinks it quickly ignoring Haymitch's laughs. Peeta gives Haymitch an exhausted look and he stops laughing. "What?" He asks innocently. Peeta sighs again and I feel the train stop. There are lights outside now and I see people waiting on the platform outside and I put my bag over my shoulder. Peeta walks forward with our bags and Haymitch gives me a guilty smile, "He is a good kid you know sweetheart, you could do so much worse." Haymitch whispers to me and I nod. I follow Peeta out into the aisle and he heads towards the doors. He walks quickly getting past everyone before they get out of their seats and I hear Haymitch and Alex behind me. Peeta is waiting out on the platform and I step out of the train and smile widely when I see Rye sneaking up behind him with his finger on his lips, and he gives me a wink. Peeta frowns at me.

"What you smiling aaargh!" He yells when Rye leaps on his back making Peeta stumble a few steps before he rights himself.

"Hey brother!" Rye says loudly laughing he lets Peeta go and he straightens up smiling now. "Ooh look who got a fancy haircut." He says ruffling Peeta's hair.

"Hey Rye." Peeta says and they hug tightly slapping each other on the back. Rye releases Peeta who smoothes his hair down and he rushes towards me smiling mischievously his arms outstretched. I just have time to drop my bag before he scoops me up and spins me around making me laugh.

"Hey Kat I have missed you." He says and I smile and pat him on the top of the head. He lets me down but keeps hold of my arms. "It's been boring not having you around."

"Thanks." I say and because it is true I say, "I have missed you too and Prim says hello." He smiles widely at this and picks up my backpack.

"That's made my day." He says giving me a little smile.

"How has school been?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"It is a drag still wish dad would have let me stay behind to help but hey, oh hey dad, you look like shit." He says and Alex groans and gives him a one armed hug, Rye smiles at Haymitch and laughs. "This is your doing I suppose?" Rye asks and Haymitch sighs.

"Don't you start your brother has being throwing me looks all day, and I hardly had to twist your fathers arm." Haymitch says and Rye shakes his hand.

"Ha. Glad to see something's never change at least eh, can always trust you to bring some sort of drama." Rye says and Haymitch barks a laugh making Alex jump. I stifle a laugh and he shoots me a pained look.

"Sorry," I say with a little smile, "it is a little funny."

"I love this girl." Rye says and I hear Peeta laugh.

"Told you." He says and I frown.

"Shut up." I say and I poke him in the stomach making him grunt a little. We start to make our way through along the platform and Rye catches up with us.

"He told you what?" He asks as we walk along towards the dimly lit corridor just like at Twelve, _I wonder if all the stations look the same._ Peeta looks down at me with a little grin on his face.

"Peeta is under the impression..." I stop myself feeling stupid for even talking about this it is embarrassing. "...never mind it is ridiculous and he is being an arse." I say feeling myself redden Rye laughs again and I even hear Peeta chuckle.

"What are you being an "arse" about Peety?" Rye asks Peeta who sighs, _he has been sighing an awful lot today._

"I told Katniss you have a crush on her." He says and Rye laughs loudly. I stare at him and frown, _that's a bit rude!_

"Oh I see, well Katniss for once he is right, you are a hottie." Rye says and my mouth pops open and I feel my face heat up. I stare at Peeta and he just shrugs.

"I... well..." I stutter and Rye smiles at me.

"Don't worry Kat I pretty much like everyone, but if you ever got bored of Peet you know where to come." Rye says with a wink and he gets a punch on the arm from both Peeta and I. He stares at us looking hurt and we smile at each other.

"I doubt that'll happen." I say and Peeta beams looking very pleased with himself.

"Yeah well the offer is there." Rye says and I roll my eyes and Peeta glares at him.

"Please don't make me hurt you." Peeta says and Rye laughs holding his hands up in surrender.

The drive through Seven is short but very cramped; I am squeezed in the back with Peeta and Haymitch. I stick my head out of the window after a few minutes the smell of the alcohol making my stomach feel uneasy. It was quite pleasant once the window was open the warm air whipping my face. I catch glimpses of huge forests through the dark and dark outlines of mountains against the starry sky. I cannot wait to see this place when it is light. I just imagine myself walking through these new woods and hunting but I know I will not be allowed for my own safety and I know it is illegal here unless you have a license, which I was disappointed about. It is not exactilly legal in Twelve but the demand for fresh game makes everyone look the other way, Peace keepers included. The smell here is also something new. I smelt it as soon as I stepped off the train it is a strange almost tangy smell but I like it. I breathe in deeply and I smile.

"It's pine." Peeta says and I turn to him he is smiling down at me, he looks like he is loving my reaction to this place.

"Pine?" I ask with a frown.

"Yeah like Christmas trees but real ones there are forests full of the around here." He explains.

"I hate it, the smell makes me sick." Haymitch says from Peeta's other side I sit forward and glare at him.

"Well your smell makes me sick." I say and everyone looks at me wide-eyed. Rye's eyes are crinkled in the rear view mirror. "What?" I ask frowning. I hear someone snort and Alex bursts into hysterics, we all stare at him how as he doubles over howling with laughter.

"Oh Katniss!" He says with a gasp.

"Well she is right Haymitch, you do stink." Rye says and Haymitch sniffs under his arm making me pull a disgusted face. Peeta just shakes his head and puts it in his hands. Haymitch's nose wrinkles and he looks at me.

"Fair point sweetheart." He says giving me a nod. Peeta takes my hand and squeezes it giving me an apologetic look while Alex still chuckles to himself.

"So how is Hawthorne managing in the bakery?" Rye asks.

"He is doing fine. Took him a while to get it but he is doing well." Peeta says.

"We'll enough to leave him in charge for a whole week?" Rye says sounding skeptical And I chuckle at the memory of when Gale was asked.

**"You have got to be kidding me!" Gale says loudly making the bakery fall silent. Peeta and Alex just smile at him and he looked over at me as I nibbled on a scone. "Did you know about this?" He asked and I just shrugged, of course I did but it was not my place to say anything. **

**"What do you say Gale?" Alex says and Gale looks back at him.**

**"Are you being serious? you want me to run the bakery for a whole week while you are away? Alex I have just got a handle on how to cook bloody bread!" Gale said looking between Peeta and Alex.**

**"That is all you will need to do, we can put notices up saying not speciality sweets for a week, I am sure the people can go with out a cup cake for a week." Peeta said and I giggled.**

**"I don't know about that." I said and Peeta smiled at me.**

**"I can do them!" Gale said defensively and I smiled at him and I knew he was going to do it, Gale loved a challenge. "Maybe not as we'll as you guys but I can do it." **

**"We'll there you go. You will do fine." Alex said and that was the last it was spoken about.**

"He will be fine. He has peen practicing non stop for the last three weeks. He is actually getting pretty good." Peeta says and he takes my hand. Rye nods and he turns the car off the main road.

"We are here." Rye says his car pulling in front of a pair of black iron gates. He sticks the top half of his body out of the car and pushes a silver button on a silver box and a face flashes on the screen after a few moments of ringing.

"Name please?" Comes a singsong voice.

"Effie it is me." Rye says and I hear the smile on his voice.

"Who is me?" The voice of Effie asks still in that singing voice.

"Oh for fuck sake it is Rye let him the fuck in you were quick enough to let him in your..." There is a loud buzz and the screen goes black and the gates start to open.

"Who the hell was that?" Peeta asks as Rye starts to drive up the driveway that was not the question that came straight to my mind. I looked at the mirror and Rye catches my eye and I give him a wide knowing smile and he looks away quickly.

"The foul mouthed on was Johanna, Mary's sister, she is a peach." Rye says smiling widely.

"Sounds like it." Peeta says and I look at him and he gives me a little smile telling me he didn't miss what was said on the intercom.

"Who was the cheery one?" I ask innocently and Rye coughs loudly his smile vanishing from his face.

"She... um she is the family's assistant." He says and I look at him in the mirror again. "Where did she let you in?" I ask and i see Rye is blushing. Peeta is quick of the mark and does not let him away with this one.

"Oh my god you didn't!" He says and Alex looks at his middle son his eyebrows pulling down in the middle.

"Oh Rye for god sake can you not keep it in your pants for one bloody week?" Alex says frowning deeply and Peeta and I burst you laughing. Rye is quiet as we drive up the rest of the incredibly long drive way. We pull up outside a huge house; _this must actually be a mansion_. It is a large white house, which looks grey in the dark but there is a warm golden light spilling out of each of the tall windows on the bottom floor onto the circular driveway; which has a large fountain right in the middle of it. I stare at my surroundings with wide eyes and as I climb out of the car I see a young man trot down the stairs and he bows to me.

"Good evening Miss Everdeen." He says with a smile, _how'd he know my name?_

"Hi." I say lamely as I move around the car to join Peeta at the trunk he gives me a little smile.

"This is something different eh?" He asks and I nod.

"Just a little bit." I say in a quiet voice. "Have you never been here before then?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I have only been to their cabin in the woods, never here." He says looking over the house.

"Welcome, welcome!" Comes the singsong voice from the screen and Peeta and I spin around almost in sync, I smile and see his lips twitch and he takes my hand. I look up at the front door and I see a small thin figure standing there her arms open wide in a greeting. She is really something. I think as I look her over she is wearing a tight skirt suit in an eye watering shade of pink. Her hair is blonde and pink and is arranged in a mass of curls on top of her head and although she is far from ugly her appearance is overwhelming.

"What the he..." I start to whisper but the woman, Effie, continues with a loud clap of her hands startling me.

"Please guests come, come into the house out of this chill. The family are out this evening at a fund raiser so I am here to show you around and to your rooms. Come." She says and we all stare at her everyone looking as intimidated as I felt. Rye walks from behind us.

"She is something eh?" He whispers and he turns to us smiling and still walking backwards, "And she is a freak between the sheets." He adds with a huge grin

and I stare at him wide eyed. Peeta snorts and I stare at him and he is shaking his head.

"He is never embarrassed for long is he?" He says as I watch Rye walk up the stairs he and Effie look at each other and she turns to watch him walk into the house and he is wiggling his butt more than usual. I see Alex shake his head and Haymitch slap his shoulder.

"I don't know where you went wrong with that one." He says and Alex chuckles and follows Haymitch into the house Peeta and I turn to grab the bags and they are gone and are loaded into a big trolley being wheeled into the house.

"Come on you two." Effie says waving us into the house. Peeta closes the trunk and we walk hand and hand into the house following Effie as she teeters dangerously on some sky-high heels. We climb the smooth white steps and I lean into Peeta, "They steps must be a nightmare when it gets icy." I whisper and Peeta snorts as we enter the cavernous house. The door is closes behind us and Effie stands in front of our group smiling. Her appearance is even more alarming in the light of the house. Her face is pale, made paler by the makeup and the bright fuchsia colour of her lips. Her nails are painted the same colour of her clothes hair and lipstick and I am so overwhelmed by her appearance I don't even bother listening to her or pay any attention to what she is saying. _I am sure however Peeta will be paying close attention._ I watch her as her curly hair bounces and I wonder how long it takes her to get ready in the morning and why she makes her self up so much when she is so pretty. I am staring at her face when she turns and looks directly at me and I lower my eyes embarrassed that I got caught staring. Peeta nudges me and I frown.

"What?" I ask and Effie's smile drops a little. "Sorry, pardon?" I ask and she smiles again.

"I was saying dear that us girls will be having a little pre wedding party tomorrow and you have been invited to join us." Effie says with a radiant smile.

"Oh right, thank you." I say returning her smile and secretly dreading what they might have prepared; being a bit of a tomboy I had never done really girly things. I shudder at the thought of playing with make up and doing each other's hair. I hear Peeta stifle a laugh and I glare at him but he says nothing and just continues to smile and listen to Effie. She shows us around some of the house showing us only the main areas as it was to late for the full tour. All the places we are shown were beautifully decorated and everything in each of the rooms looked very expensive.

"Mum would have loved it here." Peeta mutters under his breath as we enter the large dining room full of beautiful dark wood furniture. I look up at him and his face has gone stony and I squeeze his hand and he returns the pressure and sighs.

"This is my favourite room in the house." Effie says happily running her bejewelled hand along the long dark table. "Isn't it just beautiful and the furniture was hand made by one of the companies skilled carpenters. All mahogany of course, it is just exquisite." She says and I stare at Peeta who is examining the table and chairs, his artist side scrutinising the craftsmanship. I smile as he runs his fingers over the intricate carvings, like he did my bow. He spots me staring at him and gives me a little lopsided grin and straightens up.

"It is a nice table." He says and I smile glad thoughts of his mother have been pushed to one side.

"You look cute when you are doing your artist thing." I say and he slows us down smiling at me.

"My artist thing?" He questions with a smirk.

"Yeah you get a look in your eyes when you see something you like. It was the same when you saw my bow for the first time. You kind of go off into your own little world." I say and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I never knew I did that." He says and I smile. I pull him along and we rejoining the group as they enter the kitchen and Peeta's eyes glaze over when he looks around the kitchen. He looks around the huge kitchen and his face becomes a huge smile and he looks at me. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" He asks I nod and he chuckles. "I have to cook in here before we go back." The next room we are lead into is an enormous ballroom.

"This will be the wedding meal will be held." Effie explains gesturing to the sea of round tables, "Out through those doors will be where the wedding will take place but we cannot see it yet as it is not quite finished, but I assure you it will look divine. Come lets head up to the sleeping quarters." Effie strides out of the room and we all follow her up the stairs, she moves with surprising grace and speed considering her sky-high heels. I just know I would fall flat on my face if I were to wear them. Effie waits by the stairs as we reach the second floor and she gestures for us all to crowd round. "That is the tour for this evening. Now off to your rooms all of you, if you are hungry just dial seven and the cook will whip you something up." I look up at Peeta who is looking at me with and impressed look. Effie claps her hands loudly and we both jump. "Now off you go, you all have a big, big day tomorrow." She says brightly and we all stare around for a moment when I spot Peeta's name and mine on a door and walk toward it, he scoops me up bridal style and opens the door. The other spot their names and head to their rooms and we all mutter quick good nights before all the doors close. Before out door closes I spot Rye smiling at Effie who slaps his arm playfully and looks around before grabbing his hand and pulling him down stairs.

"I cannot believe that." Peeta says his eyes wide as I close the door fully. "He really will sleep with anyone."

"Oh come on she isn't ugly, she is pretty." I say kicking my shoes off and he smiles down at me.

"I never noticed." He says his voice deep and I smile and redden. I look into the room and gasp Peeta's eyes follow mine. "Wow!" He says his voice still low and I nod in agreement. He lets me down and I move around the room. The furniture is a light brown and I smell the smell of pine again. There is a dresser with three mirrors like I imagine all big houses like this one would have. The windows are tall and large with thick dark green curtains draped around them. The bed is huge and sits against the back wall; it is very pretty with carvings on the head board and foot board. I open a door and gasp.

"We have our own bathroom!" I say and Peeta is behind me in a flash.

"Wow, this place is amazing." He says sliding past me and looking down at the claw footed bathtub, he look up at me and smiles. "We have to have a bath in this, it is like a lake."

"You could almost swim in it." I say and he nods.

"Shame I can't swim." He says standing up I stare at him and he frowns. "What?"

"You can't swim?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Never had a chance or reason to learn. Can you?"

"Yeah my dad taught me."

"Really wow, maybe you could teach me then?" He asks sounding excited.

"Yeah sure." I say and he smiles and kisses me.

"Great I have wanted an excuse to go back into the woods with you this is a perfect excuse." He says happily and I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to have an excuse to come to the woods with me all you need to do is ask." I say and he nods.

"I know but I suppose I still see the woods as yours and Gales place. I am never sure if you guys want me there." Peeta says and I smile at him.

"Peeta after everything you have done for Gale I am sure he would let you do anything you wanted to in the woods. He owes you big time and he will never stop wanting to repay you for the job, for everything."

"I didn't do it for that."

"I know you didn't and so does Gale, you are just good. But Gale will always feel like he owes you and nothing will change that." I say and Peeta huffs a little. I know he will not like that Gale feels like that. "Just don't tell him I told you that." I add quickly.

"Ok." He says with a smile. "I will try to forget it." He pulls off his t-shirt and I feel my eyes widen, it still amazes me that that simple act can render me completely useless. "I am going to have a quick shower." I continue to stare at him and he clears his throat and my eyes snap up to his and he is wearing a wicked grin.

"Sure, I um... am going to unpack." I say turning round and heading back into the bedroom. I hear Peeta chuckle and the door close. I slump down on the bad and I sink into the thick feathery duvet. I hear the shower turn on and I lay and listen to the running water and I sit up smiling to myself. I get up and start to undress leaving a trail of clothes behind me before sliding into the bathroom. Peeta is humming tunelessly to himself behind the white curtain and I smile at something he is not good at. I pull back the curtain and he lets out a little squeak and he spins around.

"Katniss you..." He trails off when he sees I am naked and stepping into the shower, "... oh!" He says with a huge grin on his face as he watches me wet my hair under the hot stream. He eyes me greedily as I let my eyes wander over his body again; something I feel like I haven't seen in years and it is making my body heat up more than the shower

. I look up at his eyes and he is smiling down at me, he raises his hand and cups my face sweetly and my eyes flutter closed at the contact. "I had forgotten how beautiful you are." He says and I smile and open my eyes and I place my hands on his chest his skin hot beneath my touch, his hand moves you my hair and I sigh at the feeling.

"I love you." I say and he smiles down at me his eyes dancing with mixed emotions, happiness, content and lust.

"I love you too." He says and I smile.

"Kiss me." I say and he slowly lowers his face to mine and presses his lips to mine in a light fluttering kiss that radiated through my whole being, my hands move up his chest and slide around his neck and one runs through his cropped hair. His tongue caresses my upper lip and I sigh and open my mouth for him, our tongues meet and my body presses against his. He holds me tightly around the waist his fingers skimming the top of my behind and smiles when I shiver against him. He lifts his lips off mine and looks down at me still smiling.

"Are you cold?" He asks and I shake my head and reach up to kiss him again, he kisses me back and this time it is a little more heated. I feel Peeta grow hard against my stomach making my insides flame and I groan. He smiles and I break the kiss this time. I look down between us and then back up at him and his eyes have darkened quite considerably. Just his eyes darkening does wicked things to me and I bite my lip holding back a moan as my insides clench. "Katniss." He says his tone dark and warning.

"I can't help it, when you look at me like that, I just..."

"You just what?" He asks and I swallow.

"Well it does things to me." I say glad of the heat of the water that had already made my cheeks red.

"What does it do to you?" He asks his voice heavy and his hands tightening on my hips.

"I... I don't want to... I can't..."

"Tell me." He says his voice commanding I stare at him and swallow hard.

"It... it turns me on. It makes me..."

"Wet?" He asks his voice even deeper than before, I nod.

"Yes." I say in a little voice. He smiles and starts running his hands up and down my sides.

"That is so... sexy." He says and I giggle and he kisses me pulling me flush against him and I gasp at the forcefulness. "I'm sorry." He says quickly.

"No it's ok." I say just as quick.

"I can't help it sometimes." He kisses down my neck and nips on my collar bone. "It has been so long since I have had you to myself. I just want to lock ourselves in here and never leave. I want to have you over and over..." he sucks on my earlobe and runs his tongue along my ear, "... and over again." I let out a low breath and I feel him smile against my neck. I grip his hair and he looks down at me and I take hold of his hardness and he sucks in a breath through his perfect teeth.

"What's stopping you then?" I say and smile when he crashes his lips on mine. I grip his hair tightly glad I still have something to hold onto.

"Hold on to my shoulders." He orders and I obey, he hoists me up and I wrap my legs around him and he backs me against the cool wall. I gasp a little at the temperature but I soon forget about it when Peeta lowers me onto him. He fills me completely and I sigh when I realise how he fills me so completly and how well we fit together. He is biting his lower lip and his eyes are scrunched shut.

"Are you ok?" I ask and he nods and lets out a ragged breath.

"Fuck!" He exclaims resting his head on my shoulder, "I forgot how good you feel." He says and he opens his eyes. He starts to move slowly his jaw tight and I moan when he hits the little sweet spot.

"Oh Peeta." I say and he groans. He speeds his movements slightly and I close my eyes as my body starts to feel the release building. He slams into me and I cry out and he groans as I tighten around him.

"Shit Katniss!" He says and I smile when I feel his body tense and he starts to shake.

"I want you to come for me Peeta." I whisper in his ear making his eyes snap open and he stares at me.

"But you..."

"I want you to come for me." I say and I grind my hips down and he jerks up hard. "Come on Peeta." I say in my sexiest voice, he lets out a big breath and his thrusts quicken and he stills suddenly moaning my name.

"Katniss, oh my god!" He says as he spills into me and I smile down at him and kiss his forehead. He eventually looks up at me with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry."

"Shh." I say and I kiss him. "This isn't all about me you know. You are allowed to enjoy yourself as well."

"Yeah I did, I always do, but you never came." He says and I smile.

"So? I enjoyed watching you and I still enjoyed it." I say and he nods.

"Ok well I owe you one." He says pulling out of me and letting me down.

"What ever you say." I say with a chuckle. We quickly wash ourselves and climb out of the shower. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself before it is quickly ripped from around my waist. I turn and face Peeta who is holding my towel in his hands and he is smiling at me with a cheeky smile. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

"I owe you one." He says with a little shrug dropping my towel to the floor I stare at him with my eyebrows raised.

"What, now?" I ask with a little smile he nods his head and turns off the shower and wrapping his own towel around his waist and backs me into the bedroom still soaking wet and pushes me onto the bed. I move up so he can join me and he crawls up and hovers over me.

"I want to tie you to this bed and take my time with you." He says in his sexy dark tone. "In fact I might just do that." He adds and I clamp my legs together as my centre starts to throb. If he keeps talking like this he might succeed in "owing me one" without even touching me. He kisses me hungrily, I bite his lower lip and he groans. He eyes me his blue eyes flaming. "Do you want that Katniss?" He asks and I nod my head embarrassingly quickly. He smiles devilishly and climbs off the bed and heads towards his bag. He returns a moment later carrying a blue silk tie and I watch as he trails it up my legs and all the way up my body. I am breathing hard now, the anticipation killing me. I look at Peeta as the tie reaches my breasts and he is smiling down at me obviously pleased with my reaction. "Give me your hands." He says his voice raspy now. I lift my arms slowly as they feel like they weigh a ton. He takes them both and he ties my wrists together. He looks down at me his eyes asking if they are too tight, I shake my head unable to speak. He lifts my hands above my head and ties my arms to the bed post. He trails his fingers down my entire body right down to my toes making me wriggle and moan. "So beautiful." He says and I look at him his eyes are lidded and he leans forward to kiss me. He moves and positions himself between my legs never breaking the kiss and runs his hands down my legs and torso skimming my breasts teasingly. I already hate not being able to touch him, to grab his hair, his butt or dig my nails into his broad shoulders. I moan into his mouth as his fingers brush against my centre and my body arches off the bed. He chuckles and I stare up at him. "Tell me what you want." He says and I open and close my mouth willing myself to speak. "Come on Katniss, tell me what you want." I shake my head to clear my thoughts and he chuckles but doesn't move and I know he won't until I tell him to do something and my body is becoming impatient.

"I want your mouth on me." I almost yell and he smiles and moves his head down my body kissing, licking and nipping as he goes. He stops and I stare up at him in disbelief.

"I have missed your taste." He says running his finger between my legs making me gasp. He sucks his finger into his mouth and I watch breathless as he sucks on it. He slides his finger out of his mouth and wastes no more time and his mouth is on me where I need it most. He laps at me and groans his lips and tongue are hot and hungry and I cry out and grip the bed post when he sucks on my little bundle of nerves. He chuckles and the vibrations make me wriggle beneath him. He lays an arm over my hips and slides a finger into making me wriggle down. I look down at him and he is looking up his eyes bright and smiling at me he gives me a good lick and I feel myself start to come undone.

"Oh my god!" I moan loudly as I feel my self clench around his fingers.

"That's it baby." He says and he flicks me once, twice, three times with his glorious tongue and I explode. My body arches right off the bed and I try to muffle my moan the best I can against my arm but I still come hard and loud. My body slumps back onto the bed trembling and completely satisfied. I open my eyes and they land straight on Peeta's and he is smiling looking very pleased with himself.

"Wow." I say my voice hoarse with all the screaming I was doing. He kisses me and I taste myself on his tongue but I don't mind too much.

"I enjoyed that." He says and I smile. "You think you could manage another one?" He asks and I feel him sliding his hardness against my still trembling thigh I smile and nod pulling at the tie. "Good because I want to be back inside you. Do you want me to untie you?" He asks.

"No." I say and he smiles. I like the whole tying up thing it makes me feel vulnerable but also safe because I know I am safe always with Peeta and if I wanted to he would untie me right away, and hell I love a dominant Peeta, it is very hot. He hovers over me and I nudge my hips down to meet his hips pulling my arms straight. I feel him at my entrance and he slowly slides into he again and I moan as he fills me again. I clench my muscles around him and he smiles down at me. He sets a punishingly slow rhythm and I let my hips meet each slow movement of his. He kisses me slowly and I close my eyes to the amazing feeling of Peeta. He is perfect to me in every way, his strong body that seems to know exactly what mine wants and needs. His beautiful eyes that can see right into my soul and always look at me with such care and love. His god like face that is always so full of expression, his smile that warms my heart and his amazing mind. What I love and cherish more that all of that is his heart which he has given to me entirely, like I have mine to him. I open my eyes and look into his and in that second I know I want to be with him forever and my heart stutters and I gasp. He speeds up his movements and lowers his forehead to mine and we stare into each others eyes breathing heavily in unison. I have never felt so close to him before and I start to tremble.

"Come with me?" He asks in a rushed breath and I nod. He kisses me as I feel the blissful build I break the kiss and nod quickly and he speeds up his movements I angle my hips and hold on tight to the bed post, we both moan and groan at the same time as we come together our eyes never leaving each others. He peppers my face with little kisses as he unties me. I rub my wrists and he takes each of them and kisses them as well. He rolls off me but instantly pulls me against him. He nuzzles his face in my hair and I wrap my heavy arm around him the best I can. "That was the most perfect..." He starts but he seems unable to continue.

"I know." I say and he lets out a big breath and I smile. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?" He says his voice heavy with sleep I take a deep breath.

"I think I want to be with you forever." I say and I wait in silence for a response buy all I get is a little snore. I turn around and sure enough he is asleep I snort out a little laugh and smile, I pull the sheet up over us kiss his head and he smiles in his sleep. "I love you." I say and snuggle into his shoulder and his arm tightens around my waist and I fall into a happy sleep.

I wake up early the next morning and stretch, my arms ache a little and I smile at the memory of why. Peeta is still deep asleep his head rested on my stomach his arm slung around my hip. I smile down at the top of his head and I run my hand through his hair a few times and he takes a deep breath making the muscles in his back stretch as he inhales.

"You have a nice back." I say and he chuckles making hot air travel down between my legs. He looks up at me his hair tousled and his eyes bright.

"You have a nice back?" He asks with a laugh and I smile.

"You do, it is nice and strong I like the freckles on the top of your shoulders."

"I didn't even know I had freckles there." He says reaching around and touching his shoulder.

"Well you do, anyway morning." I say kissing his forehead.

"Morning." He says with a lovely smile. "I have decided something." He says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh really and what is that?" I ask with a smile and he runs his hand on my stomach.

"When we are together we are to wake up naked each time." He says his eyes trailing down my body. I feel myself self heat up and when his eyes find mine again he just smiles. "What? You are just so..." I lean down and press my lips to his and he shuts up. I swing my legs over him and I take hold of his already hardening erection. I pull away and smile at him.

"I am so what?" I ask and he groans when I slide down on him. He just stares up at me open mouthed and holds my hips as I move slowly on him.

"Amazing! You are amazing. Oh god you feel so good." He says as I grip him harder making him thrust up hard and making me cry out. I lean forward my hands resting either side of his head he grabs my ass and we move together meeting each others thrusts hard and noisily. Peeta sits up and kisses me and I rise and fall onto him harder and quicker. We both become loud and I feel like I cannot get close enough to him. His arms are wrapped tightly around me and they are helping me slam harder onto him and my body starts to feel tired when peeta rolls us over obviously feeling my exhaustion. He never leaves me and as soon as I am on my back he slams into me making more call out.

"Oh my god!" I yell and he grunts and pulls my left leg up so it is over his shoulder making him go deeper than before.

"Oh god that's it Katniss." He moans and I grab his shoulders and my world shatters around me. I don't even realize he is still moving until he collapses on me and breathes heavily into my neck. "Jesus Katniss." He says and I laugh making him job bounce on me a little making him laugh too. He rolls off of me with a groan and I look over at him and we smile at each other.

"That was great." I say and he nods and smiles. He rests his head on his rams and looks up at the canopy and let's out a big breath.

"Hey um Katniss, was that, you know was that ok? I was being a little rough, did I hurt you?" I roll over into my side and look down at him.

"No you didn't and I enjoyed myself trust me." I say and he smiles. "You didn't hurt me and I think you will find that I started it. Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask and he laughs.

"I always enjoy myself." He says and I smile and give him a quick kiss and roll out of bed.

"Good now come on "we have a big, big day" ahead of us today." I say in a sing song voice and Peeta laughs holding his stomach.

"That was actually a pretty perfect impression." He says and I bow making him laugh again. I smile as I pad over to my bag and look for some clean clothes. Peeta's clothes are neatly folded on my bag and I move them to a chair and a little box falls out and I stare at it as it rolls into my foot.

"I am going to run a bath, you going to join me?" Peeta says and I hear him get out of bed.

"Um... yeah I will be right in." I say turning around and hiding the box from his view and giving him a smile. He smiles back and I watch as he saunters butt naked into the bathroom. He closes the door behind himself and I snatch the box up and stare down at it. It is a small smile velvet box and the site of it has made my heart race. I realise my hands are shaking and I nervously glance at the bathroom door feeling guilty for some reason. I wonder to myself what the box might contain but I try and ignore the obvious answer. I swallow hard and stare at the door again before prising the box open, I slowly lower my gaze to the box and gasp when I see what it contains_, it's my ring! Does he bring this everywhere with him? _It is even more beautiful than I remember. I realise it am staring at it so I throw the box back between his clothes and rush to the bathroom door, _he will be wondering where I am_. I open the door and slide in the steamy room to find Peeta in the bath looking up at me.

"Care to join me?" He asks and I nod and I push the little box out of my head and slide into the bath and let Peeta wrap his arms around me and close my eyes and smile when the image if the ring fills my head. _  
_

It is some time later and we have refilled the bath twice neither of us wanting to stop this nice little moment to end we are both wrinkled like prunes and we bothe nearly leap out of the bath when the door is knocked. Water spalches everywhere and I accidentally elbow Peeta in the ribs.

"Ouch!" He groans.

"I'm sorry." I say and there is another knock on the door.

"Katniss are you in there?" Effie sings from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I say scrambling out of the bath. She rattles the door.

"May I come in?" She asks trying the handle again.

"NO!" Peeta and I yell and the rattling ceases on the doorknob. Thankfully I had the wits to lock the bathroom door behind me. I hear in impatient tapping on the other side and I imagine her tapping her pointed shoes on the floor her arms crossed across her chest. I stand at the door and wrap a towel around myself and wait until Peeta is out and fully covered and open the door a crack.

"Sorry I was just..."

"Never mind that dear; I am here to collect you for the spa day and to tell Peeta that the Stag party will be leaving shortly." Her eyes go over my head and she must be staring at Peeta. "Good morning Peeta." She says just to confirm my thought. Her tone is thick with humour however.

"Morning." Peeta says clearing his throat and she smiles and looks back down at me with a knowing smile. _She has a cheek_, I think, _did she not drag Rye to her room last night? Hypocrite._ I stare at her and raise my eyebrows at her and she has the good grace to blush.

"I will be right out." I say and she nods.

"The others are in the living room." Effie says and she scurries off closing the bedroom door behind herself. I follow her and slump on the bed and Peeta smiles at me from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I totally forgot about today. Ugh and I never asked which living room!" I moan and Peeta chuckles.

"I forgot as well. I had other things on my mind, you are very distracting." He says and I smile and look over at his pile of clothes and smile.

"Yeah." I say and I quickly look back at him, he is frowning obviously wondering why I was smiling at the clothes and I just give him a little smile he narrows his eyes.

"You don't have to go you know." He says as he walks over to me and I look up at him smiling.

"I really should." I say half heartedly.

"Hmph!" He says huffily and I stand up and he drops his towel and try not to let my eyes wander but my resolved doesn't last to long and my eyes are quickly travelling along his muscular hard body and I bite my lip. "Are you sure I can't tempt you?" He says his voice laced with desire.

"I am sure you can." I say in the most stable voice I can manage and he lets out a deep chuckle and puts his finger under my chin. "Not fair." I say as his lips graze mine and I let out a shaky breath, no matter how much I try I can never say no to him and to be honest why the hell would I? Thankfully I am saved by another knock on the door as Peeta kisses down my neck.

"Ugh!" He says and I smile. "Go away!" He adds in a lower voice and I hear a giggle on the other side of the door.

"Come on Peeta, let her go. We've got places to be!" Al says from the other side of the door.

"Rain cheque?" I say and he unwillingly takes his arms from around me.

"Katniss?" Mary calls from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I am just coming." I say giving Peeta a quick peck on the cheek.

"And send my brother out too we are waiting here!" Al says from the hall and Peeta rolls his eyes. We quickly get changed and we join Al and Mary on the other side of the door. "About time you two!" Al says smiling and hugging me then Peeta. "Good to see you."

"You too Al." I say and Mary hugs me.

"You are looking well." She says and I smile at her.

"How was the trip?" Al asks.

"It was fine except for Haymitch getting dad drunk, I can't believe you invited him." Peeta says and Al chuckles.

"Well he has been good to me, thought I'd at least ask. Really didn't expect him to come." Al says honestly.

"You mentioned a free bar there was no way he wouldn't come." Peeta says smiling and Al nods with a smile.

"How was your first train ride Katniss, Peeta told me you had never left District twelve?" Mary asks and I smile.

"It was good I enjoyed it." I say smiling. "And thank you for paying and everything it was really kind of your family."

"Oh don't mention it, my dad has more money than he knows what to do with it, it is ridiculous. Anyway we wanted you here. Both of you. Thank you for coming." Mary says and I nod.

"Right, come on Peet we best got going everyone will be waiting for us." Al says slapping Peeta on the back. He turns to me. "Have a good day ladies." He says and he gives Mary a kiss and she smiles.

"You too. Try not to get too banged up." She says and Al laughs.

"I can't promise that I am afraid." Al says and we laugh as Mary rolls her eyes.

"See you tonight." Peeta says and he gives me a quick kiss and he follows Al down the hall and shoves him when he reaches him and they both laugh. I watch as they leave and Mary giggles I turn to her and she smiles.

"What are they doing today?" I ask and Mary wraps her arm around mine and pulls me in the opposite direction.

"They are doing some assault course and paintballing thing, I am not one hundred percent sure what." Mary says and I groan slightly whishing I was doing that. Mary doesn't miss this and she smiles at me. "Al said you would probably prefer doing that, sorry for dragging you along to this." Mary says with a little pout.

"No, no honestly I don't mind doing... um what are we doing exactly?" I ask and she smiles.

"Well we have massages, facials, waxing..." My eyes widen and she smiles, "... only if you want to of course, lots of special treatment you will love it I promise."

"Ok." I say and she giggles again at my unconvinced tone.

"So what took you so long in there?" She asks changing the subject I stare at her and she smiles knowingly.

"Sorry I was um..." I stutter and she shoves me lightly.

"Its ok Katniss, Al only let me go just now as well. I just thought I would come and get you Effie can be a little bit intense if you don't know her." She says and I smile gratefully.

"She is a bit, we were in the bath and she nearly stormed in." I say with a laugh and my eyes widen when I realised what I said. Mary stares at me her smile wide.

"We?" She says raising her eyebrows making me blush.

"Well we just..."

"I'm sorry Katniss I was just playing, don't be embarrassed. It is sweet you are a lovely couple." Mary says and I smile widely.

"Thanks." I say both for the compliment and for not pushing the subject.

"I have known Peeta for years now and I have never seen him this happy. I would have said it was because it was with his witch of a mother not being around but he was happy even before she left. It is definitely you. Even Al says he has never seen him like this." Mary says as we walk down a large open hall.

"I am glad he makes me happy too." I say and Mary smiles and stops outside a large set of doors.

"He is a good man, they all are. I am so lucky to be becoming a part of their family. Maybe you will as well and then we will be like sisters." She says sounding excited.

"Well we will see." I say smiling and the box pops in my head again and I bite my lip. She puts her arm around my shoulders and opens the doors and we walk thought the big doors together.

**Thank you very much for all your continued support, I have really been working hard on this and I know there are some mistakes like spelling and grammar and I am sorry for that. I hope it doesn't put you off. **

**I have the next few chapters written so I am back on track for my weekly updates. Please read and review. Thank you. Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

The room is small but cosy with a few little sofas each with one or two people in them. There are four women in the room including Effie, who is the only one I know and as they all turn to look at us I try and force a smile.

"Sorry for taking so long everyone." Mary says smiling around the room at everyone in the room. "Everyone this is Katniss, Katniss this is everyone." Mary says with a wide smile.

I am introduced first to a set of stunning red headed twins who smile at me identically.

"Katniss this is Holly and Ivy." She points to each of the twins in turn and I try to notice any difference in them but as far as I can see they are identical down to the last freckle.

"Hi." I say with a little wave and they smile widely.

They wave back at me and welcome me with a perfectly synchronised "Hello Katniss." Mary notices my embarrassment and puts her hand on my lower back reassuringly.

"This is Effie as you well know. Just in case you are unclear Effie is my families organiser. We would be lost with out her and we definitely would not be on schedule for the wedding. She is a real life saver." Mary says and she gives Effie a smile and she waves her down.

"I am just doing my job dear." Effie says with a proud little smile.

"Yeah I know Effie. " I say giving her a little smile, which she returns. The last woman in the room walks over to me with a smile on her plump face.

"Katniss this is my mother." Mary says wrapping her arms around her mothers shoulders.

"It is really nice to meet you Mrs Mason, thank you for letting me stay here." I am thankful for Peeta telling me Mary's surname, which would have been awkward when meeting her family if I hadn't known.

"Oh please call me Suzanne and it is our pleasure having you here. Both Al and Mary didn't stop talking about you when they got back after Christmas." Suzanne says and I blush.

"Thank you as well for my train ticket it was really to kind." I add quickly before I forget to ever mention it.

"You are welcome, we wanted the whole family here." She says patting my arm.

"Talking of family, mum where is Johanna?" Mary asks and as if it was planned the doors swing open loudly slamming against the walls and a tall dark haired girl steps into the room her dark eyes scanning the room and landing on me. Her lips curl into a smile and I look away from her.

"Alright bitches, are we all ready to get shit faced?" She says and I stare at Mary who rolls her eyes but smiles. I can immediately see why Rye thinks she is a "peach".

"Katniss this is my big sister Johanna." Mary says and Johanna strides over towards me and I stare at her. I look her over her eyes are almost black made harsher by the dark make up she wears, her hair cut is short and very angular making her face look more pointed and for lack of a better word, scarier.

"Call me Jo." She says and she looks me over again and I imagine a wolf going in for the kill. "What the hell kind of name is Katniss?" She asks.

"Johanna!" Suzanne says but Johanna doesn't take her eyes off me so I keep mine focused on her.

"It is the name of a plant." I say and she snorts, that really gets my back up and I talk before I realise what I am doing. "Have you been punched in the face or do you normally look like that?" I ask and I hear gasps. Johanna stares at me her dark eyes narrowed. I am totally embarrassed by what I said and am about to apologise but then she suddenly laughs.

"Ha, I like her." Johanna says and she walks over to the little round table in the middle of the room and scoops up two glasses that are filled with some sparkling orange juice. She quickly drinks them down and smacks her lips in appreciation then lets out a loud and to be honest quite impressive burp.

"I am so sorry about my daughter. We did raise her to be a lady." Suzanne says looking embarrassed and I shake my head and give her a little smile.

"Do not apologise on my behalf mother." Johanna says and Mary quickly steps between the two of them with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Don't you dare start on each other today or I swear I will go all Bridezilla on all of your asses!" Mary says threateningly and Johanna raises her hands up in surrender and scoops up another drink.

"Sorry dear." Suzanne says looking embarrassed. Effie clears her throat and we all look at her.

"The bus is here if you are all ready to go?" She says brushing over the near family argument with a wave of her hands and a big smile. Effie ushers us through the house where I hear loud male laughter, I stop briefly to see if I can see Peeta. I am rewarded with him peering around the corner and his face breaking into a gorgeous smile when he sees me. I return the smile and wave before I am shoved forwards.

"Move it along brainless." Johanna says and I lose sight of Peeta and huff as I follow the other out and down the steps where a black mini bus sits waiting for us. I look around me before I step into the cooled bus and frown as I sit down and look out at the beautiful blue sky. I wish that I was going out into the woods today with the guys to climb things and shoot. Sounds like great fun. "Don't you just wish you had a set of balls? I could really be doing with shooting at some things today instead of getting my hair torn out by the root, you know what I mean?" Johanna says as she sits next to me and fastens her seatbelt.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I say and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hmm, maybe I have misjudged you brainless." She says and I roll my eyes and look out of the window and watch as we drive off towards the day of hairs being torn out and god knows what else. I hear Johanna chuckle and apparently I intrigued her because fifteen minutes into the journey she rounds on me and starts to question me.

"So you can shoot?" She asks staring at me.

"Not a gun no."

"Well what then?" She scoffs.

"Bow and arrow. I use it to hunt, they are quiet so they are the best." I say and she raises her eyebrows and turns in her seat.

"_You_ hunt?" She asks sounding unconvinced.

"Yep. I do it to feed my family and my friends."

"So what are you poor?" She asks and I stare at her angrily, _god she is nosy_!

"We get by." I say through my teeth. She continues to stare at me for a moment like she is considering me, looking completely unfazed but my hostile tone.

"Good for you brainless." She says and my eyes widen her response shocking me.

"Thank you, I guess." I say still not sure if she is being serious, she is very hard to read. She laughs and I frown at her.

"I am serious, it is nice to see s girl who can look after herself and who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, its refreshing." She says with a hint of a real smile. "Not like this lot if they get a bit of dirt on them they would squeal about it. Its pathetic." She whispers I give her a little smile.

"You hunt then?" I ask intrigued now. She sits up straight and she looks away from me and her shoulders sag slightly.

"I used to." She says in a quiet voice. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it so I don't push the matter. I also see the walls being built up around her and all hint of that real smile I got a moment ago is gone and she is back to wearing her guarded look. "So you are fucking Al's brother the curly haired one?" She asks her tone harsh and really shocking me.

"I… um…" _Wow blunt._

"Don't be such a little prude, just a simple yes or no will suffice." She says looking up from her chewed nails right into my eyes; the hostility is well and truly back. I am baffled into why she is acting like this that I don't respond quickly enough so she goes on. "I mean if you aren't then I wouldn't mind having a go…"

"NO!" I yell and the whole bus falls silent and turns to look at me, Johanna smiles at me the same irritating smile she did when she first saw me. "Sorry." I mutter and everyone turns round frowning a little, Mary looks at me her eyes asking if I am ok and I nod.

"So you aren't fucking him." She asks quieter as the others conversations have quietened. I turn and stare at her.

"I am. He is mine!" I say angrily in a hushed voice and her lips twitch.

"He is yours?" She says with a chuckle.

"Yes he is mine." I emphasise trying to get it through her thick skull, _god she is pissing me off_.

"Fair enough. Shame Effie got her talons into Rye before I got here, I wouldn't mind a piece of that either." I stare at her and shake my head and my eyes catch a glint of silver on her finger and I look down. On her left hand there is a silver band and when she sees me looking at it she moves her hand out of my eyesight and turns away from me and becomes silent.

As we sit in some welcomed silence I get a good chance to look at some of the scenery. There is not much to see other than little towns and endless looking forests of trees, quite a lot of which I have never seen. I should get some samples for my plant book. The smell of the trees here is very overwhelming, the smell of pine in constantly in the air and as we start to drive through a thick forest it gets to strong and I have to open the window to have a bit of fresh air to breathe.

The bus finally pulls up outside a huge wooden cabin and we all file out after Effie who steps carefully through the soft forest floor careful not to get her sky high heels stuck in the mud, god knows what possessed her to where them all the way out here but something tells me she doesn't go anywhere with out them. I shake my head as she loses her footing and nearly falls just as she reaches the stairs. She giggles good-naturedly but I can see the hint of a blush through her layres of make up. I look again at the building as I climb the wooden steps and smile.

"I am beginning to notice a theme here." I say and I hear Mary laugh and she puts her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah we do have a bit of a thing here for wood." Mary says and I smile and she pulls me into the cabin. "I hope Jo was behaving herself in the bus." She asks and I nod.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good, she is lovely really she had just had a rough time recently, she doesn't mean what she says, not really." Mary says and I nod.

"It's fine, really." I say reassuringly and Mary smiles. I really didn't want to have to tell Mary about what Johanna said and I really didn't want to tell her I thought her sister was a bitch so I will just play nice.

"Thank you." Mary says and I can see that maybe she knows what I actually think and is grateful that I am not telling her what I actually think.

"Bridal party under the name of Mason." Effie chirps to the pointed face girl at the reception desk. With her prominent nose and her bright red hair I think instantly of a fox and I smile.

"Ah yes we have a reservation here for seven?" Foxface asks and Effie frowns.

"No it was actually just for six, I booked it myself I remember." Effie says consulting a load of paper that fills her diary.

"Seven is correct." Suzanne says and Effie stares at her.

"You didn't think you were going to be left out did you Effie?" Mary says with a smile and Effie just blinks at her looking confused.

"I didn't expect… there is still so much to do!" Effie says looking a little frantic and I cannot help but chuckle at how utterly shocked she looks. Rabbit in the headlights comes to mind.

"It is being seen too. Portia and Cinna are dealing with everything today." Suzanne says and Effie chokes back a sob.

"Thank you." She squeaks.

"You have worked the hardest to get all this sorted in time you deserve a day off." Mary says and Effie rushes to hug her.

"So…" Foxface says looking around us all, "Is that a reservation for seven then?" Effie sniffs and wipes her eyes on a pink frilly handkerchief and straightens up.

"Yes, thank you seven." She says her voice clear and professional now trying to make up for her little breakdown. Foxface smiles and she leads us through the back into a huge changing room where we are each handed a pile of towels, a fluffy white bathrobe, some soft cotton pants a t-shirt and a bathing suit along with a pair of soft soled shoes. I stare down at the haul and Mary slides over to me.

"You get to keep this stuff she says and I run my hand over one of the towels and think how much Prim will love getting this. Most of our towels are a little threadbare and this will be a nice gift, I will make an effort to not use it while I am here.

"Ok for you ladies who have not been here we have a range of treatments from facials to waxing, massaging to hot stones. We have a large swimming pool and a fully equipped gym, which you have full access to and there will be trainers there to help you with any of the equipment. You are free to use whatever facilities we have here if you are unsure about anything please just ask. " Foxface says with a wide smile. "Is there anything I can get you ladies at the moment?"

"Yeah champagne and keep it coming red." Johanna says Holly and Ivy glare at her but Foxface just smiles and leaves the room.

"Be nice Jo or you will get thrown out." Mary warns and Johanna rolls her eyes and starts stripping off right in front of me. I avert my eyes to find the others in various states of undress and I feel my treacherous face redden. Unsure of where to look I pick a spot at my toes and I hear Johanna snort and my eyes dart to her, I try desperately to not notice she is completely naked in front of me but I cannot choose what I see. She stands with her hands on her hips and stares at me.

"You better strip you cant go in the pool with all those layers on." She says and I automatically stand up not wanting to make more of a fool of myself as I have already. I start pulling off my clothes and when I get down to my underwear I get start to get self conscious. I am not ashamed of my body, in fact I like it but I just don't want to show it to everyone. Unlike Johanna who seems to like being naked or it just really doesn't bother her. I however just get embarrassed, unless it is with Peeta. Being naked around Peeta only means good things and looking at Peeta naked is something I could do it all day. I wrap a towel around myself and continue to undress under that.

"Prude." Johanna mutters as she passes me and I frown and pull on my black bathing suit. It fits me great and I follow her and the other into the pool area. The smell of chemical burns my nose and I wrinkle my nose at it. I have heard that public pool had to be treated with chemicals to keep them clean and I decide right way that I hate the smell. It is nothing compared to the sweet earthy smell of my lake. I miss it. I cannot wait to get home and swim in there and teach Peeta, that will be fun. I will not pass up the chance to swim in here though I have never had the chance to swim in a public pool before and despite the smell it looks cool and inviting.

"Do you swim?" Mary asks from my side she looks like she had asked me before.

"I…"

"If you don't it is ok, I could teach you or you can just join the others in the Jacuzzi." She says hurriedly.

"Mary, I can swim." I say with a smile and she lets out a big breath.

"Oh thank god. I felt really bad there for a moment. I forgot to ask about that."

"It's ok. I am going to do a few lengths if that is ok?" I ask and Mary nods enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure we will be up there when you are done."

"Ok see you in a bit." I say and Mary walks off towards the other who are climbing into the circular foaming pool at the end. I roll my braid into a messy bun and dip my toe in the water and I am surprised to find it is warm. I smile as I stretch and quickly dive in. the water is lovely, there is a taste of chemicals in the water to but it isn't as bad as the smell. I kick off from the edge and lose myself in my strokes and breathing.

I keep pushing on until my stomach starts to rumble and I realise that I have not eaten yet this morning. I climb out and see the others are still in the Jacuzzi and I head over to them.

"… I think I will have the waxing done next I really just want to get it over and done with." Mary says as I near and she smiles at me as I eye the bubbling foaming water suspiciously. "Come in Katniss it is lovely really." I climb up the little steps and descend into the bubbles and sit down. They instantly relax me and I smile.

'Nice isn't it?" Effie asks me and I feel my eye widen as I look at her. She looks so drastically different that I almost don't recognise her. Every inch of make up has been removed from her face and her hair no longer is shocking pink but a light pretty blonde that reminds me of Prim's, making me think she must wear a wig. She looks so stunning all natural.

"Yeah it is great." I say eventually and without the makeup you can clearly see Effie blush and I am embarrassed for staring at her.

"You are quite the swimmer. I didn't thing there was much in the way of lakes or rivers in Twelve." Suzanne says and I smile.

"There are plenty." I say and I stare around the group who look like they want to hear more about twelve. "There are quite a few in the woods that I go to, they um…" I look around the group of women who are basically strangers but decide I trust them enough to tell them about my rule breaking. "Well basically they are all outside our borders." I say a little more quietly so you can just hear me over the bubbling water. There are a few gasps and I look around at ther reactions. Holly and Ivy stare at me with wide eyes, Mary has a knowing little smile, Effie has gone pale and Suzanne clutched her heart. Johanna looks at me again with that little smile that tells me she is impressed and I smile back at her.

"We have a little law breaker in out midst." Johanna says still smiling and I feel myself redden.

"You actually go outside your borders?" Effie asks in a whisper and like she has never heard something so outrageous in her life.

"Yes every Sunday when I can. My father used to take me before he died he taught me all about edible plants and how to hunt. That is where I learned to swim. I go now with my best friend Gale and we hunt together to feed our families." There is another gasp from Effie and Suzanne this time.

"My dear that cannot be safe." She says sounding like a mother now, I smile at her.

"I never go on my own I always have Gale or Peeta with me." I say and Suzanne shakes her head in disbelief.

"She does it for her family mum." Mary emphasises. "I am sure if she didn't have to she wouldn't do it." Mary says and I nod in agreement although both she in I knows I still would but for the good of Effie and Suzanne I nod my head in agreement.

"You are a very brave young lady Katniss." Suzanne says and I give her a little smile.

"Not really, I just need to do it. Anyway rabbits and squirrels are not really that scary." I joke and everyone laughs and even Effie manages a little smile.

I finally give into my hunger and ask Mary if there is anywhere that I can get something to eat as she heads for her first treatment.

"Oh god sorry Katniss you haven't eaten yet have you?' She asks and I shake my head. "Sorry, ok if you just go and ask one of the members of the staff they will bring you what ever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes really, it is all paid for so go nuts." Mary says as she walks towards the door that says 'Waxing.'

"Good luck." I say and she turns and smiles nervously at me.

"Thanks, I am going to need it!" She says as the door closes.

I find one of the white shirted workers and ask them if I could possibly have some pancakes and they nod happily and show me towards a little dining room where I am served tea and the girl rushes off to place my order. I sit sipping my tea in my big fluffy bathrobe and watch as Holly and Ivy walk towards me.

"May we sit with you?" One of them asks, I am not sure which one I am still to find a difference in them, I nod and smile unable to speak through my mouthful of hot tea.

"So are you looking forward to the wedding?" I ask as soon as I have swallowed my mouthful. They both smile at me and nod. They transfix me as they talk and finish off each other's sentences. They move in sync and it looks like looking into a mirror when they move together. They tell me about the engagement party and how they hired a stripper much to Mary and Al's horror. This makes me laugh as they imitate the face Al pulled when the stripper turned his attention from Mary to him instead. They describe their identical bridesmaids dresses to me and I laugh loudly and it startles them a little.

"Just to make it more difficult for everyone to tell you two apart." I say and they laugh.

"Yes that is just how we like it. Just so you know I am Ivy. Holly is the one with the mole on her neck." Ivy says and I look at Holly who moves her hair out of the way to show me the small mole on her neck and I nod with a smile.

"Good to know." I say and I smile as my pancakes arrive and I scarf them down and sigh happily when my stomach is full.

"Were you hungry?" Holy says smiling widely.

"Yeah I didn't get a chance to eat before we left this morning." I say and she laughs.

"They did look good." Ivy says looking slightly envious.

"They were but they are not as good as my Peeta's." I say proudly

"Your boyfriend cooks?" Holly and Ivy ask together and I smile.

"Yes he is a great cook, he and his dad own a bakery, it will be his as soon as he finishes school. He is going to take over the business for his dad." I say and Holly and Ivy smile at me looking quite impressed.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Holly says.

"There are not enough men like that around, you had better keep a close eye on him." Ivy says and I nod Johanna and Mary come into the room both grimacing a little.

"I know." I say as I look at Johanna and think of how she spoke about Peeta earlier.

"That was torture!" Mary says as she sits down slowly. Johanna just sits and locks eyes with me.

"What are we talking about?" Johanna asks eyeing me still but speaking to us all.

"We are talking dresses." I say quickly and Holly and Ivy stare at me but Mary picks up that conversation straight away talking about her fitting tomorrow and how she hopes her skin stops throbbing before that. Johanna takes her eyes off me and smiles at Mary.

"Doubt it sis, you might puff up like a balloon." She says dramatically and I sigh happy with my distraction.

Throughout the day I get my nails and toenails painted a dark evergreen colour that will match my dress. I have my skin buffed and cleaned within an inch of its life. My eyebrows are attacked again and I am talked into getting my legs waxed which I immediately regret but grit my teeth and stick it out. After that ordeal I allow myself a glass of wine at lunch. We have a delicious grilled chicken breast salad and potatoes. After lunch I am taken to get my hair treated and after a twenty minute lecture about my split ends it is creamed and wrapped in a plastic wrap to let it soak in. After that I am ushered towards the massage room where I am instructed to take my bathing suit off and lie face down on the table with the towel over my butt. After I protest about getting naked the masseuse just glares at me and taps her foot and I give in and do as she asks. I place my face in the little hole not sure what to expect and after a few moments of feeling uncomfortable I relax into Octavia's ministrations of my muscles and sigh contently. I drift in and out of sleep a few times and when Octavia is done with the massage she helps me sit up and I smile at her lazily.

"Thank you so much." I say and she smiles at me and hands me my soft cotton trousers, t-shirt and shoes.

"You are very welcome darling. Now off you go to Falvius he will be waiting for you." Octavia shoos me out of her room as soon as I am dressed and I leave with another thank you.

"Ah here she is. How was it having your massage cherry popped?" Johanna says from one of the salon chairs.

"Amazing." I say ignoring her crass comment and plopping down in the seat in front of one of the hair washing sinks Flavius pulls out for me.

"Octavia has some talented hands." She says and I just nod in agreement. Flavius spends a long time washing my hair and conditioning it over and over, not that I mind it feels great. I cant help but think of when Peeta washed my hair for me in the bath and I smile.

"Good day dreams." Flavius says with a little smile and I blush.

"Yes." I say and he smiles widely and winks at me. No more is said on the subject and he doesn't probe which I appreciate, he only discusses my hair and how lovely it is when it is looked after. I nod in agreement and close my eyes as tiredness creeps over me again. I manage to get in "don't cut it short" in before I drift off.

"Katniss? Wake up we need to start heading off." Effie says and I sit up straight. "Come on that's it, we have a big big night tonight."

"Ok I am up." I say as I stand and stretch. I look at myself in the mirror and gasp. My hair is free flowing and has gorgeous waves that fall through it.

"Do you like it?" Flavius asks his hands clasped together looking hopeful.

"It is lovely, thank you. Who did my make up?" I ask touching my cheek I spot a slight girl wave in the mirror and I smile at her.

"Her name is Vienia." Flavius says in a whisper and I turn to the young woman.

"Thank you it looks lovely." I say and the woman blushes and nods.

"Come." Effie says and I follow her and realise I must look ridiculous in my lounge wear with this lovely hair and perfect make up and thinking of how much of a waste it is having it all done makes me laugh. Effie looks at me questioningly I shake my head.

"It's nothing." I say and she smiles and I notice her hair and make up have been done too she looks normal. Not anything like the slightly out of this world version of herself I knew before. "You look really pretty." I say as I get into the bus. She blinks at me and I smile. She blushes as she gets in after me and mutters a quick thank you before she sits down and buckles herself in.

I fall asleep again on the bus home the exhaustion of the trip to Seven the eventful evening Peeta and I shared and today weighing heavy on me. I start awake at the bus stops outside the Mason's and yawn.

"Morning sleepy head." Mary says smiling widely at me. "We weren't sure if we would have to carry you into the house or not."

"Sorry I am just exhausted." I say and Mary chuckles at me as if I was stating the obvious. I get out of the bus and stretch.

"Well I hope you are rested because today is not over." Mary says her eyes shining with excitement.

"What have you got planned?" I ask sounding a little apprehensive. She smiles and takes my hand and pulls me along.

"How do you feel about dancing?" She asks and I groan.

The club is loud and I can hardly hear myself think. I am standing at the bar basically holding myself up as I try to get used to these silly high heeled shoes that Johanna kindly let me borrow. If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to kill me with the shoes. I keep nervously pulling at the bottom of my skirt as we wait for the bar man to serve us.

"Katniss relax you look great." Mary says and I give her a small smile.

"It feels like my butt is hanging out." I moan. I know it isn't of course I chose the longest skirt in Mary's wardrobe and it covers me right down to the knees and in comparison to some of the "skirts" in this place mine is practically full length. It is just I don't normally have my legs on display unless it is for Peeta and it makes me feel exposed and a little uncomfortable.

"Katniss you are fine." Mary says as she gives me an apologetic look. "You are hating this aren't you?"

"No I... it's just that I don't normally go out in clubs. Or at all really."

"Do you want to go home? I can have Mitchell come and get you if you want?" Mary says and I seriously consider it for a moment and then I hear Prim in my head and her cross little face crosses my vision. "Katniss just relax and enjoy yourself!" She says to me and I smile and look at Mary who is looking concerned.

"No I am ok Mary." I say with a smile.

"Brainless what do you want to drink?" Johanna says from Mary's other side.

"Surprise me." I say and Mary arches her eyebrow at me and I smile. "I might not get the chance to come back here again." I say and Mary frowns but nods her head.

"Just be careful." She says and Johanna grins widely.

"That's the spirit." She says and she orders some drinks, she turns and hands me a cold bottle of beer and a small glass of amber liquid. "Drink this one first," She says holding up her identical small glass, "then drink the beer." I nod and Mary looks at me.

"Are you sure?" She asks and I nod.

"Sure."

"She is fine Mary. She is a big girl if she can take down squirrels she can handle a little drink." Johanna says and I glare at her. Holly and Ivy join us and Johanna holds up her glass. "Here is to my baby sister and her impending monogamy and misery." Johanna says smiling and Mary laughs.

"Cheers." We all say and we drink. As the amber liquid passes my lips my eyes widen at the taste and the burning on my tongue I swallow and cough.

"Now drink the beer." Johanna says and I take a long drink of the cold beer. it doesn't taste great but is definitely soothes the burn from the other drink. I wipe my mouth and breathe heavily.

"That was disgusting!" I say and Johanna smiles.

"It is am acquired taste." She says smiling. "Do you want another?" She asks and I notice a warmth spreading through me and I nod.

"Sure why not?" I say and Johanna puts her arm over my shoulders and pulls me towards the bar.

"Behave!" Mary says warningly toJohanna as Holly and Ivy drag her towards the dance floor.

"Yes mum." Johanna says with an eye roll.

Some time later I stint ting with Johanna at a little round table and she looks bored as she look around the club. "So how come you are not dancing?" I ask as I sip on my fourth beer.

"Someone has to babysit." She says glancing at me and then back out onto the dance floor.

"Great job you are doing. What with getting me drunk and all that." I say and she looks at me again and smiles.

"You want to dance?" She asks rising her eyebrow at me and I stand up.

"Sure." I say and I drag Johanna out onto the dance floor. I turn and she bumps into me and I stumble back into a tall man who catches me by the arms.

"Steady there doll." He says and I straighten up.

"Sorry about that, my friend bumped into me." I say straightening my skirt he laughs and I realise he is still holding my arm so I pull it free of his grip. "Thanks for catching me."

"Any time doll." He says and I give him a quick smile and turn back to Johanna who smiles at me.

"He was hot." She says and I shrug.

"I never noticed." I say and she frowns at me.

"Are you blind or something? He was smoking hot."

"Not interested." I say with a shrug and she scoffs.

"You won't mind if I have a crack at him then?" Johanna says and I shake my head and she pushes past me and walks over to him with a big smile on her face. She taps him on the shoulder and he turns to look at her and smiles. This is apparently all she need and she pulls him towards her and kisses him. He stills for a moment but when she doesn't let him go he relaxes and starts to grab he back. I stare at them in disbelief for a moment and shake my head before I turn to look for Mary and the others. I see them dancing together and I make my way over, when Mary sees me she rushes over and hugs me. She is clearly very drunk.

"Hey are you having fun?" She asks loudly in my ear and I nod. "Dance with me." She says as she spins me around and I laugh as she pulls me towards her.

We dance until my feet are throbbing and we grab a few bottles of water and find a few seats at the back of the club.

"Thank you for inviting me out. It is nice to spend some time with girls." I say and Mary smiles and takes my hand.

"It has been my pleasure. I bet it is a bit tiresome hanging out with boys all the time."

"Yeah sometimes. Most of the time it is great and I do have Madge and Prim but Madge is all baby brained at the moment and Prim is too young to talk about things with you know?" I say and Mary nods. "It is just nice to be able to relax."

"I get what you mean, well I am glad you are enjoying yourself." She looks out into the crowd and I do to. I see Holly and Ivy dancing with a man each and we scan for Johanna but she is nowhere to be seen and neither is the guy she was kissing.

"Where is Jo?" I ask scanning the crowd again to see if my drunk eyes might have missed her.

"Bathrooms." Mary says in a tight voice and I look at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Oh, is she um... with that guy?" I ask and Mary nods with her lips in a tight disapproving line. "I thought she was married." I say and Mary stiffens slightly.

"She is, well she was married. Her husband Seeder died in an accident." Mary says and I gasp slightly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything. It is none of my business." I splutter and Mary squeezes my hand.

"It is ok, I should have told you to be honest. I know my sister seems a bit erm... intense and she might use other men to forget but she is good. She doesn't trust people easily and Seeder was her whole life and now he is gone she is a little lost. It is killing me to see her like this, you should have seen her before she was so happy. I have tried talking to her about it and she just brushes me off every time telling me she is ok. I think this is just her way of coping. If you can call this coping." Mary says and I swallow hard as a lump rises in my throat. "Please don't judge her on what she is like now. She is not really this bad, she is still rude and crude but she is a good person. In fact she is the best person I know and I look up to her. She is just a little off track just now."

"Ok." I say not really sure what else to say.

"Thank you Katniss. I think she likes you though." Mary says and I laugh.

"I don't know about that." I say and Mary just smiles.

"She hasn't hit you yet, so that's a good sign." Mary says with a chuckle and I laugh she stands up and pulls me with her. "Come on let's get some more dancing done before we have to leave." I roll my eyes and my feet begin to throb instantly.

After twenty more minutes of painful dancing Johanna pushes her way through the crowd with a big smile and pulling the guy behind her.

"Guys this is Cash." She says and we wave at him and he gives us a smile and I snicker when I noticed his ruffed up hair, that is quite the opposite of the slicked back style he wore earlier. "So we are going to head out, Holly and Ivy are ready to go."

"Sure we are ready to go anyway our feet are killing us." Mary says and I nod.

"Awesome, we will meet you outside then." Johanna says and she drags Cash behind her as she leaves.

"What sort of name is Cash?" I ask Mary who giggles as we reach Holly and Ivy who are waiting for us at the exit.

"Where did your dance partners go? You were looking pretty cosy." Mary asks them and they both shrug.

"Oh we sent them on their merry way." Ivy says smiling and waving her hand.

After a long wait for Mitchell to pick us up and many apologies from him we are finally on our way back to the Masons and I couldn't be more pleased. My feet are killing me and I am so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. I try my best and focus on the conversation Mary and Mitchell are having.

"People are just stupid. Drink driving is so not worth the danger." Mitchell says angrily and Mary nods in agreement.

"I hope no one was hurt." Mary says and Mitchell grunts.

"It didn't look good. The wreck was a mess." He says his tome solemn.

"That is sad." Mary says and she sighs. "Are the boys back yet?" She asks changing the subject, Mitchell laughs.

"Yes they got back just as I was about to leave for you ladies." He says and Mary smiles.

"How were they and be honest Mitchell?" She says and I see his eyes crease as he smiles.

"They were fine a little bruised and dirty but in relatively high spirits." He says.

"So they are drunk is that what you are trying to say?" Mary asks with a laugh and Mitchell just gives a little shrug and continues to smile.

"They were all in the kitchen when I left, they may still be up." Mitchell says and I smile hoping Peeta is still up._ Peeta drunk that I have to see for myself_.

"I hope mum of Effie managed to get them to bed, especially Al we have lots to do tomorrow." Mary says biting her lip.

"I doubt that your mum did go in but your father passed me with her slung over his shoulder." Mitchell says and Mary groans. There is a sucking sound from behind me as Johanna's lips leave Cash's.

"Ugh Mitchell we did not need to know that, that's gross!" She complains sliding off of Cash's lap and folding her arms. " Sorry the moment is ruined." She adds as Cash tries to kiss her again. I hear him groan and I chuckle to myself.

_Finally_. We get back to the Mason's and I smile as I climb out of the car. _Only a few more yards to walk in these damn shoes and then they are coming off_. I think as I walk slowly across the gravel and as I reach the steps I yank them off and put my burning feet to the cool marble groan and smile. The door is thrown open and Al smiles down at all of us.

"Hello girls did you have a good night?" He asks as he makes his way to Mary. He doesn't wait for an answer before he is kissing her. "Come for a walk with me?" He asks and she smiles widely and nods before turning to us.

"Thanks for today guys, I had a great time." Mary says and Al takes her hand and pulls her into the darkness.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat…" Johanna says sarcastically and she drags a slightly dazed looking Cash into the house. I see him look around with an impressed look and then he is whipped around a corner and they are gone. Holly, Ivy and I follow them in and I close the door behind me.

"Good night Katniss." They say together and the wave as the go in the opposite direction to where my room is, they must be in another wing of the house. I stare around the cavernous hallway and I climb the stairs quickly my feet slapping off the wooden floor. As I near my room I notice I am smiling widely and I attribute that to the fact I will be seeing Peeta in a few seconds. I reach a familiar looking hallway and walk over to the door which I really hope is mine and Peeta's room. I open the door a crack and peek in and smile again when I see Peeta sitting up on the bed with a scetch pad on his knees a pencil in his hand and a slight crease between his eyebrows. It is the look he wears when he is concentrating. I open the door fully and he looks up and smiles widely erasing the crease and making his eyes shine.

"Hey." He says setting the pad and pencil down on the bedside table. I close the door behind me and lock it. He smiles and his eye brow quirks up and I laugh.

"Hey." I say and he opens his arms to me and I crawl up the bed and straight into his arms.

"I missed you today." He says nuzzling into my hair.

"I missed tou too. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was great. You would have loved it. I am pretty sore though." He sats stretching. "How was your day?"

"It was actually really good." I say and he looks down at me looking unconvinced and I laugh. "No really I had a good time it was nice to be pampered."

"That's good I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah it was great and everyone was really nice, well maybe with the exception of Johanna." I say and Peeta frowns.

"What was she doing?" He asks and I sit up.

"I don't know she just seemed a little hostile or whatever I don't think she likes me to much." I say Peeta chuckles and I frown at him.

"I am sure that's not true."

"Honestly she kept calling me a prude and saying things to make me uncomfortable. When I said I hunted she looked impressed and stuff but then she started going on about…" I pause and look down at the covers.

"About?" Peeta asks and I look up at him.

"She was talking about how she was sorry to see Effie had got her claws into Rye before she got here, her words not mine." I say and Peeta's eyes widen slightly. "That was after saying she liked you." I add and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"Really?" He asks sounding shocked. "She actually said that to you?"

"Well she put it differently." I say and I feel myself blushing.

"How did she put it?" Peeta asks and I sigh.

"She asked if I was… if I was fucking you." I say and Peeta laughs loudly and I slap his arm.

"Wow she's um, direct." Peeta says still trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah a bit." I say trying not to smile.

"So what did you say?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Well I told her the truth I said yes I was and that you were mine." I say and Peeta smiles widely.

"Yours eh?" He says and I smile and shove him slightly.

"Yes mine!" I say and he grins.

"I like that." He says and I roll my eyes. "How was the club? Did you have to beat of men with a stick?"

"It was fine and no I didn't some guy called me doll face and caught me from falling but he is currently in Johanna's bed." I say and Peeta snorts.

"Wow she moves on quickly." He says and I wonder if he means from her husband of if he is he jokingly saying she moved quickly from him. I don't want to tell him about Johanna's husband if he doesn't already know so I leave it alone.

"Any way thanks for the warning about the club." I say with narrowed eyes and he smiles at me apologetically.

"You didn't enjoy it?" He asks with a smile.

"No it was fine I had fun. My feet are killing me and I actually got drunk." I say and Peeta's eyes widen

"You did?" He says sounding shocked.

"Yes I did." I say and he grins. "It tasted gross and I won't be doing it again in a hurry but after a few my taste buds died and I couldn't taste it any more."

"Well, well Katniss Everdeen the party animal. I am not going to have another Haymitch to worry about am I?" He says with a smile.

"Oh shut up, I know you were drinking too. No amount of tooth paste can cover it up." I say as I get out of bed and look for something to wear to sleep.

"Who told you?" He asks watching me as I undress.

"Mitchell." I say as I pull of my top.

"The traitor!" Peeta huffs and throws me one of his t-shirts. "I hoped that brushing my teeth would have covered it." He says mischievously and I laugh as I pull the t-shirt over my head.

"I am going to do my teeth. Be right back."

"Be quick." Peeta says pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it to the ground I smile at him and rush into the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth making my mouth taste a million times better. I decide to have a quick shower so I tie my hair up and quickly wash. I dry off and pull Peeta's t-shirt over my head again and breathe in his scent. I am smiling as I leave the bathroom and I lock eyes with Peeta who is lying on his side with his head propped on his hand.

"I love your new haircut." He says smiling at me.

"Thanks." I say as I look over him greedily. He looks delicious all sprawled out on the bed before me in his blue boxers and his pale skin smooth and tight against his generous muscles. All I can think in my head is MINE! I leap into the bed push him onto his back and straddle his hips. I lean forward and brush my lips along his jaw towards his ear and he grabs my hips and I smile against his ear. "So about that rain cheque?" I say as I nibble his ear making him groan. "I would really like to cash it in." He hums in agreement. "I have been thinking about you all day and ever since Johanna said she wanted you I just wanted to show everyone…" I nip his neck and his hips thrust up and he moans, "…that you are mine." I say and I look down at him and his eyes flutter open and he is breathing heavily.

"Only yours." He says and I lean down and kiss him he growls and flips us over and he crashes his lips to mine. "God I love you." He sighs and I giggle and he cuts me off with his lips.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have to thank you to SheWolf412 for making it clear to me that sometimes it is not clear when a lot of time has lapsed and I have put little markers in for you guys to make it a little easier to read and to make it more flowing.**

**Thank you all for the support I would love to know what you think as always. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

The day following the Hen and Stag parties I wake in the morning and as soon as I open my eyes the room starts spinning and my stomach lurches. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom, freezing momentarily when I see Peeta hugging the toilet seat and being noisily sick. The image probably would have looked slightly funny if the contents of my stomach weren't threatening to make and reappearance. I rush to the sink and empty my stomach as Peeta rubs my leg in what I suppose was a comforting way as he is in no state to help me.

After a while I feel like there is nothing left and I look at myself in the mirror and groan, _I look like death warmed up._ I brush my teeth and wash my face and slowly make my way back into the bedroom patting Peeta on the head as I pass. I lay down and my head starts to throb painfully and I grab hold of it and groan loudly.

"You ok?" Peeta asks in a croaky voice from the bathroom and I just grunt and I hear him chuckle. "Oh come on not again!" He groans before I hear him throw up again. I laugh loudly once and he moans. "This is so not funny!" He says and I rub my throbbing head.

"I know but if you don't laugh you will cry, that's what they say right?" I say and I hear him hum in agreement.

"I am feeling pretty close to crying right now." He says and I nod and immediately wish I hadn't.

"I am so never doing that again." I say and I hear the toilet flush. Peeta appears in the doorway with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"I think I have a new found respect for Haymitch. How he can do this every day is nothing short of a miracle."

"And how he manages teaching us all feeling like this, I couldn't do it." I say and Peeta nods.

"He quits over term time too she he is like on a constant hangover, he gets withdrawal and everything it is pretty sad really." Peeta says and I stare at him, I am probably being let into some secrets about our head teacher here that I just should not know. "I think that is why he is always in a foul mood."

"That would explain it." I say, "I would be in a foul mood feeling like this every day and having to deal with the likes of Marvel and Glimmer." Peeta nods and disappears into the bathroom.

"Have you had any water?" He asks.

"No I don't want to throw up again." I say and he comes out holding two glasses of water.

"You need to drink, you will feel better." He says and I take one of the glasses and sip at it. I do feel better after the glass and he pours another two and we climb back into bed not quite feeling up to facing the world yet. He wraps his arm around my lightly careful not to squeeze me and we fall asleep to sleep of some of our hangovers.

After a few more hours of sleep we reluctantly get out of bed and dress, we head down to the kitchen where we see Rye sitting there alone and with his head in his hands.

"Morning." Peeta says as we walk towards him and he looks up at us frowning.

"You mean afternoon?" He says and he smiles. "Oh god you two look as terrible as I feel." I sit down across from him and nod.

"We have been sick all morning." Peeta says.

"Aww that's sweet were you sharing the toilet?" He asks with a laugh.

"I used the sink." I say and he pulls a disgusted face.

"Gross."

"Where is everyone?" Peeta asks.

"They are all out doing wedding stuff don't ask me what I wasn't paying attention. Everyone was talking far to loud this morning." He adds and I smile. "The only one who I know that is left in the house is Johanna, she is in her room humping some guy." I laugh and rye smiles at me. "She has some stamina that girl." He adds and I roll my eyes.

"Rye don't talk about he like that." Peeta says and with a sigh and he wipes the smile off his face. Peeta moves slowly around the room rustling us up some toast and tea and we carry it through to the living room and switch on the TV and pick at the food until we are sure our stomachs can handle it. Once we are done I snuggle against Peeta and Rye curls up in a huge armchair and pulls a little throw over him cocooning himself.

"So how was the girls day then?" He asks and I stretch.

"It was nice, I got spoiled rotten. I loved it."

"That's nice. How about the club did you got hit on, I bet you did." Rye says with a smile and Peeta huffs.

"No not really, anyway the only guys who spoke to me is currently, as you put it, humping Johanna." I say and Rye laughs loudly.

"Brilliant."

"How was the boys day it sounded way more fun?" I ask looking up at Peeta who is smiling widely.

"Oh man it was amazing." Rye says.

"Like I said you would have loved it." Peeta says and he starts to play with my hair. "We went on an assault course in the morning. It is like the ones the peacekeepers used, so we were told." Rye laughs loudly again.

"I'd pay a lot of money to watch Cray drag his fat ass through that." He says and we all laugh.

"I would pay for that too." Peeta says and I nod loving the imagery of Cray being humiliated. They go on to explain they were suited up in a set of green overalls and they had to make their way through bogs and over giant net pyramids in the fastest time.

"We were pretty good at it but Al was like a ninja. You should have seen him he flew through it." Peeta says with a grin.

"Yeah but he is a skinny rake." Rye says and Peeta chuckles.

"He's not that skinny. He is quite muscled." I say and they both look at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Oh and when did you see that?" Rye asks suggestively and I scowl at him.

"I just did after… you know your mum. He showed us his bruises." I say and I feel my blush and they both stare at each other, the mention of their mother silencing them. "I'm sorry you did ask." I say and Peeta squeezes me.

"It's ok." He says and he clears his throat. Rye sits up and runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"Any way so later we went paint balling." He says plastering a fake smile on his face. I glance up at Peeta who has gone a little stony faced and I sigh at my stupidity. "Peeta and I were in a team, we named ourselves Team Awesome. Fitting don't you think?" He asks me and I smile.

"Very." I say with a laugh and I feel Peeta chuckle.

"So the objective of the game was to capture the other teams flag. We were dropped in the middle of some woods and were to get one of the other teams flags. It was Peety and I against dad and Haymitch and we were trying to get Al and Mr Mason's flag. It really didn't take long at all we fought hard and we finally fell to dad and Haymitch so they won that round. Peeta and I were to defend our flag next and we out run then for the half an hour they had to catch it so we one that round." He says proudly.

"What did you do?" I ask sitting up to listen to the story.

"We hid." Peeta says with a smile.

"Peet camouflaged us. We hid in the river bed." Rye says and I smile.

"Good plan." I say and Peeta smiles again.

"It was yeah but damn it was freezing." Rye says and Peeta nods in agreement.

"The next round was the best though." Peeta says and I turn to look at him. "Dad and Haymitch were to defend and damn it they were good."

"They weren't even hiding or anything. Some how the old farts had managed to clime a little cliff and were perched on top." Rye says and I smile. "Haymitch was shouting for us to come and get it and dad was laying down covering the floor while Haymitch was sat in a tree drinking with the flag was just dangling from a branch."

"He was drinking?" I ask with a laugh.

"You are surprised?" Peeta asks I smile and shake my head.

"I suppose not." I say and Rye smiles.

"He was so drunk we really thought it would be easy but damn it he is a crack shot." He says and I laugh.

"Me and Rye were hiding in the bushes making a plan and he it me in the head and Rye on the ass and yelled "I can see you" while chuckling to himself." Peeta says rubbing where he must have got hit.

"My ass still hurts. There is a bruise and everything." Rye says and I laugh.

"They were having a great time. Any tiny movement and Haymitch would shoot right at you until he had to reload. He had us pinned. He was relentless." Peeta says and I laugh loudly.

"So you were beaten by your dad who wasn't even properly playing and a drunk?" I ask and they both scowl at me.

"I think you will find that is Mr Drunk to you sweetheart." Haymitch says from the doorway and I jump and my face flames. "They are just bitter because they got their asses handed to them by two old gits." Haymitch says with a huge smile.

"What ever Haymitch." Rye says and Haymitch laughs.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks coming into the room followed buy a huge bulking man who must be Mr Mason.

"Just ripping on your sons for being poor losers." Haymitch says and Rye rolls his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't say they totally lost, at least they won a round." Mr mason says and he looks at me and smiles. "You must be Katniss, I have heard a lot about you. You seem to have made quite the impression on this family." He says smiling and shaking my hand vigorously making my brain rattle in me head.

"Yes I am Katniss, thank you for inviting me to stay here sir." I say and he just smiles wider and releases my hand.

"It is not trouble have you been looked after today? Is your room comfortable?" He asks and I nod.

"It is perfect." I say and he nods.

"Excellent, well if you will excuse us we have some more errands to run before my wife comes home." He says and he Alex and Haymitch leave but not before Haymitch can comment on the state of us all.

"You guys could have has a shower, I am getting drunk off your stink." He says and he leaves laughing loudly. Rye sniffs himself and groans.

"What a jackass!" He says and I groan.

"I can't believe he caught me calling him a drunk." I say and Peeta and Rye laugh.

"Well it's not exactly breaking news." Peeta says and I smile.

That evening after a small dinner of toast Peeta and I say good night to Rye and head to our room. We crawl into bed still smelly and murmur a quick 'good night' and fall asleep.

It is the day before the wedding and the house is buzzing every room in the house seems to be getting used for something and I have moved out side to get out of the way and try and soak in some sun. Peeta has been summoned for the day to get shown his usher duties for the day of the wedding. Effie snatched him from me just as we were planning on going on a walk. He shot me an apologetic look as he was whipped around the corner. I am sitting alone on the front steps when someone comes and sits next to me I know it is not Peeta I would have heard him coming a mile off, this person is light on their feet. I open my eyes and I turn to face Johanna who is staring at me her dark eyes squinting in the sun.

"You bored?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Just enjoying the sun." I say and she stands up and walks down the steps and turns to look at me.

"Well come on then." She says and she starts walking off again. I stare after her unsure if I wasn't to go with her or if I can be bothered with her hot and cold attitude to me. She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles, what looks like a genuine smile. "Are you coming or what? I have something to show you." She says and I stand up finally intrigued as to what she could want to show me so much. I follow behind her and she slows for me to catch up and once I do she starts to stride off and I follow her as we head towards a big red barn. When we reach the barn I hear rustling noises, my hunter sense kicks in and I stand back as she opens the door expecting something to come jumping out at me. As soon as the doors open there is a loud bang and a whinny and I jump out of my skin and Johanna laughs. I peek into the barn and I gasp.

"Are those… are those horses?" I ask my eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Yes Brainless they are horses. My horses." Johanna says and I gape at her. "You have seen a horse before right?"

"Yes I have seen a horse before!" I say snappily and she just looks at me with humour. "The only horses I have seen though have been work horses and they were in the mines pulling carts and when they were too old to work they were killed for meat." I say and she looks at me grimly.

"Ugh that's awful. Well these are not work horses and we will not be eating them. They are pets." She says as she pats the face of a big brown beast.

"A cat is a pet." I mutter and she looks at me.

"Come in they won't bite. Well they might not." She says and I glare at her. I walk slowly into the barn and stand in the middle of the passage. "Is the big hunter scared of a few horses?" She asks with a smile.

"No, I just haven't seen one this close before. They are a lot bigger than I thought." I say and she nods and moves to the next stable where there is a smaller black and white horse that is eating some hay at the back of the stable. Johanna clicks her tongue and the horse turns to look at her I notice it has a white face and its eyes are blue, it looks at me and makes a funny snorting noise.

"Emmy, this is Katniss." Johanna says to the horse and it walks over to the stable door and sticks its head over. Johanna pats its head and nuzzles into its nose. "Emmy here is a beginner's horse, she is patient and sweet." She says and I look over the animal, she is massive and broad. I can see all her smooth muscles under her soft looking coat. She has a wide face and a long white mane. I look back at those strange eyes and I start when the horse looks right at me her ears pricked forward as if she is interested in me as well. "Come and pet her." Johanna says and I stare at her.

"Is she... is she nice?" I ask and she nods and I step forward slowly and hold out my hand, the horse backs up a little bit and its ears go back slightly.

"No matter how much you deny it she can tell you are scared." Johanna says with a sigh and I glare at her.

"Look I have not done this before; I am allowed to be a little hesitant. I would normally be hunting animals like this not playing nice." I say and the horse backs right up like it knew what I was saying.

"You would hunt horses?" She asks sounding shocked.

"Food is food." I say with a shrug. "Look she obviously doesn't like me now, I have scared her off." I say and Johanna laughs and grabs me by the shoulders. She shoves me in front of the stable door with my face looking out into the passage way.

"Stand here and wait she will come to you when she is sure you are not a threat." She says backing up and crossing her arms. I wait and I hear a rustling behind me and I feel a hot breath on my neck and it makes me jump a little. I make myself stand still so not to startle her. "She just needs to make sure you aren't going to eat her." Jo says with a smile as the horses nose travels from my shoulder to my neck, its whiskers tickling my skin and I try not to laugh.

"Her nose is really soft." I say and Johanna smiles.

"Yeah they are, ok you can turn around and pat her now. I think she likes you." I turn around slowly and the horse is stood still with her ears pricked forwards again.

"Hey there." I say and a quiet voice and Emmy makes a rumbling noise. "What was that?" I ask with a chuckle and Johanna is laughing.

"She is saying hello."

"Hello Emmy." I say patting her neck and smiling. Two young men come in carrying saddles and I look at Johanna my eyes wide.

"So you up for a ride?" She asks innocently and I shake my head.

"No... no way!"

"You are doing great!" Johanna says as I bounce around on top of poor Emmy. "Just relax and move with her, move like you would if you were having sex." She says and I glare at her. She laughs at my embarrassment and I try to relax my body and move with the horse and much to my relief and embarrassment it works.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Yep that's it, Peeta is a lucky boy." She adds obviously her niceness for the day has worn out and she is back to being crass.

"Shut the hell up Johanna." I say and she just laughs.

I nearly fall when I stop focusing on my movements and Johanna laughs harder leaning forward on her horse Shadow, a dark grey horse. She starts to move off still laughing and I just focus on what I am doing. _Little movements with my hands, small nudges with my heels and just stay on! _I watch Johanna as she trots circles around me making her horse go faster and popping it over a little jump. I watch her impressed at how she controls such a big animal with relative ease and the horse is not making it easy for her. She has to correct it a few times as it attempts to throw her but she just grits her teeth and rides through it. I am glad for Emmy, I know if she has got me on that horse I would be on the floor in seconds and it would have put me off horses for life. She had eventually convinced me to get on and showed me the basics while Emmy stayed stock still and let me sort my reins and feet. I have the slight impression that Shadow would not be quite so considerate. Johanna walks in front of me and pulls Shadow to a halt and smiles.

"Follow me we are going for a ride." She says and I stare at her and frown.

"Um correct me if I am wrong but is that not what we are doing?" I ask as she makes her way over to the gate and swings it open.

"That was just the lesson and warm up now we go for the ride." She says and she nudges Shadow out the open gate. Emmy starts to move and I panic and pull her back a little rougher that I meant and she stops.

"Wait, wait!" I say and Johanna turns Shadow around to look at me. "Look I have just learned to trot and you want me to go out into the woods?"

"You won't be alone." She says, "The best way to learn something is to do it. All you need are the basics and you have them so we can go out. I will take it easy on you." She says and I stare at her and she just waits patiently.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask and she smiles.

"It is my job brainless. This is what I do for a living and I am damn good at it. I wouldn't let you out if I thought you couldn't handle it and you don't need to worry Emmy will look after you." She says with a little shrug.

"Your job?" I question.

"Yes Katniss my job. I teach people how to ride." She explains.

"Oh I didn't know..."

"What you thought just because I have rich parents I didn't work? I will have you know we built up this place with our own money. I bought the land of my father and we built everything you see here, with our own hands." Johanna says and I nod and I wonder who the "We" are but I have a feeling I already know, Seeder.

"Ok." I say and she gives me a slight nod.

"Now are you coming?" She asks and I follow her without a second thought.

"Lead the way." I say as I walk Emmy behind her. We follow them for a few minutes and I can see the angry red, from her rant, slowly make its way down Johanna's neck as we near the edge of the woods and she looks back at me and smiles.

"You are going to love this." She says and I look at her feeling very unconvinced but she takes no notice and begins to trot off. Emmy follows, she obviously knows what she is doing so I let her go and focus myself on avoiding low hanging branches and not falling off.

Once I have gotten used to the movement again and I am brave enough to look around myself without the fear of falling I really start to enjoy myself. Although Emmy is much smaller and stockier than Shadow she sure can keep up matching his pace with ease. I watch her footfalls on the ground for a while listening to the heavy thumping and watching her muscles ripple as she trots along looking quite content from what I can see. I look around the woods and I wish I had my bow and arrow with me. The animals here have no fear of us; the horses must mask us and hide what we really are. Deer look at us curiously and I lose count of how many squirrels I see scuttling up trees. If I had my bow and arrow I would be able to feel the whole seam from just this small bit of woodland. _That is if I was brave enough to let go of the reins._ I bring one hand off the reins and pat Emmy on the shoulder and I laugh to myself. Johanna looks back and smiles. She slows Shadow and pulls up alongside me and I smile at her.

"I told you." She says smugly and I roll my eyes. "Do you want to go faster?" She asks and I nod quickly.

"Yes." I say and she nods.

"Ok just up there is a hill. I call it the gallop, you are less likely to fall uphill and she will be a little slower than if we were going flat out. Just stand up and lean forward a little hold on and let Emmy do the work. Ok?" She asks and I nod feeling suddenly nervous.

"Right." I say and I gather my reins and Johanna takes the lead again and she turns to the right and I see the hill she is talking about. It is covered in trees but there has been a wide strip cleared and I can see the tracks of horses all the way up it. Johanna stops at the bottom of the hill but Shadow is dancing on the spot.

"I will meet you up there he is not going to stand much longer." She says and Shadow goes up on his hind legs and she laughs. "Remember to stand up." She says and she turns Shadow and he takes off like a rocket. I watch as Johanna leans forward and Shadow sprints up the hill, dirt flying behind him and I look down at Emmy.

"Please don't kill me." I say and I nudge her on and she starts trotting right away. She picks up speed and I stand up she bursts out of trot and all of a sudden we are flying. I am so shocked at how quickly this little stocky horse can move I forget to breathe. I listen to the pounding of her hooves and the wind whistling in my ears. I hear a whooping and I am startled to find it came from my mouth. I look up the hill and see Johanna staring down at me and I laugh. "Come on Emmy let's see what you have got." I say and I nudge her a little with my heel and she just accelerates my eyes sting from the wind and when we reach the summit Emmy begins to slow and I sit back down and we stop right next to Johanna and Shadow.

"Well done, I haven't seen her move like that in a long time." Johanna says as I pat Emmy on the neck.

"That was awesome." I say smiling so much my face hurts.

"The first time is always the best." Johanna says and I smile. "Come on lots more to see." She moves off and I let Emmy follow on. We walk for a while and push through a thick bunch of trees and we come out at the top of a hillside where below us is a sea of green. It is the forrest we have just travelled through and I stare at it with wide eyes.

"It is beautiful." I say and Johanna nods. "It is so different from Twelve, we have nothing like this in our district. It is all outside and we cannot get to it with out breaklking at least fifty laws." I say.

"Sounds rough." Johanna says and I nod. "Doesn't stop you though." She adds and I smile.

"Like I said I have a family to feed."

"You could just marry your boy, you wouldn't go hungry again." She says and I turn to her and stare at her in disbelief.

"I wouldn't do that just to put food on the table." I say offended by her comment. "I would never use Peeta like that."

"I am just saying if you did you would be set for life. Nothing wrong with that."

"Is that what you are doing?" I ask and she frowns at me. "Just using guys to get what you want?" I ask and she blinks at me.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She says in a quiet voice.

"Yes I do just because you use guys for what ever doesn't mean I would. I love Peeta and I would never do that to him do not dare insinuate that again." I say angrily.

"Or you will what huntress? Hmm? What will you do?" Johanna says threateningly. I stare at her and wonder how it got like this we were having a great time and now I just want to claw her eyes out. "You are a child, you don't know the meaning of love. You are so stupid." She says and I glare at her angrily.

"I know enough." I say and I jump off of Emmy and throw the reins at Johanna and she catches them. "I know your sister loves you and I know she is worried about you self destructing. She is terrified for you. I know what that love is like watching your sister fade away from you not knowing if there is anything you can do for them. So do not lecture me about love. You may be older than me and think you know everything but you don't. You are hurting your family with how you are acting and to be honest you are acting like a child." I say and she just stares down at me. "I am going to walk home." I say and I take off down the hill and crash through the bushes. I don't hear her call out for me but I hear her move off and I see Emmy's tail swish behind a tree. I stomp angrily through the woods and my blood boils at what she said. It makes it even worse because that is what I have always thought when it came to Peeta and I. I already know what the people in Twelve think of our relationship about how everyone thinks I am not good enough for him. Although I try not to let it bother me it really does. No matter what Peeta says to make me feel better, I know he can do so much better than me. Johanna saying that has just made me feel it again. I love Peeta and I know he loves me and would do anything for me but him marrying me is like social suicide and that kills me. _Peeta deserves better than me_. I think grimly as I slowly follow the tracks we made earlier. I wipe the tears from my eyes and trudge through the forest.

It takes me a long time to walk back, the horse's obviously can cover a huge distance in a short time and the fact I didn't know the woods didn't help my cause. When I reach the tree line across from the big red barn I am thirsty and very hungry. I have pulled off my jumper and tied it round my waist. I walk past the barn and don't see Johanna, I am glad I am going to avoid her like the plague from now on. We obviously just bring out the worst in each other. I round the corner to the house and I smile knowing a cool glass of water is just another few hundred feet away. As I near I see the front doors swing open and Peeta runs out of the house and he looks furious. I try to swallow but my mouth is dry.

"What the hell happened?" He asks angrily as he reaches me.

"I went for a walk." I say trying to joke but his eyes flash angrily and I know he is not in the joking mood.

"I know Johanna left you!" He says through his perfect teeth. "Why the hell did you get off that damned horse?"

"She was being a bitch she said…"

"Katniss for god sake you could have been hurt or killed!" He says with a groan and I take his hand.

"I am fine." I say and he drops my hand.

"I have been going out of my mind, I tried to come looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere." He says and he pulls me into his arms.

"I am sorry." I say into his clean fresh shirt.

"Don't you do that to me again." He says and I nod.

"I promise."

"Oh the wanderer returns." Comes a voice from behind Peeta. Rye is walking towards us and he gives me an angry look. "You have caused quite a riot you know?"

"What happened?" I ask and they exchange a look.

"I might have been shouting at Johanna for the last twenty minutes." Peeta says rubbing his neck sounding embarrassed.

"You were?" I ask surprised, Peeta nods.

"He really did." Rye says and Peeta glares at him.

"She left her in the middle of strange woods what the hell else could I do?" He snaps at Rye who raises his hands up.

"Just saying man, what she did was shitty but. You tore into her." Rye says and I stare at them.

"I am sure she gave as good as she got." I say and Rye looks at me his mouth set in a grim line.

"She just sat there and took it." Rye says and I glance at Peeta who looks a little nauseous.

"I feel pretty bad." He says and I place my hand on his cheek and brush a strand of his hair out of his face.

"You want to apologise?" I ask knowing he is thinking about it and he nods

"I made a bit of an idiot of myself." He says and I give him a little smile.

"I am sorry it was my fault." I say and he sighs.

"I am just glad you are ok." He says and he kisses me. Rye clears his throat and we both look at him.

"I'll just go back in then shall I?" He says and he walks off and I press my lips to Peeta's again.

Dinner that evening is a tense affair. Apparently Peeta had yelled at Johanna in a room full of people including her Mum and dad. We are all sitting in near silence listening to Effie telling anyone who will listen about her dress for the wedding when Peeta clears his throat loudly. Effie stops talking and everyone turns to look at him.

"I um, would like to apologise to everyone for my behaviour this afternoon. I was way out of line and I should not have made a spectacle of myself and embarrassed my family or Johanna." He pauses and looks at her and she just stares at him. "I am very sorry and hope that you can forgive me." He says and Al claps him on the back and Peeta gives him a little smile. Everyone turns their attention to Johanna and she sighs.

"Fine lover boy, you are forgiven." She says and her lips quirk in a little smile.

"Thank you." Peeta says and with that the whole table seems to let out a relieved breath and the tension evaporates, well most of it. Johanna is still glancing at me with a look of hostility but I just smile at her. _Let her be pissed_.

"So are we all set for tomorrow?" Mr Mason says and Mary takes Al's hand and they smile at each other while Effie chirps on about the schedule. I zone in and out of the conversation only talking when I am spoken, mainly focusing my energy on avoiding Johanna's gaze completely. After dinner we all head into one of the larger rooms and we are all handed a small glass of brandy. I take mine from Suzanne who pats my arm kindly.

"I am sorry for my daughter, she is just very stressed." She says and I give her a little smile and she grins with an embarrassed look. I smell the alcohol and my stomach does a little flip that makes me feel a little queasy, clearly it has not quite recovered from its last bought with alcohol.

"Just before we are all sent off to bed by Effie," Mr Mason says with a smile to her, "I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom. Tomorrow you will be starting your new life together and I know all of us here wish you all the best. I want to wish my beautiful daughter all the best and I cannot wait to walk her down the aisle." He says beaming down at Mary who is barely holding back tears. I smile at them but inside my heart is screaming. I cannot help but think of how I will never hear my dad say these things or walk me down the aisle. I gasp a little the pain in my chest so intense it brings tears to my eyes. I hope they will show as tears of happiness and not what they truly are. I let the tears fall and try to focus on my breathing and keep a tight hold on my glass like it is my sanity. Peeta is smiling and he looks down at me and his face automatically falls to a look of worry. He takes my free hand and squeezes.

"Are you ok?" He whispers as Mr Mason talks about looking forward to having a son in law.

"I'm fine." I manage to gasp as I wipe my eyes.

'Katniss?" He says almost begging and I know he is far from convinced.

"Not here!" I whisper harshly and he nods and squeezes my hand and I take a deep rattling breath and fight back the tears. I notice Johanna looking at me with a worried glance but I look quickly away from her not wanting to have to think about what she is thinking as well.

"SO here is to Mary and Al." Mr Mason says and he holds up his glass and we all do the same.

"Mary and Al." We repeat and drink. I swallow hard and shudder the burning distracting me from the pain for a moment. Peeta prises my glass out of my grip and we quickly say good night and he pulls me out of the room. I spot Johanna trying to reach us before the door closes but I am too far-gone to care. My breathing has become erratic and I am gasping for air while Peeta leads me up the stairs. I start to shake and I can feel myself coming undone. Peeta is holding me tightly as he opens our bedroom door. He places me shaking and sobbing onto the bed and rushes to shut the door before practically running back and kneeling in front of me. He takes my face in his hands.

"Hey, what is wrong?" He asks his voice soft but worry pouring from it. I take a deep breath but just sob again and he pulls himself up and sits next to me and holds me tightly. He doesn't release me until I have calmed down. Which takes an embarrassingly long time. He moves my hair out of my face and wipes my tears away. "Katniss you are scaring me." He says and I look up at him. He does look terrified.

"I… am just b-being stttupid." I say hoarsely and he frowns.

"Please Katniss tell me." He begs and I sniff as I look into his eyes and I sigh a little.

"My… d-d-dad." I stutter and his eyes widen in realisation and he nods.

"Oh Katniss." He says and I cry harder.

"He is not going to be at my wedding. He w-wont w-walk me down the aisle." I start to cry harder still and he scoops me up into he lap and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Katniss I wish I could say something to make you feel better," he says into me hair, "but I know nothing will be good enough. But Katniss you must know that your father would be so proud of you, you have to know that right? He loved you and you cannot forget that. If you don't forget that he will always be with you. Always."

"But he is not here." I moan and Peeta strokes my hair.

"I know and I would do anything to bring him back to you but nothing I do can do that." He says and I sit up and look at him and I see a tear rolling down his cheek. I wipe it away and he gives me a small smile.

"I have you though right?" I ask and Peeta frowns.

"Of course you do." He says and he kisses my head. "You have your sister, your mum, Gale and Madge and soon their baby. You have friends and people who love you. My family included and you will have me for as long as you will allow it." He says and I smile a little. I roll my eyes at the concept of Peeta thinking I wouldn't want him with me always. Damn what Johanna or anyone else thinks.

"I will allow it." I say and he smiles widely.

"Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time." He says and I smile, I yawn and he chuckles. "Go to sleep we have a big, big day tomorrow." He says in a high-pitched voice and I smile. He lays me down and lies next to me.

"Thank you." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Anytime." He says with a smile and my eyes start to close.

"Peeta?" I say quickly before I am completely gone, I hear him hum in answer. "You should ask me." I say before sleeps drags me down.

I wake in the morning to light kiss being pressed to my forehead and I open my eyes and smile when I see the creamy expanse of Peeta's neck. I reach up and kiss it and he chuckles.

"He sleepy head." He says sitting down on the edge of the bed. I stretch and I feel my joints popping a little, I must have been asleep for a long time.

"Morning, how come you are up?" I ask and he smiles.

"Baker clock still hasn't switched off." He says with a shrug.

"You are dressed." I say with a pout remembering how in my dazed sleep state I tthem is clothes off him and he laughs.

"Well yeah I said I wanted to cook here before I left I couldn't exactly go down there naked could I?" He says and I shrug.

"I am sure no one would have minded." I say and he smiles again.

"I don't know about that. Anyway before you tempt me back into be I have cooked you a breakfast." He says and I smile.

"Really?" I ask and he nods and goes over to the dresser where there is a tray full of goodies. He places it on my lap and I smile down at the pancakes, fruit and hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate in the morning?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I thought you might need cheering up, chocolate is good for that and apparently weddings make everyone emotional so don't worry about it." He says and I smile, _how did I get so lucky_? I lift the tray off myself and put it on the bedside table. I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him and he groans.

"Thank you. I love it." I say against his lips and he smiles and hums against my lips. I climb onto his lap and he holds my hips.

"It'll get cold." He mumbles and I push him down onto the bed and climb off him. I realise I am completely naked and he is staring at me greedily and I smile at him. I lean forward and take hold of his trousers and unbutton them. He is leaning on his elbows and is watching me intently as I shimmy his trousers down. "Katniss…"

"Hush." I say and I tug at his boxers and he springs free and hisses as I take hold of him. I waste no time and I slide down between his legs and take him in my mouth making him groan loudly.

"God Katniss." He says and I hum making him buck his hips. I suck at him hard and lick him and he is squirming under me and is making loud noises and it is driving me mad. He starts to thrust up to meet me and I stop and climb onto his lap not letting go of him as I do and he stares up at me as I slide down onto him. We both groan and he sits up and wraps his arm around me as I start to move.

"I love you." I say and he groans as his hips thrust up powerfully. "God you feel so good." I say and he buries his head in my shoulder as I quicken my pace.

"Ahhh Katniss!" He says and I tighten around him and he stills both coming at the same time and tightening our grip on each other. As I still tremble on top of him I smile into his shoulder where my head fell and I hear him chuckle.

"You just had to say thank you, you know." He says breathlessly and I laugh and climb off of him. He stares at me as I climb back into bed and pull the covers over myself. He gets up and pulls his trousers up and fastens them while he smiles. I pull the tray back onto my lap and pop a berry into my mouth.

"This is great thank you." I say and he laughs and tries to fix his sex hair.

"Are you going to help me eat all this?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No sorry I am supposed to be helping with the canopy." He says and I look up at him apologeticly. "Trust me I don't mind being a bit late." He says and I smile.

"Ok well I will see you later." I say and he leans down and kisses me soundly and stares into my eyes as he trails his thumb along my lip and he sucks it into his mouth.

"Hmmm delicious." He says as he straightens up. My mouth pops open and I watch as he saunters out of the room turning to smile at me before he closes the door. The door closes and I groan, _man he is sexy! _I glance over at the clock and I moan, it is only a couple of hours until the wedding and I still have loads to do. I quickly stuff my breakfast in my mouth only able to savour the taste for a moment as I wash it down with my hot, now cool, chocolate. I slide the tray onto the dresser and rush into the bathroom and start running a bath. I head back into the room and pull my dress out of the wardrobe and hang it up. I rub the soft fabric between my fingers and smile at it, it is mums dress and it is my favourite of her small collection. The fact that it is green might have something to do with that but also some of the memories associated with it too. She used to wear it when my grandparents came to visit, dads parents of course, or at Christmas. It has always been associated with happy memories. It is quite old fashioned and for that I am glad never really being one for showing off my body. It is knee length and pinches me in at the waist. It has thick straps and the skirt puffs out slightly, it is easily the girliest thing I have ever worn. Thankfully my mum was generous and bought me a nice little pair of flat pretty shoes to go with it and I wouldn't have to wear my ugly shoes or stupid heels. My feet are thankful for that.

I leave the dress to air out and I head back into the bathroom to my bath, which is nearly full now. I pour a mixture of sweet smelling oils into the bath not even knowing what I am adding and once I have given it a good slosh around to mix the oils I slide in with a content sigh. I close my eyes and relax and stretch my aching legs as I inhale the sweet smells. I recognise one of the smells and I suddenly feel a tight burning in the back of my throat and I let out a sob. I open my eyes and tears spill forth. Lavender. _Damn it I should have looked at what I was adding._ Lavender was my dad's favourite smell and the fact it was my mothers namesake made it even more precious to him. He used to make little parcels around the house so that when he moved around he would smell it wherever he went and it never failed to make him smile.

**"You see Katniss your mummy is the love of my life, when I am with her and you girls I am the happiest man in the world." He explained when he came into my room one night after I woke up yelling from a nightmare. "These little parcels are to make you feel safe. If you smell it it'll remind you that you are home and you are safe." He said as he placed a little package into my pillow. I picked it up and smelled it and smiled.**

**"Mummy always smells these when you are not here." I whispered like I was revealing a huge secret, dad sat up and looked surprised.**

**"Does she really?" He asked and I nodded making him smile.**

**But you can't say that I told." I said quickly and he nodded and pressed three fingers to his heart and smiled.**

**"I promise. Now get yourself back to sleep before your mother comes in here and grounds me for keeping you up before your first day of school." **

**"Daddy I am scared." I said clutching his big wrist as he made to get up.**

**"Sweet pea don't be scared it is all part of growing up. You will be fine. Remember you are a hunter. You are big and strong and your mother and I love you." He said with a glorious smile and he cupped my cheek.**

**"Ok daddy." I said with a giggle and he leaned down and kissed my forehead before getting up.**

**"Sleep tight my little huntress and I will see you in the morning." He said as he backed out of the door and I yawned.**

**"Night daddy." I said sleepily and I closed my eyes as he closed the door and I fell asleep listening to him singing down the hallway.**

**The next morning I went to school holding tightly to dads hand and when we reached the school he helped me put my bag on and crouched down and smiled at me.**

**"Remember you are brave and strong and I…"**

**"You love me. I know daddy." I said and he smiled at me. "I love you too daddy." I said and he hugged me.**

**"Have a good day and I will see you ate dinner." He said his voice a little more gruff than usual. I nodded and ran of towards all the other kids and turned back to him and waved.**

**"Bye daddy." I shouted and he smiled and waved. I turned and filed in behind all the other kids and I was shown into a huge room where the kids were sitting in rows. I sit beside a girl with short blonde hair and she looked over at me.**

**"Hello my name is Madge, my daddy is the Mayor." She said and I smiled.**

**"My name is Katniss and my daddy is a miner and a hunter." I said proudly and she looked at me impressed.**

**"Attention children. Welcome to District Twelve elementary, my name is Wiress I am your head teacher. I would like to start the year as we always do with a song. Does anyone know the valley song?" She asked and I stood up with my hand raised she smiles at me and I started to sing.**

I don't realise I am singing until there is a crashing from outside the open window making me jump, sloshing water all over the place. My heart hammers and I hear a frantic yelling that sounds a lot like Effie and I lie back down with a sigh.

"Get a grip Katniss!" I say and I focus on cleaning myself up for the wedding. I wrap a fluffy towel around myself and head into the bedroom and sit in front of the mirrors. I try and remember everything that Madge said to me and I rifle through my backpack and empty it out onto the vanity. I organise all of Madge's make-up into one pile and the moisturisers into another and get to work.

I dry my hair and tie it up and start to moisturise. Madge had given me a separate one for every part of my body even my feet. It seems to take a long time and I have only just finished my arms when there is a knock at the door. I wrap myself up again and answer. Suzanne is there smiling at me.

"Hello Katniss. Mary has asked for you, when you are ready of course." Suzanne says and I nod.

"I shouldn't be long." I say and she smiles.

"We are all just down the hall. Last door on the right." She says.

"Ok I wont be long." I say again and she rushes off down the hall and I close the door. I sit back down and release my hair from its tie and brush it through. I am lucky enough to have naturally wavy hair and it is being nice to me today and sitting nicely. Braiding it everyday definitely helps with how wavy it goes. I spray some of the hair spray Madge gave me onto it and hope that it helps it stay nice. Happy with the results I start on my make-up. I carefully apply it but when I start to turn orange I wipe it off and start again. I have to start over again twice clearly applying make-up is not my forte. On my fourth attempt I use much less and I finally have a normal looking face. I smile at myself in the mirror pleased with myself and pick up my eyeliner and as soon as I lift the little pencil to my eyes my hand starts to shake.

"Oh for god sake!" I grumble and I shake my hand vigorously and try again. After a further five minutes I am finally done. I apply a fine layer of gloss to my lips and sit back feeling exhausted. I get up and pull my dress off of the hanger and try and to wriggle into it with out smudging my make up. I just about manage to zip myself when Peeta comes in he pauses mid step and stares at me with a smile.

"Wow!"

"Thank you." I say with a smile as he starts to undress.

"I would come and hug you but I am all sweaty." He says then pauses and raises his eyebrows. "But I forgot you like that right?" He starts to advance on me and I back away laughing.

"Remember it is only when you are covered in flour as well." I say and he smiles.

"Oh yeah. Well it was worth a shot." He says and I laugh.

"Nice try Mellark." I say and he laughs. "Mary has asked to see me so I am off there now. You had better hurry it is only like an hour until the ceremony."

"I wont be long. I will come and get you when I am done." He says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He adds and I smile.

"Thank you again. See you in a little bit." I say as I slip my shoes on and he vanishes into the bathroom and turning on the shower. As I leave I hear him humming happily to himself. I smile and close the door behind me and walk don the hall. I knock on the door and it swings open and Mary drags me in.

"Katniss I am freaking out here!" She says and she stares at me her eyes wide and she smiles. " You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you and don't freak out you will be fine. I am sure everything will go great, Effie wont let anything go wrong." I say and I see Effie smiling and Mary nods quickly.

"Yeah I am sure it will be fine. I am just a little scared."

"We have been trying to calm her down all morning." Ivy, I think, says rolling her eyes.

"Where is Johanna?" I ask and Mary groans.

"No one can find her anywhere." She says her voice shaky. "I can't believe she is doing this today of all days."

"Don't worry I am sure she will be here. Hey look at it this way and least Mrs Mellark is not going to be here." I say and Mary laughs loudly.

"Thank god for that." She says and I smile at her. "It could be a lot worse."

"Now can we finish getting you ready?" Effie asks in a tense voice and Mary nods.

"Yes, lets get this show on the road." She says and I smile as she sits down on the chair by the mirrors. She is pounced upon by a small group of people and I watch as she is transformed into a beautiful bride right before my eyes. Her hair is styled and pinned back as soft curls fall around her face. Her make up is done so she shines and when she slips out of her robe and into her long flowing dress she looks like an angel.

"You look amazing." I say and she smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you." She says and there is a soft knock on the door and Effie rushes to answer it. Peeta is standing there and I feel my heart flutter as I stare at him in his dark charcoal suit with matching tie and a crisp white shirt.

"Well look at you." Effie says as she tugs him into the room. She walks around him appraising him but he only looks at me and smiles as I pretend to swoon. "Yes that is a well tailored suit. Fits you just right."

"Thanks," He says with a little smile and he looks at Mary who was smiling between the two of us, "You look beautiful Mary." He says and she smiles at him and even blushes a little.

"Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome. You all look lovely." He adds and the others smile and he looks down at me.

"What can we do for you Peeta?" Effie asks and he smiles.

"I have come to collect Katniss, that is if she is free to go?" He asks Mary who nods.

"She has been a life saver, she calmed Mary right down." Suzanne says.

"She was worrying about becoming a Mellark." I tease and Peeta laughs.

"I don't blame you." He says and everybody laughs.

"Ok off you go you two." Effie says and she opens the door for us Peeta takes my hand and leads me out.

"Oh and if you see my bitch of a sister tell her that I am going to have here eyes." Mary calls from inside the room and I see the flash of Johanna's death glare on her face and I nod.

"Will do." I say and Effie closes the door.

"Where is Johanna?" Peeta asks looking confused and I shrug.

"I don't know no one has seen her all day apparently."

"Where could she be? Mary looked really pissed." He says and I nod.

"Well she is the maid of honour, I'd be pissed too." I say and Peeta pulls me to a stop and I turn to him, "What?" I ask and he just smiles and looks me up and down.

"You look amazing by the way." He says again.

"Oh," I say with a smile, "Thank you, you look great as well." I add really looking him over.

"Thanks." He says and he moves forward and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and he chuckles. I have missed this being able to kiss him, touch him and just be together. What with everything that has been going on back home we had not had the space and time to be alone so this is just bliss. He roams his hands over me and I am only partly aware that we are standing in a big hallway in plain sight of anyone who happens to come this way. When his hand slides round to my backside even that little niggling is washed away and I moan a little and he pulls me closer to him.

"Hmm," I say loudly as he moves his kisses down my neck. "I don't ever want to go home." I say and he chuckles.

"Tell me about it." He breathes against my neck I jump when I hear a door close down the hall snapping us both out of out little world. He is slightly red in the face and we are both breathing heavily. He clears his throat and offers me his arm and I take out and let out a big shuddering breath and he laughs loudly. I join him and we laugh hard as we walk outside towards the canopy.

**Thank you so much to SheWolf for her contribution to this chapter it was her great idea to put in a bit about the boys paint balling trip. **

**I am so sorry for it his chapter taking so long I was whisked away on a surprise holiday so didn't have time to get this up. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank you for your support.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you everyone for your support. I cannot believe how many people are visiting this story every day it is so great. I have a bit of a bombshell to drop... this is the last chapter of this story! I am sorry to just drop it in there. **

**Fear not though, there will be a second part to the story! Like I could stop writing. This is my baby and I am finding it hard giving it up. I am not sure when I will be back with the second part but it will be soon so worry not.**

**In reply to Hookedonpeeta, I know how you feel this story is like and addiction to me too I adore writing it and I never want it to end, but all good things do come to an end.**

**Everyone who reads this I do it for you guys, so thank you all of you for your time and patience.**

**Also to those who asked I had a lovely holiday thank you, now onward with the story.**

I stop laughing as soon as I spot the beautiful canopy and I let out a low breath. "Wow!" I say and Peeta nods in agreement. The canopy is pure brilliant white and is being help up with large, intricately carved, wooden pillars. There is a wide aisle with around one hundred dark wooden seats either side of it. At the end of the aisle is a curved archway that has flowers weaved into it, it is breathtaking.

"It is beautiful." I say in an awed voice, it is easily the most beautiful place I have ever seen it is like something out of a dream. Peeta looks down at me and smiles.

"Come and I will show you where you will be sitting." He says and I tighten my grip on his arm and allow him to lead me down the aisle to my seat. I peek up at him he is smiling widely and he looks down at me and winks at me. _I wonder if the fact he just walked me down and aisle occurred to him like it did me?_ I blush a little and he smiles wider. He shows me to my chair on the right hand side and I sit down.

"I will be back once I have everyone sat down. Will you be ok?" He asks and I nod.

"I will be fine. Go do what you need to do, I'll be alright here." I say making myself comfortable.

"I won't be long." He says and I shove him playfully.

"Go!" I say with a laugh and he smiles and leans forward and kisses me soundly. He pulls back and he narrows his eyes and smiles mischievously.

"You are blushing." He says in a deep voice and I smile and bite my lip making him groan. He straightens up and walks off and I giggle as I watch him leave running his hands through his hair. He waves to a few people as he walks to the entrance.

I watch as the seats start filling around me and watch as Peeta helps the elderly people to their seats offering the ladies his arm with a warm smile. I watch him as he talks to each of them in turn, laughing often and smiling always. I still don't know how he can do it so much. Peeta is surrounded by a small group of children, little boys in smart little suits and girls in there prettiest dresses. He gives each of the kids a ride on his to their seats. A little girl he had already seated rushes back to the front of the queue and smiles up at him as he looks down at her with a hand on his hips and one scratching his head feigning confusion. The little girl smiles sweetly and Peeta laughs and kneels down and she climbs on his back she wraps her tiny arms around him and he trots down the aisle like a horse. I smile widely at this and he spots me staring and rolls his eyes but I can tell he loves it. He hands the girl over to her mother and the girl sits down nicely. Peeta turns to me again and holds up two fingers and mouths "two minutes" I nod my head and he runs off and vanishes.

"Heart of gold that boy." Says a gruff voice from my side I jump a little being startled out of my Peeta induced haze and I spin in my chair to face Haymitch who is still staring at where Peeta vanished.

"I know." I say with a frown, "How long have you been there?" I ask and Haymitch laughs and shrugs.

"A while." He says looking at me with a strange look and I frown deeper.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing sweetheart." He says and he turns to face the front.

"No come on what is it?" I ask and he looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine," He says and he turns to face me and I continue to stare at him, "Look sweetheart I know it is none of my business and the boy would kill me for talking to you about this but this family are all I have. Alex is like a brother to me and the boys by default are like nephews or whatever. They are good people."

"The best." I agree and he nods.

"That's right. That boy there he is the best of the lot of them you hear me?" He asks and I nod dumbly feeling a little blindsided by the direction of this conversation. "What I am saying sweetheart is that that boy has gone through hell in his life and despite that he is the way he is. He deserves the best. I like you Katniss you are a good girl and I respect you and I know he loves you and well damn it he has forever so you had better not hurt that boy or so help me." Haymitch warns and I stare at him while he stares at me his eyes icy.

"I won't." I say in a hushed voice.

"You better not sweetheart."

"I promise. Look Haymitch Peeta means the world to me and my family. He is not just some phase." I say and Haymitch stares at me with narrowed eyes. "I love him ok?"

"Hey." Peeta says from my side, _what is it with people sneaking up on me today? _"What are you two talking about?" He asks looking at Haymitch with narrowed eyes.

"Never you mind boy." Haymitch says taking on his normal snappy demeanour. Peeta frowns at him and he looks at me.

"Katniss?" He asks and I just smile and take his hand pulling him down next to me.

"It is nothing Haymitch was just gassing." I say with what I hope is a reassuring smile he looks unconvinced but he doesn't say anything about it. "So is everyone ready to go?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah Al is just coming down with Rye now." Peeta says and I nod.

"So how come you are not best man?" Haymitch asks and I elbow him. "Hey watch it sweetheart." Peeta smiles at me and turns to Haymitch.

"I will be Rye's and Al will be mine we have had it planned from when we were kids." So we all get a shot." Peeta says with a shrug. "Just fair that way I guess."

"That doesn't seem fair to me kid. I don't think Rye is the type to settle down do you?" Haymitch asks and I glare at him.

"Shut up Haymitch." Peeta and I say together and he raises his hands with a little smile at us both. Alex walks in and rushes down the aisle ahead of a very nervous looking Al and a smiling Rye. They both look very handsome and so does Alex for that matter but, of course, Peeta blows them all out of the water.

"He looks terrified." I whisper to Peeta as Al slowly makes his way down the aisle talking to a few people as he goes.

"Can you blame him?" Peeta whispers into my ear, "He is marrying the girl he loves and that is forever. That's pretty scary." He says and I nod in agreement.

"A good scary though." I say and Peeta sits up and looks at me with wide eyes and I smile at him and Alex slumps down on his chair he lets out a big breath and looks at us. I smile at him and he wipes his forehead.

"I tell you what, give me a small ceremony any day a toasting is just perfect, this is stressful." I laugh and look at Peeta who is still staring at me.

"You planning on getting married again Alex?" I ask with a smile and Peeta blinks and looks away from me. Alex laughs loudly as Rye and Al make their way over to us.

"Not in a million years. I have done my time." He says and Rye and Peeta chuckle Al looks at Alex with a sick sort of look.

"Thanks for the encouraging words dad." Al says pulling at his shirt collar and Rye pats him on the back.

"Don't worry Mary isn't a psycho." He says and Al gives him a little smile.

"Yeah I know." He says and he smiles. "You look lovely Katniss." He says and I smile.

"Thank you. Wait until you see Mary." I say and he smiles widely.

"Thanks." He says and his eyes widen when the music starts to play.

"Show time brother." Rye says and Al swallows hard.

"Fuck, shit, bollocks!" He says and he turns to face the back of the tent. He looks so startled and Rye whispers in his ear.

"Breathe. You will be fine." Al nods and I turn to watch as a little back haired girl starts skip down the aisle throwing red, green and yellow leaves in the air. There are murmurs of "how cute" and "Isn't that sweet" from the crowd. The little girl is followed by the twins Holly and Ivy who look beautiful in their pale green dresses. Johanna follows them and I have to say that I am glad to see she has made it. She is looking a little flustered and she looks like she is struggling to smile. The music changes to a slow but joyful tune and we see Mary round the corner clutching her father's arm tightly. Mr Mason is beaming and Mary is smiling widely. I turn to Al who is now recovered after seeing Mary. He is smiling widely and his eyes are soft, worry free and full of love. He doesn't take his eyes off Mary as she walks towards him and when she reaches him I wouldn't be surprised if he burst with joy. Mr Mason hands Mary to Al and puts his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Look after my baby." He says his voice gruff and Al nods.

"Of course." Al says and Mr Mason smiles and kisses Mary on the forehead and takes his seat next to Suzanne.

"You look so beautiful." Al says and Mary smiles.

"Thank you." Mary says and they turn towards the minister who smiles at them.

"Today we are gathered to bear witness to union of two souls. Alex and Mary have given themselves to each other and today in front of you all they will seal that bond with the exchange of rings." The minister says with a huge smile. He pulls out a dark green ribbon and Al and Mary raise their left hands and join them, the minister wraps the ribbon around their hands truly bonding them. I look up at Peeta who is smiling and I take his hand he looks down at me and he gives me a dazzling smile and kisses my forehead.

"Alex Mellark do you swear yourself, heart, body and soul to Mary Elizabeth Mason?" The minister asks and Al smiles.

"Yes I do." He says and Mary wipes away a tear and she smiles.

"Mary Elisabeth Mason do you..."

"Yes I do." She interrupts and Al laughs. The minister blinks a few times clearly put off his stride but then smiles.

"Very well then," the minister chuckles, "I pronounce you bound for life." He says and he unties their hands and gives the ribbon to Al who puts it in his jacket pocket. "May we have the rings?" He asks and Rye steps forward and hands each of them their rings and takes the seat next to Alex, his job done.

"Mary if you would repeat after me, Alex with this ring..."

"Alex with this ring, I claim you as my own and I also offer you me in return. For as long as you wear this ring I will care for you and love you and I will be truly yours." Mary says as she slips the ring on Al's finger.

"Alex Repeat after me..."

"Mary with this ring, I claim you as my own and I also offer you me in return. For as long as you wear this ring I will protect you and love you with all my being." Alex says and Mary starts to cry and he wipes her tear away. There is an "aww" from the crowd and Mary laughs.

"You two have sworn yourselves to each other if front of each other and your witnesses along with the exchange of rings. I am pleased to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister says and Al smiles widely. He steps forward and kisses her sweetly; Mary rises up on her tip toes and deepens the kiss and Al smiles into the kiss. The tent erupts with applause and they pull apart. Al mouths "I love you" to her before they turn to face the crowd both smiling widely. I wipe a tear from my cheek and clap along with the crowd. They walk down the aisle as people throw what looks like rice into the air and they vanish through the entrance hand in hand. Effie steps up to the alter and claps her hands loudly calling everyone's attention to her. I turn to look at her and I can see her eyes are wet and she is still clutching a bright white handkerchief.

"If I could please have everyone's attention please," She sniffs and dabs her eyes, "if you could make your way into the dining hall we shall shortly be receiving beverages and our meal." Effie says with a wave of her hands. The crowd starts to disperse and I get up and Peeta takes my hand and leads the way.

"That was shorter than I thought it would be." I say and Peeta smiles.

"Yeah it is kind of like in twelve just a bit more grand." He says and I smile.

"I still prefer how we do it. It's simple, this was beautiful but if it were me I wouldn't be able to fill this tent." I say and Peeta squeezes my hand.

"I don't know you might be surprised. I know what you mean though I would want it small only my family." He says and I nod in agreement.

"So when can I expect the happy day? Will I need to get time off college?" Rye asks from Peeta's other side.

"Shut up Rye." Peeta says reddening a little and I smile.

"I have always thought of an autumn wedding." I say and they both look at me with wide eyes. "What?" I ask and they blink at me. "Oh come on or we will miss dinner." I say nudging Peeta in the ribs and I pull him along. We walk back towards the house and we are snatched up by Effie who ushers us into a little side room.

"The family must sign the marriage certificate." She explains as she shuts the door behind us. Mary and Al are standing there chatting to Mr and Mrs Mason when they see us they both smiles widely. Alex hugs Al and claps him on the back.

"Congratulations son." He says and Al smiles.

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome to the family." Alex says hugging Mary who is smiling like a mad woman.

"Thanks dad." She says and Alex chuckles. Mary hugs me tight and whispers in my ear. "Thank you." I give her a squeeze and she smiles at me. Al gets hold of me next and hugs me tightly.

"Congratulations Al, you look really happy." I say and he nods.

"I am. Thank you for calming her down earlier." He says in a low voice and I smile.

"Don't worry about it. She was just a little wound up." I say and he nods.

"Yeah I heard Johanna didn't turn up until five minutes before." Al says and I bite my lip.

"Well she had every right to be stressed then." I say and he nods.

"Can we have the bride and groom please?" The minister asks and they join hands and sit down at the little table. They are handed an official looking document and I can see the Capitol seal on it. We watch as they sign the paper and it is handed to the parents and they sign as well. I notice the minister pause a moment when after Alex signs waiting no doubt for Al's mother.

"She isn't here." Al says shortly and the minister flushes slightly and nods clearing his throat. Mary squeezes Al's hand and Alex looks down at the floor and Peeta puts his arm over his shoulder.

"Well that's that done." The minister says looking mortified about the whole incident. Al helps Mary up and we follow them into the dining room. I find my name on a little white card at a seat which is at the front of the main table and I am sitting between Peeta and Haymitch, _oh goody_. Peeta pulls my chair out for me and I sit down, he slides down next to me and takes my hand.

"You ok?" He asks and I nod. "You sure you have been pretty quite since last night."

"I am sure. I am just a little overwhelmed by the whole thing. It is so different from back home it is scary. It is going to be so weird going back home after all this." I say and he nods.

"Tell me about it. It has been nice not having to worry about work." He says and I laugh which makes him smile. "I hope Gale is coping ok."

"He will be fine. I hope he hasn't killed any customers though. He is not exactly friendly like you and your dad." I say and Peeta laughs.

"You're telling me." He says rubbing his jaw and I chuckle.

"Oh god I forgot he hit you." I say and he laughs.

"My jaw hasn't been right since." He says rolling it and I kiss it. A waiter comes by and hands us both a glass of champagne from a large tray and before he is able to move off Haymitch appears and snatches tow glasses from him and slumps down next to me.

"Let the party begin." He says and he drinks the first glass in a mouthful and smacks his lips appreciatively. I glare at him and he looks at me and laughs, "You should see your faces." He chuckles as he starts on his second glass. I turn to Peeta who is wearing the same exasperated look I am wearing and I smile. He rolls his eyes and looks down at me.

"Cheers." He says and we tap our glasses together and I take a sip and smile.

"Hmm, that is actually nice." I say and Haymitch laughs.

"Careful sweetheart once you start to enjoy it, it is a slippery slope." He chuckles as I place my glass down and Peeta sighs at Haymitch who swallows the rest of his second glass. A little while later the room is filled with servers each carrying four plates each. We are given a little starter of salad and some pink meat I have never seen before. I look up from my plate to look at Peeta who is eyeing his plate suspiciously.

"What is this?" I whisper and Peeta shrugs.

"It looks like fish." He says sniffing it and I prod it.

"It is salmon." Haymitch says as he starts eating. I stab at it and break off a little piece and take a bite. Peeta is watching me and I smile.

"Oh it's good." I say and Peeta's eyes narrow looking thoroughly unconvinced.

"Really?" He asks I nod and he takes a bite and as he chews his eyes widen.

"Good?" I ask and he swallows hard and picks up his champagne and drains the glass.

"Ugh god that is horrible!" He says with a gasp and I laugh.

"Well I like it." I say innocently.

"Well you can have mine." He spears the rest of his fish onto his fork and puts it on my plate. I give him my salad and he smiles. The rest of the meal is delicious. We have roasted duck and roasted vegetables and a fruit salad for desert. Once we have eaten the tables are cleared and our glasses are filled. Alex stands up and clears his throat.

"Hello everybody," he says with a grin, "for those of you who don't know me I am Alex Mellark, Al's father. I am not going to embarrass him too much." Alex says smiling and Al gives him a grateful smile. "That is Rye's job." He adds and everyone laughs as Rye nods with an evil grin. "I just want to say how proud I am of you son. You have gone out there and made something of your life and I am so pleased you have found yourself a lovely girl. I am thrilled that Mary had become part of our family." He smiles at Mary who is crying silently. "I would lastly like to thank the Mason's for there more than generous hospitality and I am looking forward to us all becoming close as our families grow." He holds up his glass and looks around the room. "To Mary and Al." The room rumbles their names and we drink and clap Alex's speech. Mr Mason stands up as Alex sits back down and he is smiling widely.

"Thank you Alex for your kind words, I too am looking forward to our families becoming one. My daughter couldn't have chosen a kinder more hard working man and as I have said many times before I am proud to call him a son. There is not much else for me to say other than, Mary my dear. Your mother and I love you very much and we are so proud of the woman you have become."

"Thank you dad." Mary says shakily.

"Oh and there is no rush with having grand children. I am far too young and handsome to be a grandparent yet." He adds and the room erupts in laughter as he sits down and Mary and Al blush furiously. Rye stands up still laughing.

"Well that was awkward." He says and the laughter continues. "Hello everyone. In case you didn't get it I am Rye, Al's middle brother, the best man and the best looking out of us." He says with a wink and I laugh hard while Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Not quite Rye." Mary says putting her arm over Al's shoulder and he gasps.

"I am hurt, but it is ok you have to say that you are married it is the rules." He says and Mary laughs while Al narrows his eyes playfully at her.

"Oh look out first argument as a married couple coming up." Rye says and Al shakes his head and smiles.

"Shut up Rye." He says and Rye laughs.

"Al is probably wishing right now that he asked Peeta to do this part." Rye says with a grin and Al nods.

"Damn straight." He says and Peeta chuckles.

"Well to bad brother. Anyway today it was my job to get Al here on time, hand out the rings and to totally embarrass him in front of all you lovely people." Al puts his head in his hands and groans and everyone laughs again. Rye pulls out a large sheet of paper and starts to talk about Al as a child. How he used to cry whenever someone took his little teddy off of him and how he used to take it to school with him every day until Rye threatened to expose his secret. Also we were told about Al's drastic image change when he was younger when he shaved his head and started wearing more "Gangster" clothes which he said was because he like it when in fact it was because he heard a girl he liked though that that style was cool. This got a big laugh as Al's face turned beetroot and groaned while Mary laughed loudly.

"...but in all seriousness ladies and gentlemen. I can easily say Al is the one of the best people I know. I am genuinely happy for both of you and I along with the rest of the people in this room want to wish you the very best." Rye says and Mary and Al look up at him smiling. "To the bride and groom." Rye says and we all raise our glasses again and toast them. Rye sits down and Mary gets up hugs him and kisses his cheek and he blushes a little. Effie steps up from the table and the room falls silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please arise and follow me into he next room where we will start the parts section of the day." She says and I get up slowly as I laugh. Peeta frowns at me.

"Only Effie could make a party sound like business." I say pushing my chair back under the table and Peeta laughs as he takes my hand. As we walk along with the crowd Rye catches up with us.

"So did you enjoy my speech?" He asks and I smile.

"It was good." Peeta says and I nod.

"Yeah it was very funny." I say and he smiles widely.

"Good, I worked on it for ages and I had to change it at the last minute." He says looking a little disappointed.

"Why?" I ask and he huffs.

"Well Effie read it and she said it was too dirty so I had to tame it right down. She said it wasn't suitable to read in front of kids and the elderly." He says and Peeta laughs.

"I'll bet it wasn't." He says with a chuckle.

"You are just lucky I am not going to be your best man." Rye says threateningly and Peeta stops chuckling. "The stories I could tell..."

"Ok shut up." Peeta says and I giggle. Rye smiles mischievously and Peeta glares at him. "Don't!" He says warningly.

"You're no fun!" Rye says with a huff and I look between them.

"Are they really that bad?" I ask and Peeta reddens.

"No." He says.

"Yes they are." Rye says and I smile as Peeta goes full on beetroot.

"I don't want to know." I say and Peeta sighs and shoves Rye who is laughing loudly.

"Damn it Rye now Katniss is going to think I am some sick deviant." Peeta growls and I laugh.

"I think she knew that already." Rye chuckles and Peeta groans and looks at me.

"Honestly I am not he is over exaggerating it." He says and I smile at him and try to avoid Rye who is shaking his head behind Peeta. I try desperately not to laugh and I squeeze his hand.

"It's fine. I know boys are gross." I say and he gives me a weak smile.

"Oh hey, did Johanna find you two last night?" Rye asks unexpectedly changing the subject as we enter the ballroom. I tear my eyes away from the beautiful tables and the wide dance floor and we both look at him frowning.

"Johanna was looking for us?" I ask then I remember that at the toast she was trying to get to us as Peeta pulled me away before I broke down.

"Yes she got us." Peeta says and I look up at him confused.

"Did she?" I ask.

"Well she got me. She came up to the room when you were sleeping." Peeta says and I frown.

"What did she want?" I ask and Peeta glances at Rye who is staring at us frowning.

"She wanted to make sure you were ok." This makes my eye brows shoot up in surprise. "She saw you were upset." He adds before I could question her motives.

"You were upset?" Rye asks and Peeta glares at him, "What? I didn't know. Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yes Rye, thank you. I was upset but now I am fine." I say and Rye nods he looks around looking a little uncomfortable.

"I am going to go... over there." He says and rushes off towards Mary and Al who are sat at a table with their parents. I turn to Peeta who is looking down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me she came?" I ask and he shrugs.

"To be honest I forgot."

"You forgot?" I prod and he nods.

"I was going to tell you when you woke up but you had other ideas if you remember." He says and I blush.

"Oh yeah." I say and he smiles.

"And this morning has been so hectic I just didn't give it another thought."

"What did she say?"

"She just asked if you were ok and I told her you were asleep. She seemed quite worried."

"Really?" I ask sounding confused. "Why?"

"I don't know she just seemed really concerned. I really don't think she is as bad as she makes herself out to be. She even said sorry for leaving you in the woods." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh..." I say and he nods.

"Come on let's not worry about it just now let's just go and have some fun."

"Alright." I say with a little smile and I pull Peeta towards the table with his family. We watch as Al pulls Mary out onto the dance floor and they start their first dance. They smile and laugh as Al spins Mary around and pulls her back towards him. Others eventually join them on the floor and Peeta takes my hand and leads me up to the floor. I smile as he turns to me and offers me his hand. I take it and I smile as he slowly moves me around. I see Rye and Effie dancing together, Effie is smiling widely and Rye looks very pleased with himself. Mr and Mrs Mason are together and I nudge Peeta when I see Alex and Johanna dancing. She is actually smiling and Peeta laughs.

"Your dad can cheer anyone up." I say and Peeta nods.

"Apparently so." He says as the music stops and Alex bows to Johanna and she laughs. Peeta kisses my cheek and I smile up at him.

"What were you still doing up last night?" I ask the though suddenly occurring to me that he must have been awake to hear Johanna at our door. His eyes widen slightly and he looks a little panicked.

"I just couldn't sleep." He says and I narrow my eyes at him and he smiles. "I had a lot on my mind, I was just thinking." He says.

"What about?" I ask and he kisses my forehead.

"Nothing to worry about just now, I will tell you later." He says and I nod.

"Ok." I say and he smiles.

"If you don't mind I am going to ask the bride for a dance is that ok?" He asks and I nod.

"Sure." I say and he smiles.

"I will be right back." He says and he kisses me again and I watch as he heads over to Al and Mary and taps Al on the shoulder he turns around and smiles. He gives Peeta Mary's hand and he gets snatched up by Suzanne. I smile and make my way through the dancing couples but before I can even leave the dance floor someone grabs my wrist.

"And where do you think you are going Kitty Kat?" Rye asks and I turn to him as he pulls me back onto the middle dance floor. I roll my eyes and he smiles at me.

"I _was_ going to sit down." I say and he shakes his head.

"No way Kat, you are going to dance with me. You cannot sit down when you look as good as you do. Every man in this room wants to dance with you, even a few women I bet." He says wiggling his eyebrows and I laugh.

"Is that your way of saying I look nice?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No it is my way of saying you look smoking hot." He says and I blush.

"Shut up." I say with a smile. He grins at me and pulls me towards him and starts to sway on the spot.

"So are you ok?" He asks looking concerned. I blink at him and he smiles. "Really, I want to know. You are family. I worry."

"I am ok." I say and he frowns and I smile. "You look like Peeta when you do that." I say and he shrugs.

"We are brothers." He says with a smile. "So what's up Kat?" He asks and I sigh knowing he is not going to give up until I say something.

"You really want to know?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes I really do."

"Fine," I huff and he smiles, "I was freaking out because I realised I won't have my dad to walk me down the aisle when I get married and it just brought up some things."

"Shit," He says and I laugh.

"I know right. I have had a good cry about it and I am ok now."

"I am sorry." He says and I nod.

"It's ok," I say with a smile, but now I am on a rampage and I just keep talking. "Also Johanna has been driving me insane. I came here to have fun and enjoy myself but she has been a real nightmare. I have tried to ignore her and stay away but she is just so weird. She seems great for a moment and then she is cold and cruel. I don't get it and when she said that about Peeta I just snapped. I know I should have but..."

"What did she say about Peeta?" Rye interrupts and I frown at him for a moment.

"Well it wasn't really about him, well it was it was just the way she put it." I say and he nods.

"Ok what did she say?" He asks his tone a bit more serious.

"She said I should just marry Peeta and I wouldn't have to worry about money again. Like he would only be a source of money to me." I say and Rye's eyebrows rise up angrily.

"She said that?"

"Yes, that is why I got of that damn horse. She said it and I had a go at her saying I would never do that to Peeta he deserves better than that, better than me to be honest. She called me a child after I told her how ridiculous she was being with her questionable antics and how she was upsetting her family. So I left before I did something I would regret." Rye stares down at me and I realise we have stopped moving.

"So hang on you think you are not good enough for Peeta?" He asks frowning I chew on my lip for a moment and then sigh.

"Well yes." I say embarrassed.

"What makes you think that?" He asks in an even tone.

"Well people have said ..."

"What people?" He asks in a clipped tone, _oh my god is he actually getting angry at me?_

"Well some of the merchant's you know people around town... your mother..."

"Katniss!" He says angrily and he scrunches his eyes shut. He opens them with a snap and he is glaring at me his eyes ice blue and dangerous looking I swallow. "Don't you dare think that you are no good. Never let what people say about you get to you. You hear me?" I nod and he sighs angrily. "Do you think that I let what people say about me being a foggot bother me?" I shake my head.

"But Rye you are so much stronger than me." I say and he laughs loudly causing others to look at us.

"I am not Katniss that is ridiculous. I am half as brave or strong as you. It should not matter where you are from so what if Peeta is a Merchant kid and you are from the Seam it means nothing. Most of the best people from Twelve are from the Seam. Tell me something, do you love my brother?" He asks and I stare at him a little taken aback by his question.

"Of course I do." I say breathlessly and he nods.

"Peeta thinks the world of you. You are everything to him you always have been, don't you know that?" He asks with a frown and I stare at him and nod. "So fuck what other people say, they don't know what they are talking about. Peeta would give up everything he has for you in a heartbeat." He says and I blink and a tear rolls down my cheek, he wipes it away and I sniff. "Honestly Katniss you are perfect for Peeta and I can honestly say that this is the happiest I have ever seen. You have brought my little brother back and for that I will never be able to repay you." He says and I smile.

"I am glad he is happy." I croak and he smiles.

"Are you happy?" He asks and I nod.

"I really do love him."

"I know you do Kat. Just don't let other people make you feel like you shouldn't ok?" He says and I smile and nod.

"I won't. Not anymore." I say and I wipe my eyes.

"Good," He says and he lets me go and smiles, "you had better go and rescue him." He says looking over my shoulder and I turn. I see Peeta being backed into a corner by a small group of older women and I smile. "Still a pussy magnet." Rye says with a chuckle and I groan and slap his arm.

"You are disgusting." I say and he laughs.

"That's me." He says smiling widely. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek and he smiles.

"Thank you." I say and he nods.

"Anytime." He says and I turn to go fetch Peeta. He is being pulled around by a few ladies who are all asking him to dance as he politely refuses. He catches my eye and smiles as I squeeze around the women and take his hand, he grips mine tightly.

"Sorry ladies he is all mine tonight." I say and I smile up t him. The women disperse and he smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks for that." He says wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Are you ok? Your eyes look a little red."

"I am fine it was just something Rye said." I say and Peeta nods.

"He is a funny guy." He says and I nod.

"So are you done dancing with everyone else?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yep I am all yours now." He says and I smile.

"Good." I say as I pull him back onto the dance floor and wrap my arms around his neck.

There is an almighty crash from behind me and I hear a few gasps and I lift my head from Peeta's chest, where it had it been blissfully resting while we danced. I spin around and see Alex helping a prone Haymitch up from a mess of upturned chairs. Al jumps up and rushes over to help. Peeta sighs and I unwrap myself from him.

"Go and help." I say and he groans. He kisses my forehead and I watch as he stomps over and takes over from Al who smiles gratefully and heads back over to Mary who looks worried. Haymitch's head lolls as Peeta and Alex put his arms over their shoulders, he is completely passed out. He has a nasty looking bump that is swelling on his for head and he has ripped his trousers.

"He lasted longer than I thought he would." Rye says from my side and I nod as I watch him being dragged away by Peeta and Alex.

"Yeah he did well, it is pretty late." I say in agreement. The day had sure flown in it was almost ten in the evening and the number if guests has dwindles somewhat. With the families with young children and elderly parents having long gone home to their beds.

"I am exhausted. All this dancing malarkey sure takes it out of you." Rye says stretching. "You fancy coming outside for some fresh air?"

"Yeah sure it is a little hot in here." I say and I walk towards the large doors that lead out into the back garden and onto a beautifully lit wooden patio. I sit down at one of the tiny glass table and Rye sits down opposite me.

"Have you had a good day?" He asks and I nod smiling.

"Yes I have thank you, you?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah it has been fun. It is nice being able to see my brothers happy." He says and I smile sadly at him and he chuckles.

"Are you not happy?" I ask and he frowns.

"I am not unhappy." He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"I saw you with Effie earlier..." he rolls his eyes, "...you looked pretty cosy."

"Ha, yeah she is great." He says and I smile at him.

"Just great?" I ask and he smiles and narrows his eyes.

"Yeah she is. She is funny and very pretty." He says and I smile.

"Not giving anything away then?" I ask and he laughs.

"A gentleman never tells."

"So you like her?"

"You are full of questions tonight aren't you?" He chuckles and when I don't answer he sighs. "Yeah I like her."

"So will you see her again?"

"Huh, I don't know. I would like to but she is here and I... well I am not. But maybe?" He says and I nod.

"Fair enough." I say and he smiles and looks over my head.

"Thanks for bringing her." Says Johanna's voice from behind me making me jump and turn around. She is stood there holding two glasses of champagne and she is eyeing me cautiously. Rye's chair scrapes on the floor and I spin back to him and he gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Kat, she really wanted to talk to you." He says and I scowl at him as he leaves. Johanna moves around the table and takes Rye's vacated seat.

"I brought you a drink." She says as she slides one of the tall glasses towards me. I just turn and stare at her crossing my arms in front of me. She sits back in her seat and fidgets with the stem of her glass. "Look I am sorry I made Rye do this but I couldn't think of any other way to get you alone." I just stare at her. "Look all I want to do is talk."

"Then talk." I say and she sighs. I do realise I am being a little immature but I really don't want to say something else I will regret so silence is the best move.

"Ok well I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you." She pauses and I frown at her. "When I saw you crying last night it kind of hit me how much of a bitch I have been and you didn't deserve it. I have had a bit of a rough time and I have been taking it out on others. You were right the other day for what you said." She pauses and I nod.

"I shouldn't have said anything your life is not my business." I say and she nods once.

"That may be but you are the only one who has been brave enough to verbally bitch slap me." She says and I laugh.

"I wanted to physically bitch slap you." I say honestly and she laughs.

"I wouldn't have blamed you. I have no right to assume anything about your life and I am sorry I called you a child. You clearly are not. What I said about Peeta as well, I was completely out of line. I had no right to say any of that." She lets out a big breath and rubs her eyes I sit forward almost reaching out to her to comfort her but I stop myself, _we are not quite there yet_. So I just stare at her and she opens her eyes. "Mary told me that she told you about my husband." She says and I nod dumbly.

"She did but she didn't tell me everything just that he died." I say sadly and she nods.

"Not quite." She says and I frown.

"What do you mean? Is he still..."

"Oh no he is dead he just didn't "die" he was killed." She says and I gasp.

"Johanna I'm..."

"Sorry? Yeah I know." She laughs and plays with the ring on her finger. "I know it is not any sort of decent excuse but when I see happy couples it really bugs me. It was something I used to have until it was taken from me." She says and I nod in understanding.

"I don't blame you." I say and she smiles.

"Can I give you some advice?" She says and I nod. "Don't throw something like what you have with Peeta away because when it is gone or taken from you, you will never be the same." I nod and swallow hard trying to stop the tears that burn the back of my eyes.

"I know what you mean." I say and her eyebrows rise in surprise. "It is not the same but when my dad died I changed. When you lose people you love you change." I say and she nods.

"That's true. Sorry about your dad by the way." She says and I smile.

"Its fine, it was a while ago now." I say, "And for the record it wasn't you who upset me, it was thinking about him, so don't feel bad." I say and she nods and chews on her lip.

"Would you believe I used to be nice?" She asks and I chuckle.

"It is hard to believe." I say with a laugh and she smiles.

"I have always been hot headed but I was nice. Piss me off though and I would have you on the floor in seconds." She says and laughs. "Seeder used to call me a crazy bitch when I got mad and it would just make me laugh." She says fondly and I smile.

"He sounds like a good guy." I say and she nods.

"He was. He used to always make me laugh. He was the one who got me doing what I do now. You know the horses. He was from district Ten, the farming district." I nod, "Well he comes over here with nothing but a rucksack full of clothes looking for work. My dad hires him and well the rest is history." She says and I smile.

"How long did it take for you two to build the barn?" I ask.

"About a year, it took a while for us to save up enough money after we bought the land off of my dad. I designed the barn and it took me ages to train him how to work the wood. He wasn't that great at it to begin with he was much better with the animals. He got the hang of it eventually and when it was finished it was totally worth it."

"Sounds like fun." I say and she nods.

"It was." She says and she smiles and drinks her drink in one and stands up. "I had better go back in I just said I was going to the bathroom. So Katniss I really hope you can forgive me. I don't expect it but well..."

"Sure I forgive you and I am sorry for what I said." I say and she nods.

"Like I said what you said was justified but if it makes you feel better I forgive you." She says with a smile.

"Thanks it does make me feel better." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Well enjoy the rest of your night, here comes lover boy." She says with a wink and I look round and see Peeta walking towards us. "See you later." She says and she walks past me and smiles at Peeta before he reaches me.

"Everything alright?" He asks and I stand up and nod.

"She has just apologised." I say and he smiles.

"That's good." He says and I smile.

"I feel better, I said sorry as well." I say and he smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready for bed? Everyone is starting to get tired and I think the bride and groom are desperate to get out of here." He says with a smile and I giggle.

"I'll bet they are. I am ready for bed." I say and he smiles and wraps an arm around my waist and we head back indoors. We say good night to everyone and when we get to Al and Mary they both hug us tightly.

"Thank you so much for all you help and for coming." Mary says to me.

"Thank you for the invite. It was a great day I am happy for you both."

"Thank you." Mary says. "So when will we see each other again?" She asks and I smile.

"Tomorrow?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"We are going on our honeymoon first thing in the morning." She says excitedly.

"I never knew you were going on a honeymoon." Peeta says with a smile.

"Haymitch." Al says and Peeta's eyes widen and he whistles.

"Well that was nice of him." He says and Al nods.

"Oh well I am sure we will see each other soon enough." Mary says and she shoots a look at Peeta who looks down at the floor.

"Yeah, have a great honeymoon." I say And Mary smiles.

"Oh we will." Al says. "Enjoy the rest of your holiday. It has been great seeing you both." He says and he kisses my cheek. "Look after him." He says twitching his head towards Peeta who rolls his eyes.

"I will." I chuckle and Al smiles.

"Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say and Peeta takes my hand and we head off towards our room.

We make the surprisingly long trip through the house and to our room. Peeta opens the door and I walk in yawning. I hear the door closing behind me and the lock click and I smile. I kick my shoes off and sit down heavily on the bed.

"Did you have a good day?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah it was nice and very interesting." I say and he pauses as he pulls of his shoes and frowns at me.

"Interesting?" He asks as he pulls off his jacket and hangs it on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah I had a few interesting conversations today." I say and he walks over to me and holds out his hands and I put mine in his and he pulls me up so I am standing. He turns me around and pulls the zip of my dress down and I shiver.

"Who have you had these "interesting" conversations with?" He asks ghosting his lips along my shoulder.

"Well there was Haymitch." I say trying to keep my voice steady as his fingers hook under my dress straps.

"What did that old drunk have to say?" He asks stopping what he was doing, I moan a little and he chuckles.

"He was just telling me how great you are and how I better not be messing you around." I say and I back into his chest willing him to continue but he turns me around.

"He did what?" He asks sounding a little mad.

"He was just making sure I was not messing you around." I say and he huffs angrily.

"He has no right."

"He is just looking after you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Peeta, he cares for you in his own weird way. He thinks of you as his family." I say and he stares at me with a shocked expression.

"He said that?" He asks and I nod.

"He did. So don't be mad at him, he just wanted to make sure my intentions with you are good ones." I say placing my hands on his crisp white shirt and he smiles.

"Hmm, what are your intentions with me?" He asks still smiling and running his hands up my arms and I feel my face heat up.

"You will have to wait and find out." I say and he pouts.

"No fair." He says and I giggle. I start o undo his shirt and look up at him through my eye lashes and he smiles again. "You spoke to other people?"

"Yes I did." I say as he shimmies my dress down my arms and his shirt falls in a pile to the floor.

"How many more?" He asks as I work on his belt.

"Two more," I sigh and he groans, "But we can talk about then later if you really want to?" I say and he nods and captures my lips with his as my dress falls to the floor next to his shirt.

It is the last day of our holiday and the weather is glorious; Peeta and I are hidden away in a clearing in the middle of the woods by the house getting a few hours to ourselves before we leave for home. We are leaving in the evening and I intend to enjoy the rest of the holiday before it is over.

The sun is shining through the trees and I have even put on a pair of shorts to get some sun to them before I go home. We have spent the morning in the woods working on my plant book. I have been gathering samples of leaves and berries and other things I have never seen before like some weird mushrooms. Beside us we have a little book that Effie found for us that gives us the names of some of the plants we have collected. She did offer to give me it but I refused saying I would rather have my dad's book and add the things in myself. We have gathered quite a lot of things and they are in a small pile while Peeta draws a picture of them next to the description I have written. I watch him as he draws his eyes squinting in the sunlight and his tongue slightly sticking out when he is really concentrating. I am lying on the forest floor on a bed of pine needles that makes the ground soft and with the added sun it is pretty perfect.

"Katniss will you stop staring at me?" He groans as he tears his eyes off the page and looks down at me, I smile up at him.

"Sorry you just look so peaceful when you are drawing, it is nice to see." I say and he smiles. I sit up and look into the plant book where Peeta is just finishing off a pinecone.

"That ok for you?" He asks turning the book around and I nod.

"It is perfect," I say and he smiles, "Thank you." I say as he hands me it back.

"That book is getting quite full now."

"I know." I say sadly as I flick through the handful of blank pages.

"You can start your own; it could be a family tradition. You can hand it down to your kids." He says as I flick through and look at his drawings and freeze at his words. "Sorry I..."

"It's ok," I say looking up at him with a smile, "It is a sweet idea." He smiles and lays down stretching.

"So are you going to tell me about the rest of your day yesterday?" He asks and I frown down at him and he looks up at me through squinted eyes.

"What about it?"

"Well you had two more conversations to tell me about." He says and I cross my legs and face him.

"They are kind of embarrassing." I say and he chuckles.

"You don't have to tell me you know." He says and I nod.

"I know I don't but you would tell me, it's just kind of stupid on my part." I say and he frowns.

"Ok well let's start with who you spoke to." He says and I smile.

"Well there was Haymitch and Johanna." I take a big breath and huff out, "Rye too." I say and his eyebrows rise.

"What did you talk to Rye about?" He asks. I chew my lip debating whether or not to say but I just sigh.

"I will get to that."I say and he nods. I explain to him about what Johanna said to me out on the ride and he looks angry at what she said.

"She actually said that to you, that you should marry me for my family's money?" He scoffs and I nod. "Why does everyone think we are rich?" He goes on angrily running his hand through his hair. I shrug and he sighs. "People just don't understand how things work. Just because we have a shop doesn't mean we have money. We only just about get by." He says and I can tell he is getting mad and I take his hand.

"Look I know that, I am not interested in how much money you may or may not have." I say and he nods.

"I know that, that is one thing I love about you." He says and I smile, "So what did you say to her?"

"Well I told her I wouldn't do that to you and basically called her a selfish slut and stormed off." I say and he chuckles darkly.

"That's my girl." He says proudly.

"Don't, I feel bad about it."

"Well you shouldn't, she deserved it at the time." He says and I shrug.

"Maybe," I say picking at the ground, "I do feel bad after she told me about her husband though." I say and he frowns.

"She has a husband?" He asks looking confused.

"Had," I say and he frowns.

"Had?" He asks and I nod.

"He is dead, apparently he was killed." I say and he gasps a little and I nod.

"Shit!" He says, "Do you know how?" I shake my head.

"I didn't really want to ask." I say and he nods.

"Right yeah of course. God that is awful. I couldn't imagine..." he shudders and looks at me. "It would kill me to lose you."

"Me too." I say and he takes my hand.

"So what happened after you stormed off?" He asks hastily changing the subject.

"Well I walked back what she said got me thinking and what she says was really bothering me and it made me upset. It made me rethink things." Peeta looks at me and I see concern flash in his eyes.

"What things?"

"Well I had a moment of doubt about our future." I say and he sits up and runs his hand through his hair. "Please don't worry." I say quickly.

"It's kind of hard not to right now." He says with a humourless chuckle. I take his hand.

"Please don't, just listen ok?" I say and he nods. "So I was not doubting us or you, it was me." I say and he frowns. "I was thinking I was not good enough for you." I say embarrassedly and his eyes flash angrily and he opens his mouth to speak but I cover it with my hand. "Shhh just let me finish." I beg and he nods. I lower my hand and he keeps his mouth closed. I smile gratefully at him. "I know I was being stupid, now. I know that I shouldn't let what people think about our relationship get to me. I know I love you and you love me..."

"I really do," He says and I scowl at him for interrupting, "Sorry."

"Anyway I just needed someone to tell me to stop being stupid for it to really sink in." I say with a smile.

"You are very stubborn." He says with a smile. "So who do I have to thank for finally getting through to you?"

"Well that is where Rye comes in." I say with a smile and his face falls.

"Rye Mellark, as in my brother?" He says in a shocked voice, I nod smiling at his shocked face.

"Yeah he spoke to me when he demanded a dance and he asked what was wrong and I told him about my dad. I may have mentioned how I was feeling about us and he shouted at me."

"He did?"

"Well not exactly but he was pretty mad and he told me to get a grip and that we are perfect for each other." I say and Peeta smiles.

"Well he is right. It is a rare occurrence when Rye actually makes sense but he is right about this." He says and I nod.

"I know."

"So you have been dealing with all this all through our whole trip?" He asks and I nod feeling silly. "You should have said something."

"I know but I was embarrassed and it all seems stupid now."

"Well it was kind of dumb." He says and I slap his arm and he laughs.

"Shut up, anyway I am ok now. I feel good actually and just being able to spend this time alone with you has been totally worth it." I say and he smiles.

"Yeah it has really been something. I really don't want to leave." He says with a sigh.

"Come on I bet you miss home." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure I really miss school and all the studying that is waiting for us and the waking up at four in the morning to start work. Yeah I really miss it." He says sarcastically making me laugh. I walk over to him on my knees.

"What about the baking you know you love that and your painting stuff and your bed?"

"My bed is only good when I have you in it." He says and I smile and straddle his legs, he smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Don't forget the best thing of all."

"What's that?"

"You get to boss Gale around." He laughs loudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that." He says.

"See it is not all bad." I say and he looks into my eyes and smiles.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He says and I smile.

"I love you more Peeta Mellark." I say and I lean down and kiss him. I pull away and he squeezes my hips.

"I bet you can't wait to see Prim." He says and I feel my face light up at the mention of her name.

"You know what, this sounds awful but I haven't thought and her or anyone from home much since I got her." I say and he smiles. But now I know I am going to see her tomorrow I can't wait. I didn't realise how much I have missed her. She is going to love hearing about here and the wedding. She will love it."

"It's just a shame she couldn't come." Peeta says and I smile.

"I am glad she couldn't... no that sounds awful I mean it is nice just us two. We wouldn't have had much time alone if she had come."

"That would have been bad." Peeta says and I nod.

"Very bad." I say and he smiles as I lower my head to kiss him again.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Alex asks as we are loaded into Rye's car.

"Yes." We all say and he nods, shuts his door and Rye starts the car.

"Let's get going then." Rye says and I buckle myself in and look up to the steps where the Masons are gathered to see us off. I wave at them and I smile as Johanna pats a sobbing Effie on the shoulder. It was quite sad saying goodbye to the Mason's and Effie's reaction didn't help matters.

**We gathered in the hallway as our bags were loaded into Rye's car as he was to take us to the train station and then head of on his long drive back to college.**

**"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Alex said and Suzanne waved him down as she hugged him.**

**"Oh nonsense, you are family it was out pleasure having you here." She said and Alex smiled.**

**"You are more than welcome to visit any time." Mr Mason said shaking Alex's hand. He shook the hands of the others and lent down and kissed my cheek. "It has been a delight meeting you Katniss." He said and I smiled at him.**

**"You too sir." I said and Johanna stepped up to me and smiled.**

**"Take care Katniss." She said and she offered me her hand and I smiled and shook it. _Ok so we are not friends but that was better, much better_.**

**"You too," I said with a smile and she nodded, "Oh and say goodbye to Emmy for me." I added said and she laughed.**

**"Yeah I will let her know." Effie hugged me last her eyes full of tears and I smiled at her.**

**"It has been lovely meeting you Katniss." She said her voice quivering.**

**"You too Effie and thank you for the gift." I said referring to the small wooden trinket box she had given me and she smiled.**

**"You're welcome." She squeaked her voice breaking. She sniffed and moved slowly towards Rye who was thanking Suzanne for letting him stay and when he saw her approach he excused himself and Effie broke down. He stared at her looking a little lost a moment before wrapping her in his arms around her. She cried quietly into his chest and he just held her and swallowed thickly. Suzanne looked at them with her hand on her heart looking upset.**

**"Hey it's alright." He said weakly and he blinked down at her looking confused. I saw Peeta looking at them frowning.**

**"He likes her." I whispered into his ear and his frown deepened.**

**"Really? I thought it was just a bit of fun." He said and I shook my head and he looked back at them his face falling a little at Rye's sad face. "I never knew." He said and I shrugged.**

**"I don't think he really knew until now." I said and he sighed.**

**"That's sad." Peeta said taking my hand. **

"Looks like you are going to be missed. I say to Rye who looks at me in the rear view mirror his eyes still a little sad.

"Looks like it." He sighs and I give him a little smile.

"Well just look at it these ways, you now have an excuse to come and visit." Peeta says trying to sound cheery but Rye just nods and sighs again when we drive out of the Mason's main gates.

The ride to the train station is quite with everybody feeling a bit down about leaving. I open my window and stick my head out getting one last look and smell of Seven before I have to go back to the coal filled air of Twelve.

"I am going to miss it here." I say with a sigh as I bring my head back into the car, I am answered by a series of grunts of agreement and the car falls silent again. We pull into the train station car park and we all climb out and I stretch. Peeta and Rye unload our bags from the trunk and we stare miserably at our bags.

"Guess I will see you guys later." Rye says rubbing the back of his neck. I feel my throat tighten as I look at him, I don't like the thought of him driving hundreds of miles on his own.

"See you later son." Haymitch says clapping his back and limping away with his bag. He had come off a little worse from his tumble amongst the chairs at the wedding. His head was bruised and he badly twisted his ankle which had to get wrapped up.

Alex hugs Rye and cups his face in his hands. "Have a safe journey and write us as soon as you get back to let us know you got back safely." He says and Rye nods.

"Sure dad." He says and Alex nods and drops his hands.

"I love you son." He says.

"Love you too dad." Rye says and Alex snatches up his bag and follows Haymitch down the corridor towards the train. Rye turns to face Peeta and me and looks between us smiling.

"You two be good." He says and I smile while they hug in a tight embrace.

"Look after yourself and please write you know dad will worry." Peeta says as he lets him go, Rye nods.

"Yeah I will. You look after my Kitty Kat." He says and Peeta sighs.

"I think you will find Katniss is mine." He says giving Rye a little shove making him laugh.

"Whatever you say, just look after each other." He says and Peeta nods, Rye smiles and turns to me. "See you real soon." He says and I nod feeling my eyes well up. "Don't cry." He says and pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his waist and bite my lip fighting back the tears that threaten to spill over. "I will miss you Katniss." He says and I sniff.

"I will miss you too." I say muffled slightly by his jacket. He takes hold of my arms and holds me at arm's length and looks directly into my eyes.

"Remember what I said." He says, I nod and he smiles. He drops his arms sighs and backs towards the car. "See you love birds in the summer."

"See you later." Peeta says for both of us and I wave feeling unable to speak as he opens his door.

"Oh and Peeta," Rye says and Peeta looks up at him as he picks up our bags, "Good luck." He says with a wink and a smile and I frown at him. He gets in the car and drives off with a regal wave out of the window and a not so regal honk of his horn. I wave and then turn to Peeta whose face is bright red and he clears his throat.

"Why is he saying good luck?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know." He says his voice a little higher than usual, I frown at him, "Come on or the train will leave without us." He says handing me my back pack and turning towards the tunnel. I look over the road and look for Rye's car but he is gone. I follow Peeta down the brightly lit corridor towards the platform, it is dark now and when we reach the platform. The normally bright silver train stands there nearly black all except from the glowing yellow windows. We make our way through the train and Peeta lets me in before him and I walk down the tight aisle towards our private compartment. I open the door for Peeta who gives me a smile of thanks and squeezes in with the bags pushes them under the chairs. Alex is stowing away his and Haymitch's luggage as Haymitch props his busted ankle on the seat opposite grimacing when he bumps it on the wall. I sit down next to his foot and smile at him.

"How's the head?" I ask and he rubs his bruise with a shaking hand.

"It has been better." He says and I nod. I have noticed his hands trembling and I assume it is something to do with his no drinking over term time thing. He must give it up early.

"Just make sure you rest that leg." I say and he grunts.

"Yes nurse." He grumbles and I grin.

"Haymitch be nice she is just looking out for you. You should probably go and see Lavender though when you get back. You know to get something for the pain.

"I might." He says grumpily as he balls up his coat and rests his head on it and shuts his eyes with a big sigh. I smile at Alex who smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

"Did you have a good time this week?" He asks me and I nod smiling.

"Yeah it was amazing I had a great time. It was lots of fun and it is so beautiful here." I say and Alex nods.

"Yeah it was a nice break." He agrees, "I have missed home though. I have missed the bakery. Is that sad?" He asks and Peeta chuckles.

"It is a bit dad." He says and Alex smiles.

"Yeah I have missed home too. Mum, Prim and hunting as well." I say and he smiles and Peeta chuckles.

"I am dreading getting home though, we have so much studying to do." Peeta says and I nod in agreement.

"Don't remind me." I moan and Alex chuckles.

"Just think you only have the next couple of weeks and then you are free to do what you want to do." He says and Peeta nods.

"Katniss may be free." He says and I smile.

"Not having second thoughts about taking over the bakery are you?" Alex asks and Peeta shakes his head.

"No way, I can't wait." He says and I smile at him. I know he is excited about running the bakery and for him the end of term cannot come quick enough. For me however the end of term is a terrifying prospect, it means I am going to have to find myself a job or risk being sent into the mines. That is just not an option; even the thought of going near the mines sends shivers down my spine. As the place my dad died it will always be a place of fear and sadness, even when Gale started working there I was sick with worry.

"Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asks and I turn to him and give him a weak smile.

"I am fine."

"You just look a little pale." He says and I shrug.

"I feel fine, just a little tired I guess." I say and Peeta lifts his arm and I move into his said and he wraps his arm around me holding me close. I rest my head on his chest close my eyes and listen to the steady thump of his heart.

The journey home seems to take much longer than the one going to Seven. Haymitch woke up in the small hours of the morning yelling and making us all start awake. He was thrashing wildly and Alex had to pin his flailing arms to his side. Haymitch's eyes widened and Alex calmed him down. Alex sent us off to get him some ice for his ankle. When we returned he was more alert and he looked a little ill. He grumbled thanks for the ice and shut his eyes again. Peeta and Alex exchanged a worried glance at each other that did not go unmissed by me. Alex settled back down and was soon back to sleep and Peeta gave me a little sad smile and I looked at Haymitch who was twitching slightly as he slept. I felt bad for him.

The sun is low and shining when we pull into Twelve. I watch as my woods fly by us I smiled and I turn to Peeta who is watching me intently.

"Welcome home." He says and I smile wider. I am first to gather up my things as the train comes to a stop. Peeta smiles at me and I grin at him sheepishly.

"Sorry I am a little excited." I say swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"I can see that," He says his smile widening as his eyes dart behind me out of the window, "looks like someone else is a little excited too." He says as he waves out of the window. I spin around and spot a smiling Prim looking in our window. Her smile widens when I see her and she waves excitedly. I turn back around to Peeta and he chuckles. "Go get her." He says and I smile and kiss his cheek as I rush past. I rush down the aisle and jump out of the door. I look down the platform for her and I see her blonde head bobbing towards me as she pushes her way thought the crowd.

"Excuse me," she says as she pushes past a man with a briefcase, "Katniss!" She calls excitedly as she rushes into my waiting arms. She collides with me and I crush her in a tight hug.

"I have missed you little duck." I say and she smiles up at me.

"I have missed you too. How was it, did you have fun? How was the wedding?"

"Wow there, I will tell you all about it as soon as we get home." I say with a laugh. "Who brought you?" I ask and she lets me go and I spot mum smiling at me as she makes her way over to me, to my surprise Gale and Madge are there and I smile at them as mum captures me in a hug.

"We have missed you." Mum says kissing my cheek her eyes teary.

"Yeah I have missed you all too." I say and Madge hugs me.

"You look great you have caught the sun." She says and I smile.

"Thanks, you look... bigger! I can't believe it has it only been a week." I say and she smiles rubbing her stomach fondly.

"Yeah I know." She says and she steps aside to let Gale past. I smile at him and he hugs me.

"Hey Katnip, it's been quiet around here without you." He says and I smile.

"I'll bet it has." I say and he chuckles as he lets me go I frown up at him. "What are you guys all doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the house."

"Charming." Gale says with a chuckle and Madge smiles widely and puts her hand over her mouth.

"I asked them here." Peeta says from behind me and I spin round freezing to the spot when I see him. He is on one knee and he is looking up at me his eyes wide and probing. I gasp and he smiles up at me.

"Peeta..." I squeak.

"Katniss, I wanted to wait until we were home until I did this, know everything has been crazy and we are young and I am not expecting anything any time soon but I love you and I want to be with you forever. Katniss will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asks and I blink down at him.

I feel like my whole world has stopped and I am only vaguely aware of the crowd of people on the platform watching us, it is only Peeta and I, and he is my world. I smile widely and his face lights up.

"Yes," I breathe and he jumps up and looks at me in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yes Peeta, I will marry you." I say and he grabs me around the waist spinning me around and he kisses me. The platform erupts with claps as we kiss both smiling to widely to really call it a kiss. He lets me down and takes my trembling hand and slips the ring on my finger and I smile widely up at him.

"Is this real or not real?" He asks his voice deep with emotion. I lean up and kiss him.

"Real Peeta, it's real." I say and he smiles as we are surrounded by our family and friends and congratulated. I sigh contently as I look at Peeta who is hugging Alex who is as close to tears as I have ever seen him. Peeta catches my eye and I make my way back over to him and he pulls me into his arms and I think to myself, this is how life should be.

THE END.


	24. Thank you

Just a quick message to say thank you to every last one of you who have given this story your time and effort to read it. I cannot thank you all enough for the amazing reviews and support.

Like I said before there will be another part to this story coming soon but it will not be as big as this one. I cannot wait to get started.

For the time being that is me done. The biggest thank you again.

Yours,

Vickie.

xx


End file.
